Can't help falling in love…
by LaBaronesaD
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfic y es todo Clexa.. Vamos a ver como funciona y si os gusta, por favor recibo todo tipo de opiniones.. He preferido centrarlo en otro contexto por una razón, quiero explorar otras posibilidades más allá del mundo de The 100. Después de la ultima decepción y las que nos quedan he querido buscar una vía de escape a esta pareja taaaaan increíble.
1. Capítulo 1

**Can't help falling in love…**

Llevo mi cappuccino en la mano, mientras me deslizo por esta jungla de metal a toda prisa, llego tarde, no es muy normal en mi, me miento, y sigo adelante camino al trabajo.

Una noche agotadora, donde apenas pude conciliar el sueño, los nervios se apoderaron de mi estado zen habitual, la verdad, con apenas 27 años ascender hasta Directora de Proyectos en K&J Company es casi como un sueño, que digo sueño, un auténtico milagro..

Los últimos acontecimientos tras la marcha de Jaha, nuestro anterior Director por motivos personales, fue una pérdida increíble, sobretodo porque ha sido mi mentor, el que me acogió cuando empecé las prácticas y me educó en este mundo de pirañas que es la publicidad en New York.

Wells se había ido y con él Jaha fue mermando tanto física como emocionalmente hasta caer en una depresión crónica con tintes psicóticos, o eso nos comunicaron tras su marcha a un centro de rehabilitación de prestigio llamado " _The City of Light"_ , con ese nombre parece más una secta de los Harre Krisna que uno de los centros más exclusivos de la ciudad.

Su marcha precipitó una serie de cambios que todavía están por comunicar pero es vox populi que me convertiré en la nueva Directora de Proyectos, mi ego se congratula de tal noticia pero en realidad estoy cagada, muerta de miedo y atemorizada ante este reto..

Debo respirar y calmarme- me digo- o directamente suicidarme con la palita para remover el café- sonrío ante tal ocurrencia- ¡Keep calm Clarke o esto puede ser divertido!- ironizo.

Cuando llego al gigante de acero que es la empresa para la que trabajo un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, dividiéndome entre la satisfacción más egoísta hasta el miedo más absoluto.. Esto me hace sentirme viva, más que desde hace bastante tiempo y siempre provocado por cuestiones laborales..

Subo en el ascensor hasta la planta 45, veinte minutos en los que chequeo mi e-mail en busca de mi agenda diaria y allí está un correo de primera hora en la que me citaban en el despacho del Jefe Kane a primera hora de la mañana. Y allí como una seta con ojos me siento en el suelo del ascensor buscando un descanso a mis piernas que no paraban de temblar, los que allí se encontraban me miraban con cara de -¿Estás bien?- y yo asentía, no era capaz de articular palabra y un tsunami de dudas me asalto en aquel mísero momento, y si no estaba preparada? Y si no era para comunicarme mi ascenso? Y si fracaso? Y si este puto ascensor se cae morimos todos y no llego a saber nunca si soy la nueva Directora de Proyectos?- Este es el punto exacto en el que se me va la cabeza y vuelvo a ser yo, a la normalidad, me recompongo, aliso el pantalón que llevo con sumo cuidado para no arrugarlo, aspiro con fuerza y justo en ese momento, como el sonido del microondas cuando las palomitas están hechas, salimos en manada bifurcándonos cada uno al despacho que le corresponde.

Llevo mi pantalón negro de pata de elefante y los tacones más increíbles que tengo, unos laboutin de infarto negros como el azabache y que realmente no sé cómo puedo dar dos pasos.. Son laboutin así que puedo hasta hacer la media maratón si eso fuera necesario, para eso me gasté una pasta en un día menstrual en Macys. También llevo una blusa blanca de seda que cae por mi espalda como una cascada y en días de viento en la ciudad como hoy acompaño de un abrigo largo que llevo colgado en mi brazo junto con el bolso, el iPhone, y el cappuccino... congelado de tanto esperarme.

-¡Toc, Toc!- antes de coger impulso y abrir la puerta como si fuera la salida de Jurasic World y yo escapara de 3 velocirraptores. Obviamente parecía un sketch del SNL entrando como una posesa en el despacho del jefe pero el súbito parón espacio-temporal que allí sucedió, justo en ese momento, con lo que allí me encontré, me dejó tan paralizada y extrañada que cuando pude moverme y adentrarme en aquel lugar, caí en la cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin respirar y no queda bonito sufrir una hipoxia en el despacho del jefe y con aquella mujer que lo acompañaba sentada en la silla de enfrente.

\- Buenos días señorita Griffin, - dice Kane con vos de seductor- Cada vez esto se torna más extraño así que intento mostrarme natural y mi cara de interrogación le debe resultar bastante transparente porque añade- siéntese por favor, pero antes tiene que conocer a alguien, la señorita Woods, Lexa Woods- Vaya como Bond, James Bond-pienso y retiro ese pensamiento porque odio que mi maldito humor haga acto de presencia mental en los peores momentos- Encantada- acierto a decir- Igualmente Clarke- responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo- como si me conociera de toda la vida- pensé.

Mi jefe prosiguió con su charla, sobre la motivación y el liderazgo durante apenas 35 minutos, 35 LARGUÍSIMOS MINUTOS en los que me hubiera gustado que realmente fueran velocirraptores y estuvieran saboreando mis entrañas, porque tal y cómo mis peores sospechas, la morena de las piernas largas y boca fresca era la nueva Directora de Proyectos y yo seguía en mi puesto.. Y por si la humillación no fuera suficiente, mi maravilloso jefe me encarga hacer de anfitriona a la nueva Directora y su equipo, el que tan amablemente había traído para quitarnos nuestros trabajos y nuestras mujeres y nuestros hijos.. – Bueno, esto último es síntoma de que debo decir algo o probablemente estalle por la rabia interna que me posee.

-Enhorabuena Srta. Woods- mantengo las distancias- El reto es enorme, espero y deseo que esté preparada para llevar la Dirección de la mayor empresa de publicidad de este país y la lleve hasta lo más alto a nivel mundial- digo con toda la corrección que puedo, sabiendo que mis palabras son como piedras en su espalda- me mira y asiente abriendo todavía más sus ojos verdes y puedo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la ilusión pero también noto algo más que no sé descifrar- Lo mejor en estos casos- añado- es hacer las presentaciones y ponerse a trabajar- seguro que los chicos quieren conocerla.

\- Gracias- dice, y yo me levanto de la silla dispuesta a correr hasta el baño más cercano para llorar amargamente, pero se me adelanta y dice – Por favor me gustaría que me acompañaras ya que tengo que decir unas palabras a mi nuevo equipo y desearía que estuvieses presente. – Intento sonreír aunque no me sale muy bien, hago un gesto con el brazo indicándole que pase delante de mí que la sigo y allí vamos.. Es hora de dar la cara- me digo.

Cuando llegamos, observamos como todo el mundo está de pie, enfrente de ella, y yo me adelanto para hacer la presentación, así porque si, tomo la iniciativa no sé si por fortaleza o por evitar caras de desagrado en mis chicos y eso enfadara al jefe.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás como señal para que ella hable y así lo hace, se muestra segura y convincente y mientras pronuncia su mini discurso me paro a mirarla, ya que la vergüenza y decepción de aquel momento no me había dejado desde que entré en ese despacho. La observo y me fijo que lleva un mono de un tono oscuro y elegante que le cae a la perfección por su anatomía, de estas piezas de ropa que no todo el mundo puede ponerse y claro vaya culazo, pelo, manos, brazos, tronco, cara y ojazos… la verdad es que estaba tremenda y eso no hacía más que acrecentara ese sentimiento de asco por la vida en general que golpeaba mi estómago. No, que fuera súper atractiva no ayudaba- pensé. Desde ese momento me juré tirarm- puff no!- me corrijo rauda y veloz- tirar a ese pibón por el piso 45 de vuelta la cueva de los pibones de donde haya salido…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Hoy me he despertado con hambre, salgo de la cama como un resorte y pongo en mi equipo de música de última generación, ese que le das a un botón y aparece de la nada como si fuera un truco de magia. El típico aparato que tendría un soltero promiscuo en su casa, para despistar a las mujeres que se acerquen, sobre el tamaño de su pene.

A veces tengo estos arrebatos consumistas, llevo 7 años trabajando como una perra, ascendiendo en mi carrera paso a paso. Tomó su tiempo, pero puedo sentirme orgullosa no sólo por lo que he conseguido, en aquello que más me hace disfrutar, sino que por ello me pagan increíblemente bien.

Soy la _Rockie_ de este negocio y así como mi prestigio y reconocimiento iba creciendo también crecía mi cuenta corriente, sin que ello fuera algo de lo que ir presumiendo, simplemente estaba ahí, no le daba mayor importancia…

Mi bien más preciado era el increíble piso que tenía en propiedad en el Upper, su decoración era elegante y minimalista con muchos focos de luz modulable, además de acompañar las paredes de color blanco con muebles y textil en blanco para mayor luz, adoraba cuando el sol descendía y se filtraba por cada recoveco de aquel lugar, cada vez que pasaba, era como la primera vez, no dejaba de sorprenderme. Ya sé que estoy enamorada de MI piso al igual que de aquel disco de Van Morrison que me regaló mi padre, lo extraño tanto que intento meterme en la ducha para apaciguar la nostalgia.

Suena Brown Eyed Girl,- sonrío y me miro en el espejo del baño-… La fuerza con la que comienzo el día es una bendición, como si tuviera un nuevo propósito en la vida. Solamente tenía que conseguir ser la REINA de K&J Company, bueno.. .Quien dice reina, dice Directora de Proyectos y para ello, utilizaría todo mi potencial para conseguirlo..

¡Shalalalalala..!- canturreo en la ducha, no es que se me de mal, creo que hoy no podría hundirme ni Simon Cowel. Salgo de la ducha, me pongo mi albornoz y me voy a desyunar, cojo un poco de fruta ya que con los nervios de estos últimos días, necesito estabilizar mi flora intestinal, no me da tiempo a prepararme algo que llevar a la oficin,a porque ese tiempo lo tengo destinado a vestirme y maquillarme hoy… Necesito que mi aspecto luzca exactamente como me siento hoy.

Decido no secarme el pelo y engominármelo hacia atrás, como si no tuviera tiempo y no me hubiera levantado 2 horas antes de ir al trabajo, que no se note que está calculado. Me maquillo poco, decido darle importancia a los ojos, utilizo mis artes para ahumarme los ojos y mucho rímel, mucho, mucho… me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y parezco un mapache, pero un mapache sexy.

Abro el armario y decido coger una camiseta blanca con bastante escote, se me cae por el hombro haciendo que luzca mi piel y decido contrastarlo con unos shorts más elegantes en tono camel, son preciosos al igual que los taconazos que decido ponerle, Jimmy Choo gracias por existir, si quereis salir a "cazar" obviamente unos Jimmy Choo de ante. Me pongo el abrigo, cojo el bolso, el móvil, las llaves.. Estoy lista!- Pienso. Y con una sonrisa pícara salgo de casa.

\- Buenos días!- Sonrío- al entrar me encuentro con Jasper y Octavia que llegan juntos, son compañeros de piso y dos de los componentes de mi preciado equipo, también mis mejores amigos, estudiamos juntos y los fiché en cuanto tuve cierta autonomía en esta empresa.

\- Madre mía Clarke, hoy estás… Increíblemente sexy- Dice Jasper- Ruedo los ojos y y levanto la mano negando con mi dedo índice. –Jasper, por mucho que me digas no vas a conseguirlo, nuestro amor es imposible y lo sabes- Se ríe a carcajadas- No es la primera vez que lo hace, se ha convertido en rutina- Pero esta vez Octavia añade- No, en serio Clarke, a qué viene este despliegue?- dice. -Simplemente hoy es el primer día del resto de vuestros días -digo sonriendo, tenemos trabajo que hacer, chicos. Obviamente estoy de broma, no quiero que insistan más en el tema, todavía es pronto para contarle el plan de dominación que tengo,- pienso- Octavia se da cuenta que estoy pensativa y me susurra- ¿Esto no se tratará de cierta morena nueva en la oficina, con piernas largas y ojazos verdes no?- Mierda! Me has pillado- digo mientras hago un gesto con la boca como si estuviera teniendo arcadas-

Me río escandalosamente, nerviosa- Joder, ¿lo habrá notado?- me pregunto.

Llego a mi despacho y coloco todo, enciendo el ordenador y Monty entra en mi oficina con una amplia sonrisa, sin saludar ni nada dice- Jefa, la Srta. Woods la reclama en la sala de juntas.- Lleva esperando veinte minutos por ti.- sonrío- Que sean 10 más no?- Le digo- Hace un gesto negando con la cabeza pero se va riendo.

Qué querrá esa. – Dios, siento un vuelco en el estómago y pienso que la fruta está haciendo su efecto, o ¿será otra cosa?- Quito este último pensamiento de mi cabeza y después de

enviar unos correos, me levanto en dirección a la sala de juntas.

Entro sin llamar, esta es mi casa, y sin un buenos días ni nada comienzo- Espero que sea importante jefa- nótese el tono irónico de esta ultima palabra- tengo a _ALLIE_ entre manos y lo tenemos que presentar en 22 días…

Me mira de arriba abajo mientras me dirijo a la silla que está a su derecha, en una mesa kilométrica, una mesa en la que podrían sobrevivir todos los pasajeros del Titanic. Quiere comenzar a hablar pero carraspea, - Bien, primer round para la rubia- pienso- decido no sentarme en la silla sino en el apoyabrazos adoptando una postura corporal dominante ya que tengo que mirar hacia abajo y ella hacia arriba. – Suspira-De eso quería hablarte, Clarke- joder, que manía con tutearme- Allie es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando y no quiero que se nos escape- Estábamos... Estaba- pienso-me mira a los ojos y noto su fuerza pero desvía la mirada hacia mis piernas ya que las tiene muy cerca,- Me pongo nerviosa sin saber por qué- Y le digo- Qué propone Srta. Woods! – Me sale un tono juguetón del que me arrepiento al estar involucrada, mi equipo os ayudará, para ello he decidido que Jasper, Monty y Octavia formen equipo junto a Lincoln, Indra y Gustus, todavía no los conoces pero te encantarán- perdona puedo tutearte?- siento no habértelo preguntado antes, no me gustan los formalismos- dice. La sorpresa en mi cara debe ser tal que termina con una sonrisa, hace que me descentre un poco pero recupero el hilo y espeto- A lo primero, ya tengo un equipo, a lo segundo no, no puede tutearme, a mi si me gustan los formalismos. -Lo digo sin pensar, siendo sincera- Creo que la dejo un poco descuadrada porque se levanta y se da la vuelta como asimilando el golpe. – Esta bien Srta. Griffin, a lo primero, no era una sugerencia, su nuevo equipo se encargará de llevar el proyecto a cabo, le repito la importancia de esto para la compañía, quiero que los mejores hagan el trabajo, usted incluida. Y a lo segundo, siento si la he ofendido, a partir de ahora la trataré de usted.- Lo dijo tan rápido y tan segura de sí misma que no puedo evitar media sonrisa- Empieza a enseñar la patita- pienso. No lo diré en voz alta pero me excita este juego, yo también me levanto y mientras me estoy yendo, le digo- Muy bien, así será.-

Noto que me mira mientras me voy, podría tropezarme como Sandra Bullock en Miss Agente Especial, sería tan típico de mí… Pero en este caso no, salgo taconeando de la sala y ella me sigue con la mirada.

Espero con ansia el tercer asalto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Sábado y reconozco que no sé ni en qué hora vivo, llevo trabajando desde el lunes sin descanso, hemos estado en comuna los chicos y yo para sacar este proyecto adelante. El planteamiento para conseguir el contrato es claro, buscan la elegancia, la sublimación del producto por encima de un estereotipo. Acto seguido pienso, -¡joder! Que tan sólo pretendemos vender ropa en China-. No sé, creo que estoy dentro de un puto mundo postapocalíptico rodeada de árboles, gente cavernícola gritando en un idioma que no entiendo, persiguiéndome y yo intentando sobrevivir…

Ese ha sido mi último sueño. Horrible pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Absorta en mis pensamientos solo reacciono ante la llamada de Octavia. –Clarke, tierra llamando a Clarke?- La miro y sonrío. – ¿Qué? -Digo- Cena en tu casa, lo necesitas, lo necesito, lo necesitamos después de esta semana de locos...- Me dice Octavia poniendo su cara más adorable, que tan bien ha ensayado con el tiempo. -Asiento y acto seguido añado - Yo aviso a Monty, Jasper y Raven ok? Nos vemos en mi casa a las 8.- Vale, yo aviso a Lincoln, Indra...-¿Qué? Digo sin esperar a que termine... – ¿Habrá que invitar a todo el grupo no?- Dice buscando apoyo mirando a los lados sin encontrar a nadie.

– Entiendo que te guste "el cachas", la verdad, es encantador y tiene mucho talento como creativo, pero no me hagas cómplice de tu plan para meterle la lengua en la boca, si quieres ligar con él, invítalo a cenar. ¿Es así cómo se hace, no?- Digo un poco contrariada.

Se toma un tiempo para responder y al fin.- Me extraña que sepas cómo se hace puesto que llevas bastante tiempo sin echar un polvo...- Siento el puñal desgarrándome en la espalda y sigue- Van a venir, punto, forman parte del equipo ahora. Quizás tu orgullo no sea capaz de verlo, pero son todo lo que necesitábamos a nivel profesional, no querrás admitirlo porque tu ego no te deja ver que la decisión que tomó Lexa es la acertada y cuando consigamos el contrato con los chinos tendrás que lidiar con ello. El éxito no solo se lo llevará la "ambición rubia" sino que se deberá en parte a la "dirección" de Lexa- Todo esto, así, en frío.

Por cosas como esta, amo a Octavia, es mi mejor amiga y cuando tiene que ser clara y verdad, no tiene rival. Lo valoro muchísimo aunque me haya dejado descolocada. No dejo de ver que en realidad, tiene toda la razón aunque no voy a decírselo. Se le subirían los humos demasiado.

-Llama a Lincoln - arquea su ceja derecha esperando mi contragolpe- espero que tires las sábanas a lavar después de tirártelo en mi habitación de invitados… ¡No como la última vez! – Me mira un segundo y estalla en carcajadas a la vez que viene hacia mí para darme un abrazo del que intento huir pero no me deja.- Dile a Lincoln que se traiga a alguien follable para mi anda, que empiezo a ver atractivo a Jasper y ¡ya sabes lo que eso significa!- Sigue riéndose y dice- Te quiero, puta.- Y, yo.

\- Empieza a anochecer y estoy preparando pasta, no es muy elaborado pero siempre funciona, esta vez utilizo una receta que me envió mi madre en su último mail, lleva verduritas, champiñones y jamón. Todo aderezado con una salsa de tomate y nata con un poquito de picante. No es que sea una cocinera espectacular pero me defiendo.

Me sirvo una copa de vino blanco fresquito y subo la música, suena Dream de de una playlist de Spotify y me dejo llevar tarareando la letra. Me siento bien. Necesitaba esto para desconectar. Dejo la cena al fuego y me dirijo a la ducha.

Estoy terminando de arreglarme cuando suena el timbre de mi casa. Es Octavia y Jasper, Monty está intentado llegar ya que ha perdido el metro. Raven no viene, porque su novio Finn le ha dado una sorpresa en forma de viaje relámpago a _los Hampton_. Me ayudan a colocar la mesa, los platos, cubiertos y pregunto- Al final ¿cuantos somos O?- Pregunto a Octavia.- Mira su móvil y levanta las cejas, me devuelve la mirada y dice- 7.- Guarda su móvil y me quedo pensativa.

-¿Cómo que 7?- Digo haciendo cuentas con mis manos como si fuera lerda.- Octavia coge la botella de vino que yo empecé, la abre, le da un trago y llena mi copa, para después entregármela.

\- Puede que venga …- aguanto la respiración, porque me espero lo peor. Espera, no, es quién creo que es… Me acerco dos pasos hacia Octavia mientras cojo aire y aprieto los labios. Justo en ese momento suena el timbre.- Oh, NO…

Pelo ondulado suelto, cazadora de cuero negra, vaqueros ajustados y desgastados, rotos por doquier y una camiseta floja blanca... Palidezco al verla y se da cuenta, desvía la mirada hacia Lincoln que mira a Octavia y ella salta a recibirlos.

\- Bienvenidos chicos, pasad, dejad las cosas en ese colgador y qué es eso que traéis, ¿alcohol? ¿Ginebra?- Ríe nerviosa- ¡Va a ser una noche épica! Dice irónicamente O y me mira.

Abro el armario que está a mi lado, buscando no sé el qué, nerviosa, rebusco en el armario de la limpieza, veo la lejía al fondo y me parece una muerte digna ahora mismo. Vamos a ver Clarke.-me digo- No tienes 15 años, joder, te estás comportando como una niñata maleducada.

\- Me doy la vuelta e intento sonreír.- Bueno os enseñaría mi casa, pero dejo a Octavia al mando mientras yo acabo la cena, chicos.- He intentado arreglarlo, he intentado arreglarlo, me repito mentalmente.

Lexa se queda rezagada colgando su cazadora y por el rabillo del ojo veo que se acerca y deja una bolsa encima de la mesa.- Griffin, - dice tras una pausa.- Intento mirarla sin morirme de vergüenza. Qué hacía ella aquí, en mi casa, comiendo en mi mesa, mi comida, mi cama... Me mareo, he bebido mucho vino sin comer nada,

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias por la invitación, al principio la rechacé, no pintaba nada aquí, en tu casa,.- Dice con cierta resignación.- pero después de que Octavia le comentara a Lincoln que habías insistido en que viniera, me pareció buena idea vernos todos fuera del trabajo, podría relajar el ambiente, No crees?.- Asiento nerviosa y con cara de ameba.

VOY A MATAR A OCTAVIA. Una fuerza demoníaca se apodera de mí y salgo en busca de mi mejor amiga sin darme cuenta, me llevo la espumadera como arma de destrucción conmigo, me ve aparecer y digo –Octavia, cariño.- Me mira con cara de miedo.- qué idea tan maravillosa juntarnos todos aquí, en mi casa, ¿verdad? – Me mira con cara de más miedo.- Estaba comentándomelo ella, ahora mismo.- Lexa aparece por detrás y añado.- Gracias por la idea O, ha sido todo idea tuya aunque yo haya "insistido"- digo esta última palabra con tonito- en que todos estuvieran aquí…

Octavia se da cuenta y me agarra la cintura mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina- De nada, guapa y me da un beso en la mejilla. ¡Vamos a cenar, chicos!- Dice.- No puedo evitar alzar la vista, mirarla y allí están esos ojos clavados en el beso de Octavia en mi mejilla.

Te voy a matar antes de que te folles al cachas – susurro al oído de Octavia- sabe que es verdad.

Los primeros 10 minutos fueron tensos, pero debo reconocer que Lincoln es muy gracioso, hizo todo lo posible porque nos riéramos a carcajadas y junto a Jasper, ¡vaya dúo cómico! lo estoy empezando a disfrutar, de verdad.

Lincoln para su recital y le pregunta a Octavia cómo se decidió por la Publicidad y noto cómo se pone nerviosa al mirarlo, comenzando a hablar temblorosa. Le gusta de verdad. Anoto esto último en mi agenda mental para después torturarla con este momento de fangirl total.

Cuando termina, Indra comienza su historia y un poco todos hablan de cómo llegaron hasta aquí. Y de repente. – Griffin, te toca.- Sí, me preguntaba a mí.

Me levanto de la silla, mientras agarro la fuente vacía de la pasta para recogerla y le digo.- Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.- La miro que casi la fulmino, pero no en modo _destroyer_ asesina, no, sorprendentemente sexy.- Se oyen "uuus" por parte de los demás comensales.

\- Si, conseguí el efecto que quería y la prueba es que se sonroja.- Todos han hablado de cómo ha sido su historia, le toca.- añade- Yo contesto rápido, en parte gracias al vino y en parte llevaba esperando, aunque no lo sabía, poder hablar con ella, desde nuestro difícil encuentro el martes.- Si voy a contarte mi vida, será mejor que nos tuteemos, odio los formalismos con los jefes.- Digo y alzo una ceja divertida.

\- Y si las cuentas no me fallan, tú tampoco has hablado de tu vida.-Añado-

\- ¿Acaso te interesa?- Me dice de repente casi expulsando la frase como un proyectil.- Se vuelven a oír los "uuus" de los presentes.- Si, ha conseguido el efecto que quería, porque hasta ese instante me había olvidado de que éramos más en la mesa.

Nos aguantamos la mirada yo de pie y ella sentada, noto como Monty se levanta para ayudarme a recoger pero el pedo que lleva hace que tire todo encima de mi ropa, vino, cerveza, todo a la vez.. Un desastre.

Todos me ayudan rápidamente, Monty me pide perdón, pero no puede ni pronunciar bien la palabra del colocón que lleva. Y me tengo que reír, por lo ridículo del momento y porque realmente Monty era el salvador de la noche, no sabía qué responder de manera digna a esa última pregunta, sinceramente.

El momento "Monty" hace que Indra y Jasper decidan irse para casa llevándose a Monty en coche, por un momento desee que todos se fueran pero allí estábamos los últimos cuatro. Mientras todos recogían la cocina me fui a la ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. Ventajas de que un borracho te ponga perdida de alcohol, supongo.

Dos minutos tardo en ducharme y voy a mi armario buscando algo con qué taparme, agarro lo primero que encuentro y me recojo el pelo en un moño estratégicamente despeinado, cuando salgo de mi habitación y me veo en el pasillo, no puedo creer que me haya puesto mi vestido de algodón negro que uso de pijama, playa, supermercado, cuando estoy de vacaciones y me doy cuenta de que salvo mi ropa interior solo una tela fina cubre mi piel.

Cuando llego, veo que ya están en el salón sentados en el sofá y un apetecible _gin tonic_ me espera en mi sitio. Lo agradezco.

Me siento y agarro el vaso para comenzar a dar sobros mientras me recuesto en el sofá y recojo mis piernas encima del sofá. Noto una mirada a mi derecha, sí, me había sentado a su lado sin darme cuenta y ahora la tendría allí, a 20 centímetros de mí.

La conversación es fluida entre los cuatro, ahí me explayo y les cuento acerca de mi vida y obra, de cómo había decidido estudiar publicidad y marketing, etc. Lexa, comparte de igual manera su andadura hasta la actualidad.

Solo cuando Lexa se dirige a mi o yo a ella directamente, es cuando noto la tensión, no sé qué es y me vuelvo loca intentando descifrar su mirada, sus ojos me desconciertan, pero a la vez soy como un polilla con la luz, quiero más…

Octavia saca el tema de las relaciones compaginadas con este trabajo y lo duro que es llevar a la vez, ambas cosas, no sé por qué sale este tema a la palestra, de tantos cómo hay, pero resulta curiosa la reacción de Lincoln. – Deberías liarte con alguien del trabajo.- dice poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla sujetando su cara, en una pose realmente simpática. Lexa estalla en carcajadas y Octavia se pone como un tomate. Me debato entre verla sufrir muerta de vergüenza en silencio o añadir más leña al fuego. Opto por lo segundo, va en mi ADN.

-Si Octavia, deberías liarte con alguien del trabajo, las opciones son claras, el fiel amigo Jasper, el madurito atractivo Kane o el mulato cachas de Lincoln… Su cara es un poema, no sabe dónde meterse, y suelta.- ¿Qué hay de ti, rubia? Con lo que me gusta ese culito…- Lincoln se pone tenso y yo no paro de reírme, tanto, que es contagioso para todos. – A ti no podría decirte que no, ¡Morenaza! – Digo entre risas.

Creo que acabo de ganar una apuesta.- susurra Lincoln con el tono un poco alto para ser un susurro.- ¿QUÉ APUESTA?- Decimos O y yo al unísono. – Había apostado 200 dólares a que erais bisexuales, mira avergonzado hacia nosotras.

Y si tú has ganado, ¿quién ha perdido?- Pregunto.- Lincoln mira a Lexa sin decir ni una palabra y salto.- No hace falta que lo digas, ya quedó claro.- Lexa quiere matar a Lincoln e intenta buscar una justificación a este momento, incapaz de encontrarla niega con la cabeza- Lo siento, todo es nuevo para nosotros, algo había que hablar...- Dice Lincoln con cara de pena.-

¿Cuál era la apuesta?- Pregunto intrigada. - Básicamente yo he apostado por vuestra bisexualidad y la jefa a que erais heterosexuales.- Añade Lincoln, para mayor vergüenza de Lexa. Mi cara es de un asombro fingido.

\- Así que has apostado por mi heterosexualidad, eh.- Digo mirando a mi derecha.- Eh, si, supongo,- dice dubitativa-. La verdad, cuando nos conocimos, no pensé que hubieras sentido una mujer dentro de ti…-La manera en que lo dice, la forma en que se refiere a mí me deja completamente loca, esta conversación sube de temperatura o yo subo de temperatura, porque me tiembla todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mi entrepierna.

Pero yo qué sé, como podéis ver, se me dan fatal las apuestas.- Añade, rebajando el tono de la conversación.

Muy bien, vosotros lo habéis querido, nos toca, ¿verdad Clarke?- Dice Octavia, divertida.- Claro- le sigo el juego -, pero Lincoln no forma parte de la apuesta, se ve claramente que le gustan las tías.- ¿Ah, sí?- Dice él, haciéndose el indignado.- No has dejado de mirarle el escote a Octavia en toda la noche, quedas oficialmente fuera de la apuesta por demasiado obvio.- Volvemos a reírnos todos y me encuentro genial entre aquellos cuatro, estoy en mi salsa.

Octavia me mira sabiendo lo que voy a hacer y reprobándolo porque mi mirada se dirige hacia Lexa siendo ya demasiado tarde para detenerme.- Tú, si tú, apuesto 200 dólares a que eres homosexual, lesbiana, bollo… Llámalo como quieras.

Me mira sorprendida pero enseguida sonríe. – Creo que empiezo a volverme loca por aquella sonrisa, así, sin darme cuenta…-Acepto la apuesta, ¡200 a que la jefa es bi! - Octavia dice siguiéndome el juego que emprendo.

-En ese momento, Lincoln intenta ayudar a Lexa. Desviando la atención y le dice a Octavia si le puede recordar donde es el baño que no ha ido en toda la noche…- No sigáis sin nosotros, añade Lincoln, dando tiempo a su amiga para responder.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunta en cuanto han salido del salón.- Por cómo me m… por como miras a las mujeres.- me corrijo.- ¿Por cómo te miro? Ibas a decir, ¿no?- Vale Clarke, a ver cómo sales de esta.-No, llevo 1 botella de blanco y 4 _gin tonics_ , empiezo a trabarme con las sílabas.- Y me levanto cogiendo las dos copas y yendo hacia la cocina en busca de más alcohol.- Se levanta, me sigue.

\- No por Dios, Clarke si bebo más creo que no voy a responder de mis actos.- Acierta a decir cuando me alcanza por la espalda.

No queda Ginebra y lleno las copas de Vodka, en ese momento las hubiera llenado de _Disiclín_ , porque no sabía ni lo que hacía. Me doy la vuelta y encuentro su mirada, da dos pasos hacia atrás quedándose entre la puerta de la cocina y la entrada al salón, avanzo suavemente y nos quedamos a la par, fundiéndonos con la mirada. Soy capaz de derretir los polos del calor que llevo, en los ojos, la cara, el cuerpo…

Ese momento es de esos que solo pasan en las películas y lo acompañan de la pieza de música perfecta, si me paro a pensarlo, en mi cabeza suena Arctic de Sleeping at Last y sus últimos 2 minutos.- Quiero alcanzarla con mi boca y mi piel, la deseo con cada ápice de mi cuerpo, la deseo mía y la deseo ahora. Cierro los ojos buscando valor, ambas nos acercamos, una última mirada hasta que estamos a punto… el momento que llevo esperando desde que la vi sentada en frente del jefe, robándome lo que es mío y aun así, yo solo quiero besarla, sus labios, se muerde el labio inferior, ven que te lo muerdo yo .- Pienso, cuando mi cabeza da vueltas y de repente oímos un ruido.- Nos giramos y los vemos al fondo.- Octavia y Lincoln liándose en el baño, con la puerta abierta, como dos colegiales a la hora del recreo en el baño de 3º.-

Me muerdo el labio y miro a Lexa divertida.- Lexa cambia el gesto y dice.- Creo que debería irme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Lesbianas y su reticencia a montar una orgía.

Ese pensamiento me aborda a primera hora de la mañana del Lunes, después de la resaca de la cena del sábado y la huida por _patas_ de Lexa, posteriormente al momento "lucha de miradas" en la cocina y encuentro sorpresa de Octavia y Lincoln morreando en el baño de mi casa. No he visto a nadie desaparecer tan rápido en mi vida, ni Harry Potter.

Podríamos decir que Octavia y Lincoln acabaron de cenarse en casa de O. según me contó por mensaje la protagonista el domingo, mientras yo bebía un zumito para la resaca y me " _comía los mocos"_ en el sofá viendo Jerry Maguire.

Era tarde y decidí abrir mi portátil, tengo muy presente que tenemos 10 días para presentar el proyecto y hay algo que no encaja, eso me dice Raven con su mirada y con cada mensaje que me envía. Tanto que las dudas se apoderan de mí, tiene razón algo no encaja.

Cuando abro mi correo electrónico en busca de comunicaciones de Raven, allí estaba, me había escrito "Potter".

 **LexaKT ClarkeGr**

 **Hola Clarke,**

 **Gracias por la cena de ayer, pero sobre todo por intentar que nos sintamos cómodos en nuestra nueva vida. Supongo que en eso, todos vosotros tenéis algo que ver...**

 **Gracias**

¿En Serio? Huye despavorida a las 3:40 de mi casa y ¡horas después escribe esto! Me encuentro en la tesitura de ser políticamente correcta y hacer que se crea eso de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , pero a quién quiero engañar, no soy capaz.

 **ClarkeGr Lexa KT K & **

**Querida Potter,**

 **¿Lo de cómodos obviamente no va por ti no?**

 **No he visto a nadie desaparecer tan rápido en mi vida…**

 **¡Magia!**

Una vez que respondo al mail y le doy vueltas a los últimos 15 e-mails de Raven. Ella no está segura de lo que vamos a presentar, yo tampoco, pero intento mostrarme fuerte con el grupo, a 10 días de presentar algo en lo que llevamos trabajando meses, no podemos flaquear ¡Ahora no!

Debo pensar algo.- Me digo. Y cuando estoy cerrando el portátil me llega otro mail.

 **LexaKT ClarkeGr**

 **Lo de la sinceridad ¿te lo tomas muy a pecho no?**

 **Me gusta…**

 **Lincoln al menos, se le veía muy cómodo…**

¿Me gusta? ¿Qué significa eso? Qué coño le gusta... Por qué no llamar a las cosas por su nombre, te cagaste, te hiciste caquita allí en mi cocina cuando me tenías a 10 milímetros de ti que casi podía respirar tu aliento… El miedo a aterrizar de bruces, sé lo que es, desde que tengo uso de razón, pero pocas veces le hago caso. –Pienso mientras apago todo contrariada y me meto en la cama.

\- Va a ser una larga semana.

Cuando llego a la oficina, vuelvo a tener correos de Raven, está muy preocupada y marco en mi agenda en negrita y fosforito rosa: Reunión Raven Urgente. Octavia entra en mi oficina y me saluda susurrando, como si tuviera miedo de que nos escuchara alguien.

¿Qué pasa O?-digo de pronto. - ¿Es así como saludas a tu mejor amiga?, me dice.- o ¿es que no te has tomado tus cereales para desayunar esta mañana?

¿Qué pasa cariño?- Repito con tonito. – Pues nada, ¿qué locura eh? Me llevé al "cachas" a casa y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, nos acostamos, toda la noche, toda la mañana y ahora estoy acojonada… Y ¿si ahora no quiere volver a verme? ¿Y si solo fue un polvo? Dime, ¿cómo coño le veo la cara todos los putos días aquí? ¿En qué momento no me paraste en esta locura, Clarke?- Dice todo seguido sin parar para respirar.

Vamos a ver, que tengas miedo es normal, pero antes de entrar en bucle paranoico ¿porque no esperas a ver qué sucede? Que se quedara toda la noche, toda la mañana ¿has pensado que puede significar que le gustas? O, ¿Has visto cómo te mira? Y por último ¿cómo coño te paro en el momento en que tenías su lengua enredada en tu garganta?- respondo con cierta calma.

Me mira y sonríe, sabe que está sacando las cosas de quicio y como el 99,9 % de las veces tengo razón, - Y tú ¿qué?- Dice. – Yo qué, ¿qué?- Digo sorprendida, aun sabiendo por dónde van los tiros.

-Griffin, a mí no me engañas. Cada vez que Lexa y tú hablabais había un halo _de tensión sexual no resuelta_ que casi me da un infarto. -¿Has visto cómo te mira?- O peor… ¿Has visto cómo la miras? - Dice y se ríe.

-¿Con qué cara la miro?-Digo en tono irónico haciendo como si no me importara.

-Con cara de violadora…- Dice. –No, en serio. Igual que Jasper mira a la de la tercera planta "Maya". O Monty, la nueva temporada de The Walking Dead. Algo así.

Me llevo la mano derecha a mi cara, tapándola. No sé qué decir, si se me nota hasta tal punto, creo que se acabó, no puedo soportarlo más y me voy en un barco a Australia.-Pienso.

Octavia se acerca y se sienta en la mesa haciendo que yo me recueste un segundo en mi silla, me levanta la barbilla y me mira con ojos de mejor amiga. – Rubi, y yo era la acojonada.-

De repente suena el teléfono de mi oficina y respondo. –Sí.

-Clarke. .- Dice Lexa al otro lado del teléfono.- Joder con la telepatía…-Pienso.

\- Lexa.- Respondo

Miro a Octavia, se da cuenta al instante y sale de mi despacho, no sin antes reírse y guiñarme un ojo antes de salir.

-Clarke, ¿has leído mi último correo?

\- ¿El de Lincoln? Digo confundida.

-¡Ese No! El de esta mañana. He hablado con Kane y considera súper importante que a partir de hoy y puesto que quedan 10 días antes de presentar el proyecto hagáis reportes cada dos días de cómo se encuentra, ya que tú eres la líder del grupo y responsable del mismo. Deberás cuadrar agenda con mi secretaria y vernos tú y yo esta misma semana, martes y jueves. Quiero estar a tanto y ver el enfoque del mismo esta misma semana.

\- Si quieres saber cómo va el proyecto no tienes más que venir ahora mismo y te lo mostraremos. .- Digo en tono seco. No me gusta que me vigilen.

\- Me encantaría, pero tengo dos reuniones que me ocuparán toda la mañana, por eso es importante que hables con mi secretaria.- Me dice.

-Ok. Lexa. ¿Algo más?- Digo

-¿Va todo bien? Pregunta, notando que hay algo que oculto.

\- Si, nos vemos mañana. Que tengas un buen día.- respondo como una buena niña y cuelgo antes de escuchar su despedida. Siento como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos a través del teléfono.

Levanto el teléfono de nuevo y hablo con la secretaria de Lexa, heredada de Jaha. No recuerdo su nombre, soy un desastre. Concertamos una cita y el único momento libre es el martes a las 7 de la tarde. Es más difícil cuadrar nuestras agendas que Jasper se eche novia.

Me dirijo a nuestro departamento y allí estamos todos. Veo a Raven en la esquina, me mira y casi me fulmina, en ese momento recuerdo que se me ha olvidado tener una reunión previa con ella. Me acerco a su lado y le susurro.- Tranquila pequeña, después hablamos.- Me mira aliviada y nos sentamos siguiendo con la rutina diaria.

Raven es uno de los últimos fichajes de Jaha para la empresa, todo un talento del diseño, además de ser una tía estupenda y una de mis _personas importantes,_ está saliendo con Finn. Finn y yo tuvimos una historia que empezó en el COL un viernes por la noche y terminó el sábado en su casa, yo desapareciendo con mi capa de invisibilidad. Vamos que me lo tiré.

Ella lo sabe y creí que me odiaría por ello, pero no, ambas superamos ese pequeño escollo de "me follé al que después fue tu novio" como si nada y se ha convertido en una de las personas en las que más confío profesional y personalmente.

El proyecto está terminado. Todos están muy contentos. Es una presentación brillante. Utilizan un slogan poderoso y una imagen que sorprenda pero que sea elegante. Un poco la visión que la marca nos ha pedido. Dentro de mí, sabe que esto es lo correcto. Pero en mi vida me ha gustado hacer lo correcto, siempre he procurado sorprender, emocionar, llegar al espectador/comprador de una manera directa, incluso utilizando la polémica, si es necesario.

No me convence. Y me quiero morir porque quedan 10 días.

Cuando terminamos, salgo del departamento y me dirijo a mi despacho no sin antes agarrar del brazo a Raven y llevármela conmigo. Cuando estamos a solas, exploto.

-Tienes razón, esto es una mierda.- Digo. – Con esto no conseguimos a los chinos ni rezando.- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?- El pánico se apodera de mí.

Raven, optimista por naturaleza, me dice. .- Tenemos 10 días para darle la vuelta.- Con esto no tenemos nada que perder, ya está perdido. De aquí solo puede salir la solución a nuestros problemas.-

Muy bien coach.- le digo. Tenemos dos días para encontrar "LA IDEA". Si la encontramos, hablamos con los chicos y se cambia la presentación, sino morimos con este proyecto. Aunque acabe haciendo anuncios de clubs de alterne el resto de mi vida. ¿OK?- digo.

Por supuesto Raven asiente, y sale de mi despacho en busca de la inspiración. Va a ser duro. Abro el correo y utilizo el tiempo que me queda en la oficina para enviar un último correo, tengo hambre, prácticamente no hemos comido nada en todo el día.

 **ClarkeGr Lexa KT K & **

**Una vez confirmadas las fechas disponibles:**

 **Reunión: Martes 7 de la tarde en tu despacho.**

 **Si querías una excusa para verme, podías haberlo dicho...**

 **¡Algo se me habría ocurrido!**

Dudo si enviarlo o no, pero me encanta jugar. Mato por este juego que hemos iniciado. Y pulso el botón de enviar. Ahora toca esperar, algo para lo que no he nacido.

Salgo del despacho y me bajo las escaleras, me encuentro a Lincoln y Octavia hablando, se miran con carita de corderos degollados… ¡Qué suerte!- Pienso.

Llego a casa rápidamente y alcanzo mi bolsa del gimnasio, hace como 6 meses que no voy, no es que sea Mel C. de las Spice Girls pero me gusta ir al gimnasio a descargar el estrés diario en una cinta, una clase de spinning, kick boxing, o lo que se tercie.

Cuando llego a casa y después de cenar algo calentito, no puedo resistirme a abrir el portátil y ver si ha respondido. Sonrío al ver su correo. A ella también le gusta el juego.

 **LexaKT ClarkeGr**

 **A alguien que es primer premio de su promoción y nuevo talento del año, me imagino que sí, algo se le habría ocurrido…**

 **Deseando ver lo que os traéis entre manos.**

 **Potter.**

Vale, me ha hecho gracia. Que haya firmado como Potter, aun siendo muy friki me ha hecho bastante gracia y no dejo de mirar el ordenador como si fuera una tartita de chocolate. Un momento. ¿Cómo sabe eso? No recuerdo haber mencionado mis premios o galardones el otro día en la cena…

 **ClarkeGr Lexa KT K & **

**Un momento… ¿Me has** _ **googleado**_ **?**

 **Quién lo diría, experta en escapismo y** _ **stalker**_

En serio, me sale solo, no puedo evitarlo pero me pone muy contenta imaginarme a Lexa buscando mi nombre en google. Por supuesto que yo también lo he hecho, su currículum es brillante, fue descubierta en un concurso de nuevos talentos de la publicidad en L.A, y su carrera subió como la espuma cuando en su proyecto final de la Universidad consiguió unos cuantos millones de dólares en una sola campaña que costó 1.500 € dólares costearla. Ahí nació la leyenda. Espero ansiosa su respuesta y no me decepciona.

 **LexaKT ClarkeGr**

 **Entonces debería cambiarme de gimnasio, he ido a uno que me recomendó Octavia esta mañana a anotarme y te he visto pegando a una bolsa de boxeo cual Rocky Balboa.**

 **Si eso le haces a las bolsas de boxeo, me imagino a las expertas en escapismo y** _ **stalkers.**_

Una sonrisa pícara asoma en mi cara, estoy por llamar a Octavia pero lo dejo para mañana. Nota mental: comerle la cara a besos. Que yo me aclare, se ha anotado en mi gimnasio, el cual, no voy desde hace 6 meses, pero no sé qué golpe del destino decidí ir para que no caducara mi suscripción o el encargado se olvidara de mi cara, y resulta que ella va al mismo. Quiero al destino y quiero a Octavia. Un momento… ¿Qué llevaba puesto?

 **ClarkeGr Lexa KT K & **

**Anulo la reunión entonces, nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio.**

 **Porque vernos dos veces en un mismo día ¿se considera cita?**

Vuelvo a dudar si enviarlo o no, tan solo un micro segundo de duda que despejo haciendo clic al botón de envío.

 **LexaKT ClarkeGr**

 **Nada de anular.**

 **Creía que lo de inventar excusas extrañas para verte era cosa mía…**

Sonrío al ver su respuesta como una colegiala viendo el último video de Justin Bieber. Soy idiota. Me estoy pillando por mi jefa.

 **Gracias mil por los comentarios, siento haber tardado al actualizar.. Mucho trabajo!**

 **Me encanta que os guste, os prometo actualizar más esta semana, ya que la que viene Roma me espera!**

 **Cualquier cosa no dudéis en comentar e intento cambiar, introducir, etc..**

 **La mayoría de fics Clarke es la sumisa y lexa la dominante, en este caso quiero a mis dos BadAss por excelencia, ambas con sus fortalezas y debilidades… reivindicar de alguna manera la gran personalidad que ambas muestran en The 100.**

 **Muchísimas gracias**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Hoy es un día muy importante, tenemos que encontrar algo que pueda "salvar" el proyecto.

Miles de notas en mi moleskine o en dónde haga falta, un periódico, mi IPhone o la caja de mis cereales favoritos. Reconozco que siempre se me ha dado genial dibujar, es algo heredado de mi padre, es de lo poco que ya me une con él. Nuestra pasión por el arte reflejado en la carrera de Bellas Artes a distancia que compaginé durante unos años con Publicidad y el Master. Me costó terminarla, pero puedo decir que es de las cosas de las que más satisfecha estoy.

Pensar en mi padre me ha recordado lo mucho que echo de menos a mi madre, está inmersa en una campaña política como Senadora, hablamos poco y la mayoría de las veces me llama ella. Soy un desastre. Digamos que mantenemos una relación estupenda pero mejor lejos. La adoro, su energía, su vitalidad pero estar con mi madre más allá de unos días de vacaciones me supone un estrés añadido, siempre quiere mandar en todo lo que hago, con quién salgo, de qué me alimento, qué me pongo… Cosas de madres.

Salgo del ascensor camino a mi despacho, intencionadamente paso por delante del despacho de Lexa, quiero que me vea, voy vestida para la ocasión… Y hoy la ocasión se traduce en reunión/cita a las 7. Hago que voy a entregar un documento a Jasper que su mesa se encuentra enfrente del despacho de Lexa y me los encuentro hablando en la puerta de su despacho. Dudo. No sé si acercarme y darle el papel a Jasper o directamente dar media vuelta e irme.

Es tarde. Me ven. Obviamente cómo no van a verme si llevo un vestido con falta de tubo y un escote en pico negro, el pelo algo revuelto y unos zapatos maravillosos tacón Audrey total. Hoy voy con un _classic look_ , _ejecutiva agresiva_ , o simplemente Clarke en modo _"quiero ligar contigo pero sin ser demasiado obvia"_. Jasper me indica que me acerque con la mano. Yo sonrío y cuando estoy a 5 metros me dice.- ¿Acaso hoy había que venir de etiqueta?-

-Deberías probarlo Jasper, se llama ir vestida como una persona normal, no como un niño de 12 años.- Y al momento muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas acompañada de un guiño, marca de la casa.

Lexa no dice absolutamente nada.

-Prométeme que vas a guardar ese vestido para cuando nos casemos…- Sigue el juego, porque con Jasper siempre es así, un bucle infinito de medias verdades disfrazadas de broma.

-Cuando se cierne el apocalipsis sobre el mundo conocido y nos casemos… recuérdame que queme toda la ropa de tu armario y la colección de comics.- Digo con gesto duro, mientras le entrego el documento, que en realidad no era nada pero no se da cuenta porque ni lo mira.

-Os dejo que arregléis vuestros problemas maritales, Jasper recuerda entregarme las solicitudes antes del viernes.- comenta Lexa en tono seco.

Antes de que se vaya, reacciono rápido y mientras me doy la vuelta digo.- Buenos días, Lexa recuerda hoy a las 7 tenemos una cita.- La última palabra se me cuela, intencionadamente entre mis labios. Sale propulsada como una flecha y ella reacciona sonrojándose un poco. No sé qué pasa después, porque todavía no tengo ojos en el cogote, pero espero noticias.

Cuando llego a mi despacho, allí está con cara pálida Raven. La miro intentando tranquilizarla. Entramos en el despacho y se encuentra desesperada, no sabe cómo abordar esta situación. Está ocultando información al grupo. Y es una de las normas inquebrantables, se siente fatal y lo entiendo. Pero no podemos permitirnos dar un paso en falso.

Le digo que tiene que aguantar hasta esta noche a las 24:00 horas. Es la fecha límite. Y no he encontrado nada, así que en contra de mis deseos y los de ella, probablemente tengamos que entregar lo que ya tenemos. Resignarse no es lo mío, así que guardo la cara de perdedora para otro momento.

-Raven, ¿confías en mí? - Digo y asiente rápidamente.- Déjame arreglar esto, por favor. Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte, ni a ti, ni a ellos...- añado.

Al momento se le relajan todos los músculos de la cara, no puedo entender cómo confía tanto en mí, pero he conseguido lo que quería, tiempo. Tener a Raven presionándome el resto del día, supone un esfuerzo extra y debo focalizarme en encontrar a la "musa" que me salve de esto. Hablando de musas, habrá escrito algo ella.

 **Lexa KT - ClarkeGr**

 **Buenos días, Clarke**

 **Confirmo "REUNIÓN" esta tarde a las 7**

 **Un saludo**

 **PD: Bonito vestido…**

 **ClarkeGr - Lexa KT**

 **Te recuerdo:**

 **CITA:** **Def. Día, hora y lugar para encontrarse dos o más personas:** **  
** **"establecimos la cita para el martes a las siete horas de la tarde."**

 **Gracias por el cumplido, siento no poder decir lo mismo. Has tenido días mejores…**

 **PD: SUPERCONFIRMADA LA REUNIÓN. BASTA. NO ME VOY A ESCAPAR.**

Le doy al botón de enviar sabiendo que se va a enfadar. Pero me da igual. ¿De qué va matizando palabras? Si digo cita, es cita…

Estoy pensando esto y al momento me doy cuenta de lo gilipollas que soy, pero vamos a ver, ¿quién coño me creo? Odio cuando mi ego sale a relucir en forma de rubia asquerosa repelente. Y temo haberme pasado, Lexa no deja de ser mi jefa y yo una enana petulante con veneno en la boca…

No tarda en responder. Me encanta.

 **Lexa KT - ClarkeGr**

 **Te recuerdo:**

 **Sigo siendo tu jefa, muestra algo de respeto**

 **PD: Eso espero…**

Cuando lo leo me doy cuenta del terrible error. Me he pasado, pero al momento me fijo en esa POSDATA, y me quedo algo pensativa. "Eso espero…" Dos palabras que encierran toda una incógnita y la vez me dan pie a tener toda la esperanza del mundo. Está flirteando. Como tengo dudas, llamo a Octavia. Necesito su puño de la verdad.

Octavia entra en mi despacho esperando que le cuente algo acerca del _Bosón de Higgs_ y resulta que tengo las dudas típicas de las niñas de 13 años con el niño guapo de clase- Penoso.- Pienso.

Lee los correos concienzudamente y tras una larga espera de CASI DOS MINUTOS INTERMINABLES, me dice:

-"Eso espero..." Eh. - Dice asintiendo mientras toca su barbilla.

\- ¿Qué?- Digo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe antes de que me termine por desesperar.

-Que quiere tijerita - Concluye.

Me tengo que reír, durante un buen rato ambas nos reímos como si no existiera nada más. Después de este diagnóstico, no sé si certero, nos dirigimos todavía riéndonos hacia nuestro departamento donde nos esperan todos los demás. Queda una larga jornada, más larga si cabe, esperando que el reloj marque las siete en punto.

Llegué puntual, en parte por las ganas y en parte por causar buena impresión a la jefa. La secretaria de Jaha me sienta en la silla de diseño que se encuentra enfrente de la mesa de Lexa. Ella no está allí y me dice su "secre" que espere un momentito que tiene previsto llegar en 5 minutos.

Muevo mi pierna nerviosa y me atuso el pelo buscando comodidad, cuando todavía no han pasado los 5 minutos, suena el teléfono de la oficina de Lexa y dudo en cogerlo. Obviamente lo hago, levanto el teléfono y me siento en su silla, que hace menos de un mes iba a ser mía.

-Clarke.- Dice al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Llegas tarde.- Respondo.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes bajar y nos encontramos en la entrada? Tengo algo que no puedo demorar más…

-Lexa, no importa. Te envío todo por correo electrónico. – Añado sin dejarla terminar.

\- ¡No! Baja y te lo explico. No puedo perder más tiempo. Por favor.

\- Ok. Dame un segundo. – Cuelgo al segundo sin esperar a su respuesta.

Cuando llego a la entrada, me la encuentro apoyada a la puerta del coche de empresa que posee la directiva. Está increíblemente sexy con su pantalón azul marino y jersey de cachemira. Tiene el móvil en la mano y parece responder a algún mensaje. Cuando me ve, sonríe.

Me muero, literal.

Mi dignidad y resistencia han quedado bajo mis pies, en ese momento me doy cuenta que el problema es más grave de lo que pensaba…

Abre la puerta de atrás del cochazo, oscuro y enorme en el que estaba hace un segundo apoyada y me hace un gesto para que entre. Esto se pone interesante.

Entra por la otra puerta de atrás y un conductor fornido con cara de soviético arranca, nos lleva a no sé dónde, pero me da igual. Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Miro hacia abajo y me sujeto las manos sobre mi regazo, estoy nerviosa, se me seca la boca. Ella apoya su mano en la barbilla y su codo en el respaldo del asiento girándose para mirarme e interactuar. Hay muy poco espacio entre nosotras y vuelvo a notar esa tensión. Algo me dice que me siente encima y la desnude pero me contengo. Esto se gana despacio, lento, suave y sutilmente. Todo lo que mi diccionario no contempla.

-Siento mucho esto, debo decir, tenía mucho interés por esta "cita"-remarca esta última palabra- pero debo ir a ver dos pisos ahora mismo a las 8, sino tengo que esperar un mes más durmiendo en ese frío hotel antes de tener una casa cómoda y confortable. – Pone cara de niña buena, mientras añade.- De verdad, es complicado gestionar el tiempo, ¡sólo son 24 horas diarias! –Sonríe y se toca el pelo introduciendo sus dedos y llevándoselo hacia atrás como disculpándose.-

-Los pisos están concretamente a 55 minutos con suerte y con este tráfico. He pensado en tener la reunión en el coche y de paso te acercamos a casa. Así aprovechamos el tiempo al máximo ¿te parece?- dice buscando mi aprobación.

Solo asiento. Es probable que en otro orden de cosas me hubiera bajado del coche en marcha ante aquella "maravillosa" idea de tener una reunión de trabajo en un Audi. Pero estaba deseando verla. Así que me callo.

-Bueno, parece que se te dan mejor los correos electrónicos...- Dice con una tímida sonrisa.- Cuéntame ¿cómo vais?

Y ahí, entre asientos de cuero oscuro, descubro todo aquello que me oprime el pecho desde que hablé con Raven. Le cuento todas mis inquietudes, como si llevara días esperando contárselo a alguien o más concretamente a ella. Para terminar de sincerarme le muestro la presentación en mi IPad. La observa detenidamente y antes de que pueda decir nada, sigo.

-El proyecto en sí es válido, correcto. Pero no es lo que yo busco. Sabes que la marca se caracteriza por ser transgresora, moderna y multicultural. Esto es una mierda. No busco firmar un contrato de un puñado de millones de dólares. Busco llegar a la gente. Enamorar o asustar. Esa es mi premisa. Tenemos hasta las 24:00 horas para presentar una nueva "idea", si Raven y yo no la conseguimos, moriremos por este proyecto- Concluyo como si estuviera exponiendo mi memorándum y respiro hondo.

\- Vaya, es cierto que lo de la sinceridad te lo tomas muy a pecho…- Comienza.- La presentación es perfecta. Es bastante mejor de lo que crees y no voy a tolerar que digas que es una mierda. Pero sé cómo te sientes, tienes muy claro lo que quieres, aunque no haya aparecido esa brillante idea que haga que todo tenga sentido. Créeme, me ha pasado. Si antes podía albergar alguna duda, ahora estoy segura de que lo conseguiréis, tan sólo falta un poquito más.- Dice haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera a alcanzar algo. Su optimismo me tranquiliza, me deja en modo zen y con la fuerza de ponerme al _mundo por montera_ y conseguir todo lo que me proponga. Lexa utiliza su verborrea para insuflarme aquello de _Imposible is Nothing_ y funciona.

\- Es casi imposible, tenemos menos de 9 días para presentar el proyecto y no tenemos nada. ¿Cómo justificamos cualquier cambio de rumbo con Kane?- Digo horrorizada.

\- Olvídate de Kane, déjamelo a mí.- Concluye.

En el momento en que dice eso, me quedo sin palabras. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente unos segundos y el mundo vuelve a dar vueltas alrededor nuestra. De repente el coche se para y Lexa baja de él. Yo me bajo antes de que ella me abra la puerta del coche, básicamente porque no tengo 84 años y tengo prisa por salir y respirar. Cuando miro a mí alrededor, el barrio me suena.

-Pero esto está a 10 minutos de mi casa…- Digo extrañada.

-Sí, al parecer este edificio es muy exclusivo y un piso en él, es como un unicornio blanco. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado, si quieres Yuri puede llevarte a casa.

-¿Perdona?- Este edificio no es que sea exclusivo, es que tienes que ser prima de Madonna para entrar.- Digo mientras me adelanto a Lexa y entro en el portal.

Se ríe, menea la cabeza como dejándome por imposible y me acompaña en la retaguardia. Subimos en el ascensor, es uno de los últimos pisos y me muero de ganas de ver la pinta que tiene. Nos mantenemos en silencio durante todo el trayecto, el corazón me va a mil, si hablo, que sea para mejorar el silencio. Y hasta el silencio con ella se convertía en algo sexual.

Cuando llegamos todo es luz y amplitud, suelos de tarima y columnas grandes. La vista es impresionante, mientras nos quedamos observando la estancia como bobas, decido avanzar por el pasillo, al llegar al final observamos una cocina con isleta y un salón en espacio abierto, el sofá es quilométrico y decido sentarme.

-Siéntate aquí. – Digo haciendo un gesto con la mano a mi lado- Si te imaginas aquí viendo películas y comiendo palomitas… Éste es.- Acabo de decir una chorrada, pero yo lo usé como filtro cuando buscaba piso.

\- O cenando una pizza, sentadas en el suelo y bebiendo una copa de vino.-añade.

-Por ejemplo. – De repente me apetece pizza.

Nos levantamos del sofá y vamos a la habitación principal. Me quedo sin palabras con la cama. Es perfecta. Ella se sienta sobre el nórdico blanco que cubre el colchón y dice.- Creo que aquí sí que dormiría más de 3 horas diarias.

-Precisamente dormir no es lo que yo haría en esa cama…- Lo digo sin pensar y huyo _haciendo la croqueta_ hacia la puerta de la derecha. Cuando abro la puerta mi corazón se desboca. Un magnífico vestidor, más grande que el de Carrie Bradshaw.

Lexa se introduce en la estancia y mira mi cara de asombro, sonríe y dice.-Me parece que o me quedo con él rápido o me va a salir una dura competidora. – Abro los ojos y levanto las cejas, mi cara debe ser un poema, ella se adentra en la puerta interior, al fondo y descubrimos un baño del tamaño de Texas, me paro a mirar la cerámica, la pizarra de las paredes, qué elegancia.- pienso- y la ducha es enorme. Hasta que veo a Lexa parada delante de lo que parece un jacuzzi de dimensiones bíblicas.

-Guau.- acierta a decir con la boca abierta.

-O te lo quedas tú o me lo quedo yo. Tú decides.- Amenazo.

Saca el móvil de su bolsillo y llama al agente inmobiliario, mientras termina de hablar observo las otras espaciosas habitaciones.

-Bueno, envía los datos a la empresa. Ellos solucionan todo el papeleo.- Dice antes de colgar el teléfono mientras se pone a mi altura.- Ventajas de ser Directora, supongo.- Sonríe como una niña traviesa y alzo una ceja.

Salimos del edificio y un poco de tristeza se apodera de mí, sé que este día se acaba y quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Se ofrece a llevarme con el coche pero lo declino, prefiero caminar los pocos metros que separan mi edificio del suyo no creo que lleguen a 10 minutos andando. Mismo gimnasio, mismo barrio, misma tortura. OK.

Como es una persona muy agradable se ofrece también a acompañarme andando, o en realidad le pasa como a mí, no quiere separarse tan pronto. -¿Qué digo, Clarke?-Pienso- No la conoces de nada, ni ella a ti y te estás emocionando con todo esto de _El despertar del amor._ Como un golpe de realidad se para enfrente de una cafetería al lado de mi casa y me pregunta si tengo hambre. Asiento con ganas, la verdad me comería un jabalí.

En la cafetería pedimos dos cafés y unos sándwiches. No es mucho pero algo es algo.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto. No contaba con ello, pero ha sido una sorpresa agradable. No esperaba encontrar piso a la primera. No sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que estoy en deuda…- Dice mientras baja la mirada a su café como si le diera vergüenza.

\- No hay de qué. No tenía nada mejor que hacer… Sólo encontrar "LA IDEA" que salve nuestra campaña de millones de dólares en China… - Digo en tono irónico con una sonrisa y ella se queda perpleja como si se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle ahora mismo.

-Joder, tienes razón. Mucho trabajo por delante y yo haciéndote perder el tiempo- Dice mientras se levanta para marcharse.

Le agarro el brazo y se detiene. – Tengo tiempo.- Digo tranquilamente y se relaja. De todos modos se disculpa y aprovecha para ir al baño.

En la mesa de al lado hay una revista Time, de portada sale Barack Obama de perfil. Es bastante llamativa y la alcanzo con mi mano. Cuando la tengo en mi mesa, la página está mal doblada como si estuviera entre dos libros. La doblez alcanza la siguiente página en la que aparece una modelo de Dior del perfil opuesto. Y ahí está.

La musa que llevaba esperando, lo vi tan claro que casi salgo corriendo y dejo a Lexa tirada. Le saqué una foto y se la envié a Raven con el siguiente mensaje.

 **Clarke:**

 **Lo tengo, pequeña.**

 **Cambia modelo por** **Hu Jintao.**

 **En 3 horas nos vemos en la oficina.**

Raven no tarda en contestar.

 **Raven:**

 **Eres DIOS.**

 **Te quiero.**

Lexa aparece y no puede descifrar mi cara, había guardado la revista en mi bolso, robándola descaradamente, pero era por una buena causa.

-Puede que lo tenga, jefa.-le digo con una sonrisa pícara.

Me mira sorprendida pero sonríe y añade. – No lo dudé ni un segundo y me carga de energía tan pronto como dice esas palabras.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta.

-El jueves estoy en disposición de enseñarte algo, dame el día de mañana para convencer al equipo de que cambiemos todo en 8 días. Es una sorpresa. – termino.

-Espero con ansias que llegue el jueves….- Dice y en su mirada hay más que poder ver una simple campaña, pero estoy tan _On Fire_ que no me paro ni a pensarlo. Me despido, salgo escopeteada de allí y me dirijo a mi casa. Una ducha y vuelta al trabajo.

Cuando llego, Raven ya está allí con el café preparado. Le muestro lo que tengo y empezamos a combinar las distintas posibilidades. Va a ser una campaña de reivindicación del amor. Chávez, Merkel, Sarkozy, todos esos nombres se pasean por nuestro escritorio y excitadas ante lo que teníamos entre manos, intentamos maquetar una imagen para mostrar al grupo mañana.

Son las 7 de la mañana y la gente empieza a llegar, me he cambiado de ropa cuando fui a casa pero tengo unos vaqueros y una camiseta básica. No tuve tiempo de pararme mucho. Voy al baño a refrescarme para no parecer _La Novia Cadáver._ Cuando llegan todos los reunimos de urgencia en la sala. Es el momento más importante. Hemos estado guardando esto durante días, no es muy ético ni muy propio de mí. Pero era necesario.

Les pido que hagan la presentación como si estuvieran los chinos presentes. Sale perfecta. Se encienden las luces. Y pregunto

-Quiero que me respondáis a algo. Si vosotros fuerais los chinos y vierais esto. ¿Qué pensaríais? Y por otro lado ¿Qué sentiríais?

Todos responden más o menos de manera parcial y subjetiva que " Es exactamente lo que buscamos", pero tienen más dificultades a la hora de hablar de lo que sienten al ver la campaña por "primera vez". Menos Octavia, que nunca me defrauda.

-Pienso que es una mierda. Y sentir, me hace sentir poco.- Espeta a lo loco.

Ante esta afirmación, todos se quedan perplejos mirándola y yo no puedo más que emocionarme con mi niña.

-¿Hay algo que no funciona no, O?- le pregunto directamente.

-No emociona.-añade. Gracias, Octavia.- le digo y comienzo a hablar, tras un largo speech sobre lo que pienso que es este trabajo y lo que yo entiendo por hacer llegar al espectador un mensaje potente, lo suelto.- Quiero cambiar de campaña, a 8 días de la presentación.-digo y respiro.

Lo que allí se sucede es un momento de pavor colectivo que va desde el "estás loca" hasta el "no tenemos tiempo, etc.".

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Si nos ponemos, lo sacamos adelante. Tenéis que confiar en mí.- Digo intentando parecer segura de mi misma.

\- No he visto la idea, Clarke. Pero sabes que contigo, a muerte.- dice Octavia. Los demás están más reticentes y me decido a mostrarla.

Raven pone en el proyector la imagen, poderosa, donde el presidente Obama y el presidente de China se besan en la boca. Cuando miro a sus caras, lo veo. Están aterrados pero esto es lo que buscaba, estas caras de emoción.

Jasper toma la palabra y convence a todo el mundo de organizar el tiempo que queda por fases. Empiezan a surgir más ideas a borbotones, nos falta el slogan, pero no tardaremos en encontrarlo. Estoy segura.

-Quiero que me digáis algo, si os digo de elegir cuál de las dos campañas presentamos, ¿cuál elegiríais? Pido sinceridad. Escribidlo en un papel, si sale mayoría la primera campaña, os prometo que la defenderé como si me fuera la vida en ello. Sin embargo si sale esta. Os juro que algo de ruido haremos, digo sonriendo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por votación popular salió mayoría absoluta la última campaña. Respiré aliviada como si llevara tres días sin hacerlo. Ahora sé que todo saldría bien.

Agotada me dirijo a mi despacho, miro el correo electrónico y allí esta.

 **Lexa KT - ClarkeGr**

 **¿Cómo ha ido todo?**

 **Depende lo que me digas, hablo con Kane.**

 **PD: Potter tiene piso… YUHU.**

Miro el e-mail 15 veces. Sonrío. Me encanta. Y respondo.

 **ClarkeGr - Lexa KT**

 **Los he convencido, más bien se han convencido solos…**

 **Bueno, Octavia ha ayudado.**

 **Mañana a primera hora en el Departamento de creativos. La primera presentación. Necesito que la veas, para poder defenderme ante Kane.**

 **PD: Sin el apoyo de mi gente no seguiría adelante, lo sabes, en el fondo sólo quiero lo mejor para todos.**

Contesta al instante casi.

 **Lexa KT - ClarkeGr**

 **Allí estaré.**

 **Me mata la curiosidad.**

 **PD: Serías una Directora de Proyectos estupenda...**

Y con esto y un bizcocho me voy a mi casa, estoy completamente agotada pero satisfecha. Como un polvazo con cierta morena. Estoy metiéndome en cama y decido escribirle.

 **ClarkeGr - Lexa KT**

 **Te envío mi C.V. por si barajas candidatas para sustituirte en el puesto.**

 **PD: Tú tampoco estás nada mal...**

 **Envío este último correo sin esperar a su respuesta, básicamente porque me quedo como un bebé. Sueño con cenar pizza, copas de vino, desnudas, un jacuzzi…**

* * *

 **Este capítulo es un poco más largo, quería adelantar en la trama. Os prometo que prontito va a haber más acercamiento entre las dos. Y ¡os adelanto sorpresas!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, ¡sois la pera!**

 **Me animáis muchísimo a seguir.**

 **MUAkSSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Abro los ojos son las 5 de la mañana y estoy en un avión, primera clase, sentada al lado de Raven, que está dormida con un gracioso antifaz de peluche. La luz es tenue y el único ruido que escucho es el de los motores del avión y algún movimiento de las azafatas, desplazándose entre los pasillos procurando el bienestar de los pasajeros. Miro por la ventanilla pensativa. Repaso mentalmente todo lo que ha pasado estos ocho días. Me siento cansada, demasiado sueño acumulado, demasiada responsabilidad, demasiado estrés, demasiadas decepciones. Bueno tan sólo una, pero me ha afectado más de lo que admito.

Hace ocho días me desperté por la mañana con la fuerza de un titán, se avecinaba un gran día, a primera hora mostraríamos a la Directora de Proyectos la nueva Campaña, aunque no tuviéramos slogan todavía, era cuestión de tiempo. Cuando compruebo mi móvil, seis de la mañana, veo más de quinientos mensajes de la mayoría de integrantes del grupo. Podría haber pensado en cualquier catástrofe mundial o simplemente la muerte de algún icónico personaje en nuestra serie favorita, pero resulta que ellos seguían trabajando, al igual que yo, costaba desconectar con los acontecimientos venideros.

Un nuevo mensaje de Lincoln y me decido a leerlo, en realidad hay como un "millón", así que voy al último y pido un resumen, al instante casi, me vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Acepto la llamada cautelosa y escucho la voz de Octavia al otro lado, sonrío.

-Clarke, ¿qué te parece?- Lincoln y yo hemos pensado que para una imagen tan potente, debemos dejar claro el mensaje que queremos transmitir, y este debe reflejar los valores que siempre ha defendido Benetton. Diversidad cultural, sensibilidad por las diferencias, respeto entre todos los seres humanos que habitan este planeta… - Buenos días Octavia, ¿puedes darme la marca de café que te chutas por la mañana, por favor?- Intento introducirme entre sus reflexiones tan acertadas.- Lo siento, lo que tomo por la mañanas no lo puedo compartir.- Dice ella.

Octavia se refería a Lincoln, por si había alguna duda escucho el ruido de lo que es un beso por el teléfono. – Son tan monos.-Pienso. – Joder, Octavia, no he desayunado, deja por lo menos que meta algo en mi estómago antes de escuchar ruidos de fornicaciones varias. Me producen arcadas.- Digo con toda la maldad del mundo.

-Si porque follar te produce arcadas ¿no? Dijo, nadie, nunca. – Concluye Octavia. Vale, cambiemos de tema, ¿se os ha ocurrido algo ya?- pregunto.

-¿Qué sentimiento aparte del amor puede ser casi tan fuerte?- Cuestiona Octavia. – El odio, supongo.- Bien, para ser rubia veo que pivotas.- Me dice la muy perra.

Antes de que pueda acabar con ella continua.- El odio entre culturas y diferentes países que a veces están separados por líneas invisibles de intolerancia, es un sentimiento tan arraigado que esta campaña aparte de visualmente tiene que representar en un palabra todo lo que estamos en contra. Todo lo que queremos decir…- Al grano, O.- UNHATE.- Grita Lincoln al otro lado del teléfono. Eso.- Termina Octavia.

-Es perfecto.- Digo al momento. – Enviádselo a Raven, Monty y Jasper; que terminen de montar la presentación, o la parte principal hoy mismo, quiero que Lexa lo vea. – Ya está, lo hemos hecho, rubi.- Dice Octavia-. Es hora de que nos dejes hacer algo, Clarke.- Remata Lincoln.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. – digo emocionada.

Estamos en nuestra sala de departamento, hemos bajado las luces y todos estamos expectantes. Lexa todavía no ha llegado. Nerviosa, apoyo mi espalda en la pared, me encuentro un poco desplazada del grupo, me encuentro demasiado tensa como para departir con nadie. Es como un examen de la Universidad que no has estudiado mucho y todo el mundo parece saberlo como para un diez.

La directora llega y saluda tímidamente mientras se disculpa por el ligero retraso. Me mira y asiente, su cara refleja la importancia del momento. Si no le gusta, estamos acabados. Luego ya nos pelearíamos con Kane. Ella era la s _nitch_ dorada.

Lexa se queda al fondo y Jasper me pide permiso para comenzar, habla de la empresa, de cómo comenzó el proyecto y la propia empresa y de cómo afrontamos sus demandas. Acto seguido sale Octavia, que habla del slogan y lo que queremos reflejar con esa palabra tan grandilocuente. No sé cuantos minutos pasan, Monty los está cronometrando para después encajar todo. No podemos dejar nada a la improvisación.

Es mi turno.

"Podría hablar sobre las dificultades que nos hemos encontrado, del proceso creativo, de todo lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí.- Pausa dramática.

Lo único que importa, por lo que estamos aquí es para llegar a la gente, trasladar el mensaje de manera global. Con lo que vais a ver se combate la cultura del odio y se promueve el acercamiento entre los pueblos, creencias y culturas. Pero sobretodo acerca personas. Un sencillo mensaje que se traslade a la velocidad de un misil de alcance y que acaricie las conciencias de todos."

Jasper puso la imagen en la pantalla gigante del proyector. Los tenía enfrente y vi sus caras. Algunos estaban realmente emocionados, yo estaba emocionada con la piel de gallina. Un momento para procesar todo y de repente comenzaron a aplaudir. Todos. Sin excepción.

Lexa tenía una carpeta con documentos y su agenda debajo del brazo derecho y aplaudía con ganas, sólo me miraba a mí y note orgullo en su cara. Pero puede que sea cosa mía. Se acerca y se abraza con Lincoln, Indra… Besa a Octavia, Raven a todos y cada uno, y por último dirige sus pasos hacia mí y cuando nos encontramos cara a cara, me abraza.

No creo que pueda explicar todo aquello que sentí con ese abrazo, se me juntaron cielo y tierra en un solo instante, es probable que no vuelva a tener esa sensación de "la persona correcta en el momento exacto" y allí estaba, deshaciéndome en sus brazos, casi al borde de la lágrima.

Al oído me susurra que ha sido increíble y ya mirándome a los ojos emocionada me dice.- Lo has conseguido. Enhorabuena, Clarke. Esto va a dar mucho que hablar.

Después de hablar un momento con el grupo y decir lo orgullosa que estaba por todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio me dice que va a pedir una reunión con Kane, coge su teléfono y sale de la oficina, no sin antes decirme que se pondrá en contacto conmigo así que en un movimiento ágil le doy mi número personal con la excusa de que no estaré en el despacho en todo el día.

El resto del día se sucede entre fotogramas, Photoshop, maquetar, editar, colores, luz, etc. Bastante aburrido para el que no disfruta esta apasionante profesión. Hacia el mediodía, Lexa se pone en contacto conmigo y me escribe.

 **Lexa:**

 **En 30 minutos en mi despacho.**

 **Trae la imagen**

 **Todo irá bien.**

Sonrío y salgo disparada, todos me desean suerte, quiero llegar antes de tiempo para poder hablar con Lexa y por lo menos, saber por dónde va a ir los "tiros".

Llego a su despacho y escucho una voz masculina alterada dentro del despacho. Su _secre_ no está y aprovecho para llamar a la puerta, entro y allí están. Me sorprende.

Cuando entro se hace el silencio. Indicativo de que hablaban de mí. Saludo a Kane cortésmente y sin responder comienza una batalla dialéctica en la que un hombre autoritario, chapado a la antigua, no entiende que la publicidad evoluciona a la misma velocidad que el mercado y hay que saber adaptarse. Me pregunto cómo este señor ha llegado a dónde está.

-Lo único que te pido, Markus, es que la escuches. .- Dice Lexa.

\- Muy bien. Tienes dos minutos. .- Me dice en tono déspota.

\- Me sobra uno.- digo, porque a chula no me gana nadie. Le muestro la imagen y aunque al principio se queda sorprendido, para mantener su postura se muestra reticente a cambiar la campaña a días de la presentación.

\- Vamos a conseguir la campaña, Kane.- Le digo. – Si no es así, puedes mandarme a la puta calle.- Digo autoritaria, arrepintiéndome al momento de lo que he dicho.

Se trata de una lucha de titanes, estoy compitiendo en testosterona con Markus Kane.

Y Lexa decide intervenir.

\- Esto va a ser grande, Kane. ¿Quieres Nike? Pues esto nos va a abrir todas las puertas. No puedo explicarte el proceso, pero confío plenamente en Clarke y en la campaña.

Para tener éxito, antes debes fracasar.

A diez días, Kane. ¡10 días de la presentación! Clarke se saca de la manga esto.

¿Vamos tú sabes lo que se necesita? Tener el coraje de seguir tu instinto en busca de un objetivo y perseguirlo sin descanso hasta el final.

¿Qué más se puede pedir? Implicar a tu grupo a pesar de las reticencias para que juntos, consigan darle la vuelta a la campaña en 2 días. Esto, señor, es ser el grupo con más talento que he visto en mi vida.- Concluye después de estar un rato hablando sólo para Kane, como si yo no estuviera allí.

Esto, con todas las letras, es lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por mí en mi vida.- Pensé mientras la miraba embobada.

Markus duda, porque es más cabezota que yo, pero sabe que Lexa tiene razón. Durante un par de minutos camina en círculos por el despacho de Lexa como si esa cabeza pudiera pensar en algo más que en sí mismo.

Al final, acepta que presentemos nuestra campaña, se va del despacho como una exhalación no sin antes decir que quiere que Lexa venga con nosotros a la reunión con los chinos, haciéndola responsable, en parte, del éxito o fracaso de la misma. Lexa acepta segura de sí misma y no puedo estar más contenta.

Nos quedamos a solas. No sé cómo reaccionar. Y cuando no sé cómo actuar suelo cerrar los ojos y dejarme guiar por el corazón, como así me enseñó "el puto" Disney durante toda mi infancia.

Me lancé al vacío, interrumpiendo el abismo que nos separaba y fui hacia ella, suavemente la besé en los labios. Fue un beso que empezó tímido y fue _in crescendo_ tanto en intensidad como en pasión. Qué bien me sentía en sus labios. Qué bien sabía.

Por un momento pensé que ella también parecía disfrutarlo y como en un sueño. Despertó.

Su reacción me dejó sin palabras.

Me agarró de ambos brazos y me apartó. Se limpió la boca, como si sintiera asco o hubiera hecho algo que no debía, y se disculpó.

-No sé qué te ha llevado a pensar que… Esto podía pasar. Si he influido de alguna manera en que hubiera este malentendido, mis disculpas.

Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, Clarke.

Lo siento, necesito que hacer una llamada para preparar el viaje. Lo siento.-repite Lexa con la voz temblorosa.

Mil pedazos.

En mil pedazos me rompí en aquel momento. Me di la vuelta con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, que no era mucha y salí de allí como pude. Tuve la idea de irme, pero irme de verdad, a mi casa, del país… Volver a los brazos de mi padre donde me sintiera segura y querida, donde nadie pudiera hacerme daño. Pero Octavia me vio aparecer por el pasillo, pálida y desencajada. Se puso a mi altura y me agarró de un brazo, como si supiera que me iba a caer. Me llevó a mi despacho y allí me rompí de verdad.

Octavia me hacía toda clase de preguntas, pensaba que Kane no había aceptado y habíamos fracasado pero la única que había fracasado era yo. -¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?- Sólo pensaba en eso.

Pude reponer aire en mi caja torácica e intenté explicarme de la mejor manera que me salió en ese momento, cuando le conté todo a Octavia, su cara era de extrañeza y rabia pero a la vez de comprensión.

Me abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo y su abrazo me reconfortó en parte, pero algo era distinto. Algo me había cambiado.

-Clarke, escucha. Sé que tenías ciertas ilusiones en Lexa, en parte porque ambas habéis participado en fomentarlas. Dudo que su reacción haya sido porque no sienta lo mismo que tú, he visto como os miráis, simplemente creo es complicado...- Intenta buscarle una explicación razonable y se lo agradezco, aunque todavía no lo asimile.

\- Tienes toda la razón, la culpa es toda mía, soy yo la que he dejado que esto pasara. Y por si fuera poco, yo he sido la que he dejado que me afectara. Pero solo hoy. Mañana estaré bien. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Tenemos demasiado encima como para preocuparse de esta mierda.- Digo con ira y resignación al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica!- Dice Octavia- Tengo un par de amigos que parten piernas, pero ni eso me hace falta. ¿La has visto? ¡La mato de una patada voladora!- Intenta animarme O.

\- Sonrío con los ojos todavía llorosos y la vuelvo a abrazar.- Te quiero, Bruce Lee.- Digo mientras nos reímos abrazadas.

Los ojos cansados de no dormir y el vuelo tan largo. Intento descansar un rato más cuando la azafata se acerca para preguntarme si estoy cómoda. Asiento y me incorporo para pedirle algo de beber, tengo la boca seca. Volar me deja la boca seca.

Lexa me observa desde el otro lado del pasillo, hace un gesto con la cabeza como saludando pero haciendo caso omiso me doy la vuelta y me tapo con la manta que tengo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y un fornido hombre nos espera vestido de traje oscuro y con un cartel que pone _K &J Company. _

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento nos distribuimos en los coches, somos 6 y hay tres _mercedes_ esperándonos.

No espero a nadie y me meto en el primero. Raven viene detrás de mí, cuando se va a meter en el coche alguien le toca la espalda y le pide entrar. Es ella.

Miro a mi derecha y veo como Lexa entra en el coche. Bajo la mirada y busco el móvil en mi bolso, con las prisas no he quitado el _modo avión,_ me dispongo a enviar mensajes sin hacerle ningún caso.

-Clarke, por favor. Esto es insoportable. Te pido perdón si te has sentido ofendida, pero no es el momento… Hablemos. – Dice preocupada.

-Yo decido cuando hablo y cuando no. Al igual que tu tomas tus decisiones. Te aseguro que no me siento ofendida y no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, pero como comprenderás, algo debe cambiar… Y yo soy la que he decidido cambiar mi forma de interactuar contigo en aras de evitar posibles futuras "confusiones".- Parece que lo tenía preparado, pero no.

Lo llevaba guardado en mi garganta durante ocho días, en los que no se ha dignado a cruzar palabra conmigo.

-Lo entiendo y no sabes cuánto lo siento.- Dice eso y se calla.

No sé cuánto dura el viaje pero me quedo dormida. Las pastillas para dormir que me tomo cada vez que vuelo tienen la manía de hacer efecto una vez que piso suelo extranjero. Mientras duermo, sueño Lexa. Ambas estamos sentadas en un bosque y yo duermo en el suelo. Ella mientras tanto me observa a una distancia prudencial.-Estás a salvo.- Me dice en sueños.

Noto que alguien me toca el brazo pero no reacciono, alza la mano hacia mi pelo y separa un mechón que caía sobre mi cara, me acaricia la cara con suavidad y muevo un poco la cara.

Lexa retira la mano con rapidez.

Abro los ojos sin saber muy bien dónde estoy pero allí está ella, haciendo que mira su móvil cuando hace 10 segundos acariciaba mi mejilla en un dulce gesto.- No entiendo a las bolleras.- Pienso.

Mira a su izquierda y dice – Buenos días, señorita Griffin. Hemos llegado.- Miro a mi alrededor y un imponente hotel se alza sobre nosotros y entramos en sus instalaciones dirigiéndonos hacia su aparcamiento.

En la recepción nos reunimos todos y el fornido hombre caucásico que nos acompaña en todo momento nos dice que procuremos descansar, la cena está prevista en la última planta del hotel y una representación de la directiva de la empresa se verá con nosotros en un par de horas para realizar las presentaciones.

Nuestra habitación está pegada la una a la otra en otro giro del destino, me encierro en mi habitación sin hablar con nadie. Necesito estar sola y darme una ducha. Siempre me ayuda a pensar con más claridad.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo la ropa en el armario que había colocado previamente, he traído un vestido precioso. Es negro, totalmente ajustado. Este Dolce & Gabana me queda como un guante. Me maquillo discretamente dando prioridad a mis ojos azules y me pongo unos tacones muy altos, necesito sentirme que soy capaz de todo. Vale que unos de 20 centímetros no te dejan mucha movilidad pero no necesito moverme, necesito sentirme capaz de hacerlo.

Octavia y Lincoln entran en mi habitación cuando estoy terminando de arreglarme. Están preciosos, mi niña es un cañón y Lincoln está buenísimo en traje. Hacen una pareja perfecta. Octavia me mira preocupada por la maniobra de Lexa con el coche, niego con la cabeza para que se despreocupe.

Lincoln nos dice que estamos preciosas y me hace sentir bien, hace días que no consigo sentirme bien del todo.

Sé que Octavia se muere por saber qué pasó en el coche pero no me pregunta porque está Lincoln delante. Juego a la inversa.

-¿Tu amiga es bipolar?- Pregunto.- ¿Qué pretende hoy acariciándome la cara mientras duermo plácidamente en el coche cuando hace unos días parecía que le daba asco?- Lincoln abre los ojos sorprendido y medita bien su respuesta antes de comentar.

\- Es complicado, Clarke. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, créeme. Es Lexa.- Acierta a decir con resignación.

Alguien llama a la puerta y es Raven, ya somos muchos en aquel habitáculo así que decido coger mis cosas y salir al pasillo. Mientras estoy saliendo, vuelvo sobre mis pasos para terminar la conversación.

-Ella ha jugado al mismo juego que yo he jugado, no sé porque estoy diciéndote esto o justificándome de alguna manera. Supongo que necesitaba soltarlo.- Digo esto como si él fuera su manager y fuera justo soportarlo.

Raven no entiende nada, o eso creo al principio, salgo afuera y me dirijo a la última planta donde nos vamos a encontrar con los Directivos de la empresa. Soy la primera en llegar y me pido un Martini seco, me lo bebo de un trago. El responsable del restaurante se acerca a mí y me pregunta si quiero esperar a mis compañeros, que el señor Blake y cía se encuentran en el reservado.

Dudo entre ir o no, y me atrevo. Quizás no esté haciendo lo correcto pero quiero acabar esto cuanto antes y poder dormir, algo que no he hecho en los últimos meses.

En el reservado hay tres hombres, uno alto atlético y morenazo. El que le sigue es de raza negra, pelo rapado, nada atractivo y con cara de pitbull. El último en discordia es de complexión muy delgada y con la mirada perdida.

Me presento y disculpo a mis compañeros. Les digo que están subiendo en estos momentos.

Bellamy, Pike y Murphy. Estos tres nombres debo recordarlos. Grabármelos a fuego para establecer una comunicación directa. Al parecer el que manda es Bellamy, el duro es Pike y el más accesible es Murphy. Con cinco minutos de conversación me hago un esquema mental de lo que intuyo pueden ser estas tres personas.

Entablo buena relación con Murphy casi al momento, se le ve rápido y sarcástico. – Es de los míos- Pienso.

Bellamy me observa con cierta distancia pero me mira tan fija e intensamente que me pone algo nerviosa. Si no fuera por…-Pienso.

Llegan los demás e intento hacer las presentaciones. Al sentarnos en la mesa, Bellamy se coloca a mi lado y Lexa lo mira con cierta desconfianza. La cena transcurre en tono distendido y resulta ser un conversador nato. Me entretiene oír todo lo que me dice pero no puedo concentrarme porque unos ojos verdes no me quitan la vista de encima.

En un momento de distracción, recibo un mensaje.

 **Octavia:**

 **Sigue así...**

 **Va a reventar de celos**

-¿Podría ser eso cierto?- Me pregunto interiormente dudando tanto de mi misma que no me reconozco. Es imposible, si es cierto que se ha puesto celosa por hablar de senderismo, triatlones, escalada, etc. con este hombre tiene un serio problema. Obviamente, sigo.

En un momento me levanto al baño y Raven me acompaña interesadamente. Mientras comentamos cómo creemos que va la cena se confiesa. – Clarke, al principio no entendía nada. Pero ahora creo que lo entiendo todo. Seguramente debí decírtelo antes pero no sabía que tenía relación contigo. – Comenta preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Raven?- Añado algo extrañada.

\- El otro día estaba en la sala de la impresora y Lexa y Lincoln hablaban en la sala contigua de material de oficina. Estaban como escondidos. Al principio pensé en que estaban liados y quise poner atención por Octavia, claro.

\- Si.- Digo en un tono enérgicamente interesado.

\- Escuché toda la conversación, pero en ningún momento mencionaron de quién hablaban pero claro, ahora sé que se referían a ti.- Dice apesadumbrada por haber escuchado una conversación ajena.

\- Por Dios, Raven. Mátame o dímelo ya…- Le suelto.

Al parecer Raven oyó como Lexa comentaba a Lincoln nuestro percance de hace unos días. Raven dice que Lexa no paraba de preguntarse porqué, porqué había reaccionado así y qué iba a hacer ahora, etc. Sin mencionarme, Lincoln le regañaba por cómo me había tratado y le repetía una y otra vez que hablara conmigo que yo lo entendería. –Ahora está todo perdido. Qué he hecho.- Dice Raven haciendo de Lexa.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es por mí?- Pregunto.

-Clarke, no soy gilipollas. Si no estuviéramos cenando sushi y hubiera cubiertos en la mesa, hace tiempo que el tal Bellamy ese, estaría trinchado como un pavo.- Concluye afirmando.

Definitivamente esta mujer va a terminar por volverme loca. – Pienso, acto seguido me meto en el baño a hacer mis necesidades.

Cuando salgo, está Lexa mirándose en el espejo. Acicalándose.

Raven ha huido.

Lexa se da la vuelta y me dice.- No sé qué os traéis entre manos, pero no me puedo permitir que te juegues el futuro de la empresa por una pataleta de niña egocéntrica-.

-Uy, lo que me ha dicho.- Pienso mientras me seco las manos y me aclaro la garganta.

\- Vamos a ver, Tarada. Punto número uno, llevo 7 años trabajando en esta empresa y no vas a cuestionar mi compromiso ahora y menos tú, una recién llegada. Punto número dos, me importa una mierda lo que digas, si de tu cara dependiera que vendiéramos esto, hace tiempo que estaríamos en un vuelo de vuelta con las manos vacías… Y Punto número tres, puede que seas la Directora de Proyectos, pero yo estoy al mando aquí. – Más a gusto que un arbusto salgo del baño y la dejo allí a punto de meter la cabeza en el wáter y tirar de la cadena.

La suficiencia con la que salí del baño era de dimensiones épicas. Mi ego se relamía ante semejante hazaña y una punzada en el estómago me decía que me había equivocado.

La cena termina y nos invitan a ir a primera hora a las instalaciones de la empresa, parecen muy interesados en conocer el proyecto. Algunas pinceladas les fuimos adelantando para abrir boca. Mañana es el juicio final, nos jugamos el todo por el todo. Bellamy y Murphy nos invitan a tomar una copa, yo acepto encantada pero Octavia declina la invitación con cortesía para estar frescas a la mañana siguiente.

 **Siento la espera pero…**

 **¡Desde hoy estoy de vacaciones! YUHUUU**

 **Mañana más… y cositas ricas PROMETIDO**

 **Seguro que no os gusta que meta a Bell pero creedme es circunstancial, un medio para conseguir un fin. JAJAJAJAJ**

 **Como siempre me animáis muchísimo a seguir.**

 **kissssss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Cuando llego a mi habitación, me quito el vestido no sin tener serios problemas ya que el concepto "ajustado" no casa con el de zamparse un montón de sushi.

Chequeo mi móvil y veo varios mensajes, mi madre, Monty… todos quieren saber cómo va todo pero yo solo hago caso al de Octavia.

Octavia

¿Estás bien?

¿Puedo ir a tu habitación?

Estoy sola, Lincoln ha ido a la otra habitación a hablar con Lexa, no se encontraba bien, al parecer.

Clarke

Cotilla…

Ven

Octavia quería saber lo que había pasado en el baño, entre mi cara de Dominatrix y la cara de Lexa desencajada si ataban un poco los cabos era obvio que habíamos tenido unas palabritas.

A los pocos segundos escucho como llaman a la puerta, era mi niña Octavia.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado en el baño? Pregunta nada más entrar, casi sin que me dé tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

-Nada.- Miento

\- ¡Venga ya! No puedes engañarme Clarke Griffin desde que eres una niña… Veo a través de tus ojos. Además esa cara de acabar de hacer una "clarkada" al salir del baño y la reacción posterior de Lexa me dice todo lo contrario a nada.- Dice enfadada.

\- En el baño, me preguntó qué me traía entre manos con el tal Bellamy, que no iba a permitir que me jugara el futuro de la empresa por una pataleta…- Algo así.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué me cuentas, tía? Se le está yendo de las manos… Y ¿qué le has respondido?- Pregunta Octavia con mucho interés.

-Pues la he llamado tarada, que no cuestionara mi compromiso, que si la firma dependía de su cara no lo conseguíamos ni de broma y que YO estaba al mando. Algo así...- Digo con una cara entre resignación y arrepentimiento.

\- Joder, Clarke. A veces tienes la sensibilidad metida dónde yo me sé…- Riñe Octavia.

\- Lo sé. No sé qué me he pasado. No me puedo controlar con ella. Cada cosa que hace o dice me afecta como nadie había conseguido.- Digo apesadumbrada, no me había dado cuenta del daño que había causado y de que como siempre, había metido la pata.

\- Rubi, no te arrepientas de decir lo que piensas, ella te hizo daño aquel día en su despacho, ¡se lo merecía! Lo que no te voy a permitir es que por tu orgullo, ego o mala leche congénita pierdas la oportunidad de tener algo precioso con ella, ya que es obvio que ambas lo estáis deseando.- añade Octavia para intentar tranquilizarme.

-O, no hay nada entre nosotras, tan solo siente asco por mí. Yo reconozco que me estaba haciendo ilusiones y yo no soy así. Soy una depredadora, no suelo ser la presa. Lo sabes, esto es muy nuevo para mí y no tengo referencias. – Hablo mientras una lágrima empieza a rodar por mi mejilla.

\- Cariño, tienes la mejor referencia. Tus padres y el amor que se tenían. Incluso después de que tu padre…falleciera. – Dice Octavia con todo el cariño del mundo.

Ahí, en ese momento me rompo por la mitad. Octavia tiene razón, el recuerdo de mis padres abarca toda la estancia, miles de momentos felices se me vienen a la mente, incluso aquel día en que nos dejó, porque nos dejó sabiendo que era inevitable su adiós. Tuvimos bastante tiempo para despedirnos y aun así, ese día es como si te lo arrebataran de cuajo. Mis padres casados durante casi 30 años, se conocieron en la Universidad y desde ahí no se habían separado. Lo que Octavia quería decir era que mis sentimientos por Lexa iban más allá de un simple capricho o affaire, todo mi cuerpo y mi alma me dice que es así pero mi cabeza me repite lo contrario a menudo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- le digo a Octavia.

\- Es mejor que esperes a mañana, Rubi. Lincoln está con ella ahora, mañana es EL DÍA, los nervios por los que hemos pasado últimamente influye en todo esto. Creo que debes esperar a que se resuelva la reunión y después habláis tranquilamente. ¿No crees?- Dice razonablemente Octavia.

\- Ok.- Le respondo.

Octavia se despide con un beso en la frente y se va, me deja sola con mis pensamientos. El recuerdo de mis padres todavía sigue presente y hace que me reconforte volver a casi "sentir" ese amor, o por lo menos en mi imaginación es como si siguiera existiendo. Antes de quedarme dormida, no puedo esperar a mañana y escribo un mensaje.

 **Clarke**

 **Olvida todo lo que he dicho.**

 **Estoy tan nerviosa por lo de mañana que por desgracia, tenía que pagarlo con alguien y ¡te ha tocado!**

 **¿Podrás perdonarme?**

 **Cuando todo haya pasado prométeme que hablaremos de todo esto.**

Me siento más tranquila después de enviarlo y me quedo dormida, sueño con mi padre, sus dibujos y pinturas están por todos lados y siento que he vuelto a casa.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hago es mirar el móvil en busca de una respuesta.

 **Lexa**

 **Yo también lo siento y por supuesto que estás perdonada. Creo que me lo tenía merecido…**

 **Es mejor que dejemos las cosas estar así.**

Leo el mensaje con cierta tristeza pero lo entiendo, obviamente que no quiera hablar sobre el tema indica que no quiere o puede enfrentarse a lo que está pasando. Esto puede deberse a dos motivos, uno no quiere absolutamente nada conmigo y le pone en una situación incómoda tener que rechazarme una segunda vez. O dos, le pasa exactamente lo mismo que a mí pero no puede hacer frente a lo que siente y prefiere guardarse a arriesgarse y lanzarse al vacío por miedo a yo que sé qué.

Salgo de la ducha con la convicción de pasar página, esto se ha terminado sin haber comenzado, pero no tengo la más mínima intención de continuar intentando algo que no va a pasar. Sé cuándo no voy a ganar y aunque durante toda mi vida he sido de las que de perder, perderlo todo y si hay que ganar, ganarlo todo también. Esta vez algo me dice que es diferente, una inseguridad se apodera de mi cuando estoy cerca de ella, algo nuevo para mí. Y debo poner en perspectiva todo lo sucedido y hacerme a la idea de que no sucederá nada.

Me miro al espejo antes de salir con la derrota en la cara pero nada más lejos de la realidad, hoy era el día en que íbamos a conseguir ese contrato y mi jefe tendría que besar por dónde piso. -Eso es lo que tengo que pensar ahora.- Me digo

Llegamos a la reunión puntual, nunca había visto tanto chino trajeado junto. Todos tan pequeñitos y enérgicos. Y pensar que son los mayores compradores de publicidad junto con EEUU.

El traje que he elegido es un claro homenaje a Katherine Hepburn, una de las actrices que más me gustan. En _Women of the Year_ estaba tan fabulosa con ese esmoquin Yves Saint Laurent en _velvet_ negro, tan femenina y arrebatadora, que siempre he soñado con tener la oportunidad de lucir algo parecido y hoy es la ocasión adecuada.

Cuando entramos, la sala de juntas es espectacular, se ve el skyline de Beijín y tiene un toque modernista que me encanta. Bellamy nos recibe a todos saludando cortés, Murphy nos besa en la mano y nos sonríe a las chicas porque es muy juguetón, cada vez me cae mejor.

Lexa está preciosa, lleva un vestido increíblemente estiloso con un colgante enorme de diseño que le robaría sin pensármelo, lleva los labios pintados de rojo, labios que hace ocho días besaron los míos y que no me importaría dejaran su rastro de carmín por todo mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Me estoy poniendo mala mientras pienso esto, así que decido tomar el control y hablar. Esto va a comenzar.

La presentación ha terminado, estoy de pie junto a la pantalla gigante donde se ve la imagen tan potente que presentamos con nuestro eslogan a un lado. UNHATE.

Observo sus caras en busca de dar significado a lo que están pensando.

Los chinos que deben ser los que ponen la _pasta,_ los jefes del cotarro, miran la imagen extasiados, pero a mi quién me preocupa es Bellamy.

Su criterio es el que decidirá si esto se firma o no. Su gesto es duro hacia la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, su cara no deja el menor atisbo para descifrar lo que está pasando por esa poblada cabecita. Me paro a mirar sus facciones y es muy masculino y atractivo.

Pike habla con el señor que tiene al lado en un sonido casi imperceptible pero ambos asienten mirando a la pantalla, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco.

Murphy es el más expresivo, se recuesta en su asiento sonriendo y dándole un toque con el brazo a Bellamy que enseguida lo mira. Murphy sonríe con cara de pícaro y mueve la cabeza negando. Lo miro y sonrío también. Noto la tensión en los rostros de mi equipo, están acojonados. Miro a Lexa y observa ceñuda a Bellamy, ella sabe que él es quien decide y no deja de mirarlo, quiero hacerle un gesto para tranquilizarla y me acerco a su silla, apoyo mi mano en su hombro y noto como se relaja. Cada vez está más cerca.

-Una vez llegados a este punto, ruego a todos los componentes de K&J Company abandonen la sala si son tan amables, necesito tratar algún aspecto con la junta antes de tomar una decisión. Serán llamados en unos instantes.- Dice Bellamy en tono seco.

No voy a explicar la tensión que había fuera en la sala donde nos dejaron, intenté controlarlo pero nadie decía nada. No éramos capaces si quiera a mirarnos. Tomé la palabra antes de que alguien decidiera saltar por la ventana por la tensión y los nervios.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Os quiero dar las gracias. Todos habéis estado fantásticos, independientemente del resultado. Indra sin tu tranquilidad y perseverancia no habríamos conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Octavia, tu talento solo está al alcance de muy pocos, sin tu apoyo incondicional y fe ciega en mí no hubiera sido capaz de convenceros de cambiar la campaña. Lincoln, eres uno de los mejores creativos que he visto. Raven, nada de esto hubiera pasado sin ti. Tú eres mi _Pepito Grillo._ Y Lexa,sin tu guía y apoyo en momentos claves, Kane no hubiera cedido y nos iríamos sin nada. Prepararos para lo que viene, porque nos lo vamos a llevar a casa.- Digo con toda la fuerza que me queda.

Cuando he terminado de hablar una chica muy amable me pide que vaya a la sala de juntas, yo sola, todos nos quedamos extrañados y añade en un inglés correctísimo.

-Por favor, el señor Blake quiere hablar con la señorita Griffin antes de tomar una decisión.- Concluye.

Asiento y me dispongo a ir a la sala de juntas detrás de la chica, voy demasiado segura de mi misma. Sé que va a salir bien. Tiene que salir bien.

Cuando entro estamos solos y me sorprende, hay una especie de documento encima de la mesa y se levanta para recibirme, hace un gesto para que tome asiento y procede.

-Clarke, ¿sabes el riesgo que entraña esta campaña?

-Sí. -Digo al momento

-Y aun así la has traído… Esto puede ser grande, ¿lo entiendes? Seguro trae mucha polémica, sobretodo en este país…

\- Bellamy, Si o No. – Le corto.

\- Hay dos opciones. Ves el contrato que hay encima de la mesa? Al lado hay una tarjeta, ¿ves el número que hay en ella?

Alzo la mano y alcanzo la tarjeta, la cifra es escandalosa, nunca he visto tantos ceros juntos. -¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto.

-Esto es una oferta en firme. Quiero que formes parte de mi equipo de creativos, en un puesto directivo, por supuesto. Necesito alguien de tu talento y coraje. – termina

\- ¿Y la segunda opción?

\- Si no firmas el contrato no firmamos la campaña- ahora sí, concluye

Miro hacia abajo y sonrío, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí. Pero al momento lo veo claro.

-No existen esas dos opciones, el contrato está firmado. Y esto es un intento bastante vulgar para llevarme a la cama. Y por lo que veo, el polvo te saldría más bien caro. – Concluyo con una sonrisa de medio lado y tirándole la tarjeta casi en la cara.

Sonríe, se toca el pelo nervioso con la mano y se recuesta en la silla como si fuera a tomar impulso.

-Créeme vales cada dólar que hay en esa tarjeta. Estoy seguro de ello. – Dice con cara de SEXO. Aun así la oferta sigue en pie, va en serio cuando digo que necesito alguien así aquí. Vamos Clarke, debes saber que eres una de las publicistas más reputadas de la gran manzana. Querer ficharte es casi una obligación.- Concluye su discurso con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bellamy, gracias por la oferta, pero no hay nada ni nadie que me mueva de Nueva York ahora mismo. Quizás algún día nos volvemos a encontrar.- Intento ser muy correcta y diplomática en mi parlamento a pesar de que me tiemblan las piernas, tantos ceros asusta a cualquiera y estaba rechazando una oferta increíble por seguir en mi puesto, por debajo de Lexa. Soy rematadamente estúpida.- Pero no te puedo negar una cena esta noche.- remato la frase con el broche final.

Su cara lo dice todo. Está realmente satisfecho, se levanta y me ofrece su mano, la aprieta con fuerza como si de un acuerdo se tratara y añade.

-Dime Clarke, ¿cuándo supiste que aceptaríamos la campaña?- Pregunta Bellamy.

-Desde ayer a la noche cuando no parabas de mirarme en la cena.- Estaba coqueteando con él, claramente. No me podía resistir, me gustaba el hecho de que no fuera nada sutil y estuviera dispuesto a tirarse al vacío por mí, o por tener una noche de sexo conmigo no como otras... Ni que fuera Sofía Vergara, joder- Pienso.

Me despido de él y me dice que un coche pasará a recogerme, me entrega el contrato firmado a falta de que Lexa y yo sellemos el acuerdo. Cuando veo a los chicos, estaban desesperados. Le entrego la documentación, no sin antes firmarla, a Lexa y acto seguido intento escabullirme de allí como puedo. No me dejan. Aquello se covierte en una fiesta.

Lexa coge el teléfono y obviamente llama a Kane, no sé qué hora será en NY pero me imagino que da exactamente igual despertar al jefe en este caso. Esta victoria así lo merece.

Les cuento a Octavia y a Lincoln lo de la cena, a O, porque es mi amiga y a Lincoln para que se lo cuente a ya sabemos quién… Por un momento recuerdo la pizza, el vino, el sofá de la casa de Lexa , me pongo algo triste e intento quitarme esos pensamientos moviendo la cabeza, como si agitarla surtiera efecto.

Me disculpo por no celebrarlo con ellos pero hoy tengo una cita y no puedo escaquearme aunque lo que más me gustaría en el mundo es volver a la cafetería debajo de mi casa, tomar un sándwich y tan solo ver cómo habla, su cara, sus gestos tímidos y amables. Quiero volver allí y lo hago al menos mentalmente.

Es muy tarde, casi amanece y algo achispada entro en el hotel, la cena ha ido genial, Bellamy es un chico muy divertido. Me llevó a un local de moda en Beijín y he estado bailando toda la noche. Cuando nos hemos despedido me ha dado un pico y me ha dicho que nos volveríamos a ver. Era toda un amenaza. Si me pilla unos meses antes me lo tiro cien veces, pero ahora soy una "patata casada" a una ilusión efímera y no correspondida. Cada ves que lo miraba, veía sus ojos verdes, cada vez que me tocaba me imaginaba en el coche cuando me acariciaba la cara mientras dormía, y cuando me ha besado. Simplemente me aparté sabiendo que no era "la persona correcta en el momento adecuado".

Estoy en la cama, necesito al menos cerrar los ojos un par de horas antes de volver a casa. En ese momento me suena el móvil, es Kane.

-Clarke, no sabes lo que has hecho hoy por la empresa. Estaré eternamente agradecido. Sabes, debí haberle hecho caso a Jaha, él siempre confió en ti. Me decía que eras nuestra sucesora y no le creí. Te pido disculpas. Acabas de salvar K&J Company y ahora pide por esa boquita..- Dice Kane extasiado.

\- Quiero unas vacaciones, lejos… Donde esté en una de esas cabañas preciosas sobre el mar cristalino.- Digo enumerando

-Hecho.

\- Y quiero un despacho más grande. – Continuo.

-Hecho.

-Y quiero una subida de sueldo, a mí y a mi equipo. Ahora tienes los suficientes millones como para costearlo.

-Hecho.

\- Y quiero a Nike. Es mío.- Concluyo.

\- Hecho. Pero será de las dos. Tuyo y de Lexa.

Acepto encantada, cierro los ojos y me duermo con la idea de coger un avión a las islas Seychelles o así.

Despierto y ha pasado dos horas y media, todavía es pronto. Compruebo mi móvil y veo varios mensajes de Lexa.

 **Lexa**

 **Hemos estado con Murphy celebrando nos ha dicho lo de la oferta.**

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **¿De eso se trataba?**

 **¿Has aceptado?**

 **¿Te vas?**

 **Por favor dime…**

Respondo incorporándome en la cama.

 **Clarke**

 **Me ha ofrecido trabajo concretamente un pastizal por año de contrato. Pero en el fondo sólo quería echarme un polvo.**

Oigo el sonido de un mensaje al momento. Y sonrío, me meto más hacia abajo en la cama tapándome con la sábana como si fuera un secreto.

 **Lexa**

 **Y lo ha conseguido?**

 **Clarke**

 **No me acuesto con el primero que muestra algo de interés por mí, Lexa.**

 **Lexa**

 **Me refería a la oferta de trabajo…**

 **Clarke**

 **Bien jugado…**

Y así es como la muy perra consiguió sacarme toda la información que necesitaba, espero un mensaje que no llega y de repente suena la puerta. Me levanto a abrir, estoy en camiseta ancha y nada por debajo. Decido abrir igual. Es Lexa.

-Y bien…- Dice al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien qué?- respondo haciéndome la idiota intencionadamente.

\- ¿Has aceptado o no?

\- No.- Respondo y noto como su cuerpo se relaja, sus hombros caen y coge aire en sus pulmones para después soltarlo lentamente. -¿Alguna cosa más?- Digo mientras me doy la vuelta sabiendo que la camiseta es muy corta es probable que se me vea algo.

\- Sí.- Dice al momento.

Un silencio incómodo se extiende por mi habitación, me paro y me doy la vuelta extrañada. Está parada enfrente de mí y tengo la sensación de que quiere decir algo pero no es capaz. Sufro. Quiero ayudarla pero no sé muy bien cómo.

Este es uno de esos momentos en que yo opto por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar pero estoy tan paralizada que ni me sale respirar.

Lexa se acerca lentamente y alza sus dos manos hacia mi cara, me atrae hacia sí, y me besa con pasión y fuerza. Es un beso tan intenso y esperado que siento como mis piernas flaquean y mi cuerpo reacciona al momento a ese beso. Mi piel se eriza, mis pezones… ¡todo! Lo siento tanto arriba como abajo, tan dentro… Busco más su lengua y entrelazadas me dejo llevar por el momento.

Aparto mi boca un momento y le digo.- ¿Ha tenido que ligar conmigo un tío y ofrecerme trabajo en China para que reaccionaras?

-Cállate y ven aquí.- Dice susurrando para volver a tomarme con fuerza y volverme completamente loca.

 **Aquí está. Por fin.**

 **Por supuesto que habrá folleteo…**

 **Pero tendréis que esperar a mi vuelta!**

 **Jajajajaja**

 **Muaks**

 **Pd. Arrivederci chikis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Sus manos van a mi espalda y bajan por mi espina dorsal hasta la frontera con mi trasero, inmediatamente le muerdo algo, el labio inferior concretamente, no sé muy bien qué hago, me dejo llevar porque somos todo respiraciones entrecortadas, saliva, labios, lengua y me dejo llevar sabiendo que todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba haciéndole lo había imaginado más de mil veces en sueños.

La pasión del mordisco le lleva a apretar mi camiseta con su mano en mi espalda justo dónde termina y empieza… Y va a mi cuello, me muero de ansiedad, de ganas de hacerle de todo. Nunca me había sentido con esta desesperación, quiero tocar todo que me vuelvo hasta torpe.

Me besa lentamente en el cuello mientras agarra con fuerza mi camiseta pellizcando mi piel, veo que levanta la vista y me dice señalando con la mirada a mi espalda, donde un espejo encima de una cómoda asoma al fondo de la habitación.

-Mira. -Susurra en mi oído.

Intento voltear mi cabeza en una posición un poco compleja ya que estamos tan pegadas que no me deja ni moverme, no sé qué quiere que mire pero en el espejo lo veo. Su mano agarra en un puño mi camiseta-pijama anti morbo y se ve claramente parte de mi trasero desnudo reflejado en él.

Baja su mano hacia mi trasero y lo agarra con suavidad para terminar por levantarlo y acercarme todavía más hacia su cuerpo y siento que me va a dar un infarto de "vagina" porque seamos claros ¡esta mujer me pone lo más grande!

Después de esa última maniobra de Lexa me he mojado tanto que las de la limpieza tendrán que poner un cartel de esos "Peligro, suelo resbaladizo". Esto termina por volverme completamente fuera de mí y empiezo a desnudarla para igualar las fuerzas, ella está vestida y a mí sólo me cubre una vieja camiseta que de erótica tiene lo que la bata de mi abuela pero que Lexa ha conseguido convertir en afrodisíaca con el jueguito del espejo.

Cuando me disponía a quitarle su camiseta para ver por fin el cuerpo escultural de mi niña suena la puerta y el ruido de dos voces familiares se aproxima tras ella. Me quiero morir.

-Clarke, estás ahí. – Octavia grita al otro lado mientras aporrea la puerta. Oigo a Raven a su lado pero no logro entender qué dice porque tengo mis manos en el cuerpo de Lexa y me importa más bien entre nada y menos infinito lo que me quieran contar estas dos pesadas ahora mismo.

Lexa me agarra las manos y hace un gesto a la puerta, indicándome que vaya y abra la puerta y mi cuerpo reacciona tirándola en mi cama y negando con mi cabeza que fuera a hacer tal cosa. Lexa reacciona sonriendo y soplando enérgicamente como si no fuera la única con un sofocón en la habitación.

-Abre la puerta, están preocupadas por si aceptas la oferta de Bellamy. – Dice Lexa con cara de resignación y sonrisa pícara. Se incorpora de mi cama y acercándose a mí me besa en la frente y me dice.- Créeme, vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar. Muchas veces. – Susurra en tono amenazadoramente sexy.

Mi cuerpo se desploma sin derrumbarse del todo como si supiera la decepción por la que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Pero POR DIOS SANTO, ¡existirá en el mundo alguien más gafe que yo! Voy hacia la puerta andando como si me pesara todo el cuerpo debido a la ira que iba creciendo dentro de mí incontrolablemente, tenía ganas de hacerles tragar la puerta, el pomo y hasta el espejo del baño pero sé que su preocupación es real y no deja de provocarme cierta ternura.

-¡Chicas! ¿Queréis una pastillita para dormir?- Digo al momento de abrir la puerta, al momento Octavia y Raven se cuelan casi por debajo de mis brazos sin que pueda evitarlo y se adentran en mi suite, obviamente se encuentran con Lexa de pie, cerca de mi cama con cara amable y sonriente.

Las dos se quedan paradas y sin saludar a Lexa - ¿Te vas? ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Bellamy? ¿Si lo vas a hacer dilo ya, Clarke? ¿Qué menos que tu equipo sepa que su líder se va a otra empresa? – Pregunta Octavia como si se tratara de una batería de preguntas de un test inesperado.

-Niñas, no he aceptado la oferta a pesar de que me ha ofrecido el triple de lo que cobro ahora mismo.- Respondo con calma. – ¿Os podéis ir ya?- Le digo a Octavia, mientras hago un gesto que yo considero imperceptible pero que cualquier ciego entendería lo que allí estaba pasando y de que huyan de allí, ya.

-¿El triple?- Pregunta Raven en tono de sorpresa.

-Ese quería follarte.- Suelta Octavia.

-Minipunto para la morena. – Le digo a Octavia mientras alzo mi dedo índice señalándola, mí O, es la más lista del mundo. – Más cara que Julia Roberts a Richard Gere en Pretty Woman. – Añado divertida, a pesar de que en otro orden de cosas resultaría ofensivo y machista, en este caso lo tomaría como una anécdota que contar a mis amigos cuando esté borracha.

Octavia sonríe y ambas me abrazan, todavía tengo calor en el cuerpo y el sofocón de antes no se ha pasado ni mucho menos y allí estoy con el calentón del siglo, abrazada a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- Pregunta O, con su cara de zorrita sabiendo lo que allí se cocía hacía unos minutos.

-Nada.- Dice Lexa sobresaltada y muerta de vergüenza. Octavia la mira divertida y observa como Lexa se sonroja y vuelve su cara buscando mi expresión.

\- Íbamos a follar justo antes de que aporrearais la puerta. Así que si, largo. YA.- Le digo a Octavia haciéndole un gesto con el dedo señalando la puerta a la vez que una sonrisa ocupa casi toda mi cara dejando a la luz todo lo feliz que me hacía ese momento.

-Rubi, no hace falta que des detalles.- Dice con cara fingida de asco mientras me hace un gesto con los dedos de "luego te llamo" y no hago más que rodar mis ojos y negar con la cabeza, dándola por imposible.

-Adiós, parejita. –Añade Raven mientras acompaña a Octavia a la puerta cuando vuelve a sonar antes de que consigan alcanzarla. Miran hacia mí y yo miro a Lexa. Con mi mano derecha me pego en la frente, claro síntoma de que no doy crédito, ¿qué clase de broma era aquello? ¿Acaso mi habitación era el puto camarote de los hermanos Marx?

Raven abre la puerta y el formido hombre que nos había atendido estos días en el hotel, que nos había acompañado y recogido en el aeropuerto se encontraba en mi puerta con los brazos a la espalda.

-Señorita Griffin. Su avión la espera. Si puede darme sus maletas, todo está preparado para su partida a las Islas Seychelles.- dice en tono encantador.

-¿Perdona?- Pregunto extrañada.

-El señor Kane nos ha pedido que organicemos todo y hoy mismo parta hacias sus merecidas vacaciones, además no hemos reparado en gastos y su madre está tomando un avión privado ahora mismo par acompañarla en sus vacaciones. – Añade conforme.

-¿Ese hombre tiene que decidir hasta dónde te vas de vacaciones?- Dice Octavia algo indignada.

-Yo se lo he pedido, eso y que os subiera el suelo a todos. Ah y Nike.- Digo buscando la complicidad de Lexa. Mi cara es de arrepentimiento, vamos que lo último que quiero es irme de vacaciones y dejar a esta preciosidad en mi habitación.

-Debes prepárate, el avión te espera, Clarke.- Dice Lexa en tono conciliador.

Raven y Octavia me ayudan a preparar las maletas a un ritmo frenético y Lexa solo me observa y me mira tan fija y profundamente que cada vez que encuentro su mirada un vuelco en el pecho me indica el error tan grande que estoy cometiendo de irme ahora mismo de aquel hotel y lo mucho que me iba a arrepentir durante todas las vacaciones.

Una vez que está todo listo Raven y Octavia se despiden de mí y prometo enviar fotos y mensajes a todos desde allí. Me quedo un rato a solas con Lexa. Por fin.

Se acerca y me susurra acercándose a mi oído. – No pienses que voy a dejar que te escapes.

Me acerco despacio a sus labios y le doy un suave beso, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los de ella y en ese beso digo todo lo que tenía guardado dentro y que no me atrevo a resumir con palabras, concretamente dos.

-Ven conmigo. Ya me encargaré de mi madre. No sé, pasto para tiburones o algo.- le digo desesperada porque diga que si.

-Clarke, llevo un mes y medio trabajando. No puedo irme ahora de vacaciones contigo aunque no se me ocurra nada mejor que hacer que eso.- Dice con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-¿Me prometes que cuando vuelva vamos a estrenar tu jacuzzi?- Digo mientras hago pucheros como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo he estrenado?- Dice alzando su ceja izquierda.

Voy a responder pero no me deja me besa como para callar la ordinariez que fuera a decir, que ya ni recuerdo. Nos besamos un ratito antes de irme y ese beso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años.

Suena el teléfono y coge Lexa mientras yo maldigo en si a toda la humanidad y el pueblo de China, así por lo que sea.

-Su carruaje le espera, Majestad.- Dice Lexa mientras hace una especie de reverencia

Me pongo las gafas de sol, he dormido dos horas y media y tengo algo de resaca. Miro a Lexa una vez más antes de irme.

-Cuando vuelva te voy a follar tanto que no recordarás ni cómo te llamas.- Digo mientras le lanzo un beso lleno de promesas y me voy.

*_* (Lexa's face)

 **Cortito. Para abrir boca antes de entrar en materia.**

 **Jajajajaja**

 **Siento la espera niñas. La vuelta ha sido más terrorífica de lo que pensaba.**

 **Quiero volver a Roma.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este aperitivito.**

 **Pd. Mentidme y decidme que si. JAJAJAJ**

 **Muakssssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Abro los ojos y me despierto algo desorientada, la cama es gigantesca y tengo muchísima sed. Estoy en una villa _deluxe_ en Seychelles y mi madre duerme en la habitación de al lado, voy al baño y estoy desastrosa, el estrés de los últimos días pasa factura y tengo una cara como si llevara tres días de fiesta. Decido pegarme una ducha rápida pero ¿cómo darse una ducha rápida en una bañera hidromasaje? Imposible…

Cuando salgo del baño estoy fresca y radiante como un día de primavera. No tengo muchos planes para estas vacaciones, lo que viene siendo beber, comer, dormir, tomar el sol. Por ese orden. Si mi madre no lo impide, entre _daiquiris_ y _gin tonics_ espero que estos 10 días se pasen pronto y volver a la gran ciudad morena, en la medida en que mi tono _casper_ de piel me lo permita.

Mi madre ya está despierta y tiene una lista de _"cosas que hacer"_ en Seychelles. Pero a ver… ¿En serio puede ser mi madre este ser? Le cuento mis planes y le digo que entre ellos no está hacer zumba, pero hacer submarinismo o nadar con las tortugas puede.

En principio lo que voy a hacer es ponerme ciega con el desayuno tan increíble que nos han traído, mientras mi madre se toma su café y platito de fruta yo me zampo todo lo que puedo, a ver, voy a ingerir mucho alcohol y eso tiene que ir acompañado de una ingesta de comida considerable sino quiero acabar tirada en un centro de salud en la isla.

Cuando estoy completamente satisfecha me pongo un bikini blanco que tengo para la ocasión. Y salgo a la _infinity pool_ que hay en la zona de baño no sin antes quedarme totalmente alucinada de las vistas que allí me encuentro. No se trata solo de que los colores azules, verdes, turquesas se desdibujen en el horizonte, se trata de la arena blanca y esa vegetación increíblemente poblada que acompaña las playas. Me prometo hacer una visita en barco a alguna cala de por aquí y no tardaré mucho en ir a la playa...

Ojalá Lexa estuviera aquí, así no tendría que ocuparme de hacer submarinismo y visitar playas, simplemente no saldría de mi villa maravillosa de lujo y la piscina que la acompaña en los 10 días que aquí estuviéramos.

Miro el móvil, no le he hecho caso desde que llegamos ayer de noche a la isla. Tengo varios mensajes pero ninguno de Lexa. Con el ceño fruncido cuento las horas y deben estar volando a Nueva York en estos momentos. Le mando un video a Octavia desde dentro de la piscina mientras el camarero me trae mi primer daiquiri, son las 10 de la mañana y esto va a acabar muy mal… ¡Me encanta!

Octavia observa el móvil mientras recogemos nuestras maletas, es tarde y llueve en Nueva York.

Mi envidia va en aumento cuando pienso en Clarke y lo bien que lo tiene que estar pasando tomando el sol con una copa en la mano. Ojalá hubiera dicho que sí, ahora mismo disfrutaría de 10 días con la preciosa rubia que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado en estos últimos 45 días.

Mes y medio y siento que la conozco muchísimo. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo con ella pero a la vez me da miedo que ella se sienta agobiada, o agobiarme yo, bueno no sé. Dios, ¿por qué es tan complicado?

Nunca había tenido una relación/rollo/affaire con alguien bisexual. Y Clarke no sólo tenía abierto el campo de juego sino que jugar se le da mejor que bien. Digamos que es una seductora nata. Yo estoy un poco oxidada en ese terreno. Hace varios años que no tengo ninguna relación por decisión propia, no porque no haya tenido oportunidades… Simplemente me quedé tan vacía después de lo de Nylah que no he querido volver a sentir nada romántico por nadie. Tan sólo citas esporádicas o rollos de una noche que cada vez se hacían menos frecuentes hasta pasar imperceptiblemente a estar sola.

Se hizo tan normal y habitual que volver a este juego me había costado más que una noche sin dormir. Este juego entre las dos me da y me quita vida. Siendo sincera me encanta pero reconozco que no estoy tan habituada a fluir en una relación con alguien, me encuentro tensa, seca y hasta borde. Y no porque yo quiera comportarme así, es que tengo miedo. Miedo a volver a ilusionarme y que esa ilusión termine por destrozarme.

Pienso en escribir a Clarke pero mejor espero a llegar a casa.

-Lexa, mira esto. – Dice Octavia acercándose a mí con su móvil en la mano y una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Lo que veo en su móvil me hace reír pero vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de envidia y remordimiento por no haber cogido las maletas y el avión a las Islas. Clarke, con un bikini precioso dejando ver su figura enseña a Octavia el complejo en el que pasaba sus vacaciones, me fijo en las vistas y son espectaculares además de la piscina, que me deja totalmente alucinada.

Seré cobarde.

Cuando llego a casa me quito la ropa y me pongo un pantalón de deporte gris y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, el _outfit_ que toda solterona amaría. Agarro el móvil y decido escribirle a Clarke, por lo que sé aquí son las once de la noche con lo que allí debe estar amaneciendo. Ella dormirá como un angelito sería casi delito despertarla pero como dudo que dure mucho con los ojos abiertos decido enviarle un mensaje igual.

 **Lexa:**

 **No te atrevas a cambiar New York por esa playa de agua cristalina, donde esté el río Manhattan que se quiten las playas paradisiacas…**

 **Ojalá tu aquí o yo allá… Pero juntas**

¿Se lo envío o no? Decido eliminar la última parte del mensaje. Siempre me pasa igual. Me lanzo y después tengo que dar como veinte pasos atrás porque me paso de frenada y no quiero sentirme tan expuesta. Mientras deshago la maleta y enciendo mi portátil para ver las últimas novedades de la empresa. Recopilo todos los documentos que hemos traído de China. El próximo evento será la presentación de la campaña y eso ya es cosa de los jefes. Pero alguien tiene que organizarlo… Respondo algunos correos y me paro en el último correo de Jasper, está gestionando la Beca "Premio Jóvenes Talentos" que ofrece J&K Company este año, él selecciona los candidatos y me quedamos que me enviaría la selección de todos y cada uno, dentro de un par de semanas me puede adelantar todas las propuestas presentadas.

Jasper ha realizado una criba pero que este año hay muchísimo talento. Quiero revisar personalmente este tema. A mí me descubrieron a través de una beca de estas y espero devolverle el favor a alguien una vez en mi vida al menos. _Quid pro quo._ Estoy ultimando el e-mail a Jasper y suena mi teléfono, es Clarke.

 **Clarke:**

 **No cambiaría Nueva York por nada del mundo pero esto me lo está poniendo muy difícil. Voy a necesitar algún incentivo para no cambiarlo…**

Miro la pantalla del móvil y me doy cuenta que estoy mordiéndome el labio y acto seguido suspiro profundamente. Tomo una bocanada de aire porque Clarke, me provoca como nadie antes. ¿Por qué consigue convertir todo en algo sexual? O seré yo que ¿todavía estoy afectada por nuestro último encuentro en su habitación en Beijín?

El ejercicio de contención y control mental y físico que allí tuve que realizar para no matar a Octavia y Raven cuando llamaron a la puerta sólo lo sé yo. Era el peor momento para cortarnos el "rollo", nunca mejor dicho… Yo no sé qué hubiera pasado, bueno, más bien si lo sé. Lo deseaba tanto…

 **Lexa:**

 **Tenemos algo pendiente…**

 **Clarke:**

 **Tomo el próximo avión.**

 **Vale no.**

 **Pero no puedes hacerme eso**

 **Lexa:**

 **¿Hacer el qué?**

 **Clarke:**

 **Decirme eso… Sin esperar que haya consecuencias.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Cualquier "consecuencia" que venga de ti, la recibiré con ansia y gran expectación.**

 **Pd: No te hagas la niña buena, no te pega…**

 **Clarke:**

 **Acabas de firmar tu sentencia, en dos días estarás cogiendo un avión a Seychelles**

 **¿Apuestas?**

 **Lexa:**

 **Apuesto a que no tomo ese avión, si gano estrenamos el Jacuzzi.**

 **Si pierdo….**

 **Clarke:**

 **Si pierdes… Estrenamos este (envía foto de una piscina al lado de una cabaña en la que el centro hay una cama balinesa y al fondo se ve la entrada a una suite de lujo)**

 **Lexa:**

 **Quiero perder.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Yo también.**

Estos diez días se me van a hacer eternos.

6 de la mañana y estoy despierta, desvelada y cachonda como una mona. Gracias a la entrañable colaboración de Lexa. Necesito tomar el aire o voy a empezar a ser muy mala con ella. Y no quiero. Debo dosificar mi maldad o terminaré por espantarla del todo. Decido caminar por la playa, está amaneciendo y juraría que el color del cielo es en tonalidades violetas. No deja de sorprenderme y enamorarme cada vez más.

Pienso en un mensaje ingenioso pero no estoy para pensar mucho. Así que hago lo que mejor se me da… Improvisar. No hay nadie en la playa. Llevo el móvil por si a Lexa le da otro ataque y quiere enviarme mensajes guarros no vaya a ser que me pille fuera de juego. Me quito el vestido y el bikini que llevo y lo tiro en la orilla. Camino hacia el mar que increíblemente brilla como si fueran diamantes, el efecto que produce es impresionante y me meto en el agua desnuda. No pienso en las leyes de este país y que me pueden encerrar en la cárcel por nudismo. Es un complejo para recién casados. Me imagino que a alguien también se le habrá ocurrido esto…

Hago una foto de la ropa que dejo en la orilla enfocando la orilla y el horizonte donde se observa algo de cielo violeta y se la envío. No he podido resistirme pero ella ha empezado. Ha activado a la "Clarke perra…" Y al final esta termina cogiendo un avión hacia aquí. Me lo prometo internamente.

Me doy un delicioso baño y salgo corriendo para vestirme porque la luz se hace más presente y todavía no tengo los suficientes daiquiris como para que me importe un bledo que me detengan por exhibicionista.

Llego a la villa y antes de dormirme pido en recepción una botella de champagne para acompañar el desayuno. Mi locura no entiende de límites. A ver cómo consigo convencer a mi madre que se salte la dieta macrobiótica esa que hace. Duermo unas horas más y me despierto oyendo mi móvil. Es Octavia.

-¿Podrás dejarme dormir, cerda?- Contesto al teléfono. – ¡Buenos días amor! aquí es tarde, por tu tono todavía estás frustrada sexualmente, qué pena, yo no. – Responde la muy so guarra. – Efectivamente, gracias a ti y Raven, sigo frustrada sexualmente.- Le contesto con tono medio broma, medio en serio. Una risa sonora y característica de O, se oye al otro lado del teléfono. La odio tanto.

-¿Ya le has mandado mensajes guarros? ¿Alguna foto en _bolas_? Venga rubi, me sé tus tácticas y no pararás hasta que la veas cogiendo un avión a Seychelles. Pobre Lexa, no sabe con quién está tratando.- Me pregunta Octavia y me deja sin palabras, cómo me conoce…

-Puta.- Le digo

-Eso es que sí. Bien. Recuerda, sé sutil, cariño. Lexa parece bastante impresionable y tú lo de ser comedida no se te da bien.

-Te odio.- Le respondo.

-De nada, cari. Para eso estamos las amigas. Procurarnos el bien la una a la otra y quiero que se te quite esa cara de almeja amarga que tienes. ¡Yes we can!- Sigue con el temita.

-Mira. Tú a mí no me vacilas. O le cuento a Lincoln la vez del triplete en el ARK. – Le espeto más agresiva de lo que esperaba.

-Oh con que ¿esas tenemos eh? Pues yo le cuento a Lexa el día que te tiraste al nuevo del Starbucks en la mesa de tu despacho mientras hacías una reunión vía skype con Jaha estando el pobre en Miami.

-Dios. No me acordaba de eso.- No puedo jugar con O, puede que salga perdiendo en cuanto a descubrir fechorías.

-O la vez que salimos una tarde por Nueva York a tomar unas birras y terminamos durmiendo en una caravana en Ohio con dos chicas francesas. – Quiero que pare pero es como un martillo pilón.

-Captado. Seré sutil te lo prometo. Que no te sorprenda si en dos días me vuelvo a New York. El calentón es importante. Y ella también juega.- Contesto resignada.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando vuelvas recuérdame que te cuente la noche de Lexa mientras cenabas con Bellamy.-Dice Octavia esperando mi reacción inmediata.

-Cuéntamelo ya. ¿Cómo que cuando vuelva?- Respondo rápidamente.

-No he visto mirar el reloj a nadie tantas veces, su cara cuando Murphy nos contó las intenciones de Bellamy era un poema. Se puso pálida. Luego amarilla, y después roja al ver que no le quitaba ojo. Disfruté de esa noche como un cerdo en una charca llena de bellotas.- Octavia lo cuenta entusiasmada y yo sonrío al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y yo pensaba que le daba asco?- Le digo

-Es más, se acercó a Lincoln y oí como le decía "No me fío de él, está en peligro, vamos a buscarla" Y Lincoln en vez de tranquilizarla la picaba más "Creo que se gustan, Clarke lo miraba con ganas… como te miraba antes a ti". Le dijo Lincoln a Lexa.

-BOOOM. No me lo creo, ¿Eso le dijo?- No puedo evitar reírme.

Lincoln es de los míos.

-Gracias O. Esto es lo que me faltaba para no volver a ser sutil con ella. Has sido de gran ayuda- Comento con aires de grandeza.

-Ten cuidado, vamos que nada de sexo por teléfono, que nos conocemos. Vas a tener que guardarte hasta el matrimonio.- Me dice con toda la sorna del mundo Octavia.

-En menos de una semana la hago gritar en medio de la selva. – Digo con conocimiento de causa.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- Pregunta Octavia y ahí caigo en la cuenta que debo contarle algo de esto a mi madre, no vaya a ser que se presente Lexa y la tenga que tirar al mar con las barracudas.

\- Le compro un billete de vuelta, le regalo un chihuahua para que esté entretenida y espero que me perdone allá por el 2025.- Octavia y yo nos reímos a carcajadas y mi madre aparece y se tumba en la hamaca y me mira de arriba a abajo.

-Te dejo, la barracuda ha llegado.- Le digo a O, por teléfono.

Hablando con mi madre le cuento como han sido los últimos meses, entre esta información, de momento omito el tema Lexa. Voy a dejarlo hasta que tenga unas copas de más. A mi madre no le gusta que toque el tema de mi bisexualidad. No por el hecho de que me puedan gustar personas de ambos sexos, sino porque es candidata a senadora del partido republicano. Tener una hija con este historial sentimental no ayuda. Lo cual hace que me mantenga al margen, esto le causa cierto cargo de conciencia que utilizo para hacer lo que me de la real gana. Adoro a mi madre, pero no caso con su _politiqueo_ ni nada de eso. Echo de menos a la doctora que era cuando mi padre todavía vivía… La política y la muerte de mi padre la ha vuelto más fría y realmente no parece feliz aunque estos días la encuentro espléndida.

Nos vamos a cenar las dos y llevo un ciego potente, necesito comer algo o acabo vomitando detrás de un cocotero. Mi madre va super pedo y esto es nuevo. Lo aprovecho.

-Mamá, he conocido a alguien. – Suelto.

-Cuéntame más.- Dice mientras apoya su mano en la barbilla y el codo en la mesa.

Va muy pedo, la que termina vomitando detrás del cocotero es ella.

-Es del trabajo, es una chicha y se llama Lexa. Me quitó el puesto de Directora de Proyectos y yo espero quitarle las bragas en cuanto llegue a Nueva York.

De verdad he dicho eso. En fin, miro a mi madre mientras bebo por la pajita mi último daiquiri.

-Yo también he conocido a alguien, Clarke.- Dice apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué?

\- Estoy saliendo con Sinclair, mi director de campaña y bueno vivimos casi juntos desde hace dos meses. Ahora que te lo cuento me siento aliviada.

-Mamá, pero tú… ¿todavía follas? – Digo mientras una carcajada se escapa de mi boca, le contagio en mi estupidez y se comienza a reír como hace años que no la veía.

-Querrás saber que tu padre decía que se me daba muy bien.- Me dice entre risas.

-Por dios mamá… puaj. Paremos esto antes de que acabe contándote la vez que le comí la picha a la mascota del equipo de futbol en el instituto.- Mi madre me mira con cara de asombro pero no dice nada.

\- Bueno háblame de Lexa, cariño.- Y allí mientras nos terminamos la copa en el _chill out_ del Resort le cuento todo acerca de ella. Desde que nos conocimos hasta el último día en China.

-Me gusta. Quiero ir despacio con ella, mamá. Sabes que soy como un Armagedón con las relaciones y esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.- Le digo y no consigo evitar emocionarme.

-Oh cariño. Estoy segura que saldrá todo bien. Ya estoy deseando conocerla. Mira, eres igual que tu padre, cada día te pareces más a él. Tienes un corazón enorme y la lengua muy afilada, si le va la marcha como a mí, seguro que sois la una para la otra. – me dice mientras ya termina por echarse a llorar.

Para evitar montar el drama saco a mi madre a bailar y me acerco a la barra a pedir otra copa. Hay dos chicos que se acercan a hablar conmigo son una pareja gay recién casada de vacaciones y empiezo a hablar con ellos muy alegremente, bailamos y terminamos por disfrutar la noche y ver el amanecer juntos. Cage y Roan se han convertido en nuestros amigos de viaje. Hemos quedado en hacer submarinismo mañana.

Nada de alcohol.

Me acuesto en cama, la cabeza me da vueltas y solo puedo pensar en Lexa, mala señal. Estar borracha, con el móvil en la mano y tu amor a miles de kilómetros. Le envió un mensaje y me duermo.

 **Clarke:**

 **Voy a cerrar los ojos y desear muy fuerte que mañana cuando me despierte estés a mi lado en la cama.**

 **Ya queda menos… Lo prometo.**

 **No sé qué opináis pero no me gustan los fics en los que el primer día ya venga alegría, follan y todo…**

 **Me gusta la espera, la conquista, detenerme en cada detalle.**

 **Espero que este os guste también. Estoy dándoles tiempo para asentar sus sentimientos y hacer que Lexa se vuelva loca. Veremos qué pasa.**

 **Clarke es genial, o a mí me lo parece... Con esto quiero que empecéis a conocer parte de la personalidad de Lexa. Todo carisma.**

 **Vamos allá.**

 **Gracias por todo**

 **LaBaronesaD en Twitter por si queréis seguirme.**

 **Muakssssss Nenis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Si piensa que puede hacerme esto y esperar que no reaccione, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Si le envío un mensaje ahora, terminaré por coger un avión al paraíso, y no me refiero al país, me refiero a cierta rubia de ojos azules, baja estatura y curvas potentes.

Primero la foto de la ropa en la orilla que no respondí porque todo lo que podría decir era inclasificable, ¿después esto? –"… cuando me despierte estés a mi lado en la cama"- Y yo sentada en el escritorio de mi despacho con ganas de darle una patada a la mesa y lanzar todo por el aire.

No pienso responder. Pero es que es tan mona.

 **Lexa:**

 **Intenta disfrutar de las vacaciones, preciosa.**

 **Yo solo perturbaría tu descanso.**

Es probable que haya sido muy fría con el mensaje pero es que si seguimos el bucle voy a tener que irme y cómo justifico la ausencia con Kane y los demás de la empresa.

Es demasiado pronto como para descubrir lo que sea que tengamos. No puedo controlarme cuando la tengo cerca pero si a miles de kilómetros. Eso todavía me veo capaz.

-Anya por favor, dile a Jasper que venga a mi despacho. ¿Puedes? Gracias- Digo por teléfono a mi secretaria.

-Ahora mismo, Lexa.- Contesta complaciente.

Necesito hablar con Jasper de la beca, quiero hacer modificaciones en las bases y quiero que lo refleje cuanto antes. Suena el teléfono y es Kane.

-Lexa, en menos de un mes los chinos están aquí para la presentación. Quiero que os ocupéis de eso. Habla con Clarke cuando vuelva pero empieza a encargarte de los detalles. Tiene que salir perfecto.

-En eso estoy, Markus. Espero confirmación de los que vienen para la presentación y tengo reservado el Metropolitan para esa fecha. Va a ser impresionante.- Respondo con total seguridad.

No le he contado nada de esto a Clarke, pero espero que lo apruebe cuando venga, ella es la que manda en esto, es "su bebé" y me gustaría contar con su opinión, la verdad me gustaría contar con ella.

Y venga otra vez a pensar en ella.

-Perfecto. Suena bien.- añade Kane antes de colgar.- Mantenme informado.

-Ok. Como siempre jefe.- Digo complaciente.

Reviso mis correos esperando la confirmación de Murphy pero todavía nada. Suena el teléfono otra vez.

-Lexa, Jasper está fuera. ¿Lo hago pasar?- Dice Anya en tono amable.

-Sí, claro. Gracias Anya.

Jasper entra en mi despacho con un atuendo informal, como siempre. Es muy alegre y te entran ganas de reír cuando lo ves, parece alguien peculiar pero todavía no le conozco lo suficiente. Sonrío al verlo y me devuelve la sonrisa al momento.

-Hola, jefa. ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti o simplemente querías ver mi bella anatomía?- Eso es hacer una entrada y lo demás…

-Jasper, quiero cambiar las bases de la beca. En las bases solo se da un premio económico y la posibilidad de trabajar aquí como becario/a seis meses. Quiero que el contrato sea de creativo y se extienda a un año, prorrogable a otro. ¿De acuerdo?

-Dios, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Sabes que Clarke empezó aquí con esa beca? – Lo sabía pero me hago la tonta.

-No, por eso. Quiero potenciar los grandes talentos. Ya has visto de lo que es capaz Clarke. Necesitan un año para desarrollarse y adaptarse además tú sabes lo complicado que es vivir aquí con un sueldo de becario, ¿No es así?- Jasper me observa fascinado.

-Toda la razón. Si no llega a ser por Clarke y Octavia habría terminado por cazar palomas en Central y comérmelas asadas en mi mini piso. – Hay que ver el sentido del humor de estos tres, parecen trillizos.

-¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?- Le digo poniendo cara de "ser adorable".

-Si no fuera porque mi rubi me arrancaría las entrañas y se las comería, podría hacer más cositas por ti…- dice en toco juguetón.

-Jasper, me gustan las tías. Y si no te arranca ella las entrañas yo mismo lo haré como vuelvas a ligar conmigo. – Digo sonriendo.

-Vale, jefa. Captado el mensaje. Cambio y corto. ¿Estabas de broma no?

-¿Yo? Que va.- Sigo riéndome.- Venga a trabajar, Jas.- Remato la conversación y Jasper abandona mi despacho sin dejar de mirarme con cara de asombro.

* * *

"Yo solo perturbaría tu descanso" suena como un mantra en mi cerebro. Pues qué se creerá que quiero. Que me perturbe toda, entera. De arriba abajo. De dentro a fuera.

Empiezo a pensar que pertenece a una secta "las hermanas siesas descalzas" o algo así. Yo toda cariñosa y ella sutilmente que la deje en paz. Bueno pues eso haré. Eso mismo le voy a responder.

 **Clarke:**

 **Eso haré ;)**

Me dispongo a hacer submarinismo. Si sobrevivo…

Memorándum: Voy a flirtear con todo bicho viviente en la isla, harto complejo puesto que este es un destino para PAREJAS RECIÉN CASADAS, y yo con mi barracuda. Digo, mi madre.

Roan me abraza porque es lo más tierno del mundo, me encanta. Si yo tuviera pene, me lo ligaría sin duda. Bueno, después de darle un meneo a Octavia. ¿No?

Me sorprendo de a dónde me llevan mis pensamientos, creo que el alcohol ingerido está terminando con mis últimas neuronas. O son los nervios por bajar al fondo del mar. Me despido de O, por si muero.

 **Clarke:**

 **Voy a hacer submarinismo.**

 **Si muero, te puedes quedar en mi piso, siempre que acojas a Jasper en la habitación de invitados.**

Octavia escribiendo…

 **Octavia:**

 **Mala hierba nunca muere.**

 **La falta de oxígeno leve puede hacer que mees fuera de la taza del wáter o confundas a Jasper con un alienígena. Nada fuera de lo normal después de una noche en el ARK.**

 **Clarke:**

 **JAAJAJAJJAJA Te quiero.**

 **¿Y voy a tener la misma resaca?**

 **Octavia:**

 **Peor. Resaca de una noche en el ARK y si como te hubieras follado a Hulk todo en la misma noche.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Yo solo quiero a mi Lexa.**

 **Octavia:**

 **Tu Lexa está con una morenaza en su despacho llevan más de una hora y la miraba con ojos de gata.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Vete a la mierda. ¿Es Indra, No?**

 **Octavia:**

 **Si JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ**

 **Clarke:**

 **Como puedes hacerme esto cuando voy a morir bajo el mar.**

 **Octavia:**

 **Recuerda, si pasa algo cierra la boca.**

 **Con lo que te gusta tragar los dejas sin mar.**

 **Clarke:**

 **¿Está Lincoln contigo?**

 **Octavia:**

 **Si ¿Por?**

Clarke escribiendo a Lincoln…

 **Clarke:**

 **¿Te ha contado Octavia cómo se hizo las dos cicatrices en las rodillas?**

 **Dile que te cuente, es una historia muy divertida…**

 **Lincoln:**

 **:O No, pero ahora lo tendrá que hacer...**

 **¿Qué tal la playa? Lexa no te lo dirá, pero te echa de menos… No se arregla como antes. XD**

Octavia escribiendo…

 **Octavia:**

 **Sucia. Zorra. Asquerosa.**

 **Ten cuidado ¿Vale? A pesar de lo perra que eres, te echaría de menos…**

Así que me echa de menos, su forma de demostrarlo pasando de mi es absolutamente encantadora. Tan encantadora como una mierda de bebé. Mi último pensamiento antes de saltar al agua es ella.

Después de sobrevivir a una experiencia maravillosa en la que he visto todo el fondo marino y un montón de bichitos graciosos debajo del mar… He podido captar algunas fotos increíbles en el fondo, estoy deseando ver la de mi madre con el pulgar arriba al lado de una barracuda. Ahora nos disponemos a ir a cenar, mañana haremos excursión por la selva y nadaremos con tortugas. Estoy deseando todo esto. ¡Hurra! ¡Yuhu! Digo con cara de almeja amarga. Porque eso es lo que soy, me siento bastante impotente desde aquí sin saber qué estará haciendo, pensando o lo que sea que esté haciendo Lexa en Nueva York.

Puede que tenga hasta ganas de volver a trabajar. Soy gilipollas.

Y todavía quedan 5 días.

Después de una agradable e intensa ducha que liberó de mi cualquier resquicio de vida marina, enciendo el portátil para pasar las fotos que saqué y chequear el e-mail. Tengo tropecientos mails, ninguno de Lexa.

Uno de Bellamy.

 **Bellamy-Clarke**

 **Buenos días,**

 **Mis espías me dicen que estás en Seychelles. Supongo que en el Deluxe Resort, he ido varias veces no me importaría ir una más… ¿te apetece compañía?**

 **Confirmo asistencia en la fecha prevista a la presentación en NY.**

 **Vamos mis jefes (Doraemon, Hatori y Miyagui)**

 **Murphy, la señorita Cheung y yo.**

Esto tiene que ser una broma. Me hace gracia. El Bellamy este consigue sacarme una sonrisa, dentro de mi atolondramiento con Lexa, no sabe la falta que me hace.

 **Clarke- Bellamy**

 **Encantada de volver a ver a Doraemon y Hatori. A Miyagui no tengo el placer…**

 **Estoy acompañada. Mi madre, Cage y Roan una pareja adorable que hemos conocido aquí. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. ¿Ya no quedan jovencitas en Beijín que testar?**

Mientras me arreglo vuelvo a mirar el e-mail por si tengo respuesta y efectivamente. Es un chico rápido.

 **Bellamy-Clarke**

 **Si conoces a Miyagui, es el chinito de pelo blanco y bigote sentado al lado de Murphy.**

 **Seychelles con tu madre. ¡No puede ser!**

 **Allí se va a beber, follar y no salir de tu habitación con tu amante.**

 **¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?**

 **Última oferta, puedo llevar a Murphy. Se le dan bien las madres.**

Me tapo la cara con la mano. ¡Por fin alguien que piensa igual que yo! Murphy y mi madre, voy a tener pesadillas con esto mucho tiempo. No respondo a su correo, pienso que dejar pasar la cena me va a dar otra perspectiva.

La traducción del idioma _clarkiano_ a castellano es: "vete de aquí porque estás a punto de decirle que si al tipo este y con la suerte que tienes se planta en la isla y acabáis follando como locos y perdiendo a una tímida chica californiana de ojos verdes como el mar de Seychelles y piernas de modelo"

En vez de irme le envío un e-mail a Lexa. Sólo trabajo. Juro.

 **Clarke-Lexa**

 **Confirmo asistencia de los "Chinitos" a la presentación de 6 invitados.**

 **Bellamy, Murphy, señorita Cheung, Doraemon, Miyagui y Hatori.**

 **Bueno, obviamente no se llaman así, sería interesante saber sus nombres verdaderos. Yo solo traslado la información.**

 **Cambio y corto**

 **Disfrutando de las vacaciones**

* * *

Veo el e-mail de Clarke al momento y sólo puedo pensar una cosa. Ella y Bellamy han hablado. No sé si siento más rabia o arrepentimiento. Cualquiera de los dos me los tengo merecidos. Parece que voy a tragarme los celos pero en un arrebato cojo el teléfono y la llamo

-Clarke.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo van esas vacaciones? – cómo puedo tener nervios en el estómago si solo estoy hablando por teléfono.

-Disfrutando.

-¿te han confirmado entonces asistencia los chinos?

-Si por chinos te refieres a Bellamy, me ha escrito antes.

Lo sabía, mantienen contacto. Cierro el puño muy fuerte, tanto que me hago daño, intento controlarme por no decirle cuatro frescas pero respiro hondo y me tranquilizo.

-Deduzco que sigue insistiendo en su cortejo ya que el e-mail pidiendo confirmación se lo envié yo a Murphy.

-Ya ves. Algunos tienen más coraje que otras. Hasta se ha ofrecido a venir a la Isla. Obviamente he declinado la oferta amablemente.

-¿Qué?- Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-Bueno, ¿algo más?

-Pareces enfadada. ¿He hecho algo?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-No es lo que haces, es lo que no haces lo que me tiene desconcertada.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Cuando vuelvas espero demostrarte lo que puedo hacer.- cambio el tono de la conversación, noto que la pierdo y no lo soportaría.

-¿Eres bipolar?

-Tengo a Alycia bastante controlada. No, en serio. No, que yo sepa.

-Lexa, no me hagas daño.

Esa última frase me rompe a la mitad y tira al vacío cualquier vestigio de mi control emocional con esta mujer.

-Te juro que no. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Repítelo.

-¿El qué?

MEC. Error. Repetir.

-Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Me haría muy feliz estar contigo ahora mismo. ¿Puedes hacer que eso pase?

-Y yo. Te compensaré a la vuelta. Palabra de Girl Scout.

-Vale. Tendrás que compensarme muchas veces.

-Lo haré.- Suspiro y aprieto los labios con fuerza, esto se está tornando cálido y mi control está tirado en alguna esquina.

-Voy a portarme bien y no voy a decir lo cachonda que estoy ahora mismo.

-Y yo. Tengo que dejarte. – Y cuelgo el teléfono y lo tiro en la mesa como si quemara.

* * *

¿En serio? ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? Me río por no llorar en serio. Tengo ganas de volver a NY, solo por ver cómo va a manejarme. Porque se lo voy a poner complicado no, lo siguiente.

Los días pasan y he terminado por relajarme por completo, una vez que decliné la oferta de Bellamy y la relación con Lexa volvió a la normalidad, he decidido aprovechar hasta el último minuto aquí.

Mi madre tiene que volver un día antes y adelantamos el vuelo, no he dicho nada a nadie. Va a ser una sorpresa y no sé si agradable. Es increíble que diga esto pero es que en realidad no lo sé.

Nos despedimos de Cage y Roan, tengo su número, dirección y e-mail. Estamos completamente localizados, me han dicho que les cuente cómo reacciona Lexa al volver, que los vaya informando, su única opinión al respecto es que tiene miedo. Está completamente acojonada de lo que se le viene encima. Que soy un tren de mercancías y que es normal que se asuste. Que vaya despacio.

¿Pero cómo ir despacio con ella? ¿Si es que no puedo dejar de pensar en meterme en su entrepierna?

Memorándum: No violarla.

El vuelo se me hace cortísimo, básicamente porque antes de subir me tomo tres Martini y en el avión otros tres. Así que me duermo todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a NY. Mi madre hace escala camino Washington. Y está deseando ver a su "churri". Mi madre tiene churri. Y yo a una "Hermanita de las siesas descalzas" joder. Qué injusta la vida y eso.

Me cojo un taxi hasta mi casa, no aviso a nadie de mi llegada, me apetece llegar y establecerme tranquilamente. Le envío un mensaje a Octavia contradiciéndome una vez más.

 **Clarke:**

 **O ¿Qué hacéis?**

Octavia escribiendo…

 **Octavia:**

 **Pues quedamos todos en el Mats para cenar algo y tomar unas cervezas.**

 **¿No te cansas de mojitos?**

 **Clarke:**

 **¿Quiénes sois todos?**

 **Octavia:**

 **Lexa vendrá si es lo que quieres saber.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Voy.**

Llamada entrante de Octavia. Mi niña. Sonrío al verla en la pantalla del móvil.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo que vienes?- me gusta causar este efecto en la gente.

\- Os salgo allí. Dejo la maleta, me ducho, me cambio y voy.

-¿Estás aquí?- Dice O, gritando como una loca.

-Sí y cállate. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿OK? Veremos la cara que pone. Si no se le atraganta la cena.

-Va a flipar pero le va a encantar. No sé por qué dices eso.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos.- digo confiada.

Cuando llego a mi piso me meto en la ducha directa, pongo música. Es una noche importante y me visto. El tono moreno de mi piel va a jugar a favor. Así que decido no arreglarme casi. Vaqueros y camiseta blanca. Converse. Los básicos.

Ni me maquillo. Tan sólo un poco de rímel y una americana por si refresca. Cojo el bolso y me decido a abandonar mi piso me miro al espejo y estoy radiante, no sé si es la piel o el relax pero me veo guapa, casta y natural. Soy un anuncio de perfume andante.

Cuando llego al local me aseguro de que están allí, envío un mensaje a Octavia y le digo que salga. Aparece al instante y nos fundimos en un abrazo eterno. Cómo la he echado de menos.

-Estás increíble, rubi.- Nadie se lo espera van a alucinar.

-¿Te gusta mi look de casta y pura?

-Por favor. A otra con ese cuento. Por mucho que te pongas cuello vuelto de casta y pura tienes lo que tengo yo.- ríe haciéndome parecer ridícula.

-Venga entremos. Tengo hambre.- Digo a Octavia y se adelanta como para que se fijen primero en ella.

Cuando aparezco detrás de Octavia todos reaccionan igual. Sorprendidos y abalanzándose sobre mí, sobretodo mis amigos. Jasper, Raven y hasta Lincoln. Todos menos Lexa. Que se queda petrificada en el asiento. Mirándome y sonriendo pero sin saber cómo actuar.

-Sorpresa.- Susurro enfrente a pocos centímetros de ella.

-No me puedo creer que estés aquí.- Dice moviendo la cabeza como si no se lo creyera de verdad.

No aguanto más y me abalanzo sobre ella. Así tal cual le planto un beso en la boca y al momento reacciona devolviéndome el beso. Noto como todos nos miran pero es que me da exactamente igual. Me había dicho a mí misma "Clarke, Contrólate" Y me paso por el forro hasta mis propias recomendaciones. Soy lo peor.

Cuando nos soltamos los labios, me da otro pequeño beso en los labios súper tierno y me derrito. Levanto la vista y todos nos miran sonriendo. Miro a Octavia y va a aplaudir, la mato con la mirada y para.

Lincoln que está al lado de Lexa le da un codazo para que reaccione y le guiña un ojo. Ella no puede ni responder.

Me siento entre Raven y Octavia. Estoy en zona confort. Va a empezar la partida y necesito sentirme algo segura de mí misma ya que el primer round lo ha ganado.

No me quita ojo solo para coger su móvil y escribir algo. Al momento noto que me vibra el móvil. Es que es tan mona.

 **Lexa:**

 **Qué sorpresa tan agradable. Estás preciosa. Te sienta genial el sol en la piel.**

 **No puedo dejar de mirarte.**

 **Clarke:**

 **No lo hagas.**

Terminamos de cenar y de contarles absolutamente todo acerca de mi viaje. La parte "Bellamy se ofrece a venir" la conté en versión light, al momento Octavia me pellizcaba en la pierna. La muy zorra sabe cuándo cuento una historia edulcorada y cuando no, voy a tener que contarle todo después. Nos levantamos para ir a otro bar.

-Bueno chicos. Creo que me voy a casa. Estoy realmente cansada.-Digo a los chicos cuando salimos del local. Lexa se acerca y me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole "Pásatelo bien con estos locos, yo no puedo más." Me alejo.

Llegué a contar hasta sesenta. SESENTA. Casi me da un infarto. Siempre funciona este truco y cuento 15 y los/as tengo a mi lado. PERO SESENTA. Casi llego a mi casa andando.

-Eh. ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Lexa que vino corriendo.

-Tranquila, puedes volver con ellos. El vuelo se hizo largo…- MENTIRA, me digo mentalmente.

-Te acompaño.

-Vale.- Round dos. Gana Clarke.

Todo el camino nos pasamos hablando de cosas absurdas que me preguntas dentro de un mes y no recordaré. Está guapísima. Va mucho más arreglada que yo con un pantalón blanco y un jersey de cuello vuelto. Sonrío al fijarme, recordando la conversación con Octavia antes.

Llegamos al portal de mi casa, recuerdo que ella vive a poco menos de 10 minutos y tengo claro que puedo fracasar en el intento. Pero voy a arriesgar.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Te invitaría a subir pero me quedaría dormida al primer contacto con mi cama.

-No lo creo.- Dice con esa sonrisa que me mata.

-¿Perdona?- Digo escéptica.

-No creo que te durmieras al primer contacto con tu cama. Sobretodo estando yo cerca.

-Creída. – Suelto como un disparo. Tiene razón. Sería como un búho con ganas de sexo. Eso es así.

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Adiós control. Ahora es ella la que se abalanza sobre mí y me pilla por sorpresa. Y si estamos enrollándonos en mi portal y tengo portero. La aparto jadeando y miro a mi alrededor por si Max está cerca y nos está observando, pero no. Falsa alarma. Tiro de su jersey y la arrastro hasta el ascensor.

No puedo evitarlo pero la empotro contra la pared del fondo del ascensor y le beso el cuello dejándome ella todo el acceso. Subo mis manos a sus pechos. Por fin dios mío gracias. Son perfectamente perfectos, encajan en mis manos como un guante. Me agarra las muñecas y me baja las manos como si quisiera que parara, dejo de besarla y nos miramos.

-Sssshhhh, soy yo la que tiene que compensarte. – Susurra y es probable que haya tenido el primer orgasmo.

Llegamos a mi piso y me saca del ascensor tirándome de las muñecas, me suelta para que abra la puerta.

En estos casos obviamente la llave no aparece y tardo más de lo que debo buscándola en el bolso. Sonríe y me acaricia, coge un mechón de mi pelo y lo mete detrás de la oreja. Me tiembla todo.

Cuando abro la puerta me doy la vuelta y camino hacia atrás, me mira y me abrasa. Sigo caminando hacia mi habitación pero me alcanza y me abraza por las caderas levantándome del suelo, tiene fuerza. Nos besamos y me lleva hasta el borde de mi cama.

Es un momento peligroso. Va a conocer todo de mí y yo todo de ella. No dejo de estar nerviosa pero no por el sexo, sino algo más íntimo. Me he mostrado vulnerable más veces de lo que desearía con ella, en una sangría sin fin de momentos "Love Actually" que debo parar o terminaré con un pancarta a la puerta de su casa en plan "To me, you are perfect."

Me quito la camiseta y sigue mis brazos con sus manos acariciándome la piel y haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Baja sus manos y con pericia me desabrocha el pantalón. Me lo quito y ya está. Me encuentro en ropa interior enfrente de ella.

Me observa de arriba abajo y se muerde el labio inferior. Eso es buena señal ¿No?

Voy a quitar su ropa despacio por si escapa. Le sonrío bajando la mirada y le quito el jersey precioso que lleva y los pantalones y los zapatos se los quita ella. Es preciosa. Me quedo con la boca abierta y grabando en mi mente cada detalle de su anatomía para después utilizarlo para torturarme cada día.

Se acerca y me besa suavemente, es un beso que no tiene fin y piel con piel me voy poniendo como una moto. Acelero el ritmo y lo nota. Un gemido sale de su boca y se aparta.

Me tira en la cama.

Sí, ME TIRA EN LA CAMA.

No es que esté mojada. Es que el Nilo pasa por mis bragas ahora mismo.

Sube con una sensualidad propia de una pantera y se coloca encima, vuelve a besarme mientras me quita el sujetador, así como un abre fácil. Va a ser que lo de las "Hermanas siesas descalzas" No. Bien.

Baja su boca a mi pecho derecho, quiero presentarle a Adolf y a Mussolini pero es demasiado pronto para decirle que mis pechos tienen nombre. Con su otra mano baja a mi entrepierna y toca. Acaricia mi clítoris y suelto un gemido. Si sigue así esto acaba pronto. Me desnuda por completo y quiero hacer lo mismo pero NO ME DEJA.

Me lo impide una y otra vez.

En un momento dado. Cuando mi raciocinio se fugó a no sé dónde. Se levanta y con su boca deja tiernos besos por mi cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a mi vientre, cadera, y más abajo.

Es probable que haya tenido otro orgasmito.

-Voy a disfrutar esto. – Dice mirándomelo.

Me da muchísima vergüenza pero estoy tan caliente que ni vergüenza ni hostias. Le agarro del pelo y le ayudo a llegar a mi entrepierna.

Dios. Lo que hace con la lengua me deja sin aliento. Arqueo mi espalda y levanto mis caderas en busca de más profundidad y ella se encarga de dármela enseguida introduciendo dos dedos entre la humedad de mis partes bajas. Sube su mano por mi cuerpo y me agarra con fuerza, casi me hace daño pero estaba centrada en otra cosa.

Con sus dedos impulsa mi agonía al límite y con su lengua traza círculos infinitos de locura que hacen que me rompa en mil y provocando oleadas de placer. Le tiro del pelo. Si efectivamente en mi descontrol le tiro del pelo y grito algo sin sentido acompañando mi respiración agitada al máximo y jadeando como una loca. Se incorpora y busca mi boca. Me besa hasta que recupero la normalidad y me dispongo a devolverle el orgasmo pero vuelve no dejarme.

-Lexa, es mi turno.

-No. Muchas veces, tú lo has dicho. ¿Recuerdas?- Y allí me vuelve a hacer el amor otras tres veces.

Consigue que me quede dormida en sus brazos cuando me tiembla todo el cuerpo del esfuerzo y el éxtasis. No tengo fuerzas ni para abrazarme a ella como un koala, pero lo hago. Me besa en la frente y me dejo llevar hasta el infinito y más allá.

A la mañana siguiente no está en casa. Me dejó una nota a mi lado que dice.

" **Me arrepentiré siempre de no haber ido a Seychelles para probarte antes.**

 **Descansa, preciosa."**

Lexa WINS.

* * *

 **Ha llegado. Está aquí.**

 **La que parecía tonta, le ha dado una paliza a Clarke.**

 **¿Se vengará? Apostad a que sí.**

 **;)**

 **Siento la espera solo espero que resulte algo satisfactorio y me perdonéis la tardanza con este capi.**

 **LaBaronesaD en Twitter por si queréis seguirme.**

 **Besitos guapis!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Me despierto al mediodía todavía algo molida de la noche de sexo de ayer, o más bien de hace unas horas… Me hubiera gustado despertarme y que estuviera pero teniendo en cuenta que es mi último día de vacaciones y ella debía estar puntual en el trabajo entiendo que no me haya despertado.

Tengo flashes muy vívidos de todo lo que anoche pasó entre mis sábanas y no dejo de tener esta sonrisa estúpida en mi cara como si el dentista se hubiera pasado con la dosis de anestesia, en serio, me falta babearme.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡La mosquita muerta que parecía que tenía aversión al contacto físico! ¡Eh! ¡Qué equivocada estaba! la niña estaba algo desentrenada pero JO-DER. Son las 12 de la mañana y desayuno mientras reviso mis e-mails desnuda todavía en la cama. No puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo teniendo que volver a leer los correos al menos tres veces.

¡Cuando me tiró en la cama! – Pienso mientras me tapo la cara con la mano roja como un tomate, eso me pilló por sorpresa. Tengo que contárselo a Octavia y decido escribirle un mensaje…

 **Clarke:**

 **Almeja amarga** _ **digievoluciona**_ **a Almeja feliz**

Envío esto sabiendo que tendré respuesta al instante, conociendo a O, de esto hace una fiesta de pijamas que la titula "Clarke pierde la Virginidad, otra vez".

Llamada entrante de Octavia…

Algo -Confírmame Clarke. ¿La presentación de "UNHATE" está dentro de aproximadamente un mes?

-¿Qué coño dices? Sí, o eso creo.

-Ah vale. Bueno venga hasta luego.

-Zorra.- Escucho a Octavia reírse al otro lado del teléfono como si fuera Maléfica y termino riéndome con ella y ahí estamos las dos como idiotas.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta Octavia con tono de entrevistadora reputada.

-¿Y bien qué?- Digo inocentemente.

-Clarke, ¿tú te drogas?... ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Ha habido sexo o no?

-Tía, algo mucho más íntimo y romántico.

-Espera, ahora eres Joey Potter de Dawson Crece y ha sido una experiencia mística extrasensorial que va más allá del contacto físico.

-Pues sí.

Escucho a Octavia reírse como una loca al otro lado y quiero continuar esta conversación, más que nada porque por dentro estoy muriéndome por contarle todo.

-Vamos que te ha comido lo más grande ¿no?- A duras penas entre carcajadas me lo suelta así.

-Eso que dices es sucio y vulgar. Y ahora voy a mi clase de Pilates a contarles a mis amigas la buena nueva.- No puedo ser seria mientras cuento esto, pero doy lo mejor de mí.

\- El único Pilates que has hecho en tu vida ha sido el de "te la meto cuando te agaches". Cuéntamelo ya o me va a dar un infarto esperando los detalles.

-¿"Te la meto cuando te agaches"? ¿En serio? ¿Hemos estudiado para esto? – Pregunto mientras el surrealismo de esta conversación no puede ir más lejos.

-Le hice la de "No te invito a subir porque estoy tan cansada, bla bla…" Y poco más y no llego arriba con vida. O, ME TIRÓ EN LA CAMA, la "Hermanita siesa descalza" ME TIRÓ EN LA CAMA CASI DESNUDA y dios no tengo palabras para el resto. – Digo con una exaltación fuera de los límites normales establecidos.

-Yo sabía que era así. Algo me comentó Lincoln.

\- Y claro, el tema es que no me dejó tocarla porque decía que me había prometido "muchas compensaciones"… ¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?- Interrumpo mi discurso sobresaltada.

-Eso, Lincoln me comentó que era muy fogosa. Han vivido juntos desde la Universidad, Clarke. De algo te enteras entre paredes…

-¿En qué momento has creído que omitir esa información tan fundamental era justo y necesario para mi bienestar corpóreo? ¿A qué punto ha llegado nuestra amistad?- Digo algo dolida.

-Vamos a ver, Rubi. Probar de vez en cuando algo de tu medicina no está mal… ¡Venías de Seychelles dispuesta a quitarle las bragas y Sorpresa!

-No está nada mal.- Digo mientras miles de tórridas imágenes se me amontonan en mi mente.- ¿La has visto hoy?- Pregunto con interés.

\- No, pero fijo que Lincoln sabe algo.- Oigo a Octavia hablar al otro lado con Lincoln durante unos segundos y al fin vuelve.

\- Ha llamado a Lincoln a su despacho nada más llegar y él no me quiere decir qué le ha dicho, pero obviamente algo sabe. Dame unos minutos y te digo más.

-¿Vas a torturarlo?-Pregunto sabiendo que sí y mil veces. Pobre Lincoln.

-No, dame tres minutos un par de "mordiditas" y te cuento hasta las notas de la Universidad de Lexa.

-Te veo mañana, cariño.- No puedo quererla más. Es lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo.

* * *

-Linc. ¡Te debo una!

\- No me debes nada, Lex. Tú me ayudaste con Octavia, es lo menos que podía hacer. Además, te conozco más que nadie y sé que a veces necesitas algo de estímulo para terminar por "lanzarte". ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dice sentado con su traje perfectamente acicalado, en mi silla de piel de diseño, enfrente de mi mesa escritorio.

-Todavía temblando.- Digo esto y Lincoln sonríe como un niño con juguete nuevo, realmente se alegra por mí. Es de esas personas de las que no me separaré jamás.

-¡Vaya con Clarke! Deja sin palabras a mi pequeña.

-Es deliciosa y yo una egoísta, la quería toda para mí, Linc. No le dejé ni tocarme. Con lo que le gusta llevar el control es probable que se haya quedado un poco descolocada. –Digo mientras me apoyo en mi mesa cerca de Lincoln.

-Ya iba siendo hora… Lex. ¡Esa tensión sexual no resuelta iba a acabar con mis nervios!

-¿Mis nervios? ¿Te has convertido en tu abuela y no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto sin dejar de reírme.

\- ¿Y ahora qué. Lex?

\- Ahora, nada. Quiero ir despacio, sabes como soy, necesito tiempo para ir adaptándome a este nuevo "estatus" o lo que sea que tengamos, no me pongo etiquetas ni límites. Mi intención es llevar esto con la mayor discreción, puede perjudicarnos tanto a ella como a mí y por nada del mundo quiero que sufra por estar conmigo.

-¿Lo has hablado con ella?- Pregunta interesado.

\- No, todavía es pronto para tener según qué conversaciones… ¿No crees?- Lincoln me observa detenidamente, tiene su codo apoyado en la silla y la cabeza apoyada en su dedo índice y pulgar, haciendo que su pose luzca de lo más interesante.

-Si como parece, Clarke y Octavia son dos gotas de agua… Vais a tener todas las conversaciones, a veces ¡hasta a la vez! No tienen filtro, Lex… Son transparentes, sin dobleces, de esa clase de personas auténticas que o las odias o las amas. Mi consejo es que te dejes llevar por una vez en tu vida y todo irá bien. – Realmente Lincoln podría ser un buen terapeuta, es paciente y comprensivo.

-Ya ves lo bien que me fue la última vez que me dejé llevar…

-Es injusto que Clarke tenga que pagar ese precio. En serio, Clarke no tiene pinta de ser de esas que se dedican a destrozar a otra persona por el mero hecho de tener envidia de su carrera…

-Clarke no es Luna, pero Luna me ha hecho ser como soy, simplemente me cambió… Y estas son las consecuencias.- Esta conversación se torna intensa y la verdad no me apetece que este tema perturbe el estado de felicidad que tengo después de la última noche.

\- Lex, hazme caso. No te agobies con esto, simplemente haz lo que sientas, pero hazme un favor… No des por sentado lo que opina Clarke, por lo menos asegúrate hablándolo.

-Prometo considerarlo. ¿O.K?- Termino esta conversación acercándome a él y poniendo mis manos en su cabeza rapada, bajándome hasta estar a su altura y besándole en la mejilla. Sé que tiene razón, pero prefiero ser cautelosa en estas cosas.

* * *

Llevo puestos los auriculares de mi IPhone, suena Beyoncé "Love on Top" y la vida es maravillosa. Voy al supermercado a rellenar de víveres mi nevera y parece que llevo encima una sobredosis de Supradyn.

Acabo de hablar con Raven por teléfono, entre las preguntas de rigor sobre mi noche anterior, se ha preocupado de enviarme a mi correo, toda una serie de documentación sobre Nike para el nuevo proyecto incipiente, al que debemos poner toda nuestra dedicación.- ¡Todavía estoy de vacaciones!- Por supuesto me he hecho la indignada, pero Raven me conoce bien, sabe que ya he consultado todas las fuentes para empezar a preparar este nuevo e ilusionante trabajo.

Aprovechando la coyuntura, mientras cojo mis cereales para el tránsito decido escribir un correo a Lexa enviándole toda la documentación.

 **Clarke -Lexa**

 **Adjunto toda la documentación que me envía Raven.**

 **Hasta mañana a las 6 estoy oficialmente de vacaciones. Lo dejo en tus manos para que mañana me hagas un resumen de lo más importante.**

 **PD. No trabajes demasiado**

 **XOXO**

Mientras espero impaciente la respuesta hablo con mi madre para saber qué tal llegó a casa. Le prometo enviarle todas las fotos, obviamente la foto con la barracuda está en mi Top de fotos vacacionales. ¿Se encuentra bien y feliz, qué más puedo pedir para ella?

Me insiste para que la vaya a visitar pronto y así presentarme a Sinclair y cenar juntos Lexa, Sinclair, yo y mi madre. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, jamás admitiré el público que me encantaría que eso pasase…

Hoy es el día oficial de no hacer nada, así que decido ir a comprar ropa interior. Renovar la lencería es fundamental, sobre todo si empiezas a quedar con alguien o si guardas las bragas del instituto como es mi caso.

Me compro varios conjuntos que me sientan a la perfección, me gustaría que alguien diera su opinión al respecto pero hoy tendrá que valer la de Harper, esa encantadora dependienta que me ha atendido y ayudado a escoger entre veinte mil prendas.

Cuando estoy abriendo la puerta de mi casa, recibo la notificación de un correo entrante, me imagino quién puede ser y una sonrisa se apodera de mi cara.

 **Lexa- Clarke**

 **Mañana tengo varias reuniones, no podré ir a la oficina. Pero te prometo que le doy una "vuelta" a todo este papeleo y te envío un resumen de todo.**

 **Siento no estar para recibirte en tu vuelta vacacional, sé que encontrarás con qué distraerte. Te envío el** _ **planning**_ **para la Presentación a los medios de UNHATE, está coordinada con Kane, pero estaba a la espera de que conocieras los detalles para confirmar todo.**

 **Dime algo ¿Vale?**

 **PD: Disfruta de tu último día..**

En este caso entorno el _mea culpa_ , no debería hablarle de trabajo porque esta será la respuesta que me espera. De verdad que mi intención de una manera velada, era ir a su despacho y hacerle un _resumen_ encima de la mesa de juntas, pero ya veo que voy a tener que esforzarme más con las indirectas.

Este era el mail que debería haber enviado:

 _ **Clarke-Lexa**_

 _ **Holi, Mañana cuando vaya a tu despacho con la excusa de hablar sobre no sé qué mierda de Nike voy a tumbarte encima de la mesa y hacértelo suave.**_

Simple, directo y dejando las cosas claras. ¿Quién manda aquí? La rubia. Puede que te deje mandar de vez en cuando, porque que te hagas la "jefa", me pone un poquito mucho, pero la verdad de la buena… AQUÍ MANDO YO.

Esta conversación imaginaria que nunca se ha producid,o me dice que tengo que bajar la dosis de supradyn o empezaré a hablar con el cesto de la ropa sucia y aunque en condiciones etílicas haya sido un recurso, en estado normal, se hace raro hasta para mí.

Después de un largo, duro y productivo día de "no hacer nada", me voy a la cama con la sensación de que intenta esquivar todo tipo de referencias a la noche anterior, o mi cabeza empieza con la Distimia y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación o si hay una una base científica que pruebe este hecho, no deja de llenarme de tristeza. Es una de cal y una de arena constante. Pero no voy a dramar. Voy a hacer las cosas como una adulta que soy. Voy a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga.

 **Clarke:**

 **O, creo que Lexa me esquiva.**

 **¿Lincoln te ha dicho algo?**

Al momento que escribo esto me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que parezco, se me está yendo de las manos. Pero si Britney superó el año 2007 yo puedo con esto.

 **Octavia:**

 **Cari, no he conseguido nada. Es muy reservado con el tema "Lexa"**

 **Lo siento**

 **Solo te queda hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Habla con ella**

Cuando leo el mensaje de O, sé que debo hacerle caso pero creo que en "esto" que tenemos yo he puesto más "carne en el asador" que ella y es totalmente injusto. Aún así decido tomar la iniciativa, una vez más…

 **Clarke:**

 **Lexa, ¿Podemos hablar?**

No recibo respuesta y decido llamarla por teléfono, tampoco responde. Han pasado varias horas y mi desesperación aumenta, al igual que mi culo del pedazo de helado de vainilla y chocolate que me estoy _zampando_. En estos casos decido seguir las enseñanzas de mi padre.

 **Clarke:**

 **Octavia, no responde.**

 **Prepárate, este sábado noche de chicas en el ARK.**

 **Octavia:**

 **Nací preparada. GANAZAS**

 **Voy avisando a R.**

 **Cari, puede que realmente esté ocupada, ya responderá.**

 **Clarke:**

 **La paciencia al igual que mi virginidad, la tuve… una vez.**

* * *

Salgo del gimnasio con una fuerza renovada, el cansancio de hoy se debe a una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Se me hace difícil dejar de pensar en ella, quiero y no puedo constante.

-No entiendo a que vino ese correo acerca de Nike, sabe perfectamente que estoy trabajando en ello, quizás buscaba decirme algo más. No sé… - Cuando me doy cuenta paso cerca de la casa de Clarke, una fuerza en mi interior, llamada "lado oscuro" quiere llamar y subir. Pero es demasiado pronto para volver a vernos, me vuelvo intensa cuando estoy con ella y corro serio peligro de demostrar más de la cuenta.

Llego a casa y veo que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y no lo he visto. ¿seré idiota?

-Clarke,

-Hola.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada. ¿Estás bien?- Responde casi en un susurro, algo le pasa por esa cabecita suya.

-Perfectamente.- Un silencio se abre paso y busco la manera de romperlo. Al final terminamos hablando a la vez como dos idiotas.

\- Solo quería saber cómo estabas ya que casi no hemos hablado en todo el día salvo de _trabajo._ Noto que remarca mucho esta última palabra. Se refiere al correo de antes.

-Vengo del gimnasio, me he pegado una paliza tremenda. Hoy voy a dormir a pierna suelta del cansancio….- Digo intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-EL sobre-esfuerzo físico puede provocar cansancio crónico. – ¿En serio me ha dicho eso? Alucino.

\- ¿Eres la Doctora Queen? ¿Qué has hecho con Clarke? ¡Abandona su cuerpo!- Digo y escucho su risa al teléfono, sonido celestial para mis oídos que me prometo intentar conseguirlo hasta el infinito.

-¿Has hecho los deberes?- Me pregunta en tono seductor. Hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina.

-Mañana me pongo con el resumen, prometido.

Un suspiro se escucha por el celular…

-Muy mal. Voy a tener que castigarte por ello. – Abro los ojos y alzo las cejas mientras cojo aire profundamente y lo suelto suavemente. Cómo consigue provocarme así.

-Puedo compensártelo.- No puedo controlarme con ella, ¿por qué habré dicho eso? Dios.

-Estoy deseándolo, pero esta vez me toca a mí. No sabrás ni cuándo ni dónde. Sorpresa. – Odio las sorpresas, bueno, no estoy tan segura ya de nada.

-Espero ansiosa. Buenas noches, Clarke.

Se despide con un "buenas noches" y cuelgo. Me vuelve loca que no sé ni cómo reaccionar. Siento que estoy en un banco de arenas movedizas y me engulle, cada movimiento por pequeño que sea me atrapa y me lleva hacia abajo, lo peor. Quiero que me atrape entera.

* * *

Lo único destacable de hoy ha sido el aplauso de los chicos cuando he llegado al trabajo, todavía creen que lo de los "chinos" fue obra mía. No saben lo equivocados que están, esto es un trabajo de equipo, la idea era buena pero el talento y sacrificio de todos hizo que lo consiguiéramos…

Eso y que Bellamy nos compró el proyecto en cuanto me observó con ese vestido negro. ¡Hombres! No le culpo. Yo soy igual, cuando vi a Lexa con aquel atuendo tan sexy el primer día tuve los mismos pensamientos carnales.

En mi despacho me esperaba un ramo de flores increíble, fui a ver la tarjeta con la esperanza que fuera de Lexa y no, Kane había decidido ponerse romántico después de 7 años de total indiferencia.

"Flores para la mujer más decidida y valiente que conozco"

K.

¿Esto es real? ¿Dónde le dieron el título de la carrera? ¿En IKEA? Con el cabreo me pongo a trabajar de inmediato, tengo tanto trabajo acumulado que no puedo ni tomarme un café. Durante todo el día no tengo comunicación de Lexa. Ni durante todo el día siguiente…

¿Qué le pasa? ¿De verdad espera que sea yo la que siempre dé el primer paso? He tenido que respirar varias veces para no coger el teléfono y cantarle las cuarenta, pero si quiere jugar al ajedrez, muy bien.

Según me comentó Lincoln las reuniones la llevaron a tener un viaje relámpago a Chicago, su ausencia se demorará hasta el jueves. O.K. Durante toda la mañana del jueves me noto nerviosa. No le voy a escribir.

Raven planea la noche del sábado porque necesita hacerse un diagrama de flujo para organizarse, dónde cenamos, a dónde vamos, a qué hora…nunca entenderé a la gente así. Octavia y yo tenemos claro el objetivo, TAJARNOS a más no poder. Esto no lo para ni un APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE.

Mientras departimos suena la puerta de mi despacho. Un toc, toc algo extraño.

-Adelante.

Era Lexa, doña "No estoy localizable deja tu mensaje y ya te torturaré en esta vida y la próxima" se ha dignado a aparecer, en mi despacho.

-Hola.- Dice avergonzada porque no se esperaba a Raven y Octavia allí.

-Hola Lexa.- Dice Raven.- Aquí estamos hablando de nuestros planes del sábado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué planes?- Pregunta Lexa interesada.

Octavia y yo nos miramos, DANGER.

-Noche de chicas en el ARK. ¿Te apuntas?- Raven está marcándose un _cum laude_ en metedura de pata. Nadie la puede parar. Está ON FIRE.

\- Claro. Suena bien. Me apunto.

En ese momento si me pinchan solo sacan el té verde granizado de esta mañana que me metí entre pecho y espalda. ¡LEXA SE VIENE DE FIESTA! Pasa de mí como de la mierda, pero se viene de fiesta. Todo muy lógico.

Octavia se lleva a Raven disimuladamente, supongo que le dirá lo suyo luego. Pobre Raven, no lo ha hecho con maldad. Seguro que pensando en mí. Desalojo esto de mis pensamientos y me centro en ella.

-¿Qué tal en Chicago?- Pregunto aunque no me interesa.

-Aburrido.

-¿Querías algo?

-Verte.- Esta tía está como una _chota_.

Lexa se acerca a dónde estoy yo, no digo absolutamente nada. Con su mano derecha me levanta la barbilla, puesto que yo estoy sentada en la silla de mi escritorio. Se inclina y me besa suavemente en los labios. Es un beso dulce y tierno. Me moría por esto pero ahora mismo, mi instinto asesino está ROJO, peligro inminente.

-¿Seguro que quieres que vaya el sábado? Me pregunta de improvisto.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no?- No miento, de verdad quiero que venga.

-No sé, puede que "te corte el rollo". Dice Lexa.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo te apetece venirte de fiesta con nosotras.- Eso sí me sorprende.-No sabes dónde te metes.

\- Me da igual si es de fiesta o en dónde sea. Me apetece pasar tiempo contigo.- dios mío está des-controladísima.

-¿Me has extrañado?- Digo mientras me levanto y me pongo a su altura, alzo mis brazos con la intención de rodear su cuello, sus manos van a mis caderas y me acerca a su cuerpo.

-Más de lo confesable.- Lo dicho. La hemos perdido… Esta no es mi Lexa, me la han cambiado.

Sonrío a la vez que bajo la mirada, me pongo realmente tonta cuando estoy con ella. Qué asco doy.

-Deberías ir a trabajar.- Le digo sonriendo, obviamente esperando que me diga que no.

-Tienes razón, me suelta los brazos, me aparta con delicadeza y se va hacia la puerta.- ¿Pero qué coj…? O sea ¿Qué?

-Que tengas un buen día, preciosa.- Me guiña un ojo y se va, y con ella toda mi lívido.

Me quedo tan traspuesta que me desplomo en la silla. Mis esperanzas de un día tranquilo se van a la mierda. Lexa exige nivel experto en este juego y la verdad, no sé si le sale natural o realmente está todo calculado. Lo de volverme loca bien. Hecho.

Es viernes, en todo el día de ayer no volvimos a vernos, una Directora de Proyectos es alguien muy ocupado, pero se aseguró de concertar una cita para hablar de Nike el viernes por la mañana, a las 7. Hablar de Nike "mis cojones".

Mi atuendo es totalmente planeado, llevo un look dos piezas de falda y top asimétrico. El pelo ondulado y mis botines de 20 cm. No paro en mi despacho ni a dejar nada. Voy directamente a su despacho.

Abro la puerta y tiro todo en el suelo. Está sentada y me dice "Buenos días" amable, cordial, como siempre, voy hacia ella sin responder y la agarro de las manos, la levanto de su asiento y la llevo a "LA MESA" con las intenciones claras como el agua de Seychelles. Creo oírla decirme que no, que bla bla bla, yo no oigo nada porque solo tengo un propósito.

Se suelta de mis manos y en un brote me subo a la mesa, llevo falda y seguramente habrá visto que no llevo nada debajo. Me he despertado así, a lo Paris Hilton. Una vez subida a la mesa gigantesca, me quito los botines en un movimiento rápido y se los lanzo hacia donde se encuentra ella. Se ríe nerviosa y mira hacia abajo.

-Dile a Anya que nadie nos moleste. YA.- De mi boca solo sale esa orden y me obedece.

Vuelve a su sitio y me siento en la mesa, le hago un gesto con mi dedo índice indicándole que venga y me obedece. Bien, vamos aprendiendo. Si supiera lo caliente que estoy.

Cuando está cerquita, me bajo de la mesa y en un movimiento rápido de una pericia inusitada cambio de posiciones con ella y la pongo en la mesa, le abro las piernas y me pongo en el medio. Con la boca trazo una línea con mis besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Se lo muerdo y gime.

-Clarke, no.- Dice entre susurros. Y Clarke, sí.

Casi le arranco las bragas, pero me corté y se las saqué poco a poco. Me las guardé en el bolsillo de la falda porque era el único sitio que tenía a mano. Le subí el vestido y la obligué a sentarse en la mesa.

Los besos se hicieron más y más intensos, su boca me provoca hasta espasmos vaginales, en los días de mi vida me había pasado tal cosa. Se acerca el momento, voy a adentrarme en la Lexa más íntima. Utilizo mis dedos para abrirme paso y la noto tan y tan mojada que siento orgullo, orgullo y un tembleque en las piernas que parece Parkinson. Ya no sé ni lo que pienso, mi lengua invade su boca y ella me devuelve las embestidas con jadeos de placer. Me vuelve completamente loca.

Cuando noto que me pide más, su cuerpo me habla en un idioma conocido y se acerca el momento. La empujo para que su espalda toque la mesa y sus caderas se alzan, dejando su tesoro más preciado, todo para mí.

Acerco mi boca con cuidado, quiero saborear cada ápice de su anatomía, me ayudo con mi dedo pulgar para estimular su clítoris e introduzco mi lengua, cuánto he deseado este momento. Buscando mayor profundidad, levanta sus caderas para que le dé más. Y lo hago.

Le meto dos dedos y empiezo una acometida tortuosa y lenta para acelerar el ritmo al igual que mis pulsaciones y los gemidos de Lexa… No dejo en ningún momento de acariciar mi lengua en su clítoris y sé que queda poco tiempo. Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar y cada vez jadea más fuerte. Está a punto y yo también. Mi venganza está servida.

Me levanto y paro la dulce tortura que le estaba infligiendo, ella intenta recuperar el aliento y se incorpora. Me mira sorprendida.

-Esto es para cuando se te vuelva a ocurrir jugar conmigo de nuevo.

Cogí mis botines, no sé ni cómo me los puse, agarré mis cosas, le guiñé un ojo y salí de allí pitando ante la cara de desconcierto absoluto de Lexa.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno bueno…**

 **Vamos a empezar a meternos en materia, desgranando a Lexa poco a poco.**

 **Clarke es mi consentida en este fic. De eso no cabe duda.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **LaBaronesaD en Twitter por si queréis seguirme.**

 **Gracias a mi "manager" por su motivación para que actualizara.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **Besitos guapis!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Salgo trastabillada del despacho con todas las cosas colgadas de brazo, me apoyo en la mesa de mi derecha e intento colocarme el botín derecho ya que treinta segundos antes no estaba para colocar nada y sonrío como si acabara de hacer una trastada.

Octavia me observa desde su mesa y se levanta para verme mejor, hago como si no lo he visto pero no soy capaz de ponerme bien el botín y huir hacia la tranquilidad de mi despacho. Octavia viene hacia mí, la miro descaradamente y le sonrío... Sabe perfectamente que he hecho "algo".

Enfilo el pasillo acelerada hacia la discreción de mi despacho y Octavia me sigue cinco pasos más atrás, miro de reojo

-Clarke, ¿Qué has hecho?

-No pienso contarte nada.- Digo mientras entro en mi despacho y pienso en cerrarle la puerta en las narices, todo esto mientras río con ganas, no sé esconder mi sonrisa de esta mañana.

A Octavia no le cuesta mucho entrar, apoya las manos en las caderas, con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-No tengo porque contarte todo… Vamos a tener que limitar esto. – digo sin creerme una sola palabra.

-Dime que no, dime que no te la has tirado en su despacho.

-Hablamos de Nike.- Intento decir con todo el convencimiento del que soy capaz.- Encima de su mesa.- Concluyo tapándome la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. Y no contenta con eso, prosigo con el relato. – Y cuando estaba a punto, me levanté, le dije "Esto es para cuando se te vuelva a ocurrir jugar conmigo de nuevo" y me fui de allí volando con mi escoba de bruja.

Octavia aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño en señal de desaprobación total y absoluta, hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza para, acto seguido, romper en carcajadas y levantar la mano derecha.

-Choca esos cinco. ¡Esta es mi niña!- me tengo que levantar y chocarle los cinco como si fuéramos dos machos alfa y este viernes tuviéramos partida de póker y sesión de Call of Duty.

-¿Te cuento algo? Pregunta Octavia sabiendo que voy a decir que sí.

-Lincoln y yo también follamos en esa mesa.-Dice resuelta y sonríe con cara de victoria.

-Debí habérmelo imaginado… Cualquier _perrada_ que se me ocurra ya la has pensado tu antes.

-Sigue en pie lo del ArK, dime que si…- suplica cogiéndome de los mofletes y sacudiéndome la cara, entre medias, intento asentir para que me suelte- Tengo tantas ganas de una noche de chicas que le he dicho a Lincoln que coja a los chicos y se los lleve por ahí. ¡El sábado es nuestro!

-No sé si voy a poder mirarla a la cara, O. Después de lo que acabo de hacer…- Cada loca con su tema, pero las dos nos entendemos.

-Por cierto, ¿Has comprobados tus mails? ¿Sabes que hoy tenemos reunión en el departamento con Kane y Lexa? ¡Me temo que es sobre Nike! Pero tú tranquila que ya has hecho los deberes…

Octavia se va de mi despacho dejándome con la noticia, eso quiere decir que si voy a ver a Lexa dentro de algunos minutos, pienso mientras compruebo mis e-mails. Efectivamente dentro de veinte minutos tenemos reunión todos en amor y compañía en el departamento de creativos.

Camino hacia el departamento y me encuentro a Monty y Jasper por el camino, hablando de sus cosas. Los agarro por detrás, rodeando sus cuellos con mis brazos. Ellos responden devolviéndome el abrazo y casi me levantan del suelo.

-¿A qué se debe esta sonrisa?- pregunta Monty.

-Tío, andas más perdido que tu madre en el Wallmart. ¿Por qué va a ser? – Jasper sabe todo, porque tiene una inteligencia privilegiada aunque sepa disimularlo muy bien. – Nuestra Clarke, está con la jefa. ¿No es así?

-No estoy con nadie de momento, Jasper. – Intento esquivar cualquier pregunta más y cambio de tema. -¿Qué tal con la de la tercera? ¿Cómo se llamaba…Laia? ¿Algún avance? ¿Sabe ya que existes?

-Maya, se llama Maya. Y tiene novio.- Pobre Jasper, siempre se "pilla" por la que no debe.-Clarke, no le hagas daño. Lexa es buena tía. ¿Sabes que va a aumentar la beca de jóvenes talentos con un año de contrato prorrogable y subida de sueldo?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco me sorprende. Lexa fue descubierta así, al igual que yo. Su intención es devolver el favor a alguien con talento que no disponga de las mismas oportunidades.

-Tiene lógica. Ella fue descubierta así, ¡es una idea fantástica!- comento con Monty y Jas.

Además, está buenísima.- Dice Monty, provocando que Jasper y yo lo miremos extrañado. No es un comentario muy propio de él.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Entramos en el departamento riéndonos. Octavia, Indra, Raven y los demás están allí. Lexa y Kane no han llegado todavía así que procedemos a tomar asiento.

* * *

Salto de la mesa recomponiendo los pedazos, todavía sonrojada y respirando aceleradamente acudo al baño para acicalarme un poco, no doy crédito a todo lo que aquí acaba de pasar e intento enfadarme con Clarke, sin éxito. Lo que acaba de hacer, formará parte de mis más oscuros y calientes pensamientos para siempre.

Vuelvo a mi mesa y llamo a mi secretaria para saber si Kane ha llegado, tengo una reunión en "Creativos" que debo atender, intento repasar todo el papeleo y no sé cómo voy a centrarme en la nueva campaña después de esto.

Kane está a punto de llegar y le espero en mi despacho, en diez minutos tenemos la reunión con los chicos, tenemos mucho por hacer y por si fuera poco, tengo que lidiar con todo "lo de Clarke", de repente un pensamiento asalta mi mente sin remedio. -¿Dónde están mis bragas?-

* * *

Los dos Directores entran en el despacho y tras una vista fugaz he tenido que bajar la mirada, estoy realmente avergonzada, normalmente después de mis "clarkadas" no tenía que enfrentarme a la víctima tan pronto o directamente nunca, esto es nuevo para mí.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con Lexa es nuevo para mí, no el hecho de estar o liarme con una chica, si no el hecho de saber que nadie desde hace años había provocado tanta revolución en mí y sin poder evitarlo, aquí estoy. Deseando que me busque con la mirada, se siente a mi lado, me roce, me toque, me bese…

Monty se dirige a la pantalla que tenemos en el despacho y conecta unos cables supongo que para poner un video. Kane se dirige hacia mí para saber si están ultimados los detalles de la presentación de "UNHATE", sé que Lexa ha estado trabajando en eso pero no tengo ni idea de cómo va, así que asiento tímidamente y miro a Lexa que se dirige hacia dónde me encuentro y toma asiento en la silla que hay a mi lado. Bien.

El vídeo comienza y las luces se atenúan, al parecer vamos a ver la historia de Nike en vídeo. Y "BIENVENIDOS, ESTO ES JACKASS", Ponernos una sesión de estúpidos golpes auto-provocados habría tenido mejores resultados en nuestras mentes de publicistas, más que un documental recopilatorio de todo lo que tiene que ver con la marca, somos profesionales y hacemos nuestro trabajo, bueno, no todo el tiempo.

En la oscuridad que nos aporta la estancia, Lexa se acerca a mí despacio y me susurra algo al oído que hace que se me tense todo.

-Tienes algo mío.- Lexa dice esto y durante unos segundos no sé a qué se refiere, le hago un gesto con la cabeza como si no entendiera qué me está contando, o hablara directamente en ruso.

Lexa, introduce su mano en mi bolsillo para coger algo y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta de a qué se refiere. Su ropa interior había paseado por toda la oficina y en el fragor del momento no había reparado en ello. La miro e intento hacerme la ofendida pero en un intento vano, al ver su cara de felicidad al recuperar su prenda no puedo más que sonreír discretamente, no sin antes hacer un gesto de desaprobación ante su mirada pícara y volver a lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Ah sí, viendo un vídeo de mierda para escolares.

La reunión termina y las bases están claras, Kane quiere que Lexa lidere el proyecto y nos quiere a todos "a bordo", en un primer momento me entusiasmo con la posibilidad de trabajar con Lexa, pero sé que será complicado y tortuoso. Una vez que tengo asumido eso ya puedo centrarme en lo increíblemente guapa que está hoy. Su vestido luce en su figura como nunca y cada vez que se cruzan nuestras miradas intento que no se note demasiado pero me va sobrando todo el mundo y quiero estar a solas con ella.

El día ha sido largo, con mis pantalones y top de deporte me dirijo al gimnasio a descargar cierta adrenalina acumulada, he ido directamente desde la oficina, no he sabido nada de Lexa después de la reunión, me imagino que estará ocupada y con todo el lío del comienzo no he reparado en ella por increíble que parezca.

No soy la persona más deportista del mundo, en realidad muchas veces voy de paseo, porque me apetece ponerme el look "Mel C" y pasearme entre las cintas, pesas, barras… Y no sentirme tan culpable por comerme ese plato de pasta con tomate y queso al mediodía. No sé cómo lo hacen esas que disfrutan machacándose en la cinta, con su melena en una coleta perfecta, curvas tonificadas debajo de ropajes de colorines, que se pasan horas allí y ni sudan, pues eso, yo no sudo de no hacer nada. Y soy feliz con ello.

Estoy llegando a mi portal y recibo una llamada de Octavia.

-Clarke, todo está preparado. Te recojo en media hora en tu casa. En vez de sábado salimos hoy. Raven no puede mañana, viene Finn de visita con su familia. Ya está todo arreglado, Lexa nos sale al restaurante.

Joder. No me da tiempo.- Digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Por cierto, Jasper también viene. No he podido disuadirlo. Sabes que prefiere salir con nosotras que con ellos.- Octavia sigue hablando sin hacerme el más mínimo de caso.

Octavia, NO ME DA TIEMPO- Digo categórica ante la mirada de mi portero.

-Nada de faldas, ya sabes la última vez…-

-Había borrado de mi memoria ese momento, ¿acaso tenías que recordármelo?

Siempre.

-Va a venir Lexa, estaba tan emocionada con la idea de salir con ella que no me había parado a pensar en el desastre que puede ser, VA A VENIR LEXA. Estoy hiperventilando.- digo esto en voz alta a pesar de ser un pensamiento más bien vergonzante pero es Octavia y estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso.

-¿Por qué te crees que dejo a Lincoln en casa? Demasiado pronto para conocerme ebria. Además no podías evitarlo, fue culpa de Raven. – Convencida de ello Octavia me intenta tranquilizar hasta que estoy dentro de mi casa, me meto en la ducha e intento arreglarme, cuando me doy cuenta suena el timbre y ya es la hora.

Raven, Octavia y Jasper hacen su entrada en la casa y se sientan en el salón. Octavia va a por unas copas y sirve la primera. Es tradición comenzar en casa desde que vivimos juntos y así lo seguimos al pie de la letra. Termino de arreglarme sin esforzarme mucho, no parece que vayamos de "caza", nos encontramos en un "estadio" diferente, ahora se supone que todas, menos Jasper, estamos con "alguien". Esto también es nuevo y me devano los sesos intentando parecer tranquila pero sé lo que somos con unas copas "encima" y no sé si estoy preparada para que Lexa lo vea. He rezado todo lo que sé. Hasta la etiqueta del champú.

* * *

El taxi me deja a unos metros del restaurante, intento parecer normal pero tengo un cabreo enorme después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Por fin Lincoln me devuelve las llamadas.

-Lex, ¿Va todo bien?

-No, si, bueno no sé. Esta tarde sin querer he ido al baño unisex y he escuchado una conversación entre Monty y Jasper.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no está bien, Lex. – Lincoln cuando hace de políticamente correcto me saca de mis casillas.

-Pues o me arrancaba las orejas o lo tenía que oír. – Digo en un tono exasperado.

Vaya, parece que es grave. Cuéntame.

-Oí como Jasper le hablaba a Monty de Clarke. Más bien venía a decir que Clarke, no recuerda la última vez que ha tenido pareja seria porque siempre ha sido una cabeza loca, siempre ha dejado tirado a todos sus ex. Y que los últimos ligues que ha tenido, los ha desechado como Kleenex por diversos motivos, cada uno más absurdo. En resumen, que se agobia con mucha facilidad.- Hago una pausa esperando que Lincoln hable pero como no dice nada prosigo.- Vale Linc, lo confieso me he rayado. No estamos asentadas ni muchísimo menos, como para empezarla a agobiar con mi presencia en todos lados. ¡En el trabajo, en el mismo barrio, en su grupo de amigas…!

-Respira. Voy a decírtelo una vez más, y van como cien mil. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Clarke deje que pase todo eso, porque realmente quiere que pase?

-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que otros por menos ponen una orden de alejamiento?- Mi estado de ansiedad sube por momentos y necesito un abrazo o una bofetada ahora mismo.

-Mira, vas a hacer una cosa. Te vas a ir al restaurante, vas a cenar, vas a ir a tomar unas copas, vas a bailar y con suerte terminarás la noche echando un polvo. Más de lo que puedo decir yo. Así que disfruta. Hazme el favor de cuidar de O y darle una hostia al que se le acerque. Gracias. Te quiero. "Ciao Bella".- Y cuelga el teléfono. No ha sido una bofetada pero se le parece.

* * *

La cena ha transcurrido con absoluta normalidad, llegamos al Ark y Daniel nos recibe como siempre, nos lleva hasta nuestra mesa y nos trae una botella de MOET.

-¿Guarda el Champagne?- Dice Octavia. Y añade.- Trae a José.

Nuestras posibilidades de salir enteras disminuyen una barbaridad. Tequila para todos. Cuando el camarero se acerca a la mesa con la botella los vasos y todo el circo, se para a mi lado.

-Rubia, me alegro de verte.- Me sirve un chupito mientras yo intento dilucidar de qué conozco a este tío, pero que trabaje en el Ark y no lo recuerde es mal síntoma. Lexa lo mira y baja la mirada como si estuviera decepcionada y me doy cuenta de lo mala idea que ha sido todo esto.

-¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?- Me pregunta Octavia acercándose hacia donde estoy yo, como queriendo que no nos escuche el resto, pero inevitablemente todos están pendientes de lo que decimos.

-No. ¿Algo que deba recordar?- Me arrepiento al segundo de haber hecho esa pregunta.

Octavia retrocede en su asiento y cambia de tema proponiendo un juego. El "QAD GAME". Se trata de preguntar y responder, si no quieres responder lo que te preguntan, bebes.

Todas parecen entusiasmadas, incluido Jas y yo tengo un nudo en el estómago. No tengo un buen presentimiento con este juego. Me acerco a Octavia y le pido que intente parar esto, su respuesta me deja fría.

-¿Confías en mí? Lo estoy haciendo por ti. No voy a ponerte en una tesitura incómoda, quiero que averigües más acerca de ella. Así que o se "cae de culo" o nos cuenta todo. ¿Sí o qué?

No me deja opción así que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo por que salga bien. Jasper comienza.

-Octavia, ¿Estás enamorada de Lincoln?- pregunta Jasper y abro los ojos como si fueran luceros del alba. Empieza fuerte. Estamos hablando de Jas, dudar es infravalorarlo.

Estaba seca.- dice O, tras beber de un trago el chupito. Me toca.- Raven, ¿cuándo ha sido el último orgasmo que has tenido con tu novio? Y Raven bebe.

Hay veces que no responder supone dejar expuesto más de lo que creemos o queremos.

-Clarke.- tengo un micro- infarto.- responde con un sí o un no. ¿El camarero que nos ha servido es el mismo con el que te encontré en el aseo de chicas en una de nuestras últimas salidas hace unos meses?

-Sí, eso creo. – Me revuelvo en mi asiento incómoda y busco la mirada de Lexa, que me mira de vuelta y durante unos segundos intento descifrar qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza sin éxito, por supuesto… Mi turno.

-Jasper, ¿Te tiene pensando en la masturbación Raven?

-Sí, pienso en Reyes muchas veces.- Responde por que no le teme a la muerte. La cara de Raven es un poema pero esta pregunta es como la más típica e inofensiva de todas, si hay una pregunta comodín es esta, pero Lexa no tiene por qué saberlo y no quiero atosigarla de principio.

-Me toca ¿no? – Dice Jasper, mirando a todas las que allí nos encontramos. Miedo.

Lexa, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo con Lincoln?- Lexa mira a Jasper y toma aire en sus pulmones cogiendo impulso.

-Sí.- responde sin dudar. Un halo de tensión recorre la mesa hasta Octavia, inevitablemente la miro de reojo y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Empiezo a necesitar un chupito.

-¿Se pueden matizar las respuestas? - pregunta Lexa de pronto y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas, yo asiento porque Octavia lo que viene siendo matizar, le matizaría su preciosa cara ahora mismo y no lo pienso permitir.

-Lincoln y yo tuvimos una "noche de confusión" el mismo día que nos conocimos, no llegamos a consumar, pero si nos enrollamos. Pecados de juventud, llamémosle.- Todo esto lo matiza mirando hacia Octavia, que relaja sus hombros inconscientemente.

-Gracias por la aclaración, Lexa.- comenta Jasper con una sonrisa hacia Octavia, el muy cabrón lo está disfrutando. - te toca, Jefa.- mirando a Lexa.

-Clarke.- tengo tres micro- infartos. ¿Es cierto que dejaste a tu ex porque tenía faltas de ortografía?- Como COJ… sabe eso, pienso. Miro a mi alrededor buscando quien se ha chivado, todos me miran con cara de flipados, así que deduzco que no se ha enterado por ellos, les habría hecho tragarse y escupir la botella de José Cuervo a los tres, uno detrás de otro.

-Si…- Digo en un susurro y asiento avergonzada. Son esa clase de cosas que conoce tu mejor amiga y no tu "nuevo" ligue, al cual quieres que siga pensando que eres maravillosa y no una _absurda y caprichosa perra del infierno_. - ¿Puedo matizar mi respuesta?- Digo sin esperar a que respondan, como para justificarme.- Eso fue una de las razones, otra de ellas, fue que llamó zorra presuntuosa a mi madre cuando la vio por televisión en un debate sin saber que era mi madre. Lo dejé, sí. Lo dejé ir con vida.- Lexa me mira y me sonríe con la mirada, o no sé, porque esta mujer es como la _puta Gioconda_ y yo estoy muy nerviosa.

-Tener faltas de ortografía es una causa justificada para romper con alguien. Yo dejé a un tío porque le hablaba a mi vagina. Hay cosas que son imperdonables. – Dice Octavia, defendiéndome.

-Lexa.- Es mi turno y ahora empiezo yo a jugar, hasta ahora había mantenido una postura no agresiva pero tras los últimos acontecimientos y el alcohol decido atacar- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me querías en tu cama? ¿Aquella vez después del "tráteme de usted" en tu despacho o la cena en mi casa? Puedes beber si quieres, lo usan mucho los cobardes.

-Antes.- Lo dice sin pensar. Tiene una facilidad para dejarme sin palabras pasmosa, ahora quiero saber cuándo exactamente y no tengo turno de pregunta.

Octavia toma la palabra y continúa.

-Lexa, ¿es cierto que tu ex se portó fatal contigo y desde esa tienes fobia a las relaciones? Pregunta Octavia y esa es de esa clase de preguntas que haces cuando tienes cierta confianza, la confianza que nos da el tequila no sé si es suficiente para superar esta última.

-¡Vaya! Empiezo a pensar que esto es una argucia vuestra para sacarme cosas- reímos nerviosos porque está en lo cierto y aunque no haya sido idea mía soy co-responsable de esto por dejar que suceda.- Sería más adulto que la persona que tenga dudas las pregunte directamente sin juegos de por medio. – Ese dardo va dirigido a mí, obvio. Lexa bebe y responde. Creo que empieza a estar borracha, sino no se explica.

-Si por portase fatal te refieres a vulnerar el copyright de mis ideas y proyectos para ascender en mi antigua empresa, sí. Y esto, también lo considero una causa justificada para romper con alguien, aunque me diera cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. – Me siento fatal por ver cómo cuenta algo tan íntimo delante casi desconocidos para ella, soy culpable de esto y quiero hacer que pare.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, chicos. Me voy al baño un momento, cuando vuelva espero que tengáis un parchís o algo… - Desaparezco entre la gente que baila en la pista hacia los aseos, necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando salgo del baño, el camarero me está esperando apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y buscando algo que en su día encontró probablemente porque estaba etílica.

-Hola, guapa. ¿Me has echado de menos?- Me dice creyéndose Brad Pitt o alguien así.

-No. ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a Daniel qué le parece que entres en los aseos del local acosando a sus clientas?- Su cara cambia por completo y levanta las manos en señal de paz, por lo menos sabe conocer su derrota. Sale del baño y yo detrás de él. Lexa estaba en la puerta. OK.

Lo mira de arriba abajo y lo sigue con la mirada mientras se va por el pasillo.

Le toco el brazo izquierdo a Lexa y le pregunto si está bien, intento disculparme por todo lo que pasó durante el "jueguecito" y le cuento lo que ha pasado en el baño con el camarero acosador.

-Estoy perfectamente, Clarke. Algo borracha, pero perfecta.- Dice mientras se mete en el baño a hacer pis. Me quedo detrás de la puerta, sabiendo que no es verdad. – No te agobies, disfruta de la noche. No estamos "saliendo" o algo así como para que no puedas hablar o hacer lo que quieras con otras personas… ¿Vale?- Dice mientras tira de la cadena y sale del baño para lavarse las manos.

En cuanto dice esto salgo corriendo, me ha dolido, sobre todo la parte en que dice: "zorra de mierda puedes follarte a quien quieras que no estamos juntas y nunca lo estaremos". Vale, quizás no ha dicho eso exactamente pero todos sabemos qué quería decir con toda esa mierda…

Voy en busca de Octavia y está con Jas en la barra pidiendo copas. Daniel el dueño del local nos invita, es amigo de Octavia y cuando digo amigo, quiero decir, está completamente "loco" por ella, más que nada porque nunca se la ha conseguido _tirar._ Desde su enamoramiento disponemos de entrada gratis, mesa "vip", lista de música expresamente para nosotras y alguna que otra copa gratis. Barra libre no, sino tendría que cerrar el local a los pocos meses.

* * *

Salgo del baño y busco a Clarke con la mirada, no la veo y no hago por perseguirla, sé que le ha dolido lo que le he dicho pero no he podido evitarlo. Voy a la mesa y me encuentro con Raven.

-Siento lo de antes. Me imagino que Clarke ha querido pararlo para no verte afectada.- Dice Raven disculpándose.

-No lo sientas. Me lo estaba pasando bien. Clarke estaba en el baño hablando con el camarero.- No me doy cuenta del rencor con el que salen estas últimas palabras de mi boca.

-Todos tenemos un pasado. Estás aquí porque ella está dispuesta a compartirlo contigo. ¿No crees?

-No tiene por qué compartir nada, no estamos juntas. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera.- Sigo con el rencor en la boca. ¿Acaso no me doy cuenta que no me creo ni mis propias palabras?

-Lexa, puede que pienses en Clarke como en alguien superficial y alocado. Creo que debes saber algo. Clarke y mi novio estuvieron juntos un corto espacio de tiempo…

-No sé porque no me sorprende…- venga que cantamos línea y seguimos para bingo, desprendo maldad.

-Ellos estuvieron juntos antes de conocernos, ella le dejó. Y lo dejó hecho polvo, tanto que cada vez que la ve, noto una punzada en el estómago por cómo la mira.

Al principio, cuando comencé en la empresa y empecé con Finn, la odiaba. La odiaba hasta lo más profundo de mí y más me odiaba a mí porque cuánto más trabajaba con ella, más cuenta me daba del talento que tenía y lo increíble que era. Terminé por no culpar a mi novio por ello y por supuesto, empecé a ver a Clarke como era, una de las mejores personas que conozco. Sé qué estás de acuerdo conmigo, así que espero que no le hagas daño, porque tendría que matarte.- Todo esto sin perder la sonrisa, jamás me lo habría esperado de Raven…

Asiento buscando su aprobación y alzo la mirada en busca de Clarke, se encuentran al fondo, bailando al lado de la barra los tres, Jasper, Octavia y ella. Bailan Omen de Disclosure y sonrío.

-Vaya tres. – Digo a Raven.

-Están intentando que Jasper ligue. ¿Por qué te crees que siempre quiere salir con nosotras? Ellas atraen a las chicas y él aprovecha. A veces sale bien, otras es un completo desastre. – Raven se ríe mientras se toma un trago de tequila. Me sirve otro chupito y ella y yo nos acabamos la botella. Empiezo a marearme.

Observo como Raven tiene razón, hay varias chicas que se acercan para bailar con ellos, ahora son un grupo, Octavia y sobre todo Clarke destacan sobre el resto. Bailan tan condenadamente sexy que no les puedes quitar los ojos de encima.

Suena Clavin Harris y eso no ayuda. "How Deep is your love" _retumba_ en todos los altavoces del local, tanto que se te mete dentro de la cabeza. Me levanto y agarro a Raven del brazo, no controlo muy bien mis movimientos pero quiero verla más de cerca.

Cuando estamos a su altura me acerco a Clarke y le susurro algo al oído.

-¿Me perdonas?- La miro con cara de arrepentida y le doy un beso en la mejilla. La charla con Raven me ha servido para mucho, principalmente para no sacar las cosas de contexto.

Estoy borracha y no quiero pasarme el resto de la noche haciéndome la "indignada" con Clarke. Ella no dice nada y sigue bailando, como me lo tengo merecido, me voy a la barra a pedir una copa.

* * *

Sigo a Lexa mientras va a la barra y me pongo a su altura y me quedo mirándola, sus ataques de bipolaridad me dejan más descolocada que a Trump el día del "Orgullo".

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Clarke?

-Sí. ¿Si sientes algo por mí, por qué te empeñas en que parezca que te doy todo el asco?

Lexa va a beber y le agarro el brazo.

-Lo único que me da asco es imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo.- Cuando hablo de bipolaridad, me refiero a esto.

-Antes, que haga o lo que quiera, ahora que te da asco verme con alguien. ¿Te das cuenta de tu problema?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes alguna solución?- Pregunto.

\- Sí. Y en cuanto dice eso me planta un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Me acaricia la cara con su mano y sujeta mi barbilla para profundizar el beso. Empiezan a temblarme las piernas. No sé si del enfado o del deseo sexual Probablemente ambos. LA ODIO.

Me separo poniendo una mano en su hombro y alejándola de mí, frunce el ceño e intenta buscar mis labios otra vez. No le dejo.

-¿Esto significa que sientes algo por mí?- Aprovecho el ataque de sinceridad.

Coge su copa y bebe, mientras sonríe pícaramente a la vez que alza la copa otra vez para dar un segundo trago. LA ODIO muchísimo.

-¿Ahora es cuando me preguntas en qué punto estamos y eso no?- Dice riéndose.

En cuanto dice eso me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, me estoy convirtiendo en todo aquello de lo que he huido toda mi vida. Soy la "novia pesada". Y YO ME CAGO EN TODO LO CAGABLE…

-¿Quieres que te diga en qué punto estás? ¿Sabes cuando el C _oyote_ persigue al C _orrecaminos_ más allá del precipicio y no se cae hasta que se da cuenta de que está en el aire? Ahí estas tú. A punto de darte cuenta, ten cuidado con el suelo.- Le guiño un ojo, le robo su copa y me voy de allí haciendo "BEEP, BEEP"

Llego donde está el grupo y me encuentro a Octavia bailando con un grupo de gente que no conozco de nada. Busco a Jasper con la mirada y Octavia me hace un gesto de que se ha ido con "alguien", me acerco para preguntarle por Raven y las dos buscamos a Raven por todos lados, cuando de pronto nos la encontramos liándose con una chica a la izquierda de la barra , un lugar que resulta más oscuro que la zona dónde estamos.

-Adiós. – Dice Octavia y me mira.

\- Madre mía.- Me tapo la cara con las manos.

Unas chicas se acercan dónde están Raven y su "amiga" y empiezan a separarlas. Octavia y yo salimos como un resorte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto a la que parecía más cabreada y sujeto a Raven que no se tiene en pie casi y la pongo detrás de nosotros.

\- Tu amiga se estaba liando con mi novia.

-Ex novia. – Dice Octavia enfureciendo más a la tía.

\- Mira zorra, como os vuelva a ver por aquí rondando o ver cómo tu amiga se acerca a mi novia os parto en dos. ¿OK?

Agarro a Octavia poniendo una mano en su hombro, le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que esté tranquila.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, si vuelves a insultar, tocar o si quiera mirar mal a cualquiera de ellas… No sabes de lo que soy capaz- Cuando estaba diciendo esto, la tía que medía como 20 centímetros más que yo me empuja y esto tenía pinta de acabar fatal pero una fuerza centrífuga se nos adelantó y en forma de hostia vino volando y dejó K.O a la chica, casi resbalándose por la pared y sujetándose la cara, mientras su gente intentaba que no se cayera al suelo de culo.

-Si la atacas a ella, me atacas a mí.- Lexa dijo esto después de darle en la mandíbula, se sujetó la mano e hizo un gesto de dolor. Todas nos miramos y supimos que era el momento de irnos.

Huimos del Ark corriendo y no creo que lo pisemos en mucho tiempo. Raven corría y se reía, casi no se tiene en pie del pedo que lleva y fue la causante del "intento" de pelea.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, Octavia y yo somos las más serenas. Lexa no vocaliza bien y tiene los ojos cerrados en el ascensor, tenemos que ayudarla a salir Octavia y yo, pero se hace la digna y sale despedida apoyando su mano "mala" en la pared para no caerse, vuelve a hacer un gesto de dolor y me prometo mirársela más tarde.

Octavia se lleva a Raven a la habitación de invitados al fondo. Yo me llevo a Lexa a la mía. Octavia y yo nos miramos antes de desaparecer, intentando calcular los daños de esta última noche. Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Podría haber sido peor.

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación de Clarke me descalzo, voy a portátil a duras penas y enciendo Spotify buscando una canción en concreto. Me cuesta más de lo que creo.

-Lexa, déjame ver esa mano. ¿Te duele?- Me pregunta mientras me levanta la mano.

-Nada, ¿ves?- Hago todos los movimientos que puedo con la mano. La verdad es que algo me duele pero no se lo digo para no preocuparla.

Pongo Bad Blood de NAO en el reproductor e intento recuperar la estabilidad apoyándome en su cómoda. Puede que esté algo mareada, achispada o borracha directamente. No pienso en nada, solo tengo ganas de desnudar a Clarke y meterla en la cama.

-Quítate la ropa.- Digo intentando parecer sobria.

-¡Estás borracha! Deberías meterte en la cama y dormir, mañana te va a doler la cabeza mucho…

Como no me hace caso, decido desnudarme yo y tumbarme en su cama, todo me da vueltas cierro los ojos buscando asentarme a esta postura corporal, cuando los abro está mirándome y sonriendo lascivamente. Creo que lo he conseguido. Ninguna de las dos va a dormir por el momento.

-Quítate la ropa y ven aquí.- último intento.

Clarke comienza a quitarse la ropa despacio y sonrío apoyando la cabeza en el colchón, entrecerrando los ojos y saboreando la victoria. –Estás preciosa- Es lo último que digo antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

Ya es de día y cuando abro los ojos, Lexa no está, oigo ruido en mi baño y me levanto corriendo. Y allí está, tirada encima dela taza del wáter vomitando.

La miro con cara de "lo sabía" y me devuelve la mirada haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me vaya.

-Por favor, Lexa. He vivido con Jasper y Octavia. Estoy acostumbrada a esto… Hay que tener cierto cuidado con el tequila.

Cuando pronuncio "tequila" inmediatamente vuelve a vomitar. Pobrecilla pienso. Pero estaría mintiendo si no me reconfortara que haya sido ella la que la ha "liado" y no yo. "Rubi wins"… -Voy a buscarte algo para la resaca, espera aquí- digo mientras la beso en la cabeza.

-De aquí no me muevo.- Dice Lexa. Pobre.

Voy camino hacia la cocina y me encuentro a Octavia en la misma tesitura, dándole algo de comer a Raven que apoya sus manos en la mesa y sujeta su cabeza, tiene todo el rímel corrido y la estampa es hermosa. Miro a Octavia y me nos reímos.

Comienzo a preparar algo para la resaca de Lexa, un zumo de frutas y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de hielo para la mano, ella no se ha dado cuenta pero tiene hinchados los dedos. Hay algo roto fijo. QUÉ DESASTRE.

-¿Tú no eras _hetero_ , Raven?- Pregunta Octavia haciendo que Raven se tape la cabeza con las manos como si el solo sonido de su voz le molestara.

-¡Os juro que me han echado algo en la copa!- Dice intentando convencernos.

-Ya, te han echado algo 15 veces. Se llama alcohol y no decías que no precisamente.- Le digo con toda la verdad de la que dispongo.

\- Me han echado esa mierda que te hace "perder la voluntad".

-Raven, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Las drogas no son gratis. Y sí, con la chica aquella "perdiste toda tu voluntad" mientras le metías mano. – Octavia y su puño de la realidad.

-Quiero morir. ¿Y Lexa?- Pregunta Raven

-Muriéndose en mi baño. – digo y al momento salgo de la cocina en su busca, a ver si sigue viva o no.

-Espero que eso que huelo no sea vómito y esté por todas partes de tu habitación Raven, o la que te hará perder la voluntad voy a ser yo.- Digo a Raven antes de abandonar la cocina y busco la mirada cómplice de Octavia que se ríe descaradamente.

Al volver a mi habitación Lexa está en la cama durmiendo otra vez, la despierto para que se tome la pastilla abre los ojos y en un movimiento casi mecánico se la toma y se vuelve a dormir. Me tumbo a su lado y me duermo mirándola.

Y esta soy yo, volviendo a hacer cosas de "novia pesada"

* * *

 **Un capi largo para compensar la ausencia.**

 **PERDONADMEEEEEEE**

 **Una gran cantidad de chicas de trabajo ...**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, me ha costado muchísimo sacarlo, he pasado por un bache de inspiración… Espero mejorar en los próximos.**

 **LOVYA**

 **Contadme cosis de qué os parece…**

 **Besitos guapis!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

-Lincoln me voy a Nueva York y quiero que os vengáis conmigo. Markus Kane dueño, amo y señor de J&K Company me ha ofrecido incorporarme como nueva Directora de Proyectos y conmigo, a todo el equipo del que dispongo. Os quiero conmigo, os necesito conmigo. Sé que lo que os estoy pidiendo es un salto de fe pero creo que es la oportunidad que estaba esperando…

-Cuenta conmigo.- Dijo Lincoln. –Nos vamos a la elite Lex.

-Sí, debo decírselo al resto, de momento solo me ha confirmado Indra porque ha sido la primera en cruzarse conmigo, tan solo hemos hablado sobre qué se "cuece" allí. Al parecer Kane es un Dios allí, pero él se lleva la fama, el que trabaja y tiene el talento es Jaha.

-¿Ese no es el que ha perdido a su hijo recientemente en un trágico accidente? Lo leí en _Publi and Mark_ hace un tiempo. Además decía la publicación si no recuerdo mal, que lo habían internado en un centro de rehabilitación. Y que su puesto lo iba a ocupar una chica de su equipo, no recuerdo el nombre...

-Pues ese puesto es mío.- Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Allá vamos New York!- grita Lincoln abrazándome y levantándome del suelo mientras reímos encantados.

Y así es como conseguí que mi equipo, pero sobretodo mi mejor amigo cruzara el país para comenzar de nuevo a mi lado. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera hoy, por un momento guardaba dentro una ilusión que impregnaba mi ser, mi todo, como nunca antes.

Necesitaba un reto. Y este es el más grande con el que podía contar. Los dioses de mi lado, iba a adentrarme en la aventura por la que cualquier publicista hubiera dado millones. Yo solo quería forjar mi carrera por otros derroteros, separar mi destino del de Luna y todo lo que pasó. A pesar de contar con toda la confianza de mis jefes en Los Ángeles, siempre me vería condicionada por _aquello._

Hoy se me viene a la mente todo esto por una pregunta del "maldito" juego de anoche, estoy en la cama de Clarke, observándola mientras duerme plácidamente y pensando en cuándo la desee por primera vez. Fue ese día.

Después de un largo día despidiéndome de mis jefes y ultimando la partida a Nueva York, había dado de plazo a mis compañeros una semana para decidirse, sabía que pocos me seguirían pero teniendo, aunque solo fuera a Lincoln conmigo, habría ganado a uno de los creativos más talentosos de California y probablemente del País. Es una baja importante para mi antigua empresa, pero yo me llevo lo más importante que tengo aquí.

Cuando llegué a casa me puse a buscar información como una loca en Google acerca de J&K Company y los primeros resultados, dejando de lado los premios y logros, era la trágica noticia de Jaha, acompañada de una foto en miniatura de la susodicha sustituta, en un pequeño titular en la parte inferior de la página que rezaba:

" _La Rockie del año se pone al mando"_

 _Clarke Griffin (27) tiene todos los números para ser la que "salve" a J &K de caer en el ostracismo publicitario con su talento precoz y dotes de líder. La empresa, que no pasa por uno de sus mejores momentos, a raíz de la pérdida de uno de sus buques insignia y talento creativo como es Thelonious Jaha, une su destino al de la joven Griffin en un compromiso de mayor importancia, ya que sólo alguien que aporte la frescura y liderazgo a la hora de tomar decisiones guiando a J&K por la nueva vanguardia del mercado, hará que esta empresa, líder hace unos años, vuelva a dominar el panorama publicitario new yorkino. _

Me pasé parte de la noche informándome sobre aquella chica de 27 años que estaba llamada a ser la sustituta de Jaha, puesto que me había sido concedido, por lo que mi interés no era más que profesional o eso creía yo hasta que indagué algo más…

Su carrera y logros estaban por varios sitios web, su incipiente leyenda y su nombre iban acompañados de decenas de fotos de diversos actos y eventos publicitarios. Estaba guapísima con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y ese lunar encima del labio tan sexy… En ese momento, supe que afrontar un puesto directivo en una de las empresas "top" era el menor de mis problemas, el principal era que iba a quitarle el puesto a una especie de "Elsa de Frozen con tetas".

* * *

Abro los ojos, estoy en mi cama, miro a mi lado y no encuentro a Lexa. Me centro en escuchar una voz que suena en el salón, es ella hablando por teléfono. Parece que está encargando una pizza, mi tripa suena en ese preciso instante fruto del hambre que me devora.

Me doy la vuelta poniéndome de lado en la cama dejando a mi espalda la puerta e iluminando mi rostro con la luz que entra por los ventanales de mi habitación. Intento alcanzar el móvil que está en la mesilla, cuando veo la hora qué es, entiendo que mi estómago esté rugiendo cual tigre de _Bengala,_ es casi medio día y decido escribir a Octavia y Raven para saber si siguen pululando por mi casa o ya se han ido.

 **Clarke:**

 **He resucitado ya. ¿Dónde estáis?**

 **Octavia:**

 **Yo en mi casa y Raven comiendo con sus suegros y su novio después de haberse liado con una tipa en el Ark y vomitado por todo tu cuarto de baño.**

 **Podría ser peor ;)**

 **Clarke:**

 **Siempre puede ser peor. No para mí. Voy a comer pizza encima de las tetas de Lexa. BYE.**

Escribo esto último y coloco el móvil donde estaba, noto como Lexa se acerca y esos diez segundos me debato entre hacerme la dormida o no, abro ojos, cierro ojos… Y con tanto abrir y cerrar parezco el _Ecce Homo_ , así que decido con la mejor de mis interpretaciones, hacer como que me estoy despertando… Me estiro entre mis sábanas y sonrío al ver como se acerca a la cama y se sienta en ella.

-Buenos días rubia.

-Buenos días, calamar.

-¿Calamar? – pregunta con una expresión entre extrañeza y sorpresa.

\- ¿Te has visto el pelo? Calamar, Calamar… Su cara pasa de extrañeza a risa y después a fingir su cara de indignación forzada. Está monísima.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que roncas, Clarke?- suelta, apoyando su mano en la barbilla y el codo en la almohada.

-No, porque no es cierto.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Exactamente qué has escuchado? – Pregunto

-Primero, hablas en sueños, palabras inconexas, como un conjuro de Harry Potter y segundo, haces un ruido respiratorio extraño. Roncas, asúmelo.

\- El tequila puede provocar alucinaciones… -Cuando digo esto se tumba, riéndose y carcajeándose de mí. No le veo la gracia.

-No es un ronquido, al uso, es más bien una respiración rara.

-No es calamar, al uso, es más bien cara pulpo.

-¿Pulpo? ¿Quieres ver un pulpo? – Dice acercándose peligrosamente a dónde me encuentro con intenciones claras de hacerme cosquillas y no las soporto.

-Lexa, No.

-No ¿Qué?

Cuando me doy cuenta la tengo encima haciéndome cosquillas sin detenerse, por un minuto nos hemos convertido en la comedia romántica de serie B, casi me quedo sin respiración y como no soporto las cosquillas y he vivido con Jasper y Octavia, he aprendido a parar a Jasper con una patada en los huevos y a Octavia con un ligero movimiento aprendido en un Campamento, al más propio estilo de Lara Croft.

Al darle la vuelta como un _filete a la plancha_ y colocarme encima sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, observé como su cara de _pilla_ se transformaba en sorpresa y la sorpresa en excitación… Así que aproveché para sacar información. Esta era yo haciendo de mí misma, otra vez.

-Si no quieres sufrir la peor tortura conocida vas a decirme algo.- Su cara se transforma en suficiencia, casi altanería sabiendo que no va a "soltar prenda" y esto hacía que me incitara a continuar.- ¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba?

-¿Quién dice que me gustes?- Vale, está consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas.- Además para más inri, ¡esos ronquidos de _Bull Dog inglés_ han conseguido aplacar mi deseo sexual!

-Muy bien tú lo has querido.- La suelto y me levanto, veo como intenta incorporarse y le hago un gesto con la mano para que no se mueva, me obedece. Sé que le gusta que mande, es más, está tan mojada como yo ahora mismo ¡Fijo! ¿Quién se ríe ahora del Bull Dog Inglés eh?

Estoy tumbada en su cama con su vestido de algodón que más bien parece una camiseta larga, el mismo con el que nos deleitó a todos el día de la cena en su casa, después de que Monty le tirara todo encima. Todavía dormía cuando me levanté y fui a su vestidor en la otra habitación buscando algo para ponerme que no fuera la ropa de ayer y lo más reconocible fue este vestidito.

Todavía estoy pensando en cómo hizo eso para darme la vuelta y sujetarme las manos como si fuera su presa. Estoy intentando normalizar mi respiración de ese momento…

Cuando Clarke aparece en la habitación con un conjunto de lencería negro con transparencias que la hacía parecer un Ángel, pero no de Victoria, sino del infierno. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué habré hecho yo en otras vidas para encontrarme enfrente de esta DIOSA DEL SEXO?

Mi pulso se acelera y tengo que tragar saliva varias veces porque se me reseca toda la boca con las vistas. Un momento… ¿Es helado lo que lleva en la mano?

-Muy bien.- Digo sentándome en mi sillón de diseño blanco a juego con mi habitación. La estampa es esta: Yo medio desnuda, con un picardías negro precioso que Harper la dependienta me vendió y visto el efecto en Lexa le agradeceré eternamente. En la mano tengo un helado de chocolate y vainilla de Davey's que me vuelve loca y una cuchara. No pienso compartir… a no ser que CANTE.

-Clarke, si piensas que vas a conseguir sacarme algo con eso…- Dice señalándome y haciendo un gesto circular con el dedo.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres un poquito? – digo mientras me tomo una cucharada de la manera más sexy que sé. Deslizo mi lengua por la cuchara e introduzco un poco de dulce en mi boca a la vez que gimo para darle erotismo. –Mmmmm.- Veo cómo abre la boca y puedo oler el deseo desde aquí.

-No…- Su cara es un poema, frunce el ceño y hace una mueca como si quisiera llorar… Cuento hasta diez internamente para que termine por derretirse su voluntad al igual que el pequeño resto de helado que quedó en la cuchara que cae en forma de gota encima de mi escote…

-Última oportunidad… ¿seguro que no quieres?- Digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Te diré todo lo que quieras Clarke Griffin. – Dice llevándose la mano a la cara en signo de derrota.

Me subo a la cama de rodillas encima del colchón y me quedo enfrente de Lexa, cojo un poco de vainilla y chocolate con la cuchara y se lo acerco a la vez que yo me acerco a ella, me inclino un poco y me siento a horcajadas para su sorpresa y acerco la cuchara a su boca, cuando la abre e intenta probarlo, la aparto. Podría pasarme horas haciendo esto. Mi nuevo deporte favorito. Me meto la cucharada en mi boca y repito el sonidito sexy de antes…

-Vuelve a llamarme Bull Dog Inglés…- Digo con el helado frío en la boca, notando como me abrasa la lengua de lo frío que está y sin pronunciar bien ¡Adiós sexy! ¡Adiós lívido!

Lexa carcajea y me atrae hacia su cuerpo con pasión. Me pide que le dé una cucharada y lo hago, me sujeta el trasero con las dos manos y me pega todavía más, el aire se convierte en cálido e irrespirable, inspira fuerte al contacto con la vainilla y el chocolate o al sentir mi culo en sus manos. No puedo más y me abalanzo sobre ella…

Comienza el baile de besos y caricias pero esta vez es diferente, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, toda la vida por delante y noto como se deleita con cada beso, lengua con lengua, mordisco a mordisco, me está disfrutando al igual que yo la estoy disfrutando a ella… Sus manos se dirigen a la parte de debajo de mi conjunto lencero, va a quitármelas y a hacer diabluras, lo puedo ver en sus ojos y me muero de placer sólo de pensarlo.

Suena el teléfono, es el portero. La pizza ha llegado.

Mi vida se resume en esto "un coitus interruptus perpetuo".

Lexa salta de la cama y va en busca de la pizza. Yo me pongo las bragas y busco una camiseta en mi armario, supongo que lo del sexo lo dejaremos para después. Tengo tanta hambre que si me das a escoger pizza o sexo, escojo Lexa. Si amigos/as, la cruda realidad se abre paso debajo de esta bizarra pose de zorra superficial.

* * *

La pizza ha llegado en el peor momento, qué ganas de estar así con ella, de saborear cada pedacito que me da de sí misma. Me encanta, me vuelve loca y me muero de hambre por probarla más veces pero tenía que venir el _pizzero_ a molestar.

Directamente la llevo a la cama, no sin antes coger algo de agua en la cocina. Huele de maravilla y se me ha abierto todo el apetito al abrir la caja. Es mi pizza favorita de todo Manhattan y mi chica favorita en el mismo sitio. ¡GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! Me digo a mi misma bendiciendo mi suerte.

-Sabes que podría jugar a lo mismo con pizza y sacarte todo lo que escondes ¿No?- Digo a Clarke mientras le acerco esta delicia.

-Dispara. ¡Por un trozo de pizza te digo quién mató a Kennedy! Jugar contigo al juego de la verdad es más divertido… para mi desgracia suelo decir lo que pienso.- Dice la rubia.

-Yo también.- Digo indignada.

-No, directamente no dices nada. Dame un pedazo. – Le alcanzo un trozo con la mano pero en el fondo sé que mi hermetismo la tiene confundida, no lo hago conscientemente, quiero protegerme y a la vez darle lo que ella quiere. Estoy en un completo lío. -Supe que te quería en mi cama en el mismo momento que Kane me ofreció el puesto y me pasé toda la tarde indagando sobre la empresa en internet, hasta que de pronto ¡allí estabas! Tus fotos aparecieron por toda mi pantalla y con esas tetas obviamente, no podía pensar en otra cosa.- Digo de golpe haciendo que ella abra los ojos y alce las cejas en forma de sorpresa.

-Lexa Woods, ¿eso quiere decir que te gustaba mucho antes de habernos conocido?

-Clarke Griffin, digamos que me llamaste la atención.- su sonrisa es amplia y reluciente, como si hubiera ganado algo, en el mismo instante en que me sonríe así, me arrepiento de todo lo que me ha costado contárselo…

-Gracias por decírmelo, me imagino lo que te habrá costado…- Dice Clarke frunciendo el ceño, empiezo a notar cuando ironiza…

-No, no me ha costado tanto.

\- Bien, ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de tu ex? ¿Sigues enamorada de ella? ¿Seguís en contacto?- Pregunta seguido Clarke.

-Para, para, para. Ya te he hablado de mi ex. No estoy enamorada de ella. No tenemos contacto. Clarke, estás abusando de mi confianza y del efecto que ese picardías tiene en mí.- noto como se relaja de inmediato que digo esto y una sonrisilla asoma mientras me mira de reojo.

-Tu turno, Woods.

-¿En qué punto estamos, Clarke? – Pregunta totalmente de broma, bueno no tanto, disimulo sonriendo pícaramente esperando que no responda, pero lo hace.

\- Yo comiéndome este trozo delicioso de pizza, tú tirando la caja en el suelo. Y las dos, a punto de hacerlo aquí y ahora mismo.

-No tienes remedio.- Le digo mientras hago un gesto negando con la cabeza.

-Eso espero.- Es lo último que hablamos antes de pasar a la acción.

Lo hicimos durante toda la tarde hasta que caímos rendidas y sudando en placer, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Se da la vuelta y me abraza colocando su pierna encima de mí y su brazo acariciándome la cara. Este es el momento de decirle cuánto me gusta, lo preciosa que es y lo loca que me tiene. Pero como siempre "lo bueno solo tarda un poco más en llegar", eufemismo de cobarde absoluta…

* * *

¿Cómo decirle a tu "rollo" que te estás enamorando de ella?: Lección 1

-Me parece que solo me quieres por el sexo…- Esta es la _entradilla._

\- Nah, sólo por tus tetas.- Y así es como tú táctica se va a la mierda en un segundo- Clarke, voy a pensar que tienes razón, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita…- comenta mientras ladea su cuerpo para que quedemos mirándonos.

-Si hemos tenido una, una que te encargaste en confirmar como unas cien veces. En tu coche. ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso no fue una cita.

-Me recogiste, me llevaste en tu coche, me enseñaste tu casa, me llevaste a cenar y me dejaste en la mía. Era una cita.

-Creo que podemos mejorarlo.

\- ¿El sexo? Te escucho…

-No. Creo que deberíamos tener una cita.

Y así es como termina un sábado perfecto. ¿Qué podría pedir para mejorar esto? Me abstraigo en mis pensamientos, quiere tener una cita conmigo, es tan maravilloso que no quepo en mí de gozo, bueno… la pizza también ayuda.

Pienso en citas que he tenido en mi vida y solo puedo recordar aquella vez que paseamos por _Central_ escuchando música en el IPod con un auricular _compartido_ … Y aquella vez en que quedé con un chico en lo alto del _Empire_. O aquella otra vez, en la que mi cita me dibujó desnuda en su libreta de dibujo como si fuera una prostituta parisina. Un momento… ¡No he tenido una cita en condiciones y mucho menos romántico en mi puta vida! Todo has sido intentos de, fracasos de…. En los cuales terminaban o en la cama o yéndome a mi casa sola. No negaré haber tenido relaciones más "largas", sí, pero si consigues superar una relación de 3 años viajando 15 días con tu mejor amiga por Canadá, es que no estabas tan mal como creías… Además Canadá es muy bonito.

En toda mi vida me he rodeado de gente que pasó por mis días escribiendo páginas solitarias en mi cuaderno de bitácoras, ninguna historia que merezca escribir más de unas líneas. Probablemente me hayan amado, pero yo nunca he querido a nadie, o por lo menos no he sido consciente de ello, lo cual, para el caso, es lo mismo. Suena triste, pero no lo es.

En el fondo se encuentra una niña que creció bajo el amor que se profesaban sus padres hasta el final. Entre esto, Memorias de África, El Paciente Inglés, etc. reconozco que mis expectativas están sobrevolando la atmósfera…

Mi única esperanza es que haya vida en Marte y allí hayan visto Jeux d' Infants para saber de qué estamos hablando en términos de "amor clarkiano".

No sé cómo acabo contándole todo esto a Lexa, mientras miro al techo ya que no puedo sacar todo esto de mis entrañas y aguantarle la _mirada verde agua_ al mismo tiempo… ¡Dadme un respiro!

* * *

 **Este corto capítulo fue creado simple y llanamente para deleite personal. Poca transcendencia. Absurdo en su conjunto. Pero ahí queda.**

 **Solo quiero desarrollar más a Clarke y a Lexa tanto individualmente como en su relación o lo que sea que tengan y cómo han llegado hasta aquí…**

 **Si esperáis un te quiero… Va a costar. YO AVISO.**

 **Por supuesto gracias por el aliento continúo en redes para seguir…**

 **Lo dicho me dejáis flipada y LOCA DE CONTENTA.**

 **Un besiño**

 **PD: LA GATA TODO BIEN. _"PINKIPROMIS"_**

 **LaBaronesaD**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

Han pasado más de quince días de aquel errático y maravilloso fin de semana con el que dimos comienzo a "lo que sea" que tenemos. Nos vemos prácticamente durante todo el día, descontando las veces que voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades, las que ambas mantenemos reuniones por separado y las cinco horas que conseguimos dormir, juntando todo, hacen un total de casi doce horas diarias juntas, aproximadamente. Y puedo decir que no he tenido ganas de huir, matarla, hacer la croqueta o todo a la vez. ¡Todo un éxito! Teniendo en cuenta mi historial.

Se puede decir que "lo que no debe ser nombrado" está surgiendo entre las dos y me siento como mi madre con la Play Station, que no sabe ni cómo encenderla ni apagarla… No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué viene después pero intento adaptarme y reaccionar a las circunstancias y al contexto…

Tan solo llevo la cuenta de los días y las horas, no para ponerlo en mi estado de Facebook, sino para cuantificar la felicidad con un sistema de medida, si es que eso es posible.

 **Lexa:**

 **¿Te apetece venir a mi casa esta noche?**

 **Peli, palomitas y yo.**

 **¿Qué más?**

Cuando leo el mensaje al llegar al trabajo no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme al mismo tiempo, Lexa ha conseguido ruborizarme en más ocasiones que la Srta. Props en el Instituto, esa hija de puta me dejaba en evidencia delante de la clase cuando le daba la gana, lo hacía para motivarme, decía. Doy gracias de que Lexa utilice su lengua para motivar mi entrepierna y colorear mis mejillas…

Seguimos con Nike, se acerca la fecha de entrega y no tenemos ni un segundo de respiro, la presentación pública de UNHATE nos acecha como una marabunta de hormigas asesinas y Lexa está muy enfadada o molesta con Bellamy. Cada vez que Lexa propone algo para la presentación, él se lo "echa por tierra".

Hemos hecho una prueba en la que yo enviaba la "propuesta" de Lexa en vez de ella misma y ha accedido encantado… Recordaré la cara de Lexa para siempre, una mezcla de rabia, indignación y resignación que terminó con un "no lo culpo" y dando un portazo en mi despacho.

Sí, tiene carácter y cuando lo saca tengo ganas de quitarme las bragas y lanzarme al cuello como un koala… Pero no hemos discutido todavía, es una pena, una buena discusión es casi mejor que el sexo, una discusión de esas en las que se te hincha la vena del cuello. Tener o no tener razón es completamente indiferente… El arte de una buena discusión no se aprende, o lo tienes o no… Y Lexa… ¿No sé qué más hay que hacer para discutir con ella? ¿Qué un guapo y fornido moreno te ningunee en favor de tu "especie de novia" descaradamente es un buen motivo? Yo creo que si…

 **Clarke:**

 **¿Qué Película? ¿Es una cita o una excusa para acostarte conmigo?**

 **¿What else? ¿En serio?**

 **Publicista lesbiana que utiliza slogans para llevarme al huerto…**

Puede que sea una manera de decir "Buenos días, cariño. Me apetece verte…" pero bastante más original. Empiezo a descubrir su gracejo natural y su risa cuando algo realmente le hace gracia con cualquier cosa o alguna de mis ocurrencias y sinceramente, ese sonido melodioso, esa forma iluminar su precioso rostro… Me deja bastante alucinada y definitivamente podría casarme con su risa. Negaré haber dicho esto.

Lexa escribiendo mensaje… tres palabras que consiguen cambiar un día "no tan bueno" en un "día patrocinado por Coca- Cola"

 **Lexa:**

 _ **¿Cinema Paradiso?**_ **es una de mis favoritas.**

 **Lo tengo… El slogan definitivo para "llevarte al huerto"**

" **Vengo del futuro para decirte… El frotar no se va a acabar"**

 **Ahora en serio, ¡es una cita… si quieres, claro!**

Con una mano no puedo evitar taparme la cara y que una carcajada se escape entre mis labios, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio es capaz de negarle algo? Yo no…

 **Clarke:**

 **No la he visto así que imposible decir que no…**

 **¡Es nuestra primera cita!**

 **Recuerda: Nada de sexo en la primera cita…**

 **Lexa:**

 **Permíteme que discrepe, técnicamente es la segunda… Tuvimos una en la que te llevé en coche, te enseñé mi piso y te acompañé a tu casa.**

 **En la segunda cita está recomendado el sexo, no lo digo yo, lo dicen los expertos…**

 **Clarke:**

 **Era una reunión de trabajo. Tú misma te encargaste de dejarlo claro en sucesivas ocasiones…**

 **¿Qué expertos? ¿Steve Stifler o Charlie Sheen?**

 **Lexa:**

 _ **Tocado ...**_

 **Veremos si eres capaz de resistirte a mis encantos…**

Y ahí dio con la "clave" del asunto, en temas de control de voluntad, deseo, reprimir, cohibir , etc… es de sobra conocido que Lexa tiene un Master, yo sin embargo, soy un puto desastre.

* * *

Levanto el teléfono y le pido a Anya que me ponga en contacto con el Sr. Blake. Voy a dejar un par de cosas claras…

-Lexa te paso al Sr. Blake, lo tengo en la otra línea.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Bellamy?

-Lexa...

-Buenos días, te llamaba porque se acerca la fecha, en menos de diez días estaréis aquí, todo está prácticamente cerrado, tan solo necesitaría que uno de tus ayudantes me respondiera a los últimos detalles del evento…

-Gracias por todo el trabajo, Lexa. Acabo de hacerlo, le he enviado a Clarke la rutina y cómo, según nuestra experiencia, debemos abordar la presentación…

-A Clarke…

-No te preocupes, hablaré con ella a lo largo del día y ultimamos los detalles… Puedes estar tranquila y confiar en nosotros. – JAMÁS EN TUS SUEÑOS CONFIARÍA EN ALGO EN LO QUE TÚ ESTÉS INVOLUCRADO…Ese pensamiento se hace presente al instante… Y tengo ganas de con mis dedos, introducir mi mano por el teléfono y arrancarle el cerebro y las pocas neuronas que le quedan.

\- Estoy tranquila, Blake. He supervisado personalmente todo esto y estoy completamente segura de que será un éxito.

\- La campaña será un éxito, he hablado con algunos compañeros de la profesión y se comenta que está muy bien encaminada para recibir algunos de los premios más importantes de publicidad… ¿Sabes qué significaría eso?

\- Mucho dinero y reconocimiento.

-Clarke lo ha conseguido… Es una jodida máquina.

\- La señorita Griffin es un auténtico fenómeno de la naturaleza en esto, tenemos mucha suerte de contar con su talento y lealtad. Algo difícil en esta profesión… - ¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS pedazo de mierda seca! pienso.

\- Tenemos mucha suerte de poder disfrutar de su talento…

-Si… Cualquier cosa estamos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Adiós, Woods.

-Adiós.

¿Tenemos? ¿Quién coño se ha creído el tipo este? YO la disfruto, SÓLO YO. Agarro mi carpeta y mi móvil y me dispongo a ir al Departamento de creativos para una larga jornada de trabajo. Salgo malhumorada por la puerta y le pido a Anya que pida lo mismo para comer que ayer, una ensalada mediterránea y que me lo traigan a mi despacho que con estos horarios se hace imposible comer en otro sitio que no sea mi habitáculo de trabajo mientras continúo ultimando detalles.

* * *

Cuando entra por la puerta del departamento ni me mira y automáticamente frunzo el ceño, instintivamente sé que algo ha pasado y observo su camino, al igual que el resto de los presentes, hasta su asiento, a mi lado. Coloca sus cosas y alza la vista, todos nos mantenemos expectantes.

-Por dónde íbamos… Ah sí. ¿Monty puedes mostrarnos lo que tenemos hasta ahora, por favor?

Monty obedece complaciente y automáticamente nos introducimos de lleno en el proceso creativo. En un momento en el que los demás departían acerca del material que la marca ha enviado para inspirarnos. Me acerco a ella.

-¿Todo bien? Lexa me mira y asiente con la mirada.

\- Algo pasa. Llevas un "Vete a la mierda, HUMANO" en la frente, claramente.

-He hablado con Bellamy. Dice que te ha enviado un mail respondiendo a unas cuestiones y que te llamará a lo largo del día para concretar.- Así que se trata de eso… No puedo evitar que una sonrisilla pícara aparezca en mi cara.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No.

-Estás celosa.- Digo mirando al frente para asegurarme de que pasamos desapercibidas para el resto de los presentes absortos con todos los productos que se encuentran encima de la mesa.

\- Es frustrante, Clarke- Dice Lexa, de repente, haciendo que la mire sin disimulo.- Realmente me da igual lo que se proponga contigo.- ¡OUCH! pienso.- quiero decir, no me da igual… es que sé que te resulta indiferente. Pero me frustra que ningunee mi trabajo.

\- Lexa no lo hace conscientemente, simplemente no da un no por respuesta, es tenaz y persistente, no debe estar acostumbrado a que le digan que no muy a menudo… Sólo se trata de ego masculino.- Digo intentando poner cordura.

-Me siento estúpida de esta manera y sí, puede que esté algo celosa.- Pongo mi mano en su pierna en un acto instintivo y se tensa al momento. Mi pequeño bicho palo sigue ahí…. ¡Qué ternura!

-¿Sabes que con Bellamy tuve una primera cita?- Digo muy bajito para que no nos escuche nadie.- Me mira y me fulmina.

-Vete a la mierda, Griffin.

\- Dios qué cachonda me pone esto…- Susurro mirando al frente y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Lexa me observa y no puede evitar reírse. ¡Ha vuelto!

* * *

Esta noche tendremos una cita, nuestra primera cita. Está hablando para todos los presentes y organizando el resto del trabajo, así como los objetivos conseguidos este final de semana y no puedo dejar de mirarla embobada. Lincoln consigue llamar mi atención y lo veo al otro lado de la mesa haciendo un gesto con la mano que "me limpie la baba" y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Cuando está terminado de hablar, Clarke recibe una llamada en su teléfono personal y al momento de mirar la pantalla, me mira. Es Bellamy.

* * *

-¿Bellamy?

-Hola, preciosa… ¿Has leído mi e-mail?

\- No ,estoy trabajando en el departamento con Lexa y los chicos…- remarco "Lexa" más de lo que soy consciente e instintivamente dándome media vuelta para que nadie me oiga.

-¡Debería relajarse y disfrutar de la vida o no llegará a los 50!

-¿Quién?- Hago esta pregunta conociendo la respuesta…

-Woods. ¿Por qué no deja que te encargues de los detalles si es tu proyecto… tu "bebé"?

-Bellamy, el que debería relajarse eres tú ¿No crees? ¡No necesito que vengas en tu caballo blanco a salvarme! Lexa y yo estamos juntas en esto, somos un equipo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso Blake? Deberías dejarte de historias y comportarte como un caballero… aunque dudo que sepas cómo se hace eso.

-Me has dado un repaso en doce segundos… ¡Nuevo record! Tienes razón, no soy un caballero… ¡Estoy deseando verte!

-Yo no. – Digo esto a pesar de haberle cogido cierto cariño, pero me saca tanto de quicio y me da tanta rabia su altivez que necesito _bajarle los humos_ cada vez que hablamos. Es un propósito que tengo.

-Mientes. Dile a Lexa que me responda al e-mail para que pueda responderte a ti otra vez, y sacarla de sus casillas… - Este sabe algo y al momento me pongo tensa.

-Blake, recuérdame cuando te vea que te haga un corte de manga por esto.

-Clarke, se me olvidaba, el señor Feng quiere mantener una reunión vía Skype esta tarde para conocer de primera mano qué respondes al último correo que te he enviado.

-Puedo enviarle los detalles por e-mail…

-No culpes al señor Feng por querer volver a verte. Tiene escalofríos cada vez que recuerda tu traje _dos piezas_ negro.

-No tengo tiempo.

-¿Estás segura que le dirás que no al señor Feng que va a pagar una millonada por tu proyecto?

\- Está bien.- Ha conseguido lo que quería, es más listo de lo que aparenta.

* * *

Clarke termina de hablar con Bellamy, no he estado pendiente de la conversación pero cuando tiene un momento se acerca y me cuenta todo. Bellamy no va a dejar de intentarlo con Clarke y esta tarde tendrán una reunión por Video-llamada.

Haré que Clarke recuerde esta reunión el resto de su vida…

* * *

Tengo todo preparado en mi despacho para la reunión con los "chinos" responderé a las preguntas que me hagan rápido e iré a prepararme para la cita con Lexa, inevitablemente no he dejado de pensar en eso y tan pronto como se acerca el momento noto cierto nerviosismo. Faltan cuatro minutos para la conexión y Lexa entra en mi despacho y cierra la puerta a conciencia tras de sí acercándose peligrosamente por detrás de mi mesa, se agacha y con sus manos me sujeta la cara y me besa, es un beso largo lleno de ganas y pasión, como si llevara todo el día esperando para hacerlo. Me pierdo en sus labios y el cómo acaricia mi pelo, al momento se pone de rodillas delante de mí, separando nuestros labios un momento. Me asusto. Al instante dice…

-Técnicamente todavía no estamos en nuestra primera cita.- Su cara lo dice todo. Va a hacer lo que va a hacer, su determinación y sonrisa malévola me puede… ¡Me voy a desmayar! Quedan dos minutos y descontando para la llamada del continente asiático…Tic, Tac.

-Lexa, no.- Al momento de decir eso me sube el vestido blanco, precioso que me he puesto hoy para dejarme en tanga encima de la silla y me coloca enfrente de la pantalla de mi ordenador, ella se coloca debajo, obviamente no se encuentra a la vista de la pantalla, tan sólo aparezco yo y mi cara color _Kétchup Heinz_. Es el momento más surrealista y erótico que yo he vivido, Clarke Griffin experta en follar mientras hago reuniones vía Skype.

Me arranca la ropa interior dejándome indefensa y comienza a besar suavemente mis muslos mientras con sus manos dibuja caricias por mis piernas, me estoy poniendo frenética, le tiro del pelo para que pare alzando su cara y sonríe abriendo la boca para que termine de morirme allí mismo, no puedo evitarlo y la beso con fuerza y le muerdo el labio.

-Sabía que dirías que si.- Dice. Me tiene. Soy suya. Por cierto, negaré haber pensado esto, si quiera.

Al momento continúa su dulce tortura y cuando su boca entra en contacto con mis labios inferiores no puedo evitar arquear la espalda y gemir del placer que aquello me provoca, es Lexa, sabe muy bien cómo hacerme gritar y yo disimulo fatal. SOCORRO.

Video- Llamada Entrante.

Ese sonido del infierno me vuelve a la realidad y ahora no creo que pueda parar esto. Acepto la llamada mientras con una mano intento parar a Lexa, un último intento. Imposible. Sujeta mi mano con fuerza y prosigue, una descarga de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo y llega hasta mis mejillas, cojo aire y saludo lo mejor que puedo.

-"Ni hao"-

\- Buenas tardes señorita Griffin. Saluda Bellamy al otro lado de la pantalla, está acompañado por el señor Feng. Hace un gesto con la mano muy simpático.- Al momento de sentir sus voces noto como Lexa intensifica el movimiento circular con su lengua en mi clítoris y vuelvo a tratar de coger aire expulsando muy muy despacio. Me falta el aire.

-Clarke, la hora de llegada del equipo el día 20 a las 14 horas. Iremos en avión privado. Los nombres de los que allí acudimos serán enviados por mi secretaria. Sé que habéis reservado el mejor Hotel de Nueva York para alojarnos, lo cual te agradezco. Es mi favorito de la _Gran Manzana._

 _-_ Estaréis bien cuidados aquí, Bellamy. El señor Feng puede est-ar tran-qui-lo. – me cuesta más de lo que esperaba, no puedo enlazar frases, quiero que pare y quiero que siga. La sangre se acumula por debajo de mi estómago y me falta coordinación lingüística. Me voy marcar un Meg Ryan aquí mismo como Lexa siga haciendo eso que hace con su boca. Ahogo un gemido tapándome la boca con la mano derecha.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Clarke? Te veo algo sofocada…

-Gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien. Prosigamos.- cuando digo esto Lexa introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y busco acomodar mi cadera a su mano, abriendo más las piernas y queriendo más… - Señor Feng, me gustaría agradecer la confianza y le transmito desde aquí que será todo un é-xi-to la presenta-ción. – Una de dos o se terminan enterando de la que tenemos aquí montada o me toman por retrasada, en este caso, me parece la opción menos mala.

-Gracias a usted y su equipo señorita Griffin, ha sido una lástima que no haya querido formar parte de nuestro equipo, la oferta sigue en pie… Recuerde.

-Gracias señor Feng, estoy muy bien don-de estoy ahora mis-mo.- En ese momento Bellamy hace un gesto frunciendo el ceño y el señor Feng inclina la cabeza y junta las manos en señal de agradecimiento, le imito y parecemos _mongolitos_ por la pantalla, pero aprovecho al agacharme para tomar aire. Está llegando, me noto al límite y tengo que cortar esto cuanto antes.

Intento colocarme el pelo a un lado moviéndome incómoda pero en realidad estoy intentando disimular el meneo de Lexa debajo de la mesa. Introduce dos dedos y aumenta el ritmo de embestidas y eso es más de lo que puedo soportar… Aprieto mis piernas en señal de defensa, la voy a ahogar y ella me pega un pequeño mordisco que me sobresalta, tengo que toser al momento para que no se note el gemido que se desliza por mi garganta.

-Clarke, otra de las preguntas que queríamos hacerte era si estás interesada en que promocionemos este proyecto para los grandes premios publicitarios, ha tenido una gran acogida entre los compañeros de profesión más próximos y desde aquí apostamos por J&K Company para "La gran Liga de premios internacionales".

-Es pronto para hablar de premios ¿No crees? Dejemos que el público juzgue, una vez que se haga visible, veremos qué pasa… Te prometo con-siderar-lo.- Tengo que respirar muy fuerte esta última, cuando estoy a punto de correrme delante de un chino y un idiota que no deja de hablarme… ¡Que se acabe YA! – Parece que hay problemas de conexi-ón…Pierdo la señal…

-Pues a ti se te ve perfectamente.- Dice Bellamy, ¿irá con segundas?

-No escucho nada… Bueno me despido, para cualquier cosa hablamos estos días. Encantada señor Feng…. Bellamy….

Corto la llamada y me aferro a la cabeza de Lexa respirando entre cortada porque llevo aguantando todo esto dentro de mí demasiado tiempo, durante unos minutos que han sido eternos. Lexa sigue con sus embestidas cada vez más duro y con su lengua acaricia hasta que ya no puedo más y estallo en un sonoro orgasmo que me deja sin respiración y con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho y en la boca…

-Dios, Lexa. Me vas a matar…- Acierto a decir acariciando su pelo y besándola agradecida.

Lexa se levanta y se sienta encima de mí, me besa en la frente y me dice:

-¿Lista para la primera cita?-

* * *

Antes de irnos juntas de la oficina recibo los últimos proyectos para la Beca de Jóvenes Talentos de mano de Jasper, hay 26 candidatos y me los llevo todos conmigo para estudiarlos detenidamente, me llama la atención uno a simple vista. Por su originalidad y por sus formas y elegancia. La verdad que este estilo me suena bastante, no sé dónde lo habré visto antes.

Me encuentro con Clarke en el ascensor y no le saludo, me pongo a su lado en medio de todos los que nos disponemos a abandonar las instalaciones, miro de reojo y ella hace lo mismo, me encantaría besarla porque es preciosa y porque me da la gana.

Nos dirigimos en mi coche hacia mi casa y en la intimidad del coche le acaricio el brazo esperando que se acerque.

-Primera cita. Recuerda.- levanto la mano en señal de disculpa y sonrío. Puede que sea divertido.

-Por cierto, espectacular la interpretación de esta tarde…. "No te oigo, se pierde la conexión…" Digo riéndome a carcajada limpia.

Clarke levanta su dedo corazón. Le agarro la mano y la abrazo acercándola hacia mi cuerpo. Le beso el cabello rubio y brillante. El último mes ha sido increíble gracias a ella, ha llegado a mi vida para revolucionarla y hacerme feliz a partes iguales. Me siento orgullosa de su éxito y quiero ayudarla a que sea más grande, a la vez compartir con ella la pasión por nuestro trabajo me hace valorar más cada paso que da en su carrera y si consiguiera un premio por su proyecto sería la primera en alegrarme.

Llegamos a mi casa y preparamos todo para ver la película, me voy a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, cuando vuelvo me mira de arriba abajo y se muerde el labio, llevo una camiseta larga de Nike sin mangas y tan solo mis braguitas por debajo. Preparo las palomitas y vuelvo al salón, Clarke está sentada en el sofá con una manta enorme y veo que ella también se ha cambiado de ropa, me mira alzando las cejas esperando mi reacción y no digo nada, quiero que se sienta cómoda.

Me siento a su lado pero sin tocarla, tengo el bol de palomitas en mis piernas y enciendo la televisión y el DVD para poner la película. _Cinema Paradiso_ es una obra maestra y su banda sonora y la última escena siempre consigue conmoverme. Me encanta verla con Clarke y que sea por primera vez, parece que hoy es el día de las primeras veces…

* * *

La película comienza y cada vez estamos más cerca, como palomitas como si no hubiera un mañana porque estoy nerviosa y porque soy como el "cocodrilo traga-bolas" un juego al que jugaba de pequeña y que me viene al pelo en este momento.

Pase lo que pase hoy, no se lo digas… No se lo digas. Es lo único que pienso, mi único pensamiento es ese.

Cuando termina la película estamos completamente abrazadas y Lexa tiene sujeta mi mano no quiero mirarla porque me derretiría allí mismo pero algo me dice que está emocionada, tiene erizada la piel y noto como hace pucheros silenciosos, cuando intento mirar de soslayo.

Me ha encantado la película, es preciosa y esa escena final me ha dejado muy a flor de piel, entiendo que le guste tanto pero sobre todo verla con ella en nuestra "primera cita" resulta todavía más especial. Quiero hacerle el amor cuando veo como sus ojos están rojos de haberse emocionado y decirle lo especial que es, pero como soy gilipollas "NADA DE SEXO", mierda para mí.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, Lex.- Digo esperando que me diga que me quede, por supuesto.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado, es muy especial… Entiendo tu fascinación con ella.- Digo mirando a la pantalla todavía con los créditos finales.

-La verdad, es lógico que me fascine tanto.- Dice mirándome directamente a mí, lo sé porque la veo por el rabillo del ojo y esto se está poniendo muy romántico. Un momento, ¿me lo habrá dicho a mí? – Quédate, por favor.- Vale, dice esto mis bragas han abandonado mi cuerpo y como siga así voy a faltar a mi promesa. Y ¿Qué coño? A la mierda mi promesa…- Nada de sexo, prometido. – Levanta su meñique y espera que haga lo mismo. Un momento, ¡No pienso prometer eso! Al final hago lo mismo que ella para no romper este momento y me agarra de la mano y me lleva hasta su cama.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos minutos y hablando de todo lo que ha pasado durante el día, Lexa me besa y le devuelvo el beso, es tan tierna…

NO SE LO DIGAS, CLARKE.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

-Buenas noches, calamar.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si… Hago lo que puedo!**

 **LaBaronesaD en Twitter ya si eso me comentáis por ahí…**

 **Un besazo People!**

 **PD: OJO QUE VIENEN CURVAS… QUIEN NO ESTÉ LISTO QUE ABANDONE YA…**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Hoy es el día.

Bellamy y su _"troupe"_ llegan procedentes del gigante asiático habrá una recepción en el Hotel en su honor, básicamente porque Kane quiere impresionarlos y en lo que se trata de dar fiestas no tiene rival, recuerdo muy gráficamente hace unos años  
una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad… No puedo reproducir con palabras lo que allí sucedió, pero gran fiesta.

No estoy nerviosa por la presentación, aunque resulte increíble en mí, estoy completamente segura de que será un éxito. Algunos lo llaman seguridad en ti misma, yo lo llamo supervivencia. Si con todo lo de Nike y el _"embotamiento mental"_ que tenemos,  
todavía debo preocuparme del fracaso de esta presentación no llegaría viva a terminar el día. Así que tengo que decidir y mi decisión siempre es mirar hacia adelante.

Al contrario que Raven, mi querida "arma de destrucción masiva" Reyes preocupada por todo lo relacionado con su vida y menos en el aspecto laboral últimamente, debido a que ha decidido reventar toda su vida en un fin de semana. Como amiga, compañera y  
por qué no coautora intelectual de la masacre debo acompañarla en lo que sea que le depare este drama.

El fin de semana de la "fiesta" en el Ark, trajo como consecuencia la ruptura definitiva con Finn a los pocos días. Mentiría si dijese que no me alegré, por lo que conozco a ambos Raven se merece algo mejor, no porque él no sea fantástico, que tampoco,  
sino porque Reyes es demasiado para este mundo… Me gustaría alguien que la retara tanto intelectualmente como en todos los sentidos, no sé si me explico… (Guiño, guiño)

El día de "autos" al que Octavia ha decidido llamar "Crack del 29", me imagino por la entrada de alcohol de manera ilegal en sangre la noche del Ark a causa de la _ley seca_ impuesta por el gilipollas de Finn. Ese que buscaba la perfección de su  
novia a base de restricciones en el carácter de la misma, en cuanto a salir, fiestas, alcohol, etc. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con nosotras "fuera" del horario laboral. Algo de lo que nos enteramos a posteriori, si no le habría hecho tragarse  
su propio pelo.

Bueno, si nos ponemos en situación, la visita de los padres de Finn fue la "clave" para que Raven terminara de explotar, eso y ponerle los cuernos en el Ark con una tía… a pesar de los intentos de Finn en los días posteriores, el Jueves de esa semana  
cogió sus maletas y lo abandonó.

Recuerdo como Octavia y yo fuimos a recoger a Raven a su casa en el coche de Octavia, nunca he hablado de él, porque es un modelo "cuatro latas" peculiar, ella dice que estaba aparcado en frente del Instituto y que le daba pena verlo allí día tras día  
abandonado, cuando terminó de estudiar allí, lo robó y nadie lo reclamó en todo este tiempo.

Raven lloraba de manera inconsolable, casi de rabia por no haber tomado la decisión antes… Le oprimía una relación así en la que no se sentía ella misma y no le dejaban serlo. Y decía que lo quería, pero que no era capaz de hacerlo feliz. Aún en estas  
circunstancias salía su generosidad por todos lados…

La escuchamos durante horas, metidas en el coche aparcadas cerca de un McDonald's, casi sin decir ni una palabra, oyendo de primera mano todo lo que habían sido estos últimos meses para nuestra amiga y lo mucho que había sufrido. En un momento de respiro  
y silencio, Octavia consiguió cambiar nuestro estado de ánimo.

-¿Sabes lo que yo hago con los tíos como Finn?- Dice Octavia mirando hacia atrás en el asiento, justo hacia donde nos encontrábamos Raven y yo.

Al decir esto enciende la radio "jurásica" que tiene ese coche y de sus altavoces comenzó a sonar Gangsta's Paradise de Coolio feat L.V.

" **As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left  
'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,  
That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone  
But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it…"**

Y como de un resorte se tratara comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas y a cantar moviendo nuestras cabezas al ritmo de la música y alzando los brazos. Una vez que la teníamos con nosotras fue fácil levantarle el ánimo, aunque por dentro sabíamos que estaba  
rota.

Raven se vino a mi piso con sus maletas, Lincoln pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Piso de O. y Jasper, en el mío estaría mucho más cómoda. Me hacía ilusión compartir piso otra vez, aunque ni siquiera se lo he comentado a Lexa. -Se acabó ver desnudas Phineas  
y Ferb en el salón…- Pensé.

Esa noche Raven se metió en mi cama después de una larga ducha, Octavia también se quedó ese día.

Tuve que dejarle algo para dormir a Octavia porque fue totalmente improvisado… Y sí, el pijama más ridículo de mi armario le dejé, como en los mejores tiempos. Mi mejor pijama, el regalo del "amigo invisible" del año pasado, el favorito de pedófilos y  
tarados/as de los pijamas infantiles. Ahí estaba mi Lara Croft particular con un pijama de _Mi pequeño Pony_. "El mejor antídoto contra la depresión" le llamó Raven. No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Al poco tiempo de llegar recibí un mensaje de Lexa preocupada por nuestro estado.

 **Lexa:**

 **Tengo varias opciones:**

 **En un barco a Vietnam**

 **En el Ark bebiendo**

 **Enterrando a Finn en un descampado.**

 **La dos y la tres pueden ser ciertas aunque no al mismo tiempo. En realidad pueden ser todas ciertas y ahora estar huyendo en un barco hacia Vietnam (no hay tratado de extradición)**

 **Estoy preocupada… Dime algo.**

-¿Se puede ser más mona?- Digo esto mientras leo en alto el mensaje que he recibido de Lexa. Octavia me mira y pone los ojos en blanco y Raven agacha un poco la mirada y me doy cuenta que nada de felicidad estos días es lo más recomendable…

 **Clarke:**

 **Estamos en mi piso.**

 **Vietnam no es una opción, quizá China que tampoco hay tratado de extradición.**

Envío este mensaje sabiendo lo que me hago y probablemente la respuesta no se haga esperar. Y efectivamente es así, a los pocos minutos Lexa hace acto de presencia trayendo consigo el "kit de rupturas" un cubo XXL con helado otro con alitas de pollo y  
una botella de Vodka. Está preciosa en la puerta con cara de cachorro "pidiendo permiso" le doy un beso rápido y se dirige a mi habitación.

Cuando llega se tira en la cama y abraza a Raven con fuerza, no sabía que eran tan cercanas pero con Lexa "experta en esconder sus sentimientos" Woods, nunca se sabe. La escena es adorable, Raven llora abrazada a Lexa y Octavia me echa una rápida mirada  
y se acerca a mi cuando se encuentra a mi altura me suelta.

-¿Cuándo me la prestas un día? Eh, Rubi.- Dándome un codazo y un guiño con su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo que me decía eso. Mi cara se transformó como un Gremlin al contacto del agua.

Lexa intentaba calmar a Raven diciendo todo aquello que se debe decir en estos casos, "Te mereces a alguien que te vea cómo realmente eres", "Eres maravillosa", "Cuando te des cuenta lo habrás olvidado" "Si piensas explorar el lesbianismo, puedo darte  
algunos números…" Todo aquello que Octavia y yo resumimos en un clásico del Rap de los 90.

-Lexa, ojalá hubiera encontrado a alguien como tú…- Raven comenta empapada en un mar de lágrimas.

-Siempre podemos dejar el trabajo a Clarke y huir juntas.- Le dice Lexa a Raven para animarla.

\- ¿Clarke a dónde vas?- Me pregunta Octavia siguiéndome con la mirada haciendo que Raven y Lexa se giren para mirarme.

-A por los cuchillos de sierra…- En ese momento Octavia comienza a reírse y me agarra por los brazos dándome un abrazo, Raven y Lexa se ríen desde la cama y yo no le encuentro la gracia.

\- ¿No te ibas a China? - Dice Lexa con mirada juguetona. Y ahora sí comienzoa reír.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, hoy es el día y casi no he pegado ojo en toda la noche me he pasado las últimas horas observando como Clarke duerme entre las sábanas, a mi lado y doy por bueno el insomnio en este caso.

Los nervios y la impaciencia de la presentación han hecho que durante esta noche haya pensado más de la cuenta en nosotras, creo que esto viaja a la velocidad de la luz y la verdad es que no me importa, con Clarke todo fluye de manera natural, todavía  
sigo sorprendiéndome de todos los detalles que la envuelven y de lo bien que me encuentro con alguien que se está convirtiendo en imprescindible en mi vida. Cuando empiezas a pregúntate cómo has podido vivir durante tantos años sin esa persona, efectivamente  
tienes un problema. Se llama AMOR y me prometí que jamás caería en eso otra vez.

Me decido por ducharme antes y al rato de estar en la ducha Clarke aparece y el vaho del baño se convierte en una visión gráfica perfecta de lo que su mirada me provoca.

-Estas nerviosa ¿No?- Pregunta Clarke quitándose la camiseta e introduciéndose en la ducha para quedar frente a frente.

-Ahora sí.- Le digo y sonrío levemente.

Clarke con un movimiento consigue intercambiar posiciones conmigo en la ducha para que el agua caiga encima de su pelo, cabeza, pechos, cuerpo entero… Frunzo el ceño decepcionada porque me esperaba que se abalanzase sobre mí, como otras veces, víctima  
de una pasión descontrolada. Clarke prosigue su relajante ducha y yo tengo que contar hasta cien para no tocarla.

La tortura que me inflige es casi insoportable, viendo como el agua se desliza por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Me pasas el jabón?- Me pregunta sin mirarme.

-El jabón… Sí. – Digo mientras me giro torpemente sin saber dónde lo he dejado. Noto como Clarke sonríe y me imagino que este será uno de sus "jueguecitos". Pensar esto me da fuerzas para no seguirle el rollo, debería salir de allí pero mentiría si dijese  
que no me encanta esto.

"Enajenación transitoria" alegaré eso después de ver cómo Clarke comenzó a extender el jabón por su cuerpo comenzando por sus pechos y sin poder remediarlo me abalancé sobre ella buscando su boca a lo loco y hundiendo mis dedos en su entrepierna. Se dejó  
llevar unos segundos y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse al ritmo de nuestros movimientos, cuando de repente Clarke me cogió de las manos y me pegó contra la pared de la ducha, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuerpo provocado por la excitación  
del momento, lo fría que estaba la pared y el roce de la "ambición" rubia.

-Si das una vuelta más esta noche en la cama te ponen el cartel de "nueva atracción" en _Coney Island,_ Lexa. No puedes ocultarme que estás nerviosa al igual que no puedes ocultar que te mueres por mí.- Dijo bajo una mirada desafiante, ambas con  
el agua deslizándose entre nosotras.

Y tenía razón.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Mientras acaricio la cara de Clarke. Estoy sobrepasando los límites permitidos.

Clarke reacciona con una sonrisa triunfal. Y allí terminamos haciendo el amor solo como nosotras sabemos hacerlo.

* * *

Bellamy y Murphy bajan los primeros del avión privado que los trajo a la ciudad, una comitiva presidida por Kane, Lexa, Lincoln y yo los recibe así como los diferentes asistentes que tendrán estos 3 días que durará la visita. El resto de la directiva  
nos recibe discretamente, son asiáticos y discretos en la expresión emocional.

Murphy nos saluda amablemente y le da dos besos a Lexa y un abrazo a Lincoln, conmigo hace lo mismo. Bellamy espera a que termine Murphy de saludarme y me abraza pillándome por sorpresa. Bellamy tiene una virtud, nunca hace lo que se espera de él. No  
sé si es bueno o malo, pero está claro que aburrir, no te aburres con él.

De manera menos efusiva, saluda a los otros miembros de nuestra comitiva de recibimiento, lo mejor, debo reconocer fue cuando se acercó a Lexa y en otro alarde de su "virtud", Lexa le ofreció la mano y él se la apretó y le plantó dos besazos en las mejillas.  
Tuve que girar la cara un momento y hacer como que tosía para ocultar mi sonrisa. El muy cabrón, rompió el hielo a lo grande. Observé discretamente a Lexa después del momento y la había dejado descolocada.

Al llegar a los coches entré en el que habíamos venido, que resulta que era el de Lexa y conducía Yuri y la morena me siguió. Bellamy se acercó y le dijo algo a ella, se detuvo antes de entrar, lo último que vi fue como Bellamy entraba en el coche y Lexa  
desaparecía.

-¿No tienes algo para mí?- Me dice Bellamy socarrón.

Al principio no lo pillo, pero a los pocos segundos me doy cuenta y mi brazo se alza perpendicular al pecho, desplazando el antebrazo hasta que este forma un ángulo de unos 30 grados con respecto a la horizontal y el codo un ángulo de unos 90 grados,  
acompañando con la extensión del dedo corazón del brazo levantado, manteniendo el resto de los dedos plegados. Bellamy responde con una sonora carcajada y se golpea la pierna con la palma de la mano.

-Esa es mi chica. Bueno, a dónde vamos… ¿a tu casa?- Me dice directamente.

-Bellamy, ni en tus sueños más tórridos voy a acostarme contigo. –Espeto.

-Torres más altas han caído, quizás con peores tetas…- Mi respuesta a este comentario es un golpe de mi puño en su hombro y un –NI EN TUS SUEÑOS.-

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que en el colegio que te pegara una chica significaba que le gustabas?- Este es el Bellamy que recordaba. Pobre.

-En el colegio fue tu última relación seria, ¿no?- Clarke dixit.

-Tú lo has dicho, se llamaba Kate. Se convirtió en el amor de mi vida. Murió en un accidente en la montaña mientras viajábamos a lo mochilero por Europa…

-Un momento Joey Tribbiani, conmigo eso no funciona… -la táctica de "a lo mochilero" conmigo no, primero porque he visto Friends más veces de las que una persona normal debe y segundo porque yo se lo enseñé a Joey.

\- ¿Crees que con tu "jefa" Woods, Sí? – Pregunta Bellamy. Qué capullo. No puedo odiarlo. Me da _momentazos._

-Sí, tiene pinta de gustarle los depravados mentales. Inténtalo.- Digo y al momento pienso en lo que hicimos Lexa y yo en la ducha. Carpe Diem.

* * *

Al llegar al Hotel hay preparada una recepción con _catering_ para los invitados en un reservado del vistas de la ciudad de noche son espectaculares desde el último piso.

Sé que Clarke y Blake han ido juntos en el coche porque él se ha encargado de que fuera público y notorio llamándome y pidiéndome que me cambiara de coche porque tenía que hablar con la rubia.

No me he puesto celosa. Es otra cosa. Lo mío no son celos por Clarke, es que simplemente odio a este impotente mental.

La cena transcurre en la mayor de las cordialidades, son gente muy dialogante y el ambiente es distendido. Yo departo con Murphy y Lincoln mientras se nos une Clarke, que hablaba con el Sr. Feng hace un momento. Bellamy está con Kane, hacen muy buenas  
"migas", lo cual no me sorprende.

Bellamy se acerca y le pregunta a Clarke concretamente pero a todos los que allí estábamos.

-Parece que esto se pone interesante… Tu jefe quiere llevarnos a un local de striptease, ¿Te vienes? – Lo increíble sería que estos dos cromañones no se llevaran bien, cierto es.

-Sí, vamos.- Yo, Lexa Woods, ante la mirada dubitativa de Clarke decidí contestar por todos los que estábamos allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me pregunta susurrando Lincoln.

-Si se piensa que puede intimidarnos, no me conoce.- Le respondo

-Lexa, si vas a luchar por el amor de Clarke, avisa para comprar bebida y palomitas.- Dice Lincoln burlándose de mí.

-Tranquilo, haz para mí también, sobre todo para cuando tengas que explicarle a Octavia lo del local de striptease.- Se le congeló la sonrisa de inmediato. Cogió el móvil y se puso a escribir un mensaje.

-¿Soy yo la única que ve esto como fuera de lo normal?- Pregunta Clarke a todos los que estamos allí.

-Los acuerdos en nuestra empresa se cierran así, Clarke. Tómatelo como un buen signo.- Dice Murphy.

-Dais asco. En serio.- Añado. Murphy alza los hombros resignado y disculpándose.

-Tómatelo como si fuéramos a tomar una copa al Ark pero en vez de ser el Ark, es un local donde mujeres desnudas bailan para nosotros y nos sirven copas.- Me dice Lexa en un apartado.- Es cosa de Blake estoy segura, es una provocación, ¿no lo ves, Clarke?  
Lo hace constantemente.- Añade esto último y puede que tenga razón.

* * *

Al llegar al local Kane se acerca a un hombre de complexión fuerte y le dice algo al oído, al momento nos llevan a un sitio más tranquilo. El sitio impresiona un poco pero no será la primera vez que vaya a un local de estos, si bien es cierto, que nunca  
con mi jefey mi "chica". Bellamy se levanta y se dirige a la barra, allí hay unas chicas que hablan con él, se ve que se maneja en estas situaciones como pez en el agua.

Al llegar se sienta a mi lado y enfrente de Lexa. Nos traen las copas y mientras Kane utiliza su encanto para engatusar a los "chinos", Bellamy usa los suyos para hacer lo propio conmigo. Noto la mirada de Lexa constantemente y por un lado me siento muy  
"empoderada" y por otro lado la situación es un poco injusta e incómoda. Si me viera en una situación parecida pero al revés, obviamente no estaría tan calmada como Lexa. Así que un poco de sufrimiento para que espabile siempre viene bien.

Las luces cambian y se oscurece la zona dónde estamos, al momento empieza el espectáculo y varias chicas se acercan a nuestras mesas, no sé en qué momento el jefe "Feng" desaparece y alguno de sus compañeros también pero no quiero saber a dónde, ni con  
quién.

Son dos chicas las que se quedan en nuestra mesa, la primera acaricia a Bellamy y le remueve el pelo, el acompaña el gesto inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás lo cual aprovecha la chica para poner sus pechos en su cara. Al segundo se acerca a Lincoln y prosigue  
el "tonteo" con Linc.

Si Octavia estuviera aquí le arrancaría los ojos y los usaría de aceitunas en su Martini. Así que le envío un mensaje telepáticamente a O. desde aquí. "Tranquila, yo guardo el fuerte".

La otra chica después de acercarse a Murphy, se centra en Lexa. Veo como Lexa se tensa y me mira, le hago un gesto imperceptible de "Tranquila, yo guardo el fuerte" y se relaja. La chica se sienta a horcajada encima de ella y empieza a moverse encima  
de ella en un movimiento muy sexy, haciendo que las manos de Lexa recorran su cuerpo.

"A la mierda el fuerte" Pienso y estoy a punto de tirarle la copa de ginebra a la cabeza y provocarle una conmoción cerebral. Ya veo los titulares mañana "Girl dies in streptease club by a concussion…" Pero la otra chica, de pelo castaño y culazo espectacular  
se acerca a mí y hace lo mismo. No sé dónde meterme. A mí esto no me pone cachonda pero al que tengo al lado sí.

Me acerco al oído de la chica y le digo algo y al momento se dirige a su compañera y empiezan a bailar para Bellamy.

La noche se sucede en los mismos términos y aprovecho un momento en el que Bellamy no estaba y me levanto hacia la puerta, Lincoln y Lexa me siguen… es hora de irse.

Cuando estábamos saliendo Bellamy Blake aparece y Lexa pone los ojos en blanco, la noche y el alcohol hace que la contención desaparezca.

-Chicos, ¿a dónde vais?- Dice visiblemente perjudicado y borracho.

-¿Te llevamos al hotel?- Le dice Linc.

-Si el Hotel es la casa de Clarke, si.- Dice mientras Lincoln lo sujeta.

-Te llevamos al hotel Bellamy, mañana es un día importante. Será mejor que descanses.- Dice Lexa y me mira.

-Woods, te he contado la vez que viajé a lo mochilero por Europa…- Empieza a contarle la historia mientras coloca su brazo por el hombro a Lexa y caminan hacia donde se encuentran los chofer con los coches.

Miro a Lincoln y no puedo evitar reírme, él hace lo mismo mientras niega con su cabeza, él hace el mismo gesto y coloca su brazo por mi hombro, me da un beso en el pelo y me dice. –Gracias por hacerla feliz, rubi.- Lo miré y lo abracé porque en ese momento  
morí de amor.

-Lo mismo digo.- Acierto a decir casi emocionada.

Llegamos al hotel y llevamos a Bellamy hasta la habitación, si lo dejamos solo sabe dios dónde acaba. Una vez en la habitación del hotel, se va directo al baño y yo me quedo observando todo lo que hay en ella. Encima de su mesa se encuentran todos los  
artilugios tecnológicos que Apple ha sacado al mercado, y en su mesilla de noche hay un libro, casi desgastado. Me llama tanto la atención que este ser lea que dirijo mis pasos hacia él para ver de qué se trata.

Lo alzo en mis manos y en el interior el título es "El calor de la noche" y mi cara de sorpresa al leer el título se queda corta cuando voy a la página marcada por dónde se supone que va leyendo Bellamy.

"Patrick me cogió en sus brazos, besándome con pasión. Nuestras lenguas se exploraban mutuamente y sus manos no se quedaban quietas. Consiguió desabrochar los botones de mi pantalón e introducir su dedo para llegar hasta mi botón del placer…"

No pude más, cerré el libro y lo dejé encima de la mesa. Tuve que salir de la habitación para no desmayarme de la risa. A Bellamy le gusta la novela erótico-festiva romántica. Vamos que se la pelaba leyendo "50 sombras de Grey".

Es todo lo que necesitaba saber por hoy.

* * *

El día ha llegado, todas y todos perfectamente preparados y arreglados llegamos al Museo con toda la expectación de la prensa. Es un evento importante al que están invitados famosos y gente importante.

La gente aplaudió emocionada y las críticas estaban siendo muy positivas. Incluso el evento consiguió ser Trending Topic. La empresa que representa Bellamy y UNHATE eran las tendencias aquel día.

Kane no podía estar más satisfecho y no dejó de hablar con Bellamy durante toda la noche. La verdad es que estos dos parece que se conocen de antes.

En un momento de la velada le acerqué una copa a Clarke, estaba preciosa con su vestido corto estampado en colores vivos, muy acorde con la _marca._

-Lex. Tenemos que centrarnos en Nike, con todo esto lo estamos dejando de lado y me estoy empezando a preocupar.- aún aquí, en medio de su éxito, busca mejorar su trabajo. Es inconmensurable.

-Tranquila. Nike es nuestro. Algo se nos ocurrirá.- Digo pareciendo tranquila aunque sepa que tiene razón.

-Pues como no me ponga un chándal y salga mañana a correr para buscar inspiración. No sé qué más hacer ya… - Es buena idea pienso mientras lo dice.

-Me parece perfecto, mañana te acompaño.- Digo acariciándole el brazo.

Bellamy se acerca a nosotras y bajo el brazo al instante.

-Clarke, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Dice con cara de pocos amigos.

Bellamy me lleva fuera de la sala dónde nos encontramos, estamos en un pasillo, no hay nadie al alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa Bellamy?- Pregunto soltando mi brazo de su mano.

\- Clarke, es obvio que hay algo entre nosotros. Pero también es obvio que entre Woods y tú también hay algo, no sé el qué. ¿Estáis juntas?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Digo ofendida.

-Clarke, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Intento hacer lo correcto, de verdad que sí. Sólo por ti. Pero deberías alejarte de Lexa. No tiene muy buena fama en Los Ángeles.

-No voy a escuchar una palabra más. No tienes ni puta idea, Blake. ¿Te crees con el derecho de dirigir mi vida ahora? ¿A decidir con quién me acuesto o a quién amo?- Al momento de decir esto la palabra "amo" resuena en mi cabeza como el eco.

-Clarke, escúchame. Infórmate bien, antes de meterte en problemas. Yo no puedo salvarte siempre.- Parece arrepentido de decir esto.

-¿Salvarme de qué? tú estás mal de la cabeza…- Digo intentado para esta locura.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, verdad. – Dice agarrando mis manos y bajando la cabeza mirándome a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bell, no.- Y antes de que pudiera pararlo me besó, me agarró por los hombros y me alzó hacia sí mismo, acercando su cuerpo al mío. No supe cómo reaccionar. No me esperaba esta declaración y menos de él… Un ruido a la derecha nos sobresaltó y obviamente  
Lexa nos había visto.

-Joder, Woods. ¿Apareces en todos los putos lados?- LE espeta Bellamy. La cara de Lexa era pálida y fría casi sin expresión. Me dio miedo y reaccioné.

-Cállate, Blake. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Jamás pasará algo entre nosotros.- Digo alterada y casi a gritos.

-Griffin, ten cuidado con lo que haces… Es tu última oportunidad o…-Dice en forma de amenaza.

-¿O qué? ¿Me estás amenazando gilipollas?- Estoy fuera de mí. Lexa se acerca y me agarra del brazo para sacarme de allí.

-Tú lo has querido.- Finaliza y se va. Le tira un beso a Lexa y se va.

* * *

Salimos del museo y fuimos caminando porque Clarke necesitaba tomar el aire. No sabía cómo sentirme, era una mezcla entre enfado, preocupación, decepción y celos que no sabía muy bien cómo gestionar.

Clarke vociferaba en plena calle maldiciendo a ese payaso de Blake, estaba encendida en contra de él. Por esa parte estaba segura de que no sentía nada por él, me tranquilizaba, pero por otro lado sé que ella siguió ese juego que él traía y en cierta  
medida ayudó a llegar hasta dónde estamos ahora mismo.

No escuché toda la conversación pero si desde la parte de "Sabes lo que siento por ti…" y todo lo demás, no puedo culpar a Clarke por la confusión de él. Pero la culpo aunque sea inconscientemente y me odio por ello.

-Me voy a casa, Clarke.- le digo.

-Muy bien, Lexa. Lo que me faltaba.- Dice Clarke mientras se da la vuelta y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-No pasa nada, necesito pensar un poco todo esto. – Antes de que termine me responde.

-Lex. , me dijo lo que sentía y me besó, nada más. Yo no quiero absolutamente nada con él y no pienses por un segundo que me agrada esta situación.- añade Clarke.

-Te agrada en la medida en que llevas fomentándola un tiempo.- BOOM. La bomba estalló.

-Mira, puede que al principio me hiciera gracia o si lo utilizara para ver cómo reaccionabas. AL PRINCIPIO. Pero desde hace un tiempo que no, me resultaba incómodo.- Dice acercándose a mí y yo reacciono apartándome.

-No entiendo el motivo de buscar esas reacciones. Al final lo que consigues es dañarme a mí e incluso a él, que estará ahora recomponiendo su ego.- Razonar con Clarke es difícil, lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Busco esas reacciones porque eres como un puto témpano de hielo. Hablas de dañar muy a la ligera, ¿No crees? Si vamos a juzgar, juzguemos. Hay un término para denominar lo que tú haces constantemente conmigo. Se llama la táctica del "Faro"… AHORA SI,  
AHORA NO. ENCENDIDO, APAGADO. – Eso ha dolido, pero Clarke no se da por vencida…

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento, ahora no vamos a llegar a ningún punto en común.- Tiene razón, yo tengo mi parte de culpa. ¿Cómo se da marcha atrás?

-Ya hemos llegado a un punto en común. – Dice y frunzo el ceño, no sé a lo que se refiere. – Ambas nos queremos ir a casa. Adiós, Lexa.- Se da la vuelta y se va hacia el coche, quiero pararla y decirle lo siento pero dudo si es el momento adecuado. Antes  
de que cruce la calle, doy dos pasos al frente y ella se da la vuelta queriendo decir algo más.

-Nos vemos mañana en el parque.- Asiento recordando lo de buscar inspiración para Nike e ir a correr y se va, entra en el coche y desaparece entre las luces de la calle.

 **Lexa:**

 **Ahora que te has ido se me han ocurrido varios puntos en común, mañana te los cuento.**

* * *

 **EMPIEZA EL DRAMA. Flojito pero necesario para la evolución.**

 **REPITO QUIÉN NO ESTÉ LISTA PARA VERLAS SUFRIR COMO PERRAS… BYE.**

 **ULTIMO AVISO. "ESTE BARCO ESTÁ ZARPANDO"…**

 **LaBaronesaD en Twitter.**

 **Besis.**

 **PD: Espero que os haya gustado. LOVE**

 **COMENTAD xDDD**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Llego primero a _Central_ me siento en un banco y escribo a Clarke para asegurarme de que me encuentra, porque eso es realmente lo que ha pasado nos hemos encontrado mutuamente anoche y ahora tengo que arreglar el _desaguisado_ de alguna manera. Todavía no sé muy bien qué decir, más que nada porque sentía desde lo más interno de mi ser cada palabra que le he dicho, pero es obvio que cada una de las suyas, han sonado durante la madrugada en mi cabeza como un mantra "Eres un puto témpano de hielo…." "El faro… Ahora sí, ahora no..." ¿En serio me ha llamado faro? No puedo enfadarme con ella si me llama faro, definitivamente no.- Pienso mientras niego con la cabeza y sonrío a la vez que cruzo mis piernas.

 _Central_ está bastante transitado a estas horas y en fin de semana, todo el mundo decide salir a pasear a sus perros, gente corriendo por todos los lados, los cuidadores sacan a sus ancianos ricos del _Upper_ a airearse, las parejas pasean mientras hacen ejercicio y los niños madrugadores juegan al baseball en el parque… Todo es delicioso hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo un nudo en el estómago, me doy cuenta en cuanto intento coger una bocanada de aire y esa bola nerviosa en la boca de mi estómago impide el paso de oxígeno. Creo que tengo esta sensación desde que Clarke se dio media vuelta y se fue en el coche de Yuri, de los nervios o la tensión, se montó en el único coche conocido que allí había de tantos aparcados y la pobre, probablemente no se paró a pensar que Yuri es mi chófer y está ahí para trasladarme a mí… Recuerdo la mirada de Yuri cuando Clarke entró en el coche y cómo asentí para que él la llevara a casa y yo me quedé allí sentada en una acera pensando en todo lo que había dado de sí aquella noche.

Mientras este último pensamiento recorre cada rinconcito de mi materia gris oteo a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que me resulta familiar, me remuevo en mi asiento y allí está… Viene caminando despacio y leyendo algunos periódicos. Su atuendo es perfecto para la ocasión, lleva unas mallas y una cazadora deportiva en gris y rosa. Me quedaría mirando esta escena durante todo el día, cada vez está más cerca pero todavía no me ha visto, lleva el ceño fruncido signo de preocupación o enfado aún no lo he dilucidado… Y ahí está otra vez el nudo en el estómago, decido levantarme para que me vea y me dirijo hacia dónde está Clarke.

Al fin me ve y guarda los periódicos, noto como toma aire, sigue con el ceño fruncido. Miedo. Vamos Lexa, VALOR.- Me digo.

-¿Clarke, qué tienes ahí?- Digo señalando su cazadora, al momento mira hacia el punto exacto donde estoy señalando extrañada y algo asustada al ver mi cara de consternación… - ¡Rápido, Clarke quítate la cazadora, qué es eso… Dios!- Ella se quita la cazadora rápidamente y se queda en un top ajustado que marca cada curva de su cuerpo, inevitablemente miro a sus pechos de manera descarada, mordiéndome el labio inferior y poniendo una sonrisa lasciva en mi boca.

-No puede ser.- Dice Clarke al ver mi gesto y gira la cara mientras yo la agarro por la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, inevitablemente está conteniendo la risa y eso me agrada, he roto la primera barrera, no solo la he roto sino que ahora se ríe airadamente y al momento veo que va maldecir entre dientes y golpearme en el hombro.

-Qué coj…- Intenta decir pero no la dejo, la beso en los labios muy suavemente, es un beso de perdón y quiero que lo sienta como tal.

-¿Me has llamado faro? ¿Anoche oí bien…?- Acierto a preguntar cuando separo mis labios de los suyos...

-Sí. No tendrás valor de negármelo… Ahora sí quiero, ahora no… - Dice mientras toma asiento en el banco en el que minutos antes estaba yo sentada.

-Eso no es cierto- digo mirando al frente mientras también tomo sitio a su lado. Ella responde a mi última afirmación fulminándome con la mirada, a lo que yo respondo alzando una ceja y devolviéndole la mirada- Yo siempre quiero contigo, Clarke.

* * *

¿Cómo evitar que me vuelva loca? ¿Cómo evitar que cada minuto con ella se haga el más jodidamente perfecto que haya vivido en mi toda mi existencia?

Me rindo.

-Tenías razón.- Digo esto y hago una pausa dramática, básicamente por lo que me cuesta decir esto, darle la razón a alguien, para mí, es como quitarle el _trankimazin y la Playboy a Bill Cosby.-_ He usado a Bellamy para buscar reacciones en ti. Y no solo al principio. Ayer mismo lo he hecho y por un lado me siento mierda pero por otro lado pienso "jódete".- Vale, lo he dicho. Ahora a ver cómo maneja esto.

-Yo he provocado que buscaras mis reacciones y si eso ha hecho que se haya llegado a este punto con Bellamy, yo tengo toda la culpa.- Dice Lexa e interiormente me deja perpleja.

-Totalmente es tu culpa.- Digo con toda mi cara dura. Lexa duda, me mira y junta las cejas esperando que me retracte pero no lo hago.- Es más, deberías pedirle perdón a Bellamy si alguna vez le di esperanzas de que "algo" pasara entre nosotros es solamente por tu maldita culpa.- Digo esto y paso mi lengua por mis labios para reafirmarme.

-Ya veo lo que haces… No me crees, ¿verdad?- Por fin veo que entiende por donde voy. Mi pequeño bicho palo está aprendiendo mi sarcasmo con un curso rápido de "Clarke para dummies" y me siento bien porque esta vez le haya costado menos que otras veces.

\- Ni una sola palabra. Si alguna cosa aprendí de mis padres y su matrimonio es que edulcorar la verdad o enmascarar la mentira no hace que desaparezcan. Di la verdad Lexa, te jode que haya actuado así, te he decepcionado y por supuesto no te sientes culpable porque para ti, has actuado como debes o mejor dicho cómo sueles hacerlo y no ves que haya nada malo en ello. Sin embargo, desapruebas mi conducta con Bellamy en lo más profundo de ti, porque tú nunca actuarías así.-Y así me marqué un Desmontando a Lexa en un minuto y vi como su cara pasaba de la tranquilidad, a la preocupación, hasta a la sorpresa.

\- Odio que me conozcas tanto, Clarke.- Dice y siento una pequeña victoria interior para al instante darme cuenta de lo qué significaba tener razón. – Escúchame, no me has decepcionado pero si desapruebo tu conducta con Bellamy, eres mejor que eso, Clarke- Pero sea lo que sea ha funcionado y si Bellamy ha conseguido que tengamos esta conversación, como consiguió en su día que fuera a tu habitación desesperada por saber qué había pasado entre vosotros, ¡bendito sea! ¡Al final, voy a terminar por hacerle un altar!

Esta última oración de Lexa me hace reír, por fin estaba siendo sincera conmigo y el hecho de que haya dicho eso de "desesperada por saber qué había pasado entre vosotros" lo tomo como si fuera Miss EEUU y haya ganado el certamen de Miss Universo." GRACIAS POR ESTE MOMENTO, QUIERO LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO…"

-Siento todo lo de ayer, Lex.- Digo moviendo nerviosa mis manos llevándomelas al pelo y echándolo para atrás.

-No me has decepcionado, Clarke. Créeme, yo hubiera hecho algo muchísimo peor si me siento como te has sentido tú.- Esto sí me descoloca.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto interesada.

-Soy peor que tú usando esas tácticas de "pandillera del amor" Clarke, pero no necesito usarlas porque es obvio que te gusto mucho.- Me siento erguida en el banco y quiero matarla internamente pero no puedo porque tiene razón soy más obvia que Goofy con un plato de huesos.

-Adiós, Lexa. – Digo mientras me levanto del banco, al momento me sujeta por la muñeca y me tira hacia sí haciendo que me siente de nuevo y cogiendo mi cara con sus manos, apartando el pelo de mi cara y besándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo, invadiendo mi boca, mi mente y mi alma de un solo bocado.

Al poco tiempo recibo una llamada de un número que no conozco, respondo dubitativa

-Señorita Griffin, mi nombre es Becca Pramheda soy Psiquiatra del Instituto Mental C.O.L, sé que esta llamada le sorprenderá. Pero estaría interesada en mantener una reunión con usted, se trata de uno de mis pacientes, el señor Theolonius Jaha. Es muy importante para su recuperación que pueda hablar con usted…

-Eh… No veo en qué una reunión conmigo puede ayudarle en su recuperación pero si se trata de eso, por supuesto, déjeme una dirección de correo y tratamos de concertar una cita.

-Muchas gracias señorita Griffin, la premura y rapidez con que sea tratado este tema puede resultar determinante para la rehabilitación del señor Jaha.

-Muy bien. Envíeme a este número su correo electrónico y me pondré en contacto con usted.

-Así será. Gracias de nuevo.

Ha sido la llamada más surrealista que he tenido en mi vida. Una vez le cuento de la llamada a Lexa esta se extraña pero no le da importancia. Yo sin embargo me quedo pensativa.

-¿Qué hacemos con Nike? ¿No se supondía que vendríamos a correr para inspirarnos?- Pregunta Lexa.

-Solo conozco tres formas de correr. Una, cuando mi madre decía "A comer" y mis primos estaban en casa, pura supervivencia de la especie. Otra delante de Jason Voorhees, recurrente pesadilla en mi adolescencia fruto de ir al cine a ver gilipolleces. Y por último…

No termino mi frase cuando lo veo. Ahí está, levantando un pie tras otro como si levantara al mundo en cada paso. Como si el dolor que sintiera fuera tan fuerte que se convirtiera en insoportable. Una camiseta gris empapada en sudor, acompañada de serios síntomas de esfuerzo físico en su gesto facial. No llega a correr, pero tampoco le llamaría caminar a lo que hace.

Su peso no deja que pueda levantar los pies más de unos centímetros del suelo, arrastrándose por el pavimento del camino, entrelazándose con la gente que pasa desapercibida a su lado.

Agarro del brazo a Lexa clavando mis uñas en el mismo, se gira para mirar hacia dónde estoy mirando y noto como respira fuerte a mi lado. Ella lo ha visto. Se levanta inmediatamente y va tras él. Yo hago lo mismo.

Durante unos kilómetros lo seguimos cual acosadoras, seguimos su ritmo lento y constante, no puedo decir a dónde vamos porque en realidad me encuentro fascinada por la poderosa fuerza de voluntad que demuestra este chico. No se para en ningún momento, aunque notemos que sus fuerzas flaquean a cada paso. Mi piel está erizada, sé que es esto. Esto es lo que buscábamos, esta especie de grandeza de lo cotidiano, de superhéroe escondido entre la multitud. Necesito hablar con él.

Me adelanto y me doy la vuelta.

-¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?- El chico parece salir de sus pensamientos, quizás pensaba en su vida, en sus amigos, en la escuela o en el partido de los Bulls de ayer. Me da igual pero necesito saberlo.

-Si…- Dice casi imperceptiblemente, casi no puede respirar y se para, se agacha colocando sus manos en las rodillas cómo buscando aire para llenar sus pulmones. Intenta hacer ejercicios de estiramiento en el borde de la balaustrada para no contracturar sus musculos.

Cuando se levanta, es alto, muy corpulento. Es una bola de grasa. El típico chaval de 120 kg al que acosan en la escuela, rubio y es mucho más joven de lo que aparenta. Tiene cara de bebé.

-¿Qué queréis? – Pregunta mirándonos. Miro a Lexa y está con la boca abierta.

\- Como puedes ver somos dos chicas de 27 años, no somos ni secuestradoras, ni de una secta, somos publicistas y verte correr nos ha inspirado para una campaña. – acierto a decir. Te sonará extraño, chico. Pero necesito que respondas tres preguntas.- Él asiente curioso.

\- ¿Por qué corres?- Pregunta Lexa interesada

-¿Por qué no?- Dice y sonrío.

-¿Cuántos años tienes y cómo te llamas? Pregunto yo.

-Me llamo Nathan y tengo 12.- Dice mientras se intenta alejar para continuar con su carrera.

\- Ey… ¿en qué pensabas mientras corrías?

-¡Has dicho tres preguntas! –Dice sonriendo y comienza a correr otra vez. A los diez segundos se gira y dice "Pensaba en todo y en nada…"

Lexa me mira e instintivamente suelta una carcajada.

-Ahí va, Platón…- Dice Lexa mirando al chico.

-¡Qué grande!- Digo embelesada.

-Y qué lo digas…- Dice Lexa- - ¿Te das cuenta Lex? ¡LO TENEMOS!- Digo esto y no puedo ocultar mi exaltación, cojo mi móvil e intento grabar mientras cruza el puente, se ve a lo lejos y casi ni se distingue. Al momento llamo a Octavia.

-Eh- Dice Octavia respondiendo la llamada al momento.

-O. llama a Raven nos vemos en mi casa, tenemos una idea para Nike.

-Clarke es domingo. ¿Has discutido con Lexa?

-¿Qué coñ…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Octavia también conocida como Colombo.

-Te he dicho que soy el puto ojo de Sauron que todo lo ve. A ver, no hay que ser muy lista, desapareces con Bellamy, Lexa va en vuestra búsqueda, apareces con Lexa haciendo aspavientos y abandonas la fiesta. Obviamente Bellamy confesó que siente algo por ti y Lexa os vió, te cabreaste y te fuiste de allí con Lexa para al final, discutir con ella y echaros cosas en cara…

Separo el teléfono de mi oreja y miro a Lexa.

-Lexa, ¿le has contado a Lincoln lo que pasó anoche?- Lexa asiente avergonzada.

-Octavia eres… lo puto peor.- Oigo su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tengo mis fuentes… En concreto una muy bonita y que me moja al contacto…-Dice

-Cállate.- Intento ocultar mis carcajadas pero es que con Octavia no puedo.- O. es importante, tenemos una idea para Nike. Tenéis que verla si no es hoy, mañana. ¿Podrás juntar mañana a los chicos?

\- Sí, claro. Por cierto ¿Raven ha dormido en casa?

-No, que yo sepa. Pensé que estaba con vosotros…

-Voy a ver si la localizo… Te quiero, rubi.

\- Y yo.

* * *

Nota cómo vibra su teléfono en el bolso que está tirado en el suelo.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero cada párpado le pesa cien quilos, cuando por fin lo hace no reconoce la estancia, se ve que es una habitación de hotel pero la idea de verse allí la llena de pavor. Está desnuda debajo de las sábanas y es obvio que ha tenido sexo. Sexo del bueno, del que te duele todo el cuerpo al día siguiente. Sexo del que no se acordaba…

Intenta alcanzar el bolso en el suelo sin moverse mucho y nota como a su lado alguien mueve las piernas y la cama se balancea. –Ay Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?- Coge el teléfono y tiene miedo de mirar a su izquierda y ver con quién ha pasado la noche porque todo está muy difuso en su mente aunque hay ciertos flashbacks que son imposibles de olvidar. Se maldice por beber Vodka, siempre le sienta fatal y acaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Mira la pantalla del teléfono y es Octavia, se echa la mano a la frente para sujetar su cabeza y para darse un golpe de realidad.

-Si…- Dice entre susurros para no despertar a su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estás y con quién has pasado la noche?

Se levanta a duras penas sin hacer ruido, es un ninja entre las sábanas. Se pone su vestido y coge su ropa interior al vuelo para abandonar esa habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Estoy en casa.- vuelve a susurrar.

-En casa no estás… He hablado con Clarke. ¿A quién te has tirado Reyes?

\- A Bellamy Blake.- Dice mientras cierra de un portazo la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Llego a mi casa con Lexa, han acudido a la llamada Octavia y Lincoln, este último habla animadamente con Lexa.

Raven llega al piso y pasa como una exalación por el pasillo y se mete corriendo en el baño. Miro a Octavia inmediatamente y ella hace un gesto con los hombros y sonríe. Me acerco y le pregunto entre susurros.

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sabes algo?

-Sí. Será mejor que le preguntes a ella. Me dirijo al baño y Octavia me sigue, veo cómo se da la vuelta y le dice a Lincoln algo de "esto no me lo pierdo…"

Golpeo la puerta dos veces y entro.

-¿Raven? ¿Estás bien?

-Joder, Clarke me estoy duchando, estoy desnuda… ¿Un poquito de intimidad?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Reyes? ¿Has estado con Finn? ¿Te ha pegado? ¿Qué coño son esas marcas?... Dime si te ha pegado que es lo último que hará en este mundo.

-No, no me ha pegado. Y no me he acostado con Finn.

-Esto se pone interesante.- Dice Octavia mientras cruza los brazos sentándose en el wáter Y allí estamos, Raven desnuda duchándose, yo de pie y Octavia sentada en el wáter.

-¿tú lo sabes? – Pregunt esta me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y asintiendo.

-No te preocupes que Raven te va a contar todo con pelos y señales.

-Me he acostado con Bellamy, Clarke.

-Ah. – Mi cara debe ser un poema.

-Lo siento, Clarke. Parece que voy en busca de tus ligues pero te juro que no, estaba muy borracha él se acercó, estaba destrozado y lo consolé…

-Consolar, consolar más bien "le trepaste"- Dice Octavia.

-Joder Octavia, NO ME AYUDAS.- Dice Reyes mirando a Octavia desesperada.

-Si trepándole tienes esas marcas no me quiero imaginar las de él.- Añade Octavia.

\- No recuerdo mucho…

-Y una mierda.- Digo a Raven.- Te acuerdas de todo Reyes, a mí no me engañas… Por lo menos dime ¿Estás bien?

\- Me siento extraña, yo nunca me acuesto con un chico en una noche…

-Y una mierda.- Es ahora Octavia la que habla.

\- Joder, dejadme en paz. ¡Me masacráis!- Dice Raven apesadumbrada.- Estuvo bien, más que bien, pero fue un polvo de curación. Lo necesitaba tras lo de Finn. Necesitaba recuperar la ilusión por el sexo.

-Escúchame, me alegro que te haya servido para recuperar la ilusión por el sexo. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, mientras tengas claro qué buscas y sobre todo lo que él busca, todo va bien. Es más me has hecho un favor enorme. Con esto Lexa, puede dejar el temita "Blake" por un tiempo…

-Os oigo y no os reconozco… Una enamoradísima de su morena de ojos verdes congratulando a la otra por haberse follado "al chico que va detrás de ella" instándola a tener cuidado de no salir lastimada, siendo esta la típica tía que llora con Love Actually y no la que se tira al morenazo de pecas, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpazo de escándalo y dejándolo tirado cual colilla en su habitación de hotel. ¿Qué habéis hecho con mis amigas? DEVOLVÉDMELAS.

Comenzamos a reír ante la nueva ocurrencia de Octavia mientras abandonamos el baño dejando que reyes continúe con su ducha relajante.

Al día siguiente todos estamos en el departamento, menos Indra que ha ido a visitar a la familia a California, es difícil dejar a tu familia atrás por un trabajo

Una vez juntos todos están expectantes, una vez que recorremos la sala consigo atraer la atención de los que están allí. Lexa llama mi atención poniéndose a mi lado.

"Hemos ido al parque a correr en busca de inspiración y cuando allí estábamos, lo vimos...

Quiero que cerréis los ojos.

TODOS.

Quiero que por un momento imaginéis una carretera en medio de la nada. Quiero que escuchéis unos pasos, débiles pero constantes. Quiero que escuchéis el sonido del viento y cómo alguien intenta llegar a una meta imaginaria casi arrastrando sus pies. Buscando alcanzar algo que es más grande que él.

Os voy a hablar de quién es él.

Él es Nathan, tiene 12 años y pesa cerca de 120 kg. Le cuesta caminar, mucho más correr. Él no sabe por qué corre. Tan sólo lo hace. Su camiseta está empapada en sudor, fruto del esfuerzo.

Su mente está llena, sus pensamientos fluyen a toda velocidad pero una idea golpea su mente

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué otros sí y yo no?

La grandeza no está fuera de su alcance, ni debería de estarlo para ninguno de nosotros…"

Cuando termino de hablar noto cómo Lexa me mira y asiente. Veo su sonrisa para momentos "especiales" esa que se dibuja en sus ojos antes que en cualquier otro sitio de su preciosa cara y que pasa imperceptiblemente desapercibida para el resto de la humanidad menos para mí. Es mi sonrisa favorita.

Un silencio abarca la estancia, es el silencio de las grandes ocasiones y es roto por Lincoln

-Ante vosotros estáis viendo a Lebron James y a Stephen Curry de la publicidad. Nunca he visto nada semejante en mi vida ¡Es brillante!- Dice mientras aplaude y silba como un loco. Los demás lo siguen y Octavia se levanta para abrazarnos a las dos.

\- Tenemos tiempo para hacer algo grande. – Dice Lexa. – Llevemos esto con la mayor discreción por favor. Sólo los que estamos aquí sabremos de esto. ¿Tengo vuestro compromiso?

No deja de sorprenderme esto último pero entiendo que sea adecuado por lo importante del asunto.

* * *

Era un día gris y aburrido más desde que Clarke había escogido esa mañana para ir al centro a visitar a Jaha y su psiquiatra. Un día sin Clarke aquí es como una bolsa de M&M's llena de caramelos de color marrón.

En el departamento trabajábamos divididos. Por un lado teníamos la historia, había que perfilar el mensaje. Y por otro lado el otro grupo, buscaba entre los candidatos alguien que nos grabara el mejor anuncio en tiempo. Pero sobre todo un niño de esas características. Incluso había mandado a Jasper y Lincoln a buscar a Nathan al parque sin éxito.

Me levanto en busca de estirar mis piernas, me acerco a la ventana que da al edificio gemelo de enfrente, por la otra ventana las vistas son espectaculares, por esta ventana tan solo hay un edificio cuasi idéntico, me sorprendo al ver una especie de sábana en la ventana del piso contiguo a este. Monty se acerca y mira por la ventana también. Lo miro extrañada.

-¿No conoces a los vecinos? Pues ellos se ve que a ti si…

Al fondo en la sábana estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje.

"OJOS VERDES… ¿WHO ARE U?"

-Pero qué coño es esto Monty?

-Son los de Mr. Polis, una agencia de publicidad de la competencia. Son bastante más pequeños y menos conocidos que nosotros pero mantenemos una peculiar relación por lo que ves.

-Sé quiénes son. Es una empresa muy joven pero que viene pisando fuerte. ¿Pero qué significa el mensaje? ¿Os mandáis mensajes a través de la ventana? ¿En serio?

\- El mensaje es una forma de darte la bienvenida. Debo decir que los mensajes con los "locos" estos es de lo mejor que me llevo de trabajar aquí. Recuerdo momentos épicos de estos cabrones. Le solemos responder en la misma medida pero ellos siempre se superan.

-¿Qué mensajes?- Pregunto interesada. Nos falta una cerveza en la mano y un plato con maníes.

\- Puff. No sé por dónde empezar ¿verdad Jas?

-Dime Monty.- Dice Jasper acercándose a la ventana.

-Los vecinos. ¿Recuerdas algún mensaje especialmente?- comenta Monty diverido con Jasper.

-Claro. "Keep calm and Morena enseña las tetas" – Una carcajada sale entre mis dientes.

-No puede ser cierto.- Digo divertida.

-"La vida es eso que pasa mientras el chino de la 45 se hace la paja de las 10:34 horas…"- comenta Jasper y me río a carcajadas sonoras y visibles mientras Monty se toca la cabeza, avergonzado. Licnoln se nos une al ver como reímos.

-O aquella de "Rubia sabemos lo que hiciste el último verano en tu despacho…"

O "Octavia Cásate conmigo respóndeme a los mensajes (Fdo: el de la peca en la punta)"

"¿Quién es el del porno de jovencitas latinas? MANIFIESTATE"- cada cual era peor no sé si escandalizarme de lo que estoy escuchando o es lo más divertido qué he visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué cracks! – Dice Lincoln.- Mirad están cambiando el cartel ese… ¡Están poniendo otro!

-Eso es porque nos ven mirarlos sin descaro… Lexa, creo que eres su target. ¿Estás lista?- Dice Jasper tocándome un hombro.

Envío un mensaje a Clarke

 **Lexa:**

 **He conocido a los vecinos, ¿No pensabas hablarme de ellos?**

 **¿Cómo va todo?**

Clarke responde al instante casi

 **Clarke:**

 **Durante un tiempo me hacían gracia ahora que quieren conocerte ya no me caen tan bien.**

 **Estoy a punto de entrar, luego te cuento.**

Cuando termino de hablar con Clarke siento una punzada porque sé que está nerviosa y me gustaría estar allí con ella… Lincoln me golpea el brazo y me señala la ventana de enfrente.

"¿Quién contrata en J&K es nuestro ídolo? Morenaza de piernas largas y cara de afrodita, ven a conocernos 11:30 horas patio central Fdo: BSB. (Nick, Brian, Kevin y Howie… Tus fans)

Lincoln se ríe tanto que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, es como un niño de cinco años. Ruedo mis ojos y le pego una colleja. Jasper y Monty también se ríen.

Cojo el teléfono.

-¿Anya por favor puedes ponerme con la centralita de Mr. Polis? Necesito hablar con su responsable.

-Si por supuesto. Aquí lo tienes.

\- Buenos días, ¿con quién hablo?

-Mi nombre es Miles y tú.- Mi compañera me ha dicho que llamas de J&K Company…

\- ¿Eres tú el responsable de lo que hay colgado en la ventana de vuestro edificio?

\- Depende de qué piso seas. Del 44 hacia abajo no. Si eres del 45 soy quién quieras que sea.

\- Soy Lexa Woods, Directora de Proyectos de J&K Company y me gustaría tener una entrevista de trabajo.

-Una entrevista de trabajo…- Dice repitiendo mis palabras.

-Sí, eso he dicho. Seguro que podemos colaborar de alguna manera sobre todo con gente tan ingeniosa como ustedes.

-Por supuesto cuando quiera, Lexa Woods.

Lo que no se imagina es lo que estoy a punto de pedirle.

* * *

Ese día visito a la doctora Pramheda en busca de respuestas por lo inquietante de su llamada. Decido acudir al _Instituto Mental City of Light_. Que como en su día pensé nada más oír el nombre me imagino a los pacientes correteando con trajecillos de color naranja en plan Harre Krisna por el edificio. Es un edificio gigante en medio de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Es más lejos de lo que pensaba y he tenido que pedirle prestado a Yuri a Lexa, suerte de tener una "novia" con chófer. JA.

Tengo muchas preguntas y espero que esta señora Becca Pramheda me las responda.

-Buenos días Señorita Griffin, acompáñeme. Una señora de unos 54 años me acompaña a un despacho bastante cálido, lleno de madera y libros. Huele a madera y libros.

-Señorita Griffin, dice una chica joven, morena, de unos 34 años muy guapa. Impone su estatus de psiquiatra y su encanto personal. – se peguntará por qué está aquí.

-Sí, cada día desde que hablé con usted.- Respondo

-Bien. Voy a ir al grano. Quizás no lo sepa, pero el señor Jaha sufre una esquizofrenia paranoide. Era algo latente hasta el terrible suceso de su hijo que agudizó los síntomas. Ha llevado un tratamiento desde los 32 años, hasta la muerte de su hijo que dejó de tomarla y haciendo que ideas delirantes, trastornos de percepción y alucinaciones se volvieran recurrentes, porque estas enfermedades a veces se manifiestan así, por circunstancias contextuales o sucesos desencadenantes, o a veces se agudizan por consumo de sustancias.

El golpe ha sido duro. No me lo esperaba. Conozco a Jaha desde que entré en J&K Company y nunca había notado nada raro, si bien es cierto que era una personalidad un tanto obsesiva. Digamos de "genio loco" pero no creía que llegara a estos extremos.

-Y qué tiene qué ver que yo esté aquí.- Digo alto nerviosa.

-Si comparto con usted este diagnóstico es porque como usted sabe, es muy importante para el señor Jaha. Habla muy a menudo de usted y su trabajo en la compañía. Siempre recuerda cómo le enseñó todo lo que sabe y cómo se sorprendía con su talento cada día. Todo eso no pasa desapercibido aquí señorita Griffin. Si observamos que alguien puede resultar un refuerzo positivo en la rehabilitación del paciente, intentamos que participe de la misma. Y como bien sabe, el señor Jaha ha perdido las dos cosas más importantes de su vida. Su trabajo y sobre todo a su hijo.

Una irremediable pena me embarga, es cierto. Conozco a Jaha y conocía a Wells. Ellos eran muy cercanos y la pérdida de su hijo supuso un punto y final para Theolonius. Difícil es superar la muerte de un ser querido, imposible la de un hijo.

-Quiere que participe… ¿De qué manera?

-Me gustaría que lo viera. Y hablara con él. Le advierto que lo que va a ver, si acepta, seguramente no se parezca a lo que conoce de él. Esté preparada.

-Por supuesto que acepto.- Y ahí voy, haciéndome la valiente cuando en este momento soy un flan, un flan de albaricoque. Pienso esto y al momento me acuerdo de mi película favorita.

Nota mental: Preguntarle a Lexa si la ha visto.

* * *

Este capítulo se llama

CALMA CHICHA.

XDDDDD

Un besi

LaBaronesaD en Twitter.

COMENTAD MALDITAS.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

El sol entra por el tragaluz y se refleja en la estancia, las paredes en blanco le dan un toque aséptico y limpio, no sé si se trata de paz lo que siento en aquel lugar. Por suerte no he visto nada, si la imagen que tenemos de los sanatorios mentales es algo desfasada, como la casa de los horrores, en este caso solo veo pasillos amplios, luz por todos los sitios y absolutamente nada de vida humana, quizás esto último me inquiete más que ver a los pacientes con camisas de fuerza…

Me encuentro esperando en un pasillo comunicado por una veintena de puertas, el edificio se ha rehabilitado, lo cual es de agradecer, ya que no quiero imaginarme cómo sería esto hace unos 30 años, no sé si mis próximos sueños podrían soportarlo los próximos tres meses o tendría imágenes recurrentes invadiendo mi espacio mental.

La Doctora Pramheda sale de una de las puertas y me acompaña por el pasillo, dos celadores, enfermeros o perritos falderos nos acompañan, son como luchadores de Wrestling y eso me incomoda, ¿es necesaria tanta fuerza bruta para manejar este lugar?

Una vez llegamos a la última puerta subimos unas cinco escaleras antes de encontrarnos ante la entrada de donde se supone que se encuentra Jaha. Mi estado ahora mismo es igual a dos maracas en medio de un concierto de Marc Anthony, me tiembla absolutamente todo el cuerpo, he tocado con mis sudorosas manos el mechón que sobresale de mi coleta improvisada en el coche tantas veces, que los nazis harían jabón del bueno con mi pelo ahora mismo. Intento controlar mi respiración porque la doctora me ha comentado que es necesario que me vea tranquila para transmitirle la confianza necesaria y crear un buen ambiente durante la visita.

La puerta se abre, la doctora me anima a pasar, no quiere que su figura o la de los enfermeros sea vista por Thelonius, me imagino que para no inquietarlo.

Una vez que estoy dentro, lo veo, está sentado en un sillón de color _camel_ acolchado y madera clara en el respaldo, cubriendo y protegiendo el tejido.

Me ve al entrar cuando alzo la mirada y sonríe. Pero no es una sonrisa feliz, es una sonrisa inducida, está completamente diferente… Su mirada refleja toda la confusión del mundo sobre la espalda de un solo hombre y no puedo más que sentir arrepentimiento de haber venido. ¿Podríamos rebobinar hasta el día en que me hice la valiente y con la misma, miembro de la ONG "Los locos son personas"? Por supuesto que son personas, pero yo no reconozco a la que tengo delante. Si, tiene su misma apariencia, pero no queda rastro del hombre que me contrató después de ser becaria en J&K Company, el mismo que anteriormente me dio la beca de jóvenes talentos y el mismo que me hizo su mano derecha y me enseñó todo lo que sé a día de hoy.

Cuando me siento en una silla al lado de la mesa a una distancia prudencial lo saludo con la mirada y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que estoy preparada para hablar con él y que cuando esté listo, aquí estaré. En mi cabeza, rezo todo lo que sé para que no diga nada y a los diez minutos me vaya a mi casa y olvide todo lo que he vivido desde esta mañana a las 9:07 horas que salí de la oficina para venir hasta aquí.

Al ver mi gesto, Jaha hace ademán de querer hablar, pero se cohíbe tocando su boca con la mano izquierda, hace un movimiento con la cabeza negando y en ese momento preciso me di cuenta que o no sé rezar, o lo hago mal, o simplemente tengo la suerte metida dentro del culo.

-Todo es mentira… Todo es una farsa.- Adiós, ha empezado y ya me quiero ir, me he querido ir desde que me subí al coche. – Quieren… quieren acabar contigo… conmigo… con Wells.- termina esta frase casi sollozando y en ese momento me mimeticé con el armario blanco que tenía a la espalda como si fuera una criatura de estas que cambian de color para protegerse de los depredadores y maldije a la NASA o a Stephen Hawking por no crear una capa de invisibilidad para estos casos…

-¿Quién? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa y casi en un susurro…

-No puedo decírtelo, Clarke. Aquí no… Va a destruir todo.- Dice esto último mientras agarra en un puño las perneras de su pantalón. Su expresión se hace más delirante, abriendo sus ojos más de lo que una persona con párpados pueda hacerlo.- Se llevó a Wells, lo tiene con él y no piensa devolvérmelo…

-¿Quién?- Digo en un tono más enérgico, quizás no sea muy recomendable fomentar su estado pero la doctora no me dio ninguna indicación si esto pasaba.

\- Dios.

Vale, que no cunda el pánico habla de la muerte de su hijo, digo creyéndome el puto Sigmund Freud. No he dicho una sola palabra y Jaha comienza a recitar.

-"Yo soy el alfa y la omega, el principio y el fin, el que es y el que era y que ha de venir… EL TODOPODEROSO.- Es oficial, estoy acojonada. He visto demasiadas veces _"Stigmata"_ con Octavia como para pasar esto por alto… Temo que empiece a sangrar por los ojos si los sigue abriendo de esta manera.

-Thelonius, puedo ayudarte, ¡Vamos! Siempre lo hago… ¿Recuerdas?- Intento cambiar de tema para que él pare este momento de "Sal de mi cuerpo, Satanás"…

-Clarke….- por un momento creí haber recuperado y reconducido la situación, sobre todo al ver cómo me sonreía, él asiente con la cabeza ante lo que he dicho. Nada más lejos de la realidad.- "Bienaventurado el que lee y los que oyen las palabras y esta profecía y guardan las cosas en ella escritas, porque el tiempo está cerca…"

Comienza por alzar la voz y su cuerpo, inmediatamente sujeto la mesa que tengo delante con las manos de la tensión y hago mucha fuerza y presión sobre ella, sin dejar que la sangre circule por mis minúsculos dedos. Este es el momento en el que se abalanza sobre mí y me mata, pero no lo hace y repite colérico.

-"Yo soy el alfa y la omega, el primero y el último. Escribe en un libro lo que ves, y envíalo a las siete Iglesias, a Éfeso, Esmirna, Pérgamo, Tiatira, Sardis, Filadelfia y Laodicea.- Sí Jaha, ¡Treguna, Mecoides, Trecorum, Satis, Dee! Ya lo dijo la Bruja Novata, pienso en mi cabeza.

Me quiero morir, está invocando el mal y lo único que se me ocurre es la Bruja Novata. ¿Dónde está John Cena y el Rey Misterio cuando los necesito?

Y esto no se para…

-"Me volví y vi siete candeleras de oro- Ahora me cuenta un cuento, socorro.-… y en medio a uno semejante al Hijo del Hombre, vestido hasta los pies ceñido por el pecho con un cinto de oro. ". " Su cabeza y sus pies semejantes al bronce bruñido, refulgente como en un horno y su voz COMO UN ESTRUENDO DE MUCHAS AGUAS…"- Grita esto último con una fuerza sobrenatural y mi reacción es taparme los oídos.

Quiero meterme debajo de la mesa y hacer un ovillo con mi cuerpo, pero en vez de hacerlo intento memorizar todo lo que dice, sé que sin éxito, yo ya me perdí en las siete iglesias… Estoy haciendo caso a un chalado, sí, pero gracias a este chalado soy lo que soy, así que atiendo.

-"Tenía a su diestra siete estrellas, de su boca salía una espada aguda de dos filos y su rostro como el sol…".- Está fuera de sí, continúa gritando y yo no sé dónde meterme, se me ocurre taparme los oídos como cuando mi madre me reñía con 10 años y yo tarareaba una canción mientras me daba la "chapa", pero si hago eso no salgo de aquí esta noche…

Los celadores y varias enfermeras entran acompañados por la doctora que lleva en su mano una jeringa con algún tipo de calmante que inyectan en su brazo derecho, se resiste, se retuerce en los brazos de los celadores que lo sujetan, bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de fuga.

La doctora me mira con cara afligida, de verdad parece que quisiera que esto funcionara y con su mano me pide que me vaya. Me niego, ha sido un acto reflejo, reacciono pidiéndoles que me den unos minutos más, que conozco una forma de calmarlo que puede funcionar.

La doctora me mira extrañada, tal vez si recito a Wihtman, su autor favorito, consiga centrar su atención y tranquilizarlo durante un rato. Se lo explico a Becca y accede no de muy buena gana.

-Thelonius, mírame.- Y comencé a recitar lo primero que se me vino a la mente, si lo piensas bien, parece que quiero quedarme a dormir en el Instituto mental C.O.L esta noche, a modo fiesta pijama, pero a veces la locura se combate con locura. – "Quienquiera que seas, sospecho con temor que caminas por los senderos de los sueños…"- Bien, me mira.

"Temo que estas realidades ilusorias se desvanezcan bajo tus pies y entre tus manos…Desde ahora tus facciones, alegrías, lenguaje, casa, negocio, modales, molestias, locuras, traje, se separan de ti."- Continúo ahora que tengo la atención de los presentes, pero por lo menos he conseguido que los celadores lo suelten de sus amarres.

"Se me aparecen tu alma y tu cuerpo verdaderos, se apartan los negocios, comercio, tiendas, trabajo, granja, casa, compra, venta, comer, beber, sufrimiento, muerte…"

"Quienquiera que seas, pongo sobre ti mis manos para que seas…. Mi poema"-

-Mi poema…- Esto último lo repite conmigo y sonríe entrecerrando sus ojos, dándole algo de paz a sus globos oculares. Uno de los celadores, trae consigo una silla de ruedas con unas cuerdas, me imagino que para atarlo, lo sientan ya más relajado y al ver que está más tranquilo le pido a la doctora que me deje llevarlo a dar un paseo por el jardín de enfrente, el mismo que se ve por la ventana, prometiéndole que tan solo iríamos hasta el banco de piedra del fondo. Ella acepta esta vez, poniendo una sonrisa de complicidad y me envía a los dos _fortachones_ conmigo, a una distancia prudencial.

Una vez que una brizna de aire golpea nuestras caras me siento mejor, más fuerte y con la seguridad suficiente de que si me ataca, puedo escapar por el bosque y saltar el muro de cinco metros como James Bond. ¡Pobre ilusa! Probablemente me tire al suelo haciendo la croqueta.

Lo llevo hasta el banco tal y como he prometido y una vez que tomo asiento, se tapa la boca mirando al frente y comienza a hablar… otra vez.

-"El alfa y la omega…"- ¡Voy a soñar con esta mierda, Cabrón! Pienso y mi espalda se tensa.- Clarke, tienen a Wells, es muy peligroso…

-¿Quién Thelonius? Dime quién por favor…

-¿Quién paga esto?- Esto me deja descuadrada.- Clarke, quieren destruir todo lo que alguna vez fue mío, quiere dinero, quiere borrar todo lo que una vez fue. Un simple hombre rodeado de talento que siempre supo jugar sus cartas… Dinero" "Tiene a Wells" – Repite.

\- Jaha, Wells está muerto.- Clarke Griffin portadora de la verdad y las malas noticias.

-"No, la muerte no es el final…"

Está como un coladero, un caldero, un tarro de avispas, un auténtico pirado de remate. Y yo estoy aquí, temiendo las siete plagas por mi puta manía de empatizar con todo el mundo y con su dolor. ¿Quién me manda venir aquí?- Pienso.- ¿Y si este loco cabrón tiene razón?

Me acerco a los guardias o celadores, no lo tengo muy claro y les entrego a Jaha en su silla, sano y salvo. Una vez que se aleja me dice.

-"Está por venir. El Alfa y la Omega" Y se aleja con ellos.

Noto como se me revuelven las tripas, me introduzco en el edificio una vez más y vuelvo al despacho de la doctora, no suelo vivir este tipo de situaciones y mi mente ahora mismo da vueltas en modo centrifugado. Solo pienso en que estoy en medio de una novela de Dan Brown o una película de Tim Burton, debo decidirme en esto.

Una vez que estoy con la doctora, esperándome paciente en su despacho, mi intención es ver qué es lo que está pasando, por eso si me marcho inmediatamente, levantaría sospechas. Becca me recibe con gesto amable, igual que en las interacciones que hemos tenido. Me interroga sobre lo que he hablado con Jaha y sobre cómo sabía que conseguiría calmarlo.

Walt Wihtman es su escritor favorito y durante todos los días escribía un verso o una frase de doble W en nuestro departamento de creativos. Sabía que funcionaría. Escuchar algo conocido lo calmó de la misma manera que a mí me calmarían si me ponen a las Spice Girls.

Intento resumirle a la doctora lo que me ha contado Jaha, borrando deliberadamente las partes que no me da la gana que sepa. Ella me insta a no hacer caso de nada de lo que me diga. ¡Por el momento te pongo en cuarentena, guapa!- Pienso.

-La medicación debería hacer más de lo que hace pero el paciente se resiste al tratamiento, su trauma no mejora debido a que el paciente se niega a reconocer su realidad. Tiene una enfermedad mental, su hijo está muerto y no le queda nada… Esa reticencia a afrontar su vida, provoca que cualquier terapia o tratamiento se ralentice.

Me toma tiempo procesar toda esta información, lo hago cuando ya estoy en el coche. Un hombre de su calado y reputación llevado a la mínima expresión de sí mismo, por culpa de una maldita enfermedad mental. Me embarga la pena y aunque sé que no puedo ayudarlo, hay algo que ronda mi cabeza desde el encuentro con Thelonius.

"¿Quién paga esto?"

La primera persona que se me ocurre que puede ayudarme en esto es Raven, mi hacker personalizada, que desde que vive en mi casa he disfrutado de más tele por cable que en toda mi vida y en la de toda mi familia. Por eso agarro el teléfono y es a quien llamo primero.

-Necesito un favor Raven, discreto. ¿Vale?- Enfatizo el "discreto".- necesito saber quién paga el tratamiento de Jaha. No preguntes por qué, luego te lo explico, solo te digo que tengo miedo de lo que puedas encontrar.

\- ¿Discreto quiere decir fuera de los cauces legales, no? ¡YUHU! Soy una tumba Sherlock. Luego te llamo.- De amigas que se exaltan cuando les pides algo ilegal está lleno Litchfield.

* * *

Es martes y han pasado varios días desde que Clarke fue al sanatorio, desde ese día cuchichea con Raven y hacen silencios incomodos cuando aparece alguien y pueden ser escuchadas, Octavia monta un drama cada vez que se lo hacen y resulta muy divertido.

Todavía no le he preguntado por qué cuchichea, realmente porque esperaba que ella me lo contara… No tardará mucho en hacerlo, Clarke y misterio son conceptos contrapuestos.

En mi agenda tengo marcada la reunión con Miles para hoy. Me dirijo a _Columbus Circle_ para la cita, el "MASA" es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos y aquí he citado al responsable de las gamberradas del edificio de enfrente.

Por supuesto he hecho los deberes y he investigado acerca del susodicho, sus credenciales pasan por ser una mente brillante que siempre ha dado tumbos por todas las agencias que son algo conocidas, nunca ha encontrado su sitio. Espíritu libre en busca de algo que sólo él conoce, quizás lo que todos una vez ansiamos. Libertad creativa.

No han pasado ni dos minutos y Miles hace acto de presencia, en el momento que tomamos asiento junto a la ventana, él toma la iniciativa sin dejarme tregua.

-Lexa Woods, no trabajo con nadie en el que no confíe y de ti he oído diversas historias desde lo más bueno hasta lo más malo. Desde "plagio" hasta "acoso sexual" pasando por robo intelectual y no sé cuántas historias más. Soy todo oído.

Su derechazo en la boca me deja grogui por un momento, me encuentro en la tesitura de afrontar lo que viene o dar marcha atrás. Una vez más intento desviar la atención, interceptada por el publicista, que vuelve por sus fueros.

-No trabajo con personas que se aprovechan del talento de los demás, he huido toda mi vida de esto. Soy el pez pequeño y me manejo entre tiburones porque sé diferenciarlos. Me lo dices o me voy…

Una rabia incontrolable se apodera de mí e intento racionarla lo más que puedo… Ante la disyuntiva de abrir mi corazón a un desconocido o dejar mi honor por los suelos como tantas otras veces, esta ocasión es diferente. Nunca más.

-Miles, si voy a contarte esto, un total desconocido para mí, debes prometerme que jamás harás esto de dominio público. A nadie, nunca.

-Lo prometo por el Halcón Milenario, por Steven Spielberg y por Tyrion Lanister.

Al momento pongo los ojos en blanco y me arrepiento de cada palabra que saldrá por mi boca en los próximos minutos.

-" En resumidas cuentas, mi ex pareja mantenía una relación paralela con el hijo de mi jefe, jefe que sentía total adoración por mí, debido a que conseguí triplicar los ingresos de la empresa en contratos publicitarios en tan solo 3 años.

Luna, mi ex, entró a trabajar para mí por mediación del Departamento de recursos humanos, pasó a formar parte de mi equipo y de mi vida en cuanto nos volvimos locas la una por la otra. Durante dos años fuimos la pareja más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, o eso creía…. La ceguera no me dejaba ver que cuanto más subía yo en la empresa, más odio generaba en Luna.

Su incapacidad para llegar a lo más alto, la frustraba y la hacía infeliz, así que en aras de conseguir hacer feliz a mi novia, decidí hacer la vista gorda cuando en uno de los proyectos en los que trabajábamos, decidió usar mi idea de manera "inocente" para ganarse el favor del jefe.

Sí, es cierto, yo la dejé, si es lo que estás pensando. Mea culpa, bla bla bla…- Cuento todo esto sin esperar una respuesta, como se cuentan las verdades, de golpe y a dolor.

Notaba que todavía era infeliz y me desesperaba la idea de que me abandonara por no soportar mi éxito en la empresa. Eso y que al parecer, no tenía escrúpulos, lo utilizó en su favor y en mi contra, para implorarme que la siguiera ayudando. Ya sabes, una vez que abres la caja de pandora, no puedes cerrarla.

Mi amor por ella era ciego, sordo, mudo y estúpido… dejé que me robara alguna de mis mejores ideas, tanto de mi portátil, como de mi libreta de notas, lo hacía deliberadamente y luego afirmaba habérsele ocurrido a ella por alguna especie de iluminación divina. Ahora lo veo claro, no tiene dos luces, ¿Qué coño se le va a ocurrir?

-Lo siento, lo del rencor y eso...- Digo ante la mirada estupefacta de Miles.- Llevo guardado esto durante mucho tiempo, encontrármelo de golpe… Es duro…- Prosigo

"Uno de los últimos proyectos en los que trabajamos juntos, se hacía tan evidente que estaba liada con el payaso del hijo de mi jefe, que mi mejor amigo Lincoln, me lo dijo y al fin encaré la verdad. Cuando busqué explicaciones en Luna, tan solo descubrí todo el odio que guardaba en mi contra y eso me rompió.

Me acusó de ser yo la que le robaba el copyright intelectual, la que se aprovechaba de su talento, todo esto, con la connivencia del hijo de mi jefe que apoyaba sus argumentos y aún por encima, me definió como la que no le dejaba ser feliz con su verdadero amor… Ella sabía que yo no le rebatiría ningún argumento, porque en ocasiones, hago todo al revés.

Así que dejé de lado mi orgullo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de herir o defenestrar a lo que más quería. Desistí.

Mi jefe, valedor de mi desde el minuto uno que puse el pie en su empresa, era conocedor de toda esta patraña, me conocía, sabía cómo trabajaba, cómo era…. Y no se creía ni una sola palabra, pero no hizo nada. No podía renegar de su hijo, al igual que no podía desprenderse de mí… Y decidió retirarme temporalmente, mandándome a casa para que siguiera haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora, desde las sombras.

-Lo reconozco, Miles. Me hundí.- Afirmé esto, sintiendo la humedad en mis ojos, podrán pasar mil años que esto me destrozará por dentro de la misma manera que antaño.

"Me tomé un tiempo sabático, necesitaba reordenar mi cabeza y mis prioridades y decidí apartarme de las dos cosas que más daño me habían hecho. Tanto de mi trabajo como del amor hasta hace relativamente poco…

Mi antiguo jefe veía su imperio peligrar y a los pocos meses intentó recuperarme pero lo rechacé, seguí trabajando en lo que estaba desde casa, dando clase a varios chicos de mi barrio que habían empezado Publicidad.

Mientras unía los pedacitos que quedaban de mí, estar fuera de Los Ángeles y volver a casa fue vital, recuperé la confianza que había perdido y que me había llevado a ganar varios proyectos millonarios antes de terminar la Universidad. Pero si hay un momento que pueda decir que recuperara el control de mi vida, ese fue en el mismo instante en que recibí la llamada de Marcus Kaney. "

Ante este monólogo busco en su mirada algo que me diga lo que está pensando en estos momentos, pero no tarda mucho en disipar esas dudas.

-Creo que a partir de hoy soy homosexual.- Sonrío ante esta afirmación y Miles remata.- Pídeme lo que quieras, Lexa. Lo haré.

* * *

 **Octavia:**

 **¿Dónde coño estáis?**

 **Clarke:**

 **Por ahí.**

 **Octavia:**

" **Tengo a Lexa secuestrada en mi casa, atada a mi cama y me la estoy follando duro". O me cuentas qué tramáis o esto se va a convertir en realidad.**

 **LO JURO POR DIOS.**

 **SOY SAILOR MOON Y OS CASTIGARÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA.**

 **Clarke:**

 **A las 18:00 en casa.**

 **Te quiero. Que el poder del PRISMA LUNAR te acompañe.**

Clarke escribiendo a Lexa…

 **Clarke:**

 **¿Estás en casa de Octavia? Sé que no, pero me aseguro…**

 **Lexa:**

 **Estoy saliendo del MASA, recuérdame que vengamos un día. El mejor sushi de mi vida.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Esta noche cita en tu casa. No recuerdo la última vez ya que…**

 **Lexa:**

 **Esta mañana.**

 **Clarke:**

 **He ido a un sanatorio mental hace unos días, el shock de verme allí entre locos con camisas de fuerza, gente babeando, doctoras aplicando terapias electroconvulsivas… PERDONAME LA VIDA.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Clarke, ya no se aplican terapias electroconvulsivas, están prohibidas.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Yo sí que te voy a electro convulsionar esta noche.**

 **Lexa:**

 **DIOS BENDIGA AMERICA.**

* * *

 **OUT BOOM.**

 **Querida Guest he actualizado solo por ti. Tu ultimo review me llegó a lo más hondo y por eso he decidido dar rienda suelta a este capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, hay que empezar a meterse en materia YA.**

 **Un beso grande y COMENTADME cosis que me dan vidita.**

 **LaBaronesaD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Los puentes de Monty**

 **Clarke**

Raven enciende la pantalla del ordenador y se pone a teclear, la dejo sola durante un rato hacer su magia y voy coger algo de comer a la cocina. Octavia observa la pericia de Reyes al teclado.

-Joder Reyes, si vieras que bien manejas esos dedos, me estoy poniendo cachonda…

-Sshhh… Me desconcentras.- Dice Raven sin pestañear y sin perder vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

Me acerco a la mesa del salón y les sirvo un poco de café y toda la comida que tengo en casa, cuando hablo de comida me refiero a todo el arsenal de galletitas, chocolate, cheetos, etc. que existen en el mercado. A mí, investigar, me da hambre.

-Vamos a ver si me he enterado.- Dice Octavia metiéndose un puñado de cheetos en la boca.- Jaha está encerrado en un centro psiquiátrico, tiene esquizofrenia y dice que alguien quiere acabar con él, contigo y con el espíritu santo… Dice que "el mundo se acaba"… Y nosotras estamos aquí investigando quién paga el centro de Jaha, porque nos creemos a ese loco. Muy bien chicas…- Dice aplaudiendo y mirándonos, no puedo sentirme más ridícula en este momento.

-Básicamente, si.- Dice Raven, mientras sigue tecleando.- Tienen un sistema de seguridad un poco arcaico para ser un centro financiado privadamente, la verdad, no me tomará mucho tiempo…

-Cuando cogimos la guía telefónica de New York para buscar a Josh Adams entre los 45878483 resultados que allí había y fuimos buscando uno por uno… Jasper, tú y yo, porque según tú "era el amor de tu vida, el padre de tus hijos, bla bla" te pareció buena idea.

-Muy bien rubia. – Dice levantando las manos en señal de "me rindo".- Siempre sabes jugar tus cartas…

-Cariño, siempre he sido la que tiene el cerebro de las dos.- Guiño un ojo a O.

-Serás lista, no digo que no… Pero ¿está claro quién es la guapa no?- añade Octavia resarciéndose.

-¡Lo tengo!- Dice Raven sonriendo y mordiéndose la lengua traviesa…- Chicas, vuestros deseos son órdenes.

Octavia se levanta para acercarse a la pantalla del ordenador y yo doy un respingo y ladeo mi cuerpo en una postura algo incómoda, para hacer visible la información que Raven acaba de conseguirnos. Una vez que las tres estamos listas, Raven sigue tecleando en busca del expediente de Jaha. Una vez que lo encuentra, observamos el diagnóstico escrito por la Doctora Pramheda, sus diferentes tratamientos y el seguimiento de los últimos 3 meses. Raven continúa deslizándose entre los datos y encuentra diferentes transferencias de un total de treinta y cinco mil dólares, las transferencias son desde una misma cuenta bancaria.

-¡35.000 mil dólares, tías! Por ese precio quiero que Brad Pitt me ponga la medicina todas las mañanas y Angelina Jolie me acune por las noches… - Dice Octavia.

-Y el culo de .- Dice Raven.

-Amen hermana, pero tú tienes muy buen culo…- Le dice O a Reyes y esta responde dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Podéis parar?- Digo exasperada… - ¿Quién coño hace las transferencias?

\- Aquí está…- Dice Raven, y las tres nos acercamos a la pantalla del ordenador a la vez casi chocando nuestras cabezas.

" **Alfa & Omega Limited"**

-¡Qué cojones…!- Dice Octavia sin dar crédito a lo que ve.

* * *

 **Jasper**

-Ey Monty… ¿Te ha llegado un e-mail extraño? – Pregunta Jasper al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No sé, déjame ver… Sí. ¡A mí también me ha llegado! – Dice Monty

-¿Qué coño es esto?

-Es un Vídeo de 20 segundos.-

\- ¿Y si es un virus?

-Si lo eliminamos nos quedamos sin saber qué es… si lo abrimos y es un virus, sabré arreglarlo.- Monty cargado de seguridad.

-Abrámoslo.

Abrimos el video y durante veinte segundos vemos lo que parece un mensaje con letras blancas y un fondo oscuro…

"Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mi... De nuevo has sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas... Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti... Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos... Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya. "

-Monty si querías declararte… ¿podías haberlo dicho antes no? Yo… yo también te quiero tío.- Al momento se escuchan carcajadas por el teléfono, Jasper no puede parar de reír.

-¿Te imaginas que el novio de Maia la de Contabilidad mande un correo masivo a todos los de la empresa declarándose?- Dice Monty.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Monty, ese _cornúculo_ no sería capaz de idear algo tan… ¿romántico? Además… Maia es mi futura esposa y la madre de mis minions.

-¿Averiguo si ha salido de algún ordenador de esta empresa?- Pregunta Monty.

-Tardas...- Esto se ha convertido en el nuevo juguete de Jasper, saber de quién viene.

-Bueno según mis cálculos, es una frase de Los Puentes de Madison... Y del único ordenador que ha salido este viral es del ordenador de Kane.

-¿Qué? No puede ser…- Dice Jasper mientras mira por la ventana de su despacho, con la mirada al frente buscando explicaciones.

 **Jasper enviando un mensaje a Octavia.**

 **Pony.. ¿Has visto el correo de la empresa últimamente?**

 **Octavia**

 **Qué pasa Alf ¿te has declarado a Maia?**

 **Jasper**

 **Ha sido Monty, quiere declarar su amor por mi, pero no quiere admitirlo.**

 **Octavia**

 **Siempre lo he sabido. Pero dudo que Monty use una frase de** _ **Los puentes de Madison**_ **para declararse.**

 **Lo veo disfrazándose de zombie y viniendo a la empresa con un cartel colgado "JAS, QUIERO SESO"**

 **Jasper**

 **JAJAJJAJAJA. No podría rechazar eso.**

 **Si no fuera porque ha salido del ordenador de Kane pensaría que ha sido Clarke.**

 **Octavia**

 **¿QUÉ? ¿Kane "El empotrador" de jovencitas becarias siendo romántico? Se ha caído un mito.**

 **Clarke no ha sido, estaba con nosotras, ella piensa que ha sido Lincoln. ¿Te imaginas?**

 **Jasper**

 **Lincoln… no puede ser. No está enamorado de ti.**

 **Octavia**

 **Que te den Jasper. Sí que lo está y puede ser perfectamente él… lo he visto llorar viendo Buscando a Nemo…**

 **Jasper**

 **Es Lincoln.**

 **Octavia**

 **Si es él… procura abandonar la nave porque le voy a hacer cien hijos.**

 **Jasper**

 **El hecho irrelevante de que esté yo en la nave… ¿Te ha impedido hacerle hijos a Lincoln alguna vez desde que estáis juntos?**

 **Octavia**

 **La falta de sexo provoca sordera.**

 **Jasper**

 **Yo tengo sexo, todos los días varias veces**

 **Octavia**

 **La masturbación compulsiva, ceguera… Así que estoy cubierta.**

 **Jasper**

 **Pony… te quiero**

 **Octavia**

 **Quieres más a Clarke.**

 **Jasper**

 **Porque una vez me dejó tocar sus pechitos…**

 **Octavia**

 **Te quiero sin importar que quieras más a Clarke.**

 **Jasper**

 **Eso creía.**

* * *

 **Lexa**

Hago una llamada a mi mejor amigo

 **-Linc. ¿Te ha llegado un e-mail?**

 **-Sí. He sido yo…**

 **-¿Te vas a declarar a Octavia?**

 **\- ¿Qué? Me refería al de los tickets para ver a los Nets, joder.**

 **-Entonces ¿quién ha sido?**

 **-Ha sido Clarke, le pega el estilo… Si ha sido ella, por favor, prepárate algo que no sea… "Gracias".**

 **\- Oye… Yo no haría eso...- Digo al moreno ofendida.**

 **-Alguien que yo me sé se está enaaaamoorando de Griiiiffiiiiin.- Dice cantando.**

 **-Crece de una vez.**

 **-No lo nieeeegaaaaaas… Esoo es que siiiiiiii.- Sigue cantando.**

 **-El día que me enamore de Clarke o de quién sea, haré a todo el mundo partícipe de la noticia, no te preocupes.**

 **-"** _ **Cortarollos**_ **" Woods al aparato.**

 **-Esa soy yo. Te veo mañana que tengo una cita- Digo llena de autosuficiencia.**

 **-Unaaa citaaaa UUUuuuUUuuu. – Cuelgo el teléfono porque me estaba provocando vergüenza ajena**

Llegando al restaurante donde he quedado con Clarke recibo una llamada.

-Lexa, ¿Dónde estás?

-Eh... Entrando en _Le Bernadine,_ justamente el restaurante al que siempre has querido ir.- Digo divertida.

\- ¡Y no pensabas llamar a tu madre en cuanto tiempo… Mil años!-

-Mamá… ¿te importa que te llame mañana? Dile a papá que lo quiero.

-Díselo tú misma.

Y cuando estoy entrando en el salón comedor de _Le Bernadine_ los veo, al final de todo, en una mesa circular.

Mis padres. Entro en PÁNICO

Mi padre se levanta y alza la mano animosamente, mi madre me mira con el ceño fruncido. Tomo aire y camino hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis…? ¿Cómo sabíais…?-pregunto abrazando a mi padre y besando a mi madre en la cabeza. Los echaba de menos…

-He llamado a tu secretaria y con algún truquito le he sacado dónde ibas a estar… "Literalmente le hemos preguntado la localización de donde habíamos quedado contigo y ella no sabía qué responder, dijo que no tenía conocimiento de ninguna reunión. Le hemos dicho que éramos de una empresa muy importante para negociar un contrato, una empresa deportiva la cual no podíamos decir nuestro nombre que era una reunión secreta y ella nos ha dicho que tenías una reserva aquí. Al llegar, hemos preguntado al maître y nos ha dicho que era una reserva para dos.

-¿Tienes algo que contarnos Alexandria? –Pregunta mi padre juguetón

-Joder con el KGB…

-¡Lexa, esa boca!- Dice mi madre regañándome.

-No hay nada que contar, es una reunión de trabajo. He quedado con una compañera, estamos trabajando juntas en lo de Nike, si, aquello que os conté, que es muy importante y… Y hemos quedado aquí básicamente porque hay una lista de espera de meses y ha coincidido así, no se puede rechazar a _Le Bernadine...-_ Intento que mi madre se lo trague, porque mi padre se fía.

-¿Tu "reunión de trabajo" es aquella rubia guapísima que viene por allí?- Pregunta mi padre.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo, viene caminando con una minifalda en color _nude_ y una camisa preciosa a juego, no lleva medias y puedes observar sus piernas comestibles, adereza el look con unos taconazos, cuando la observo frunce inmediatamente el ceño sabiendo que algo pasa…

-Hola.- Dice Clarke e irremediablemente mira a mis padres sorprendida y extrañada a partes iguales.

-Hola Clarke, te presento.. Este es Alexander y esta es Livia. Son mis queridos padres, que han decidido aparecer por "sorpresa" en Nueva York.- recalco esto último y comienzo a rezar todo lo que sé.

-Encantada, me llamo Clarke Griffin.- Dice estrechando la mano de mi padre y la de mi madre en un gesto cortés.- Soy compañera de trabajo de su hija Lexa, en realidad ella es mi "jefa".

-¿Las compañeras de trabajo soléis quedar en el restaurante más romántico de NY?- pregunta Livia, descarada. Esto es un no parar de dardos…

-No. Tiene toda razón Sra Woods… pero si yo fuera la novia de su hija, ¿no cree que una novia conocería la existencia de los padres de esta?- Dice señalándome. Mi madre se queda pensativa, parece que Clarke la ha convencido pero ese dardo no va hacia ella, viene directo a MÍ.

-¿No sabes que existimos?- pregunta Alexander

-No. Lo desconocía… Creía que Lexa había nacido por esporas, como un helecho.- Eso saca a mi padre la primera carcajada y mi madre no puede evitar elevar la comisura de los labios en lo que parece una especie de sonrisa o curva facial.

\- Tomad asiento chicas, contadnos en qué estáis trabajando…

-Todavía es algo difuso, papá, pero creo que esto es "lo más grande que hemos hecho nunca"…

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmada, me alegro…

-¿Sra. Woods la veo incómoda, quiere sentarse aquí?- Pregunta Clarke viendo que mi madre hacía ademán de agacharse y levantarse, buscando una posición diferente en la silla.

-No, querida, es que no me puedo sentar en esta silla tan recostada o mi columna se resentirá por los siglos de los siglos…

-El diseño moderno es lo que tiene…- Dice Clarke y la miro divertida. "Diseño moderno, dice…"

Y mi madre se queda de pie como unos 7 minutos hasta que el maître se da cuenta y se acerca para ver qué le pasa. La escena es cómica, seguimos charlando mientras mi madre se queda de pie hablándonos desde las alturas…

-Clarke, ¿Qué tal es Lexa como Directora de Proyectos? – Mi padre pregunta esto mirando cómplice a mi madre.- Si es como su madre, no habrá quién le lleve la contraria…

-Sr. Woods…-

-¡Llámame Alexander, todavía tengo edad de cortejarte, Santo Dios! – Dice mi padre algo indignado

-Papa, ya no se dije "cortejar".- Le digo bajándole los humos.

-Alexander, si a tu mujer no le importa, puedes "cortejarme" si quieres…

-Un whiskey doble, por favor.- Dice mi madre levantando la mano.- Un espectáculo digno de presenciar con un escocés en la mano…

-Que sean dos...- Digo imitando a mi madre.

-Como iba diciendo… Lexa es una gran Directora de Proyectos. Si no fuera por su dirección en el Proyecto UNHATE, probablemente ni siquiera habríamos presentado esa campaña.

-Tengo entendido que si no fuera por tu idea no habría Proyecto UNHATE.- Dice Livia mientras da un sorbo de su whiskey.

-No puedo creer que les haya hablado de mí…- Dice Clarke, mirándome y sonriendo irónicamente.

-Nos ha hablado de una" talentosa creativa que llevó al equipo en volandas hacia el éxito..." Me imaginé que eras tú en cuanto te vi.- Dice mi madre mirando a Clarke. Hagan sus apuestas, empieza el juego…

-No crea, si conseguimos algo fue gracias a todos y cada uno de los cerebritos que forman parte del equipo, yo solo di con una idea y ellos pusieron todo de su parte para conseguirlo... Fue casi mágico. – Clarke cada vez que cuenta esto, se le ilumina la cara hablando de ellos, es adorable…

Mi padre mira embobado a Clarke, no le hace caso ni al plato que tiene en frente. Y mi madre quiere pegarle un bocado y busca la zona más débil. "La depredadora observa a su presa desde una distancia prudencial…" en mi cabeza suena un documental del _National Geografic._

-¿Cuántos días pensáis quedaros en la ciudad?- pregunto a mis padres intentando desviar la atención

-¿Acabamos de llegar y ya nos quieres ver fuera, Lexa?- Mi madre sigue el recital...- ¿Clarke, has visto el piso de Lexa? porque nosotros, los padres inexistentes no…

-mamá…

-No, Livia. No lo he visto pero tengo entendido que fue amor a primera vista, está en una de las mejores zonas y seguro que les encanta.

\- Si queréis después de cenar os enseño el piso, ¿vale?

-Ya habrá tiempo mañana, cariño… Tenemos espectáculo de Broadway después de la cena.- Dice mi padre y añade.- Si encontramos aparcamiento… o si no tengo que donar parte de mi hígado para pagarlo.

Ese comentario hace reír a Clarke y es la sonrisa más preciosa que le he visto… No está siendo tanto desastre esta cena.

-Alexander, me había jurado pedir otro Whiskey si hacías un comentario sobre el aparcamiento… Nunca me fallas.- Dice llamando al camarero que acude al momento.

-Calabacita… Y nunca te fallaré. – dice mientras le da un beso en los labios a mi madre. Pongo una mano en mi frente de la vergüenza que estoy pasando…

-Calabacita…- Susurra Clarke que sonríe tímidamente.

-Bueno, Clarke y la pregunta del millón... ¿Está Lexa saliendo con alguien?

-Livia, me encantaría responder esa pregunta con una respuesta certera, pero no hay certezas tratándose de Lexa. Su hija tiene un comportamiento algo extraño, llega con ojeras al trabajo, mira compulsivamente el móvil y a veces desaparece misteriosamente de su despacho… Podría ser que se esté viendo con alguien… Pero ¿quién sabe con Lexa?

-Mi hija parece un corazón solitario, pero cuando está enamorada es lo más parecido a "algodón de azúcar"… Es como su padre.- Dice mirando a Alexander.

-Culpable.- Dice mi padre mirando a Clarke.

-No lo dudaba de ti, Alexander. – Añade Clarke.

En un momento de descanso, mi madre se va al aseo y mi padre responde una llamada telefónica de algún compañero del "Club de Golf"

-¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con mi padre?- Susurro a Clarke.

-No. Quiero sacar de quicio a tu madre, es todavía mejor que sacarte de quicio a ti.- Me lo dice con cara de "lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo"

-Gracias por no delatarnos…- le digo dubitativa

-¿Hay algo que delatar?- Dice Clarke alzando una ceja.

Cuando llega mi madre ya estamos con los postres, la comida es totalmente deliciosa, abarca mis sentidos y le da un toque de lo más especial a esta velada…

Por lo que conozco a Clarke, no puedo creerme que esté todo bien, es obvio que está molesta pero va a seguir el juego para no dejarme expuesta ante mis padres, por un lado es una forma de tortura, sabe que yo no le diría nada porque me conoce, y si la sorprendo…

La conversación es fluida después de los momentos pasados de tensión verbal que vivimos. Mi padre de pronto se levanta y le ofrece su mano a mi madre, que encantada acepta el ofrecimiento y se levanta, al momento no sé qué está pasando, pero cuando escucho la canción que está sonando me doy cuenta…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van?- me pregunta Clarke de lo más interesada.

-A bailar…

-¿Qué? ¿En el medio del restaurante?- Adoro a tu padre…

-Es su canción… Siempre que suena, dejan todo y simplemente bailan, como el día que se conocieron.- digo negando con la cabeza y observando como mi madre apoya la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre y mi padre comienza el vaivén entre los dos.

-Can't help falling in love… De Elvis "El Rey" Presley.- Añade Clarke mirando embobada a mis padres en su danza, aunque parezca mentira solo algunos comensales observan la escena, otros no hacen ningún caso de lo que allí está pasando como si esto se repitiera martes y jueves en el restaurante.

Observo la escena con el corazón encogido, amo a mis padres, su amor me inspira en muchos sentidos y esta es una de los recuerdos más maravillosos de mi infancia, cuando cada noche mis padres bailaban esta canción, una vez que creían que yo estaba en la cama dormida.

-¿Vamos?- Digo levantándome y ofreciendo mi mano a Clarke…

-¿Qué? – Dice Clarke sorprendida.

-No seas cobarde, Griffin.- Y tiro de ella a la improvisada pista de baile, agarro sus brazos y rodeo mi cuello con ellos, una vez que estamos dispuestas una enfrente de la otra comenzamos a movernos al son de la música y en ese preciso instante supe que no iba a olvidarme de este momento en mi vida.

* * *

 **CORTO PERO AHÍ LO DEJO**

 **3 EN UNA SEMANA… FLAIPO**

 **Gracias por leer cada vez más el fic.**

 **Muchas muchas gracias…**

 **Espero que os hayan gustado los "papis" de Lexa. Tengo una imagen muy clara de ellos y en algún momento la subo a twitter… Si se os ocurren algunos mejores…**

 **LaBaronesaD en twitter**

 **Besicos**

 **PD: BERTINA ES REAL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: CLEXASUTRA**

 **He notado que estáis más salidas que el pico de una plancha así que…**

 **¡Aquí haciendo un bien público!**

 **PD: "Tu vecino y amigo Spiderman"**

* * *

"…I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give, the more I get back  
Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I still choose you

Oh, I don't love you, but I always will  
Oh, I don't love you, but I always will…"

 **Poison and Wine- The Civil Wars**

* * *

 **ALEXANDER Y LIVIA:**

-Cariño, ¿en serio tengo que cruzar toda la ciudad para ir a ver "El Fantasma de la Ópera"? – Alexander inicia la conversación en el auto en un alarde de sinceridad, ladeando su cabeza mientras habla para observar mejor a su mujer.

-Puedes atravesar la ciudad, dejarme allí e irte al hotel. Yo voy- Sentencia Livia que sujeta el asa de su bolso como si lo llevara pegado al cuerpo.

-¿Verías el espectáculo tú sola?

-Sí, si tú quieres.- Esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz meloso pero misterioso, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su bolso y apretaba sus labios formando un fino hilo en su boca.

-¿Por qué suena como si llevaras una bomba de C4 en el bolso, calabacita?

-Oh Alex, podrías sorprenderte de lo que llevo en el bolso.- Mirando a su marido muy seria.

Iré contigo…- Torna los ojos dejando el globo ocular en blanco cuando de repente algo llama poderosamente su atención, el coche salía del aparcamiento y embelesado observa como dos mujeres abandonan el restaurante y caminan juntas por la calle contigua, reconoce a su hija y a su acompañante mientras con el coche las intenta alcanzar. – Mira Livs…- Dice señalando el punto exacto donde se encuentran, la mirada de su mujer, viaja en dirección hacia las muchachas, que caminan por la calle como si no existiera nada más en el mundo…

Livia ve como su hija ríe contagiosamente, ante lo que seguramente sea una ocurrencia de Clarke, y no puede evitar sonreír con ella. Observa a su hija como una espectadora de excepción, aunque no haya sido invitada a verlo, esta se permite una mirada más… se lo permite porque estaba viendo cómo su hija volvía a la vida en vivo y en directo.

-¿Te has creído algo de eso de "la compañera de trabajo"? – Pregunta Alexander concienzudo.

-Ni una mierda…- Ambos ríen en el coche contagiados por la felicidad de su hija y sorprendiéndose de la declaración de Livia, no muy acostumbrada a ensuciar su boca con palabras malsonantes.

-Clarke y Lexa…- Dice Livia en un suspiro.

-Clexa.- Sentencia Alex.

Livia no puede evitar mirar sorprendida a su marido mientras él mismo conduce oteando el asfalto sin perder ripio del tráfico de la _gran ciudad._

-Deberías dejar de ver eso de _las Kardashian_ que ponen en la tele Alex, te está matando neuronas a pasos agigantados…- Su marido sacó la lengua a su mujer en señal de rebeldía.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**

Lexa y yo nos dirigimos a su casa cuando abandonamos el restaurante, la noche era fría, pero con la emoción de la "visita", necesitamos caminar al fresco para _airear las ideas_ , además caminar por la ciudad es un regalo para cualquier _neoyorquino_ de pro.

Me encuentro todavía algo alucinada al descubrir que Lexa tiene padres y encima conocerlos en el mismo día… Entiendo que no sea demasiado explícita en cuanto a su vida íntima, pero ¿no decir qué tiene padres? Me había hecho a la idea de una Lexa con bombachos y chalequito correteando por las calles de Bagdad, robando manzanas para la princesa Jasmine y viviendo con su único amigo, el mono Abú…

-Clarke, siento no haberte mencionado…- Dice señalando en dirección al restaurante y obviamente, refiriéndose al hecho en el que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Aún sigo en shock. Voy a necesitar un tiempo para procesar que no eres una especie de dibujo de Disney sin padres…

Lexa se ríe enérgicamente, la mira entre divertida y fingidamente contrariada.

-¿Y qué te parecen?

-Me casaría con tu padre y tu madre me recuerda a la mía, por lo que me gusta hacerla rabiar.

-Parece que es mutuo, mi padre también se casaría contigo.- Dice Lexa poniendo los ojos en blanco, uno de sus gestos favoritos.- ¿Crees que se han enterado de algo de "lo nuestro"?-

-Buena pregunta… ¿Qué se supone que es "lo nuestro", Lexa?- pregunto haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el aire, enfatizando la parte de lo nuestro.

-Vamos Clarke, eres más que una compañera de trabajo…

Ese eres más me dejaba exactamente igual que como estaba, cero, mute. Lexa Style.

-¿Qué soy Lexa? Espera, no me lo digas… ¿La compañera de trabajo a la que te tiras? ¿Folla-amiga? Defíneme.

-Eres literalmente un grano en el culo…- Con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La llamaré "la irresistible", la sonrisa que siempre me impide pensar con claridad. Evito decir que su maestría desviando la conversación siempre me sorprende, hasta cuando me insulta.

-Lexa, un día, cuando menos te lo esperes…- Digo levantando el índice en tono amenazador y señalando su cara. Su respuesta no tarda en producirse, me sujeta el dedo con su mano y tira de mí hasta que estamos a centímetros y ya solo puedo ver su boca, sus labios que me provocan las mil y una diabluras, justo ahora. Y cuando no puedo resistirme más, voy en busca del beso perdido, ella desvía su perfecta boca y me besa en la mejilla dejando un cosquilleo en mi cara o en mi entrepierna, no lo tengo muy claro. A la vez que pasa todo eso, me susurra.

-Eres el grano en el culo más increíble que he conocido.- Una vez que dice esto se separa sin dejar de mirarme, alzando una ceja y la mano que había sujetado mi dedo índice sigue allí, en su misma posición, para continuar caminando por la ciudad entre las luces y la gente.

Si fuera Lizzie Macguire… mi conciencia, mi "yo interno", ahora mismo llevaría unas gafas de sol y con una mirada intensa diría "Soy un grano en el culo increíble…DEAL WITH IT".

-Todavía no has respondido… ¿Crees que lo saben?- insiste Lexa.

-Tu madre sí.

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar? Lexa Woods dando explicaciones a su madre de con quién se acuesta. Su peor pesadilla…- La intento provocar.

-Es muy fácil…- La miro sorprendida, por el cambio de actitud.-Mi madre conoce todo sobre mí. Basta con decirle que eres MI NOVIA y me encantará ver cómo se comporta contigo a raíz de eso y teniendo de antecedente a Luna.

¿HA DICHO NOVIA? ¿HA DICHO NOVIA? HA DICHO NOVIA… Que suenen las Campanas de San Patricio, que pongan el puto árbol del Rockefeller Center porque ¡ LA NAVIDAD HA LLEGADO!

-Un momento…- acierto a decir y antes de que pueda decir nada, me suelta.

-Ahora que sacas el tema y ya que te gusta ponerme en aprietos… Defíneme, Clarke. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?- Se piensa que me pongo nerviosa o algo, pobre, pienso

-"Eres…"- Inmediatamente la paro, me acerco a su boca y me muerdo el labio, me acerco más para que me escuche sólo ella y no el resto de la ciudad- "Eres la única persona en el mundo que ahora mismo, quiero llevarme a mi casa, para ver cómo te corres en mi boca." –

A Lexa le cambia la cara e incluso creo que se ha sonrojado- ¿Has visto? He desviado el tema con tanto arte, que ya no te acuerdas ni de qué hablamos hace cinco minutos. Deberías ir aprendiendo…

* * *

 **LEXA:**

Llegamos a mi casa primero y decidimos subir. No dejo de pensar en que probablemente hayamos tenido esa conversación, a nuestra manera claro, de ¿qué somos? Y ¿a dónde vamos? Es posible que así haya sido…

Entramos en el portal de mi casa, decidimos ir a la mía porque Raven está en el piso de Clarke y por lo que tengo entendido, la morena escucha nuestras cacofonías sexuales hasta cuando no estamos en casa, con lo que es necesario cambiar de ubicación.

Siempre consigue ponerme nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se acerca el momento, subimos en el ascensor y la miro de reojo, ella hace lo mismo disimuladamente con lo que entiendo que le pasa lo mismo.

Después del día de hoy, el ambiente es algo distinto al habitual entre nosotras. Un día ordinario con Clarke siempre se tercia lleno de sorpresas, desde la cena hasta el baile, voy recordando cada segundo de aquel instante inolvidable, instante en el que ni siquiera sé si ella ha reparado, pero para mí fue perfectamente perfecto.

Clarke se acerca peligrosamente al abismo, he dejado mi última fortaleza custodiada por un salto al vacío, un salto de fe, que derribe completamente todos los fantasmas del pasado y todos mis miedos absurdos. Me prometí no volver y aquí estoy, respirando.

Al entrar en la espaciosa estancia me dirigí a la cocina para beber algo, le ofrecí a Clarke pero declinó amablemente, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Una vez terminé, comprobé mi teléfono por primera vez en toda la noche, tenía mil llamadas de mi secretaria Anya y varios mensajes de Lincoln.

Decidí no contestar al momento y me fui a mi habitación en busca de Clarke, allí no había nadie, supuse que estaría en el baño con lo que me dispuse a quitarme la ropa y ponerme unos pantalones cortos y camiseta para estar más cómoda. Esperando, me senté en mi cama y contesté los mensajes que Lincoln me había enviado contándole parte de la noche que habíamos vivido…

 **Lexa:**

 **Linc. mis padres han conocido a Clarke esta noche, aparecieron por sorpresa.**

 **Lincoln:**

 **¿QUÉ? ¿Tu madre ha conocido a Clarke?**

 **Lexa:**

 **Si… Ha sido extrañamente adorable.**

 **Lincoln:**

 **¿tu madre está bien? No suena propio de ella…**

 **Lexa:**

 **XD Mi padre no dejaba de mirar a Clarke y flirtear con ella y Clarke, hacía lo propio…**

 **Lincoln:**

 **LOS CELOS…**

Double Check y guardo el móvil.

Hacía bastantes minutos que Clarke no daba señales de vida, me estaba empezando a preocupar así que salte de la cama y fui hacia el baño, toque la puerta dos veces…

-Clarke, ¿Estás bien?

No se oía ninguna voz al otro lado, así que abrí tímidamente la puerta, casi temiéndome lo que allí me podía encontrar. Cuando me adentré en el baño, la vi, tumbada completamente desnuda en el jacuzzi con cara de relajación absoluta.

-Casi quince minutos has tardado en entrar, ¿Podría haber muerto lo sabes no?- Dice Clarke con una mueca divertida.

-Podrías haberlo avisado… Te dejo bañarte en la intimidad.- Y comienzo a darme la vuelta muy despacio.

-LEXA. Ni te mue-vas.- Mientras me retracto de mis pasos lentamente, a la vez voy formando una sonrisa en mis labios.

-VEN.

-te gusta mandar…- Digo jugando.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, ella se levantó de la bañera mientras miles de gotas recorrían su cuerpo… ¡Vaya erótica peregrinación! Me vi obligada a observar el espectáculo de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar.

-Ven…- Esta vez su voz era ronca y ardiente a la vez, esta chica sabía cómo volverme completamente loca.

Me deshice de la poca ropa que llevaba, estaba muy excitada, notaba el corazón en la boca y la respiración acelerada… El calor se palpaba o más bien se absorbía en mi piel y filtraba todo mi deseo por aquella mujer… Tomé sus caderas una vez que estuvimos piel con piel y entré en el jacuzzi al igual que en su boca explorándonos cada milímetro, aunque fuera un territorio de sobra conocido para ambas, la desesperación y ansiedad que sentía, cada vez que lo hacíamos, era algo difícil de controlar.

El sexo con Clarke era mi _guilty pleasure_ , más que eso, más que todas las cosas. Ella era MÁS, y conseguía que mi voluntad fuera de juguete y solo quisiera hundirme en ella y escucharla gritar de placer a todas horas.

Las burbujas golpeaban mi piel y la de la rubia incesantemente y mi mano viajaba por el vientre de Clarke mientras mi boca jugaba con su cuello, me deslicé entre sus piernas y gimió al contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, abriéndolas aún más, para poder tener acceso a lo que yo llamo _el templo sagrado._ Nos encontramos en ese punto en el que ella me incitaba a entrar y yo la complacía, era el punto de no retorno.

Cuando metí mis dedos dentro de ella, aceleré el ritmo al instante, la deseaba tanto que me consumía la ansiedad, necesitaba su orgasmo al mismo nivel que la necesitaba a ella.

No tardó en llegar, porque las embestidas eran duras, constantes y lascivas. No dejaba de buscar su boca y ella salía a mi encuentro, aunque no pudiera ni respirar, me besaba, me tocaba, me apretaba contra sí misma porque me necesitaba y eso era lo más reconfortante, más que cualquier etiqueta o apelativo que definiera nuestro estado, esto es lo que somos cuando estamos juntas y esto es lo que queremos ser.

* * *

 **CLARKE**

-¡BEST POLVO EVER, O!- Digo sujetando el teléfono y mirando a mi alrededor por si había algún curioso, incluso estando en mi propio despacho.

-Dos segundos, voy. – Dice Octavia un instante antes de colgar el teléfono.

No me dio tiempo ni a colgar el teléfono, ni a coger mi café con la mano y e intentar llevármelo a la boca cuando Octavia entra en mi despacho como el Katrina.

-He dejado a Jasper contándome no sé qué mierda de la beca de jóvenes talentos y he venido corriendo… Espero que no me defraudes.- Dice Octavia casi sin respirar y escupo el poco café en la taza, que había conseguido llevarme a la boca mientras O. entraba.

-Pff… mi… sa… no sé O., no sé qué decir…- Intento explicar algo, sin éxito.

\- POR DIOS SANTO… No sabe ni conjugar los verbos. Cuéntalo YA.- la morena exasperada sentándose en la silla enfrente y cruzando las piernas.

-Tu no me cuentas nada de lo que haces con Lincoln y me siento sucia hablando de esto contigo…- digo avergonzada y de repente, tengo 7 años y llevo una piruleta y dos trenzas rubias de lo tonta que me pongo.

-Te resumo. Lincoln coge su pene y me moja un poquito justo antes de…- Dice haciendo un gesto con las manos, el dedo índice de su mano derecha se introduce en sus otros dos dedos, índice y pulgar, formando un círculo, haciendo un movimiento de dentro afuera.- Lo mete suave al principio, hasta que le doy con la palma de mi mano en ese culo tan turgente…- Antes de que continúe, la intento parar con mi mano en su boca para que se calle y Octavia continua…

-Se vuelve loco, hasta que se corre. No, ahora en serio, yo también me corro, él es mi mejor polvo y mi mejor todo, así que ya lo sabes, quiero todos los detalles.- Dice Octavia asintiendo con la cabeza como si no hubiera escapatoria.

Suspiro antes de comenzar, nunca me había dado vergüenza contarlo, hasta Lexa. Es como Jesucristo, antes de Lexa, después de Lexa…

-Pues…- Octavia me para, antes de que comience.

-No se puede comenzar un relato erótico con un "pues…"- Está disfrutando esto la muy puta, viendo que por primera vez en mi vida me da vergüenza algo.

-Jo-der Octavia.- Y Vuelve a pararme.

-Eso espero, rubi. Si no ¿para qué he venido corriendo?- Esto que hace Octavia es muy "marca de la casa".

Me empiezo a reír como una idiota y ella parpadea como el aleteo de una mariposa y se inclina hacia delante haciendo ver qué le interesa mucho lo que voy a contarle.

-Empezamos en el jacuzzi, ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Te dirán que es un motor el que provoca las burbujas. Mentira. Era yo, porque me hierve la piel cuando me toca…- Vuelvo a suspirar y mirar al techo de mi despacho, en busca de las palabras más adecuadas que definan todo lo que vivimos ayer.

Continuo contando todos los detalles sin dejarme nada.

-Hay algo en la forma en que me mira que no puedo sostenerme en pie, sus manos, ¿has visto sus dedos? ¡He visto penes más pequeños! ¡Has probado penes más pequeños, O…!- Digo esto y ella asiente dándome la razón.- después de correrme en el jacuzzi, ¿cuánto tardé? ¿Dos minutos? Tía, yo era dura… Yo me hacía de rogar… ¿Y ahora? Ahora casi me corro cuando me ha dicho "chao, cariño" en el ascensor… ¡SOCORRO!- Imploro a Octavia que me mira sin dar crédito.

\- Después ella se quedó apagando la máquina de burbujitas y yo me metí en su cama, mojada, y es probable que no se seque nunca porque al verla aparecer en la habitación desnuda, ahí estaba otra vez, cachonda perdida… Me vuelvo un marsupial australiano de esos que mueren copulando cada vez que estoy con ella.- Digo esto y apoyo mi barbilla en el brazo, que previamente había apoyado en la mesa.

-Es una buena forma de morir…- Dice Octavia asintiendo y le respondo con el mismo gesto más rápido.

-Se paseaba desnuda por la habitación, yo solo miraba su perfecto culo… y allí fui… me levanté y la abracé por detrás, besando su cuello y mordiendo su piel, a la vez que mis manos se deslizaban por su intimidad. No hubo ni pre-calentamiento, ni preliminares, me la follé de pie. Perdimos hasta la estabilidad y con sus manos se apoyó en el armario… cuando se estaba corriendo se agarró a mi pelo, deslizando su mano hacia atrás y tirando de él para ponerme a su lado y poder besarme. Me sonrió en la boca y casi le digo que la quiero Octavia, casi se lo digo porque no puedo más… - Y me tapo la cara con las dos manos.

-Díselo.- Dice Octavia… Nos miramos durante unos treinta segundos, sopesando la idea y a la vez decimos.- ¡NAH!- Y estallamos en carcajadas porque nos conocemos a la perfección.

-No contenta con eso, me iba hacia su cama y me pegó, en el culo, así de sorpresa. Y sabes que eso no se hace… Eso está mal, O.- negando con la cabeza las dos.

-Eso es invocar a satanás recitando a Dante.- Dice Octavia.

-Qué poética…- Digo.

-El sexo lésbico me pone tierna…- responde y asiento divertida.

-Me ha costado sentarme en el coche esta mañana y no recordaba porqué, hasta que lo recordé…- Y me tapé la boca y expulsé el aire por la nariz aguantándome la risa…

-¿Hubo más? Por dios ¿Lexa? Pero si tiene carita de angelito… por favor.

\- No sé qué fue aquello porque yo no veía nada, solo notaba su lengua por todas partes derritiendo cada centímetro que tocaba, lamiendo de arriba abajo. Lexa se tomó un helado y el helado era yo… - Pausa para tomar aliento…

-Me puso en-fer-ma. ¡Estoy afónica! Tampoco sabía por qué, hasta que lo recordé…- Octavia tapa su cara con sus manos y sonríe, está disfrutando este momento al igual que yo, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos así de todo un poco y de sexo concretamente…

-¿Aún más?

-Octavia, he perdido la cuenta. Me duele todo. ¿Ves este brazo?- Señalo el brazo derecho, moviéndolo como si estuviera inerte. – No responde, nada. Chao brazo.

-¿Hubo tijerita? Es un clásico.- pregunta Octavia.

En cuanto pregunta esto, voy a responder y entra Raven en el despacho, se hace el silencio…

-Estáis aquí, por fin, llevo media hora buscándoos. ¿De qué habláis?- Dice Raven mirándonos aliviada.

-De nada.- Digo a Raven sin pensar.

-De sexo, Raven.- contesta Octavia- pero Clarke considera que hablar contigo de nuestras andanzas sexuales ahora que estás soltera y necesitada es muy cruel por nuestra parte.

-He tenido más sexo desde que vivo con Clarke, escuchándolas follar que con Finn dos años.

-Voy a hacer como que no he oído nada… Me voy.- Digo y voy hacia la puerta.

-¿Otra vez, Clarke? ¿Aún queda juguito en tu organismo? – pregunta Octavia y Raven abre los ojos y alza las cejas viendo los derroteros de hacia dónde va nuestra conversación y salgo del despacho sin responder y Raven me acompaña quedándose Octavia más rezagada.

-Oye, Clarke.- Dice Raven.- Kane te busca, a ti y a Lexa.

* * *

 **LEXA:**

Una llamada de Anya indicándome que el jefe quiere verme, hace que me desplace al último piso del edificio rápidamente, llego tarde porque estaba con Jasper en mi despacho, seleccionando a todos los candidatos a la beca, los elegimos por su proyecto y éste es anónimo hasta que nos decidamos por uno en concreto. Es como The Voice, pero en publicidad.

En el ascensor me encuentro con Octavia que me mira y no sé por qué se ríe. Ella se coloca a mi lado, dejando que los demás tomen posiciones a nuestro alrededor. Hago un intento de bostezo y Octavia me mira de reojo y tose.

-¿Cansada?

-No he dormido mucho…

-¿La rubia?- la miro de sorpresa y me devuelve una sonrisa.

-Puede…

-Por cierto, sé tu pequeño secreto y quiero que sepas que yo no le pienso decir nada a Clarke, puedes confiar en mí.- Y así como dice esto desaparece entre la gente al abrirse las puertas del ascensor dejándome confusa y noqueada.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**

Clarke escribiendo mensaje a Lexa...

 **Clarke:**

 **No tardes. Kane se está impacientando…**

 **Por cierto, muy bien ayer.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Voy corriendo…**

 **Clarke:**

 **Así me gusta a mí, me encanta.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Pervertida.**

 **Clarke:**

 **No decías lo mismo ayer.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Lo de ayer… Estuvo bien, sí.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Me duele todo.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Eso es que estás bien follada.**

 **Clarke:**

 **Cállate.**

 **Lexa:**

 **Qué?**

 **Clarke:**

 **Me pone que hables en plan sucio…**

 **Lexa:**

 **Clarke, me pone que te ponga**

 **Clarke:**

 **Otra vez…**

 **Soy un marsupial australiano**

 **Lexa:**

 **No te hubiera descrito mejor, cariño.**

¡No he puesto una sonrisa en mi boca al leer el último mensaje de Lexa, delante de Kane! ¡No poco…! Sólo le he enseñado la piñata a mi IPhone, cual gilipollas ante la mirada de desprecio de mi jefe.

Decido hacer caso a la persona que tengo enfrente intentando mostrar algo de respeto, Kane aprovecha nuestro encuentro a solas para hablarme de algo personal.

-Clarke, hay algo que quería comentarte pero no sabía si era adecuado y no sabía cómo decirlo.

Me asusto, pero asiento para que desembuche rápido.

-He ido a ver a Jaha al hospital en el que está interno. Estoy devastado.- dice sentándose en su silla y desplomando todo su cuerpo.

-Ya, yo también he ido.- Digo y me arrepiento al segundo de decir esto.

-Me lo ha contado la doctora, dice que es positivo que vayamos los que le conocemos. Pero he venido destrozado, está peor que nunca… ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Cosas sin sentido…

-Totalmente. Está fuera de sus cabales y no sabes lo frustrado que me siento de no poder hacer más por él.

-Visitarlo, intentar que vuelva a la realidad es lo único que podemos hacer por él.- Digo animándolo.

-Si…

Kane quiere seguir hablando pero Lexa golpea la puerta de su despacho y se calla, una vez que estamos las dos dentro me lanza una mirada furtiva que acepto de buen grado y devuelvo con la misma intensidad pasando desapercibido para el jefe.

-Iré al grano… Tenemos una mala noticia.- ambas nos tensamos de inmediato y nos miramos esta vez con cara de preocupación

-Nike ha cancelado la reunión, creo que es definitivo…- Dice y continua.- Creí necesario decíroslo en persona porque sé que es una decepción, habéis trabajado mucho y no os desaniméis, ya vendrán otros…

-Qué putada.- Dice Lexa y me sorprende, se está tomando muy en serio lo de hablar sucio para ponerme cachonda.

No digo nada más en aquella mini reunión de la decepción que tengo encima, a los pocos minutos salimos del despacho y la decepción pasó a ser enfado de inmediato. No pienso resignarme…

Hay dos cosas que me han quedado claras tras esto. Por un lado, no me voy a rendir con Nike. Y dos, Kane es el que paga el hospital psiquiátrico a Jaha.

El "Alfa & Omega".

* * *

 **Me pasaría los capítulos con conversaciones entre Octavia y Clarke, ALL DAY**

 **Me está costando horrores hacer sufrir a Lexa y Clarke, estoy en plan: hoy no, mañana…**

 **Espero que os guste, de verdad.**

 **Recomendación especial para que leáis el último de "La tentación vive al lado" de MissGinsey MUY MUY TOP. JAJAJAJA**

 **Y por último…**

 **Querido Guest… Sé que estás ahí, VUELVE. Te misseo. xD**

 **besis**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:Desmontando a Lexa (1)

 _"_ _ **To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
And Eternity in an hour."**_

 _Auguries of innocence- William Blake_

* * *

 **LEXA:**

Eran aproximadamente las diez y doce minutos de la mañana y una llamada de Anya me sobresaltó en mi asiento, ocupada en mi agenda de los próximos días y concretando las reuniones más urgentes…

-Lexa, los Sres. Woods están aquí… ¿Los hago pasar?- Anya pregunta con cuidado porque sabe que esto no estaba en mi agenda y también sabe de mi propensión a seguir una organización y puntualidad cuasi germana.

-Jod... Si claro, Anya... que pasen, por supuesto.- Digo reponiéndome del susto.

Mis padres hacen acto de presencia en mi despacho y esto sí que es una sorpresa agradable, mi padre me mira directamente a los ojos y me sonríe con cariño y mi madre se pierde queriendo observar la magnitud de mi despacho y las vistas al _skyline_ de  
la ciudad que allí se encuentran.

-Bebé, como no nos llamabas, decidimos hacer una visita. ¡Sorpresa!- Dice mi padre abrazándome y besándome en la cabeza.

-No me llames bebé aquí, papá…- Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco y devolviéndole el abrazo y perdiéndome en él, como si volviera a tener cinco años.

-Tu despacho es…- Mi madre no quita ojo de todo alucinando, como queriendo fotografiar mentalmente lo que hay, para después contárselo a sus amigas en el club.

-¿Y tu "compañera de trabajo"?- Pregunta mi madre con toda la maldad del mundo.

-Pues no sé, me imagino que ¿trabajando en su despacho?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza sinónimo de escepticismo.- Noto un tonito… que no me gusta nada, Livia.- No hay cosa que menos soporte mi madre, que la llame por su nombre de  
pila…

-Baila bien tu compañera, si… - Dice mi padre.

-No había reparado en ello, la verdad.- Digo con desdén y a la vez caminando hacia la mesa para apoyarme en ella.

\- Aggggg… ¿Qué habré hecho yo en otra vida para merecer esto, por el amor de dios?- Mi madre entrando en bucle en 3, 2,1…

-Pensaba que esta visita era porque hace meses que no veis a vuestra hija y queríais conocer dónde trabaja, etc… Pero ya veo que vuestra motivación es la de cotillear… Estoy decepcionada.- Digo haciéndome la indignada.

-Si tú no quieres hablar, quizás Clarke sí. – Dice mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta de mi despacho como Usain Bolt…

-Eh Mamá, espera… - Digo alcanzándola.

-Dejadme a Clarke a mí...- Añade mi padre.

-NOO. – Decimos las dos a la vez y nos sorprendemos, mi madre sonríe maliciosamente y yo bajo la cabeza porque…. Me han pillado.

-¡Dios, pero te gusta mucho!- Mi madre dice soltándose de mi brazo para mirarme fijamente y regodearse en su victoria.

-Mi bebé…- Dice Alexander acercándose a mí.

-¿Acaso no veis por qué no os cuento nada?- Mi cara y un tomate, ahora mismo no se nota la diferencia.

Llevo a mis padres por la planta donde nos encontramos, quiero hacerles una visita rápida, a pesar de que el momento ha sido de lo más vergonzoso para mí, sé que mis padres ahora mismo son felices y con eso me basta.

Rezo para no encontrarme a Clarke o entonces sí que...

* * *

 **CLARKE:**

-Octavia, ¿qué es eso que tienes entre las piernas del pantalón?- pregunto señalando la zona exacta en la que un trozo de hilo cae entre las piernas.

-Los pliegues del co…- Dice en una muestra de su sutil educación y maravilloso saber estar.

-¿Qué pliegues joder?- Digo poniendo cara de asco…- Has conseguido quitar erotismo a algo que lo tiene todo.- Remato.

Mientras salimos de la "cafetería improvisada" en nuestra planta, nos encontramos de frente con Lexa y sus padres y yo me pongo pálida, pero Lexa parece un farolillo japonés.

-Eh… Alexander y Livia… ¿Qué agradable sorpresa?- Digo tocando el brazo de Alexander que me corresponde el gesto tocando mi brazo con su mano. Octavia no da crédito, pero no se va, ¿se va a perder esto ella? Ni en sueños. – Ya que la señorita Woods, no  
hace las presentaciones, esta es Octavia, una de las mejores creativas en Marketing que tenemos y tiene la suerte de ser mi mejor amiga.

-Octavia, qué preciosidad de niña…- Dice Livia, y cuanta hija de puta suelta… a mí no me dijo eso, seguro qué pensó "DÓNDE VAS HUAPO COLORADO CON LA DIOSA DE MI HIJA" al conocerme…

-Muchas gracias señora Woods, usted también es preciosa… - Dice Octavia con una sonrisa sincera, y la verdad es que sí, es preciosa, pero esto negaré haberlo pensado. – Espero que Lexa les enseñe todo esto, incluso el departamento de creativos, si no  
búsquenme allí que se lo enseño yo.- dice Octavia y son suyos… qué cerda, pienso.- Encantada de conocerles… - Y se despide por el pasillo con una sonrisa marca de la casa, para dejarnos a los cuatro en el mismo.

Lexa se mantiene en silencio, no sé siquiera si respira y tengo que tomar aliento y llevar la batuta… "Vamos Clarke, los padres son lo tuyo...".

-¿Qué tal el musical?- Intento romper el hielo mientras comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas.

-Esplendoroso, magnífico, glorioso...- Dice Alexander sonriendo entusiasmado, tanto que me hace reír.

-Y no quería ir… - Dice Livia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tal vuestra noche?- Pregunta Alexander y miro a Lexa, inspiro aire en mis pulmones y como cuando te vas a morir que se pasean todos tus recuerdos por la mente y las imágenes empezaron a agolparse "Lexa desnuda, jacuzzi, palmada, armario, gritos,  
placer, orgasmo..."

-Igual… Esplendorosa, magnífica y gloriosa.- Salta Lexa. Tuve que agarrarme a Livia porque casi tropiezo con mis tacones de 400 dólares y me como el Buda hortera que está a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Noté como Livia se miraba con su hija y se sonrojaba,  
Lexa sonreía triunfante y de un golpe dio la vuelta a la situación y pasó a llevar el mando…

Entramos en la sala de juntas y la visión es bastante impresionante sobre todo para Livia, me imagino que menos acostumbrada a estar en el penúltimo piso de un rascacielos en New York.

Lexa recibe una llamada y atiende el teléfono levantando la mano disculpándose y sí, allí estoy yo, sola ante el peligro… no diré que no disfrute, porque estas situaciones son mi especialidad, pero me muero de nervios.

-Si van a quedarse algo de tiempo más, deberían ver el Museo de Arte moderno, está espectacular en esta época. – Sonrío, estoy nerviosa, quiero causar buena impresión, Alexander me mira y sé que le encanto, pero Livia me mira sabiendo que hablaba de pliegues  
antes de cruzármela.

-Por favor, Clarke, puedes tutearnos… si vas a salir con mi hija, no hay por qué tener estos formalismos.- Dice Alexander.

ME SUDA TODO.

-¿Lexa os ha dicho…?-

-Sí, nos lo ha contado todo.- Concluye asintiendo.

-Yo….- No puedo ni mirarlos y Livia me fulmina con la mirada, hasta he visto un amago de sonrisa triunfante en su cara de porcelana.

Lexa se acerca y Alexander comienza a hablar con ella preguntándole acerca de las obras de arte que ocupan las paredes de la espaciosa estancia, Livia aprovecha el momento para cogerme del brazo y salir de la sala, buscando algo más de intimidad.

-Lexa es una gran chica, ya sé cómo es… pero debes tener paciencia, me encanta ver cómo te mira.- Esto me ha pillado con la guardia baja, ¿he puesto cara de _almeja feliz_? Confirmadísimo, he puesto cara de _almeja feliz_ , ADIOS.

-No les ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?- Y al momento me doy cuenta que he tomado de mi propia medicina.

-Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, Clarke.- Me dice de repente y me vuelve a pillar con la guardia baja.

-A mí también Livia- Pues parece que no me odia, qué alivio y me vengo arriba.- cuando quieras podemos quedar para comer, así me cuentas lo más vergonzoso y ridículo que se te ocurra de tu hija.

-¿Para que así la tortures con ello para siempre?- Dice Livia, cómplice y yo asiento con una mirada pícara.

-Cuando quieras. – Y ahí me ganó. Soy tuya Livia. Haz de mí lo que quieras.

* * *

 **LEXA:**

Hace rato que mis padres se han marchado y he vuelto a mi despacho, he vuelto a la normalidad… No puedo dejar de pensar en la complicidad de mi madre con Clarke y me da un vuelco el estómago, me ha gustado verlas hablar entre ellas y mirarse como si compartieran  
un secreto… Quiero más de eso.

Voy a escribirle un mensaje para ver cómo está y de repente suena el teléfono de mi despacho. Es Anya.

-Lexa, ya sé que ha dicho que no la molesten… pero la Srta. Griffin no acepta un no por respuesta. – Eso me hace sonreír. Es cierto, ¿quién le dice que NO a Clarke?

-Está bien Anya, hazla pasar…- Clarke entra en el despacho y alza las cejas sin decir nada intentando aguantar su sonrisa, hasta la veo morderse el labio… Yo no puedo evitarlo y le imito el gesto dejando el teléfono a un lado.

-¿Todo bien?- Le pregunto con sumo interés.

Clarke se acerca a dónde estoy y rodea la mesa, se aproxima a centímetros de mí y su cuerpo se inclina y sujeta los reposa brazos de mi silla con sus manos, para moverla hacia el lateral derecho, donde ella se encontraba. Eleva una de las manos y me toma  
de la barbilla con un dedo para besarme sin mediar palabra. Es un beso tierno al principio y húmedo al instante, la oigo suspirar en mi boca y me muero por dentro, alcanzo su mejilla con mi mano y con mi pulgar toco sus labios cuando se separa, para  
no perder de todo el contacto…

-Dios, qué ganas de hacer esto…- Clarke se da la vuelta y se sienta literalmente encima de mí, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y sus mechones dorados quedan a la altura de mi nariz y de mi boca e instintivamente la huelo, nunca me cansaré de su olor a cereza  
salvaje o en mí cabeza huele así…

\- ¿Todo bien con tus padres?- Me dice jugando con mis manos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ese punto.

-Genial, la verdad. ¿Y tú?- pregunto

-Tu madre me ha ganado.- Me dice.

-¿Haréis complot contra mí, verdad?- Y Clarke me mira divertida, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. – ¡Oh vamos, no pienses por un segundo que me voy a creer eso!

-Si eres inteligente no te lo creerás, pero contigo nunca se sabe.- Me dice provocándome.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Y al momento libero mis manos de las suyas y agarro sus pechos, le sorprende tanto que intenta zafarse pero soy más rápida y persistente, una vez que los tengo entre mis manos, no hay quién me pare…

-Lexa, para.- me dice.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Susurro a su oído.

-No comiences nada que no puedas terminar.- Y eso más que una negativa es una invitación para seguir, mordí su labio inferior y me perdí en su boca, iniciando el camino de descenso por su vientre con mi mano derecha, la izquierda está ocupada y llena,  
la izquierda sigue su camino para ver qué se cuece por allí abajo.

Desabrocho el botón de su pantalón claro e introduzco mis dedos rozando su ropa interior, juego con ella, voy de derecha a izquierda acariciando sus caderas, Clarke se remueve encima de mí, busca más y mi boca no le da tregua, su respiración está acelerada  
y solo con eso ya me pone eléctrica, sonrío en su boca antes de meter mi mano bajo sus bragas y con sus manos me ayuda a llegar al punto exacto donde llevo toda la mañana pensando en tocar.

Al tocarla con mis dedos, siento cómo tiembla encima de mí y tiene que separar su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, aprieta su cara contra mi boca, se mueve alzando sus caderas para frotarse con mi mano y toma aire entrecortadamente. Aprovecho para  
meter mi mano izquierda por debajo de su camiseta y piel con piel voy a su pecho izquierdo, quiero ver como se retuerce de placer al contacto de mis dedos en su pezón erecto, veo como cierra los ojos y su cabeza se desplaza hacia atrás y tan solo  
estoy tocando… No me detengo y juego con su clítoris y haciendo círculos sobre esa pequeña partícula atómica que desata la locura, llego más abajo, está tan húmeda que pierdo la cabeza.

-Joder, estás tan mojada… Me vas a matar- Y suspiro porque si sigue así voy a llegar yo antes que ella.

-Desde lo de "Esplendorosa, magnífica y gloriosa" me tienes así…- Dice jadeando y comienzo a persistir en mi invasión, busco lo que busco porque quiero lo que quiero, y tener a Clarke así es lo único que pienso las veintitrés horas del día, la última,  
la de los sueños la guardo también para ella, para la eternidad en una hora.

Suena el teléfono y es Anya otra vez. Corro el riesgo de que alguien entre sin previo aviso y con mi mano izquierda alcanzo el teléfono y la derecha la separo de donde estaba subiendo hasta el punto inicial, la goma de sus bragas, no sin antes escuchar  
las quejas de Clarke.

-Si... SI.- Repito rectificando mi primer sí, sonaba flojo y sospechoso, como si tuvieras a una rubia encima.

-Lexa, perdona que te moleste, es Jasper. – Clarke suelta un bufido y se levanta hecha una furia.

-Que pase, gracias Anya.- Me hace gracia el momento. Clarke me ve y me tapo la boca con la mano pero es inevitable que se me escape una carcajada.

-Lo mato. Te mato. ¿Te ríes? ¿Qué hago yo ahora...? Me mato.- Palabras inconexas de quien se ha quedado insatisfecha y no por mi culpa.

-¿Lexa?- Jasper pasa tímido y mira a Clarke guiñándole un ojo, gesto que Clarke devuelve frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él por detrás, acompañándolo a mi mesa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de los "elegidos". Tenemos que dar el nombre ya… Se nos echa el tiempo encima, Lexa.

-Tráeme los trabajos elegidos y esta mañana tendrás un candidato o candidata ganadora…- Jasper me mira triunfante.

-¿Jasper sabes lo que es el TELÉFONO? Estábamos en una reunión importante… Y eso lo podrías haber solucionado por teléfono- Clarke empieza el ataque.

-Está claro que lo tuyo no se soluciona por teléfono, ¿verdad rubi? Abróchate el pantalón, anda…- El momento me resulta de lo más gracioso, vuelvo a intentar tapar mi boca con la mano, me muero de risa cuando veo a Clarke bajar su mirada hasta los botones  
de su pantalón y para que no me vea reírme tan directamente pero Clarke mira a su amigo, me mira y pone los ojos en blanco antes de irse entre improperios…

* * *

 **CLARKE:**

Entro en el departamento de creativos y me encuentro allí a los chicos, Octavia frunce el ceño cuando me ve porque soy transparente como el agua del caribe… llevo escrito en la frente "NO ME HE CORRIDO POR CULPA DEL PUTO JASPER" y si no lo llevo escrito  
me acerco y se lo cuento a O. que se descojona viva…

Veo en la pared del fondo diferentes carteles con pequeños escritos y me acerco curiosa para verlos.

-¿Y esto? – Pregunto mirando hacia todos. Es Monty el que toma la delantera.

-Esto son los versos de un "enamorado"- y se ríe.- así cada día, reunido en una pared, juntamos todo para analizarlo y ver si comete el más mínimo error para descubrir quién es, se escapa el cabrón que es una pasada, usa una técnica informática muy depurada  
pero cuando cometa un solo error… será mío.-

Me quedo un rato mirando lo que hay escrito en la pared, el último es una preciosidad, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al leer mentalmente cada palabra, no sé por qué. Raven y Octavia se acercan por la espalda y Octavia tose.

-¿Más calmada?- La miro y es respuesta suficiente.

Raven hace caso omiso de la conversación y nos dice que ha hecho averiguaciones sobre "lo de Jaha". La miramos intrigadas y nos confirma que un bufete de abogados maneja la empresa a la que se factura el tratamiento de Jaha, ese bufete de abogados era  
el mismo donde trabajaba Wells, y el mismo en el que Kane confía para sus temas legales. Dicho así no hay nada sospechoso, pero a mí me daba vueltas el estómago cada vez que hablábamos de este tema.

Otra cosa de las que pudo averiguar Raven es que en esa empresa figura una dirección extraña y sus fondos están repartidos en Suiza y las Islas Caimán, todas ellas paraísos fiscales donde tienen un régimen tributario de lo más favorable.

No sé cómo coño ha averiguado eso Raven pero cuándo se lo pregunto, mira de reojo a Monty y ya sé cómo… Cada vez somos más.

Lexa entra en el departamento con Jasper y se acerca por detrás para sorprender, está de muy buen humor, contrastando con el mío de los últimos minutos… hay que ser perra.

-¿De qué habláis?- Pregunta, seguramente sin querer una respuesta sincera.

-De Jaha.- Dice Raven y la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa con Jaha?- Pregunta con interés y frunciendo el ceño.

-Dice que Kane está detrás de un complot para acabar con todo, que mató a su hijo y quiere acabar con él.- Raven lo dice con total confianza y yo me quedo flipada… No le corresponde a ella contárselo y no sé si quiero que piense que estamos como cabras  
con esto.

-Estáis fatal…- Dice la morena mirándome directamente a mí.- Jaha está enfermo, tiene un puto trastorno que se llama esquizofrenia y precisamente por si no lo sabéis… eruditas de la investigación… es una enfermedad en la que si no te tomas las pastillitas,  
lo primero que haces es ver COMPLOTS constantes en tu contra…- Dice dando una palmada condescendiente en mi hombro y el de Octavia que va a hablar y se calla al ver cómo la leona (que soy yo) ataca.

-Eruditas… ¿de qué?- Pregunto en un tono algo irascible.

-Vamos Clarke, no me digas que te lo tomas en serio…- Y se empieza a descojonar en mi cara, en nuestra cara. ¿Pero qué se ha tomado?

-Jaha es una persona muy importante para mí, permíteme ¡OH DIOSA DE LA CONDESCENDENCIA! dedicarle un momento a preocuparme por alguien que profesionalmente me lo ha dado todo…- Digo siguiendo la dinámica ascendente.

\- Clarke Grissom, ante todos vosotros...- Dice paseándose por toda la sala y aireando nuestra discusión y me quedo helada. ¿Pero qué gilip…?

-¿Qué coño te pasa Lexa?- Le digo intentando que pare, está montando un espectáculo delante de todos y hace que me sienta incómoda de verdad.

-Me pasa que a veces eres ridícula.- Dice mirándome y eso no me lo esperaba. Duele.

-No tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy, si lo supieras….- Creo que voy a llorar y no quiero, que alguien me pegue para que se difumine el motivo de mi llanto.- Si lo supieras, verías que esto es lo correcto, lo que cualquiera haría por un amigo.. Pero ESTÁS  
TAN CIEGA, PERO ES QUE TAN CIEGA, QUE NO VERÍAS NI A TU EX PONIÉNDOTE LOS CUERNOS EN TU PUTA CARA.

Su cara cambia, se da cuenta que me ha hecho daño y yo he sido peor, la veo romperse… Como siempre, Clarke sin medida… Mierda.

Ella se da la vuelta para marcharse pitando de allí, intento pararla pero…

-Lex. no quería…- Y se va, ni me mira.

Octavia me sujeta por detrás y Lincoln me mira enfadado… Se acerca y cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla, me susurra antes de perseguir a Lexa.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pasó, Clarke.- Y me morí.

* * *

 **DRAMA IS COMING.**

 **Voy a dividirlo en dos y prometo actualizar pronto, tan pronto como esta semana…**

 **PARA EL DILUVIO DE CRÍTICAS MEJOR TWITTER, si me odiáis os espero gustosa en mi TL, ya sabéis que a mi estas cosas… me van.**

 **Desde aquí quiero hacer mención especial a Eliza Taylor. Por todo lo que tiene que ver con ser perfecta.**

 **Y por último…**

 **Querido Guest… necesito que me des pistas, así no os puedo diferenciar si no… el Guest quedará como un ente abstracto que me da cariñitos…**

 **Besis**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:Desmontando a Lexa (2)**

"I thought I understood it, that I could grasp it. But I didn't, not really. Only the smudgeness of it; the pink-slippered, all-containered, semi-precious eagerness of it. I didn't realize it would sometimes be more than whole, that the wholeness was  
a rather luxurious idea. Because it's the halves that halve you in half. I didn't know, don't know, about the in-between bits; the gory bits of you, and the gory bits of me."

"Creía que lo entendía, que podía asimilarlo, pero no, no del todo, solo el borrón que dejaba, el rastro de ansiedad contenida y semipreciosa que dejaba. No supe ver que a veces sería más que el todo, que esa totalidad era una idea más bien lujosa, porque  
son las mitades las que te parten por la mitad. No lo sabía, no conozco los pequeños detalles, los escabrosos detalles sobre ti y los escabrosos detalles sobre mí." –

Anna – Like Crazy.

* * *

 **RAVEN:**

Momento de confusión, una mezcla de silencios incómodos abarca el departamento haciendo que se tense el ambiente. Lincoln abandona la sala al poco de salir Lexa, en su busca…

Miro a Clarke y respira entrecortada con la mirada baja, concentrada en un punto entre la nada y el suelo. Octavia es la única que se atreve a romper el momento.

-¡Para el drama, me oyes!- Dice exaltada mientras la sujeta por los dos brazos e intenta que se focalice en ella- No digas nada, sólo cállate y vámonos…

Clarke va a decir algo y Octavia la detiene, le tapa la boca y toma su mano para salir pitando de allí tal y como Lexa hizo minutos antes. Antes de irse O me mira y automáticamente sé lo que tengo que hacer…

Salgo detrás de ellas y tomo el camino inverso, voy en busca de Lexa y decido seguir los pasos de Lincoln, lo encuentro en el piso de abajo siguiendo las indicaciones de algunos compañeros que la han visto marcharse…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ha huido como una bala... – Dice Lincoln cuando me ve.

-Tranquilo, tu ve a su despacho, yo miro por aquí…- Intento calmarlo.

Decido bajar hasta el último piso, cerca de la puerta de salida y hablo con seguridad para comprobar si ha salido por esta puerta, lo malo de estar en un edificio tan gigantesco es que pudo salir por cualquier lado y una vez fuera, será difícil encontrarla…

Tomo una decisión en segundos, convencida que haría justo lo contrario a lo que pensaríamos que haría, Lincoln después de buscar en su despacho, iría a la calle por la puerta principal a buscarla, eso sería lo lógico, Lexa es más complicada que eso… Así  
que tiro de intuición y decido tomar las escaleras para ir hacia el parking.

En el parking de la empresa se encontraban los vehículos de las personas que no tomaban transporte público, la mayoría eran altos directivos y Lexa era uno de ellos, tenía chófer propio. Lo más probable era que no estuviera allí, pero cuando vi al fornido  
chofer de Lexa, al fondo del parking, fuera del vehículo, supe que mi intuición era la correcta. Su cara al verme lo decía todo.

El _Action Man_ del Este que custodiaba el coche, frunció el ceño al verme llegar, dudando de si su jefa se alegraría o no de mi llegada, pero algo me decía que estaba más perdido que mi padre en un concierto de AC/DC. No me detuve y continué hasta  
llegar a la puerta, Yuri intentó pararme alzando la mano en señal de "dirección prohibida" y lo miré, no sé de qué forma, pero tuve que hablarle en _parsel_ con los ojos para que me dejar abrir la puerta justo en ese instante.

Al entrar en el coche vi a Lexa y los miles de pedazos de ella desperdigados por los asientos de cuero oscuro, al verme, reposó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza, queriendo controlar lo que irremediablemente iba a pasar, sus  
mejillas comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

Una vez dentro, estamos a pocos centímetros y lo único que me sale es levantar mi mano y llevarla hasta su cara haciendo que pose sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos en mí. Ella se deja llevar y acorto la distancia que nos separa, nos fundimos en un abrazo  
y noto como tiembla cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Mantenemos ese contacto durante varios minutos, se me parte el alma verla así, ella necesita este abrazo y yo necesito verla bien… En el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, veo en ella a alguien muy fuerte exteriormente y segura, no duda, se mantiene indeleble  
y goza de una inteligencia increíble, todo esto se evapora cuando se trata de Clarke…

Siempre lo he visto tan claro, que no puedo evitar tener una debilidad especial por ella.

El silencio duró un largo rato hasta que la morena estuvo más tranquila, me miró y asintió agradeciéndome que estuviera allí con ella… Lo sé porque asintió cuando abrí la puerta y le dije al conductor que "ya estábamos listas para salir de allí".

El macizo nos llevó por las calles de New York alejándonos de J&K "cuanto más lejos, mejor" pensaba y estaba segura que Lexa pensaría igual. Llegamos al _Ganty Place State Park,_ si allí no conseguía que se abriera a mí, no lo conseguiría jamás.

El atardecer nos acompañaba, no sé si existen mejores vistas de la ciudad que estas y que este momento dónde el sol cae entre los rascacielos para dar paso a la noche, por eso es la ciudad que nunca duerme, se hace casi imposible perderse esto durmiendo.

Comenzamos a pasear, reconfortadas de dejar la ciudad por un momento. Lexa iba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-Es culpa mía…- Dice apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí, Lexa?- Pregunto refiriéndome a todo, su cambio de actitud, tono y su desprecio…. No conseguía entenderlo del todo.

-Se me ha ido de las manos…- dice alzando las dos manos y agitándolas.

-Es una forma suave de decirlo.- Añado.

-Dios… es que es tan cabezota… que…- se atraganta con sus propias palabras de la rabia.

-Lexa, ¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?

-Si…- veo las dudas aflorar en su mirada.

-¿Por qué tú contrato es de un año de duración?- Al preguntar esto, Lexa aparta la mirada y se centra en el horizonte fijamente, noto como aprieta la mandíbula.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-Puedes responder.

-Porque ese fue el trato.- deja que sus hombros caigan, resignada.

-¿Qué trato?

-volver solo por un año… antes de…

-Joder, ¿Antes de qué?- la impaciencia hace que la sujete del brazo con fuerza, basta ya, se acabó…

-No puedo.

-¿Qué sabes Lexa? Déjame ayudarte… - Se mantiene firme en no decirme nada aunque sus ojos me dicen que está deseando decírmelo.

¿Sabes qué es lo que creo Lex?- digo esto y consigo su atención.- Un año y te vas, ¿verdad?

-Algo así. Sólo voy a estar un año en J& _K._

-Explícame una cosa, cómo puede ser que Kane contrate a su Directora de Proyectos, sustituta de Jaha y segunda a bordo del imperio por tan solo un año, teniendo a una Directora de Proyectos en potencia dentro de casa.- Me refería a Clarke, obviamente.

-Mi contrato expira en un año porque J&K expira en un año. -Esa noticia cae como un jarro de agua fría, la confirmación de este tema, me deja completamente fuera de juego.

-Lo sabía. - Digo ante la sorpresa más absoluta de Lexa.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?- pregunta muy alterada.

-He estado investigando a Kane. He descubierto que tiene una empresa off shore en la que desvía fondos para evitar pagar impuestos, pero no solo eso. La empresa fue creada poco antes de que Wells desgraciadamente desapareciera, creada por el mismo bufete  
de abogados para el que él trabajaba y el mismo que le lleva todo el tema legal a Kane. Lo curioso fue encontrarme con tu contrato entre los archivos guardados en las bases de datos del bufete o un documento en el que Kane se compromete a pagarte  
una cifra que… Seamos sinceras, no se gana ni chupándosela al jefe hasta el puto apocalipsis, Lexa.

Por eso te provoqué esta tarde, delante de Clarke y Octavia… Contándote todo lo que habíamos descubierto, para ver si realmente sabías algo o me estaba volviendo loca con tanta puta conspiración. Y tú misma te delataste solita…

Lexa cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios, entendiendo que cayó en mi pequeña trampa.

-Kane va a vender J&K. El me contrató con esa condición, yo no quería volver, no me veía preparada para volver a trabajar en esto al máximo nivel pero sentía la necesidad de probarme, de volver a sentir lo que me daba esta profesión. Y yo para él  
era perfecta, solo necesita un año para oficializar la venta y ganarse un buen pellizco.

-¿Vender a quién?

-Clarke le llama Sr. Doraemon…- Dice esto y ahora soy yo la que cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta intentando asimilar todo.

\- No puede deshacerse de todo. Hay un consejo en la compañía. Accionistas. No es tan fácil…

-Eso no lo sé. Te estoy diciendo todo lo que sé. Me contrató para preparar la venta. Más bien, preparar a J& K, envolverla en papel de regalo y entregársela a los chinos como si fuera el regalo más apetecible del mundo.

-UNHATE… ¿Ese premio estaba adjudicado antes de presentarlo no?- Dios qué idiotas hemos sido. Tanto trabajo para nada. Me siento estafada.

-Es probable. Está claro que el Sr. Feng, siendo dueño de media China, puede permitirse dar publicidad a su propia compañía y su futura compañía en una sola maniobra. Si lo piensas es brillante.- dice Lexa y al momento se arrepiente, sabe lo que nos jugamos.

-¿qué va a pasar con todo el mundo?- pregunto desesperada.

-No lo sé, Raven. Tengo claro que J&K Company no volverá a ser tal y cómo la concebimos ahora, será algo totalmente distinto y me imagino que echará a todo dios a la calle, esto supone una cuantía muy alta, pero tratándose de él ya lo ha hecho en  
otras ocasiones y no le ha temblado el pulso... pero vosotros no tendréis problemas para encontrar algo a vuestra altura, ahora mismo estáis en la élite, las agencias se pelearán por vosotros.

-Tienes que ser honesta con Clarke. Quizás todavía podemos hacer algo.- digo.

-¡No hay nada qué hacer, Raven! ¡Por eso no se lo digo! Ella pensaría exactamente lo mismo que tú y esto no se puede cambiar… ¿Sabes? Tengo un puto nudo en el estómago cada vez que me besa, que me sonríe o que es así de genial conmigo por ocultarle todo  
esto, pero no decírselo es lo mejor para ella.

-Es lo mejor para ti. ¡Vamos a ver! ¿Me tomas por gilipollas? Te llevas una cantidad ingente de dinero por esto que estás haciendo… Es mejor para ti que Clarke no lo sepa ¿verdad? Así te llevas a la chica y el dinero... O mejor dicho el dinero… la chica  
es solo un mero entretenimiento. – Miento y digo esto último sabiendo que le hago daño pero me da igual, estoy demasiado enfadada como para medirme ahora.

-Yo… la quiero.- Dice con la voz completamente rota y siendo consciente de cuánto la estaba cagando. – No sé qué hacer, Raven, ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA EL DINERO! si dejo que todo suceda, la perderé y si se lo cuento, la perderé de igual forma. ¿Por qué  
tenía que pasarme a mí esto precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Clarke simplemente sucede y no te das cuenta hasta que ya es tarde. – Le digo esto y revuelvo su pelo, ella me mira y en la totalidad de la tristeza que invadía su cara, atisbo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Es hora de volver a casa, durante el camino Lexa y yo hablamos de todo los pasos que debemos dar a partir de ahora, ella está convencida de no contarle a Clarke por el momento, cuantas más personas lo sepan más fácil es que se filtre la información, está  
convencida de dar algo de guerra o por lo menos no facilitarle el camino a Kane.

* * *

 **CLARKE**

Voy caminando, más bien corriendo de la mano con Octavia por la calle, me lleva casi en volandas. Está más enfadada que yo y me parece tan adorable que no digo nada, pero lo pienso. Sería capaz de patear a cualquiera que se nos cruce en el camino ahora  
mismo y lo haría por mí. Se para en mitad de la calle y lleva su mano a la boca doblando los nudillos e introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la boca, silba y de su boca sale tal sonido que Superman vendría desde Kriptón para llevarnos volando.

Después de perder un poco de audición en mi oído izquierdo sigo agarrada a Octavia y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, ella me da un beso en la cabeza y un taxi hizo acto de presencia al instante.

Vamos a su casa, a nuestra ex casa y en el taxi Octavia, explota.

-¿Qué cojones le pasó a Lexa? ¿Quién se cree que es con sus piernas largas y pelazo para venir aquí a faltarte al respeto? "Me pisi qui a vicis iris in piqui ridiculi"- Dice Octavia poseída por el mismo demonio o el ritmo ragatanga- ¿CÓMO QUE RIDÍCULA?  
Y ¡Te ha llamado Clarke Grissom! ¿La has oído? Claro que la has oído… Clarke Grissom, me cago hasta en la puta si no fuera mi jefa le diría dos cosas. "Esos dedos, no son dedos, son ramas" y "NO ERES TAN GUAPA".

Yo la observaba en su _speech,_ en medio del "brote" y tenía un "deja vu" fuerte con todo lo que decía porque en algún momento lo había dicho yo; el taxista no hacía más que mirar por el espejo retrovisor, le faltaba sacar banderitas apoyando a Octavia.  
De repente le suena el móvil y lo alcanza recibiendo la llamada y mientras, sigue llenando de improperios el mínimo espacio que nos rodeaba, antes de pulsar el botón verde, no podía dejar de pensar que Octavia estaba poniendo de su parte para hacerme  
sentir bien y yo sólo tenía en la cabeza eso de "los cuernos de tu ex en tu cara" sobrevolando mis neuronas, invadiéndolo todo.

-¿Cómo que el águila ha volado?- Dice Octavia extrañada al interlocutor de su llamada.

-Que no ha encontrado a Lexa.- Le digo y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué águila ni que coj..? Una cosa que tenías que hacer, era encontrarla y cuidar de ella y ni eso….- oigo la voz de Lincoln por el otro lado, pero no sé qué le dice.- Déjalo anda, ¿Te has dejado el radar de lesbianas en casa? justamente tengo  
uno aquí en el bolso, qué pena hombre…- Los dejo hablar y miro por la ventanilla del taxi, me duele la cabeza, me siento mierda y solo quiero saber cómo está Lexa, pero probablemente ella no quiera ni verme.

Al llegar a casa vamos a la habitación de O. me tiro en su cama agotada, me he quedado bloqueada, tengo ganas de correr a su lado y suplicar su perdón pero a la vez no entiendo qué ha pasado para tener esa reacción. Ella se pone cómoda y se pone a mi  
lado.

-¿Qué he hecho O?- la barbilla me tiembla y tengo algo en la garganta y en los ojos que quiere salir.

-Se le ha ido la cabeza y… a ti te gusta competir en todo, rubi.- Me guiña un ojo y apoya su cabeza en la mano, para verme mejor.

-Todo esto es culpa de Jaha… -

-TODO tía, cada vez que pienso en el Alfa y Omega se me quitan las ganas de follar… luego veo a Lincoln sin camiseta y se me pasa…- dice y me río entre lágrimas.

Alguien llega a casa y por la forma de entrar ya sé quién es, son varios años y hay ciertas cosas que no se olvidan.

-La próxima vez que montéis un espectáculo así, avisad con tiempo para no privar al resto de compañeros de semejante circo. – dice Jasper entrando en la habitación de O.

-Gracias Jasper. Muérete. – Digo y se tira encima de las dos.

-¿Son lágrimas?- Pregunta Jasper mirándome sorprendido…

-¿Tú que crees _monguer_?- Dice Octavia dándole una colleja.

-Pensaba que era agua bendita. Perdón por pensar que le habrías practicado une exorcismo, lo adecuado en estos casos.- Al momento las dos nos abalanzamos sobre él y le pegamos una paliza, ambas ayudadas de los cojines que estaban en la cama de Octavia.  
Jasper se reía a carcajadas y de los golpes que le propinábamos se cayó de la cama y empezó a dolerse ostensiblemente… quejándose de dolor para infundir pena y que nos preocupáramos de él. Octavia rodaba los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y yo suspiraba,  
realmente me había olvidado de lo adorablemente idiota que era este ser.

La nostalgia me invadía, no sabía lo que los había echado de menos hasta que me vi en mi piso, sin ellos y ahora volver a tener un momento como los de antaño era una maravilla, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ellos siempre iban a estar ahí, apoyándome.  
Eso significaba todo.

Jasper al ver que no le hacíamos ni caso se levantó de un salto.

-Me hiciste daño, rubi. Aquí y señala su mandíbula.

-A ver…- dice Octavia y le toca la cara, él hace un gesto de dolor fingido.

\- Si me das un besito se me pasa…- Le cojo la cabeza con mis manos y lo atraigo hacia mí.

-Ven, yo te curo…- Le doy un beso suave en la frente y él me sonríe, sé que él también ha echado de menos estos momentos de los tres juntos….- ¿Mejor?- Pregunto.

-¡ES UN MILAGRO! ¡Estoy curado!…. Eso me recuerda… ¿A quién había que curar aquí?- Dice y mira alrededor de la habitación encontrándose con Octavia que se miran y me miran los dos. Al momento, los tenía encima besuqueándome por toda la cara y riendo como  
gilipollas. Somos como cachorros de Golden.

Octavia mira el móvil, me imagino que para preocuparse de sí Lincoln ha encontrado a Lexa, por fin, estoy muy preocupada, sabiendo cómo es, se habrá escondido en una cueva o así…

-Raven está con Lexa, está bien ¿Vale?- Dice esto y me mira. – Sabía que Reyes si la encontraría… Mi pequeña zorra inteligente. La amo. – Yo también, saber que estaba con Raven me tranquilizaba, mucho.

El fin de semana pasó. Ni yo ni Lexa hicimos por hablar, midiendo nuestras fuerzas seguramente con temor de precipitarnos y volver a decir cosas que nos hicieran daño. Me aterraba hacerle daño hasta tal punto que soñaba con lo de los cuernos… Pensar que  
por eso había sufrido tanto y estaba tan reticente al principio a tener algo conmigo me partía el corazoncito en lonchas, como el Gouda.

El lunes debía hablar con ella. Arreglar las cosas.

* * *

 **LEXA:**

-¿Lo has conseguido? – Pregunto a Raven.

-Por supuesto… Pero escucha, tenéis que coger un vuelo ahora mismo a Oregón donde está la sede central de Nike.

\- ¿Tenemos?- Pregunto confundida.

-Tú y Clarke, claro.

-¿Estás loca? Pero si ni nos hablamos desde… Además no quiero meter a Clarke en esto.- Ir a Oregón con Clarke supondría tener más distracciones de las necesarias.

-Supéralo. No puedes ir a una reunión con Nike que me ha costado tanto conseguir sin ella. Es un tiro en el pie. Tiene que ir el "Dream Team".

-¿cómo la has conseguido?

-Es probable que deba algún favor que otro… Eso y 1.000 años de esclavitud. – Raven me guiña un ojo.

\- Esta mañana subimos juntas en el ascensor y ni me he atrevido a mirarla… Imagínate ir con ella en avión hasta Oregón.- El miedo es real.

-Yo me encargo de Clarke, ve al aeropuerto. Os va a venir bien tener un tiempo a solas…- Dice Raven y puede que tenga razón.

* * *

 **CLARKE:**

-Te estoy diciendo que tienes un coche abajo esperándote para ir al aeropuerto. En unas horas tenéis una reunión con la Directora de Campaña de la marca, es necesario que vayas. ¡No tendremos otra oportunidad?

-Raven. Yo voy pero no estoy segura de que Lexa quiera compartir el mismo aire que respira conmigo.- Eso provoca la sonrisa de Raven.

-No digas tonterías…- Raven mira el reloj y de un salto me abraza- ¡Vamos que no llegas! Y salimos disparadas hasta la puerta de entrada, no llevo ropa, no llevo nada tan solo nuestro portafolio de Nike y lo teníamos hasta que se canceló la reunión.

Corro en el aeropuerto como si no hubiese un mañana, la puerta de embarque está a punto de cerrarse y me van a salir los hígados antes de llegar de los nervios y la tensión. ¿Y si se va sin mí? Ese último pensamiento hizo que me envalentonara y corriese  
con más ganas… SOY FORREST GUMP COLEGAS, MIRADME.

Consigo llegar a la puerta de embarque y las azafatas me miran con cara de bichas odiándome por la tardanza, no tengo tiempo ni estómago para discutir con dos zorritas uniformadas, pero no sería por ganas.

El coordinador de pista me lleva a la puerta del avión y me acompaña hasta el final, la azafata de interior me mira sonriendo, así me gusta joder… Un poco de amabilidad, ni que disfrutara esto de hacer esperar a un avión con " _sabedioscuanta"_ gente  
dentro.

Al entrar supe por qué sonreía…. Los pasajeros del avión aplaudieron al poner un pie en el pasillo de entrada. ¡Qué cabrones! Me muero de vergüenza. En un lateral veo a Lexa que me ve y gira la cara mirando a la ventanilla, hundiéndose en el asiento.

EMPEZAMOS BIEN.

Pues si tiene pensado que esto sea así por mí perfecto. No voy a ser la ridícula otra vez…

Por supuesto la azafata me acompaña a mi asiento, al lado de Lexa y guarda mi bolso en el compartimento superior. Me acomodo como puedo en mi asiento, me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad e intento mantener la calma aunque mi estómago sea un Pomerania  
enfadado.

Lexa hace que lee un libro, no acierto a adivinar cuál es, porque si miro más de reojo me darán vuelta las corneas y las perderé para siempre.

Va guapísima y quiero abrazarme a la azafata y suplicarle por el lote completo de mini botellines de ginebra que tienen guardado en ese pequeño armarito que te traslada a Narnia. Lo quiero todo, no puedo soportar estar así con ella. Y menos cuándo se  
ha puesto la ropa de cuándo nos vimos por primera vez…

Y mi pelo es una mierda… Me han hecho un control antidroga antes de subir, todo por culpa del desastre que tengo en la cabeza… y aquí está ella, perfecta en su perfección, no se le mueve ni una pestaña.

-Perdone señorita, un _gin tonic_ por favor. – Me lo tomo casi de un trago y no sé en qué momento me relajé tanto que me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos al oír al comandante explicarnos el tiempo que hacía en Oregón y el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar, todavía 20 minutos…

DIOS QUE AGONÍA.

* * *

 **LEXA:**

¿Por qué no me salen las palabras? Todo lo que tengo que decir es… Siento haberme puesto así, ha sido el síndrome pre-menstrual... Y sí, eres ridícula pero eso es por lo que yo… por lo que tú eres tú…. En resumen, TE QUIERO.

Y se ha quedado dormida casi sin haber despegado, es adorable joder. Yo que tengo que tomarme dos tranquimazines, un chute de heroína y sangre de unicornio para quedarme dormida en un avión. Ahí está ella, derrochando paz.

Hasta abría la boquita al dormir, si dura más el viaje seguro que hubiera conseguido escuchar ese soplido tan característico y estaría como en casa.

Estábamos llegando y el Comandante hace las típicas explicaciones de la ruta y demás que nos interesan más bien poco y veo cómo Clarke se despierta de un susto, al momento frunce el ceño y se queda así varios minutos. La veo apretar los labios y bajar  
la barbilla, tiene esa cara de _chupar limón_ desde esta mañana en el ascensor.

Tengo que mirar por la ventanilla para contener la sonrisa que afloraba en mis labios… Me gusta enfadada, me gusta riéndose, me gusta irónica, me gusta seductora, me gusta ridícula y me gusta en cualquier circunstancia…

Necesito hacer una cosa.

Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo desbloqueo sin que me lo vea, quiero captar esa cara por si no vuelvo a verla y este AVIÓN SE ESTRELLA Y MORIMOS TODOS CALCINADOS.

El sonido de la foto la sobresalta y me mira confundida, no se lo esperaba.

-Qué haces.- Pregunta con desdén. Maldita chulería.

-Una foto.- Mi obviedad.

-¿De mí?-pregunta Clarke.

-De tu cara enfadada.- La rectifico.

-Dirás ridícula cara.

-Por lo menos así la tengo en foto y puedo verla, no como los cuernos de mi ex en mi cara.

-Lex…

-No es el momento, venimos a por Nike.

-O.K.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Eliza Jane Taylor, por todo lo de este fin de semana… Os escribo desde el infierno porque YO MORÍ con esas fotos y vídeos… Gracias por tanto.**

 **Espero que vayáis encontrando algo de luz en todo esto… Y para cualquier duda… me habláis por twitter. LaBaronesaD**

 **Un besito muy fuerte.**

 **Estoy buscando candidatas para terminar mi fic… sobre todo si Eliza sigue subiendo fotos de la Comic Con. Tengo que asegurarme de que alguien lo termina si a mí me pasara algo.. xD**

 **No quiero pensar qué hubiera sucedido si hubieran ido juntas a Brasil. BYE WORLD.**

 **PD: Disfruto de todos vuestros comentarios, aquí y en twitter… Ya sean positivos o negativos. Sabéis que me va el salseo.**

 **BICOS**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: FIND YOUR GREATNESS**

"… My wicked tongue  
Where will it be?  
I know if I'm onto you  
I'm on to you  
On to you, I'm on to you  
On to you, you must be on to me

You want me?  
I walk down the hallway  
You're lucky  
The bedroom's my runway  
Slap me!  
I'm pinned to the doorway  
Kiss, bite, foreplay…"

Beyoncé- Haunted

* * *

 **CLARKE**

Caroline, Caroline, Caroline… Ese nombre permanecía en mi cabeza como un mantra, se trataba de la Directora de Nike que nos había recibido en Oregón. Es como si eres Gimnasta y ves a Nadia Comaneci... ¿qué pasa? Se te cae el culo al suelo… Así.

Ella nos había recibido con su equipo de 14 mujeres y dos hombres y yo me sentía sobrepasada, fue gracias a la calma que me transmitía Lexa lo que me hizo acabar dignamente la exposición. Era como si lleváramos toda la vida haciendo esto, que a lo mejor sí, yo hubiera sido capaz de vender la placenta de mi madre a algún trasnochado de esos que hacen cremitas para las arrugas.

Si alguna vez había soñado con algo era con todo esto que me estaba tocando vivir en los últimos meses, esta reunión tan solo era la punta del Iceberg. El equipo de Caroline miraba a Lexa como si fuera un anuncio de Chocolate, NOS miraban discretamente flipadas… Éramos dos mujeres en actitud felina, sacando las garras por la oportunidad de nuestra vida. Todos sabemos que hay un antes y un después de Nike.

Lexa tan elegante, yo tan directa… El resultado fue mejor de lo esperado, no recibimos ninguna confirmación pero algo me decía que tenía a Caroline besando por donde pisaba, Find your Greatness la había conquistado, ¡Joder! ¡Nos había invitado a la charla que daba anualmente en la Universidad de New York! Esa a la que había ido a verla 4 veces… ¡Y como ponentes!

Los sueños se cumplen. Y con Lexa llevaba una racha ganadora.

La Directora de Nike se despidió de nosotras y nos llamó Blair y Serena… Si alguna duda albergaba de mi idolatría por aquella mujer, quedó despejada en el momento que respondí a su comentario con una mirada cómplice que la invitó a añadir, ante la extrañeza de Lex.

"No pienses por un momento que me dejo engañar por tu melena rubia… Tu eres Blair de las dos." Y ahí casi le pido matrimonio o una hipoteca juntas.

No paré de hablar de Caroline en el coche que nos devolvió al hotel, donde nos alojaríamos unas horas hasta que saliera nuestro vuelo de regreso. Esperar en el aeropuerto se hacía muy tedioso a pesar de que el vuelo salía a las 5:00 de la mañana, la idea de hospedarnos en un hotel fue de Raven, cómo de una cabeza tan brillante puede salir la maravillosa idea de alojarnos "juntas" en el hotel por unas horas… Y a la vez coger los billetes de vuelta a las 5 de la mañana. Raven Reyes y su puño de hierro.

-¡Qué tía tan atractiva Lex! Su voz me transportaba a la Tierra Media a Rivendel… - Digo llena de entusiasmo.

-Si…- Responde Lexa sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en el regazo.

-Es cómo Cate Blanchett, una mujer de las de verdad, de las que beben café americano y huelen a Dior… - Sigo en mi exposición.

-Ya…- añade monosilábicamente Lexa. Me está cansando ¿Vale? Su cabeza está llena de pensamientos que invaden su corteza cerebral y su cara cansada me dice que necesita un sitio dónde volcarlos como Dumbledore.

-¿Estás bien? Le digo justo en el momento en que salimos del ascensor dispuestas en dirección hacia nuestras habitaciones… diferenciadas, individuales y separadas por el mismísimo _Salar de Uyuni_ porque ese era el estado de ánimo de Lexa, un desierto de sal.

-Si… te veo luego.- Y se introduce en su habitación, dejándome allí plantada como un Olmo pero con peras, dos concretamente.

* * *

 **LEXA**

Al llegar a mi habitación no pude evitar suspirar aliviada, intenté calmar mi respiración. ¡Lo habíamos conseguido!

Clarke y yo lo habíamos logrado y sé de uno al que probablemente no le guste nada esta maniobra. El plan estaba claro, Raven informaría de la manera más inocente a Kane después de que la reunión se produjera, para evitar cualquier tipo de prohibición. Así que esperaba la llamada de Markus de un momento a otro.

Lexa:

Raven… ha sido increíble.

Raven:

Lo sabía. Sois el Dream Team…

Lexa:

Se lo has dicho ya?

Raven:

Acabo de enviarle un correo ya que su secretaria me ha dicho que está reunido y no me puede atender.

Lexa:

Perfecto. Llamará en breve.

Raven:

Y Clarke?

Lexa:

Preciosa como siempre…

Raven:

¿Aún no habéis hablado?

Lexa:

No…

Raven:

Woods te cogía de los pelos y te quitaba la peluca…

Lexa:

Para tu tranquilidad… y la de mi peluca, en cuanto hable con Kane y me lo quite de en medio, hablaré con Clarke.

Escribía este último mensaje y Markus estaba llamándome, su nombre aparecía en la pantalla de mi móvil y de inmediato se me tensó el cuerpo y un nudo se arremolinaba en mi estómago.

-Woods, Raven Reyes me informa de una reunión de última hora con Nike? Dime que no habla en serio…- Dice Kane.

-Markus, ha sido todo muy precipitado y no he podido avisar, hemos salido a primera hora en un vuelo a Oregón ya que Reyes confirmó esa reunión de madrugada… - Intento mantenerme calmada ante tal mentira.

-Lexa, ya habíamos hablado de esto… - Contesta Markus.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero yo estoy intentando lo mejor para la empresa.- Saco a relucir los argumentos que utilizó Kane cuando me contrató.

-Yo te contraté para que hicieras lo que yo te mando. ¿Sabes lo que nos jugamos?- Dice enfadado y un golpe suena al otro lado del teléfono como si hubiera golpeado una mesa o algo que tenía cerca.

-Kane, no hace falta perder los papeles.

-Dime por lo menos que ha ido mal…- Dice suplicante.

\- Siento ser yo la portadora de esta noticia- Añado en tono solemne.- No hay nada cerrado pero hay muchas posibilidades, un 80/20 de cerrar el acuerdo.

-Te pago una cantidad considerable para que…- Vuelve a alzar la voz pero lo interrumpo antes de que siga.

-Cuidado Kane, me pagas para dejar J&K en lo más alto para que el Sr. Feng pague lo que pides. Y eso hago.

\- El Sr. Feng no creo que vea con buenos ojos esto… ¡Es una maniobra demasiado arriesgada!

-Utilízalo Kane, con esto podrás sacarle más dinero… ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que no lo has pensado?

Y al hablarle de más dinero conseguí llegar a su corazoncito… Con dinero lo podía convencer casi de cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **LIVIA**

-Buenos días señorita podría hablar con Lexa Woods.

-De parte de quién, por favor..- Una chica con una voz sensual me respondía.

-Soy Livia Woods… la madre de…- Dije esto y la señorita al momento me interrumpía.

-Sra. Woods, ahora mismo su hija no se encuentra aquí, intentaré desviar la llamada… deme unos segundos.

Espero durante unos treinta segundos y la señorita vuelve a hablarme más decaída.

-Sra. Woods no consigo localizarla ahora mismo, le ruego intente a su móvil. – dice la chica un poco agobiada.

-He llamado a la oficina porque al móvil no me responde, ¿habría posibilidad de hablar con alguien que sepa dónde se encuentra?- mi paciencia…

-Un segundo, lo intentaré.

-Muchas gracias…- Respondo y suena un hilo musical, la chica me deja en espera y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos, entiendo que esté reunida, que esté ocupada… Pero no acordarse del cumpleaños de su madre… Eso es lo último. En ese momento en el que me dejaba llevar por las teorías más absurdas, una voz me sobresalta…

-Sra. Woods.- Una voz femenina se abre paso y me despierta.

-Si… Con quién hablo?

-Octavia... Nos presentó Clarke, la última vez que estuvo usted en Nueva York.

-Ah hija… Eres tú. Gracias al cielo, me encuentro bastante preocupada, tienes que perdonarme, pero no es propio de mi hija no responder a mis llamadas durante largo tiempo y menos el día de mi cumpleaños ¡esta cabecita de madre empieza a dar vueltas!

-¿Su Cumpleaños?¡Felicidades Sra. Woods! Su hija está en un viaje de negocios con Clarke, han acudido a una reunión en Oregón de improvisto y me imagino que ahora mismo estarán volando por eso no responde a sus llamadas.

-Muchas gracias… Qué curioso que ahora se le llame "viaje de negocios" cuando quieren decir escapada romántica…- Hablo en tono divertido.

-No sé si romántica, pero sí que tienen una reunión importante allí. – Añade Octavia y sospecho que algo pasa.

-Octavia, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- pregunto.

-Sra. Woods. … No sé si debo. – Dice nerviosa sabiendo que ha metido la pata.

-Llámame Livia, cariño.- Intento tranquilizar los nervios repentinos que tiene por decir algo más de la cuenta.- Octavia, entiende que me preocupe por mi hija…

-Livia, su hija me tiene contenta. – Añade sulfurada como si estuviera deseando contarme algo.- Yo no sé qué tipo de problema tiene con las relaciones pero se lo digo en total confianza, como haga daño a mi rubia, ya la aviso, le podo las extremidades.

No puedo evitar reírme ante tal ocurrencia a la que ella responde añadiendo "se lo juro" "por estas"…

-¿Ha sido algo tan grave como para que no se solucione en este "viaje de negocios"?

-Espero por el bien de las existencias de burritos, nachos, fajitas y cualquier tipo de comida hiper-calórica del Estado de Nueva York que si.- Dice y esta chica me parece estupenda, su sentido del humor es formidable.

-Lexa es una niña muy cariñosa, ella se cohíbe pero no me cabe la menor duda de que quiere muchísimo a Clarke.- Digo en tono confidente total.

-¿Cariñosa?- Dice Octavia.- Si usted lo dice Livia, no voy a ser yo la que dude.- remata.

-Confía en mí…- Digo tranquilizadora nuevamente.- Espero por el bien de tu "rubia" que trate a mi hija como es debido o la usaré de masa para las galletitas que vendo en la Iglesia.

-Con sus pechos puede abastecer todo el condado de California…- Dice Octavia sacándome una carcajada nuevamente.- Perdone Livia, a veces me propaso y no controlo lo que digo…

-No lo hagas nunca hija, nunca te controles, ¡Eres maravillosa!- Esta chica me ha terminado por conquistar.

-Sra. Woods… Livia… Perdone que se lo diga pero creo que me he enamorado.- Añade la morena para despedirse.

-Qué juventud tan impresionable… Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, cariño.

-Lo mismo digo, llame pronto.- Dice resuelta.

-¿Mañana?

-¿A la misma hora?

-Ok.

-Genial.

En Octavia había encontrado la aliada que necesitaba para saber qué pasa por Nueva York. Esa preciosidad de niña había conseguido que mi enfado con Lexa amainara como la marea. ¡Sabía que era especial en cuanto la vi!

* * *

 **CLARKE**

En mi habitación, me había quitado la ropa de todo el día y miraba el móvil repasando los últimos mensajes con Lexa… ¡Quiero que vuelva! Qué drama…

Abro el mini bar automáticamente y alcanzo los M&M's de la neverita, ya sé que no debo hacer esto porque cualquiera sabe que los artículos del mini bar cuestan más o menos lo que un Diamante de Sangre del mismo África. No satisfecha con ello, alcanzo una cerveza para ahogar mis penas en un sorbo de felicidad.

Cerveza y M&M's… ¿En qué momento me había convertido en mi padre? Me siento en la cama y cruzo las piernas en posición "meditación" cuando recibo un mensaje de Octavia.

 **Octavia**

Rubi, hoy he hablado con Livia.

 **Clarke**

¿Qué Livia? ¿Livia Woods?

 **Octavia**

Tu suegra, sí... ¿Por cierto qué tal la reunión?

 **Clarke llamando a Octavia…**

-HOLA.- Dice Octavia muy contenta.

-¿Por qué has hablado con Livia?- El ansia que me corroe.

-Estaba preocupada por su hija, no atiende a sus llamadas y hoy es su cumpleaños…- dice O.

-¿¡EL DE LEXA!? – Pregunto sobresaltada sin pensar en lo que estoy diciendo.

-Joder Clarke, a ti la descompresión parcial del avión te afecta a nivel cerebral… ¡El cumpleaños es de Livia!- Dice Octavia vacilando.

-Ahhh… ME AFECTA TODO, NO HEMOS HABLADO TODAVÍA DE LO SUCEDIDO…- Añado gritando y con toda la pena abrumándome.

\- Lo que yo te diga, voy comprando la podadora…- Dice Octavia y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué dices chalada?- pregunto.

-Nada…

-¿Y qué se supone que habéis hablado?

-De vosotras… Livia Woods y yo somos íntimas. HA. - Dice Octavia

-¡Qué zorra!- Le digo sin miramientos.

-¿Cómo llevas que me lleve mejor con tu suegra que tú?

-Ahora mismo no es mi suegra y no sé si algún día lo fue…- La pena.

-Tómate un prozac muchacha y déjate de lamentaciones, esto lo solucionaréis…

-Quiero… Ahora.- Digo volviendo a tener 5 años y estuviera pidiéndole a mi madre otro bocadillo de crema de cacahuete.

-Lo que tienes que hacer, Clarke, es ir a su habitación, llamar a la puerta y en cuanto te abra, empotrarla contra la pared y tirártela sin contemplaciones que me tenéis hasta el coño ya…

-Me gusta cómo piensas… Me voy a la ducha. Ciao O.

-Te quiero.- dice O con todo el cariño que puede salir de su voz grave,

-Y yo más.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono y antes de ducharme hago una llamada a la oficina, necesito una dirección urgentemente…

* * *

 **LEXA**

Me quedé mucho más tranquila cuando hablé con Kane, todo el agobio que llevaba acumulado durante el día se disipó de una tacada y tan sólo una cosa ocupaba cada recoveco de mi mente… Clarke.

Mirando el móvil, dude en enviarle un mensaje e invitarla a cenar para hablar de todo lo que pasó y pedir perdón por mi comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar, en vez de eso observé la foto que le había sacado anteriormente dándome cuenta de un detalle desconocido hasta ahora.

EL PEDAZO DE ESCOTE QUE TENÍA EN LA FOTO. Con la tensión no me había fijado en sus dos protuberancias... Y es algo que no me perdonaré jamás porque aquello era una joya que nubló mi vista y mi pensamiento…

¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido? Era el erotismo absoluto centrado en unos milímetros de piel a la vista y me volvían completamente loca. La temperatura corporal había subido unos cuantos grados centígrados y tuve que tumbarme, hinchar de aire mis pulmones y expulsarlo suavemente como en mis clases de yoga… Calma.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de Clarke y mi cabeza, jugándome una mala pasada, se imaginaba constantemente qué hacía ella sola en su habitación y todo lo que se me pasaba por mi bendita imaginación no ayudaba y me apretaban las ganas de ver qué hacía tanto en el pecho como en mi entrepierna…

Así que me lancé. Salí disparada hacia su habitación.

"Le debo una disculpa" me decía mentalmente, algo que intentara justificarme durante el camino hacia su dormitorio.

Dudé al llamar y lo hice tímidamente, cuando abrió la puerta, la vi.

Clarke apareció cubierta tan sólo por una toalla con el pelo todavía mojado y ondulado cayendo en cascadas por sus hombros. Entre la humedad que yo desprendía y ese lunar que estaba conectado íntimamente con mis deseos más tórridos no pude aguantarlo más y me abalancé sobre ella, contra la pared más cercana.

De un golpe cerré la puerta tras de mí con el talón, como si llevara cada movimiento calculado, al principio me recibió con sorpresa pero encantada me rodeó con sus brazos por la nuca.

La pegué todavía más a la pared y asalté su boca.

Una vez que el espacio entre las dos se había reducido a la mínima expresión y tenía montado allí un sándwich de Clarke con la pared, me separé un poco y le quité la toalla arrojándola lo más lejos que pude y ni me fijé en dónde… La miré y la remiré porque echaba de menos verla así, para mí.

Se me secó la boca al instante no así mi entrepierna que empezaba a condensarse… Todo lo que estaba ante mí… me acerqué a su boca antes de besarla por todos los días que habíamos pasado separadas.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- Dice Clarke en un momento que se separó para tomar aire.

-Ridículamente, si.- Digo y alzo una ceja pícaramente, a lo que ella responde echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y abriendo su boca en forma de sorpresa.

Sin dejarla responder acerqué mi boca su barbilla que la tenía muy cerca y la chupé, añadiéndole un mordisco que empezó suave y después se hizo más intenso, noté como Clarke entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró con la respiración agitada. Aproveché para llevármela al sofá que nos pillaba más cerca.

Durante el camino, con el movimiento atrapé su cuello de igual manera y lo besé sensualmente para después aplicarle la misma tortura que había hecho segundos antes. Tiré de su piel provocándola…

-Qué zorra…- Me pilló por sorpresa y me separé sonriendo, Clarke se quejó al soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunté divertida…Y automáticamente y casi sin pensarlo le di una palmada en su maravilloso culo, me estaba encendiendo demasiado y como siguiéramos así, duraría menos que el pardillo de American Pie con la estudiante de intercambio.- Repítelo.

\- a, eso no se hace…- Y Clarke se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome en el sofá que estaba en la sala de su suite.

Se sentó sobre mí y la vista era maravillosa me ayudó a quitarme la ropa en un suspiro, quedándose enganchada mi mano en el puño del mono, provocando las risas de ambas, mientras tirábamos como si la vida se fuera en ello…

La necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto estar dentro de ella porque era más que una adicción esta rubia loca, ella parecía corresponderme porque gritó "ALELUYA" cuando me vio desnuda por completo… Quería tomar la iniciativa, estaba decidida a ello, pero Clarke tomó ventaja en el mismo momento en que su mano se introdujo entre mis piernas, comenzó tocando suave, intrépidamente, reconociendo la zona como tantas veces antes, se la sabe de memoria.

Sabe perfectamente qué hacer para hacerme gritar.

-Joder Lexa, si sigues lubricando así se me van a borrar las huellas dactilares…- Me tuve que reír a carcajadas y la empujé contra el sofá, besándola salvajemente con la necesidad de apoderarme de sus labios para siempre.

-¿Es lo más romántico que sabes decir después de tantos días?- Le pregunto una vez que la tengo debajo.

-Como me vuelvas a empujar, me corro. – Y de la risa que nos entró, tuve que apoyarme en el respaldo del sofá.

-DATE LA VUELTA.- Le digo y se le corta la risa.

-¿Las palabras mágicas?- Pregunta juguetona.

-Te voy a comer el culo.- Eso y ábrete sésamo y como un resorte se dio la vuelta ayudada por mí, cuando estaba preparada me relamí al tener a Clarke en esa posición para mí. Con tan solo probar su sabor podría haberme corrido allí mismo, el orgullo y la tarea que tenía entre la boca era más importante que yo y me centré en darle todo el placer del que le había privado estos días.

Empezaba a notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar

-¿Te gusta así?- Le pregunté separándome del contacto y la fricción que ejercía con mi lengua en su entrepierna. Clarke jadeaba ostensiblemente pero no respondió, como si su habla no estuviera conectada al mundo en este instante.

Me separé dándole la falsa ilusión de una tregua, ella se levantó al notar el contacto de mi mano en su vientre y la presión que ejercía para que se incorporara. Lo hizo y cuando casi estaba a mi altura le tiré del pelo hacia atrás y junté mi boca con su oído.

-¿Te gusta así, Eh?- Pregunté persistiendo y en el mismo momento introduje mis dedos entre sus piernas y profundicé durante unos minutos, su espalda se arqueó y con sus manos apretaba el cojín del sofá con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos, sin circulación…

\- Joder, Lex. SIIIIII.- Se corrió en mi mano y volver a sentirla así me hizo feliz. Ella era lo que más me gustaba del mundo. Su placer era el mío y provocárselo lo mejor que me había pasado.

* * *

 **CLARKE**

¿¡QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO!?

JODIDO Y SENSUAL OREGÓN… Siempre en mi corazón y mi recuerdo.

Lo de Lexa esta noche está siendo sideral, no puedo con la vida. En mi esquela pueden poner:

"En este orgasmo yací yo".

No podía dejar que esto terminara así y tumbé a Lexa en el sofá y me puse encima… AL REVÉS. Porque todos sabemos que es difícil hacerlo en un sofá de hotel y porque todo lo que quier69.

Es deliciosa y sí, lo que dije de lubricar antes es totalmente cierto, se ha corrido cien veces al verme desnuda, eso lo sé yo y lo saben en TODO NIKE.

Subí con mi boca por su muslo derecho, tracé círculos con mi lengua previniéndole de lo que venía, pero Lexa estaba en otra "onda", llevaba veinticinco velocidades más, la llamaré la "Fast to Furius" hoy, ya que se adentró en mi vagina y comenzó a comerme de manera necesitada y quise tener branquias para poder respirar por algún sitio, ya que mi respiración se cortó de golpe.

La amo. Es definitivo… y estoy sola ante el peligro con esto.

Quise ponerme a su nivel y hacerle todo lo que ella me había hecho a mí, en eso no tenía rival aunque Lexa se empeñe en quitarme el cetro de QUEEN G de vez en cuando… Puede decirse que esta vez ella perdió, gracias a todo el calentón que llevaba y que yo estaba satisfecha previamente, pero solo de rememorar internamente el "momento puerta", mil micro-espasmos vaginales se me producían a la vez y esto no era una reconciliación, era otra cosa. Era la comunión entre el cabreo más profundo y las ganas más incesantes de poseer a alguien, aunque a veces odie esa necesidad, es la que me da la vida.

Terminamos exhaustas en la cama, en el suelo y tuve que buscar mis contraseñas porque no recordaba ni cómo desbloquear el móvil, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y a la vez tenía una paz que nunca antes había sentido… estaba en casa. Lexa era casa.

-Deberíamos hablar…- le digo mientras tumbada en su vientre, acaricia mi mano y entrelazamos los dedos.

-Tienes razón… Siento todo aquello, estuvo feo y fuera de lugar…- Dice Lexa y sonrío sabiendo que ella no me ve.

-No me refería a eso…lo de antes pfff… Ya te he dicho que me pone mucho que me hables sucio.-Digo levantando la cabeza para ver su expresión, algo que ella imita y sonríe.

-Lo sé y a mí me pones tú.-Ya lo sabía…pero oírlo de su boca es más reconfortante.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- Pregunto provocando su sorpresa…

-Me vas a matar, Clarke… ¿MÁS?- Dice y resopla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, exagerando.

-No… lo digo por el cumpleaños de tu madre.- Y el susto que se lleva es épico, se incorpora de un salto y se lleva las manos a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dios… ¡Me he olvidado del cumpleaños de mi madre! ¡ME MATA!- Dice Lexa alcanzando su teléfono en algún lado de la alfombra.

-Puedes relajarte… - Digo.

-¿Qué dices? Me mata. Me remata. No sabes cómo se pone… - Dice desesperada.

-Digo que puedes estar tranquila porque me he tomado la libertad y he mandado que alguien le llene la casa de flores de tu parte.

-¿Cómo?- Lexa se sienta y yo me tumbo y la miro.

-Eso…- Digo con el temor de que se piense que me he sobrepasado.

-No te… tengo palabras, Clarke. ¡Me has salvado!- Lexa me mira cómo si fuera la Octava Maravilla del Mundo y ya sólo por esto… ha merecido la pena.

-Yo cubro tu espalda, Lex.- Y alcé mi puño para que lo chocara. Ella me devolvió el gesto y sonrió de una manera especial, ese era el momento de decir todo o no decir nada… El silencio posterior fue apagado con un tierno y dulce beso que se prolongó hasta el viaje de vuelta o yo me lo llevé de recuerdo de Oregón en forma de postal imaginaria.

* * *

 **¡HE VUELTO!**

 **BARO IS BACK!**

 **Siento la tardanza pero con todo lo de Beyoncé no pude con la vida.**

 **Este capítulo se llama Find your Greatness pero en realidad debería llamarse**

" **Antes y después de #lodeBeyoncé "**

 **Así que os lo dedico por ser tan cuquis y esperarme… SANTA PACIENCIA.**

 **Comentad MALDITAS, ya sabéis… SALSEO RAZON AQUÍ O EN TWI.**

 **besis**


End file.
